Niknąca rzeczywistość
by Panna Mi
Summary: Tłumaczenie „Blurring Reality" Terrific Lunacy. Slash HP/TMR. AU: Tom Riddle to najlepszy uczeń prestiżowej szkoły tanecznej Hogwart. Albus Dumbledore szuka kandydata na rolę Bohatera w słynnym występie na zakończenie roku. Harry Potter bierze udział w castingu, aby za darmo posłuchać granej na żywo muzyki. A cienka linia między rzeczywistością i wyobrażeniami zaczyna się zacierać.
1. W którym technika napotyka talent

**Autor:** Terrific Lunacy

 **Tytuł oryginału:** Blurring Reality

 **Link do oryginału:** s/10868642/1/Blurring-Reality

 **Tłumacz:** Panna Mi

 **Tytuł tłumaczenia:** Niknąca rzeczywistość

 **Zgoda:** jest

 **Beta:** Disharmonie, Felly

 **Długość:** jak na razie 7 rozdziałów, opowiadanie jeszcze niezakończone; w przybliżeniu powinno mieć około 20 rozdziałów (co może ulec jednak zmianie)

 **Rating:** T

 **Opis:** AU: Tom Riddle to najlepszy uczeń prestiżowej szkoły tanecznej Hogwart. Albus Dumbledore szuka kandydata na rolę Bohatera w swoim słynnym występie na zakończenie roku i decyduje się na otwarty casting. Harry Potter bierze w nim udział tylko po to, aby za darmo posłuchać granej na żywo muzyki. Severus Snape, nauczyciel tańca, toleruje tylko i wyłącznie perfekcję. A cienka linia między rzeczywistością i wyobrażeniami zaczyna się zacierać.

 **Ostrzeżenia ogólne:** SLASH HP/TMR. AU!bez magii(?), AU!taneczne. Ludzki!Tom? Czasami? Niewykluczone podwyższenie w przyszłości ratingu. A historia może szybko obrać bardziej mroczne i niepokojące tory. Pewnie mały brak realizmu tu i tam – ale kogo obchodzi realizm :D? Poza tym – zarówno autorka, jak i tłumaczka nie mają zielonego pojęcia o tańcu. Jeśli więc ktokolwiek się na tym zna… no cóż, prosimy przymknąć oczy, zagryźć zęby i nie bić (zbyt) mocno po łapkach. :)

* * *

Pamiętacie, jak mówiłam, że nienawidzę ficów AU, a tym bardziej AU bez magii?

 _Zgadnijcie_ , z czym tym razem do was przychodzę.

Ogólnie to było tak: wzbraniałam się przed tym opowiadaniem długo, naprawdę długo (no wiecie, AU), po czym pewnej nocy zebrało się kilka spraw, które zmieniły się w ciąg przyczynowo-skutkowy, który skończył się tym, że go przeczytałam. Zaraz po skończeniu wszystkich sześciu opublikowanych wtedy rozdziałów popędziłam oczarowana do Angi (przechrzczonej na Disharmonie) (część z was zna ją pewnie z bety "Gdy umiera dzisiaj") z czymś w rodzaju "powstrzymaj mnie, bo zaraz zrobię coś głupiego". Anga jednak najmniejszych chęci do powstrzymywania mnie od przetłumaczenia tego fica nie miała (mimo że wymieniłam jej wszystkie powody, dla których to naprawdę zły pomysł), więc tak oto tu jestem i co złego to nie ja. :)

Tłumaczenie będzie nieregularne. Wybaczcie, ale nie jestem teraz w stanie publikować niczego w równych odstępach czasowych, a nie chcę deklarować czegoś tylko po to, aby wkrótce się z tego wyłamać. Na pewno pojawiać się będzie przynajmniej jeden rozdział na miesiąc, być może nawet więcej – pożyjemy, zobaczymy.

O „Graczu…" pamiętam i ogromnie żałuję, że nie udało mi się w ostatnich tygodniach go aktualizować. Ale zrobię to. Na pewno.

Mam w planach jeszcze jedno tłumaczenie, też nieregularne, ale już w oryginale zakończone. Powinno pojawić się gdzieś w okolicach listopada. Tak myślę. Zobaczymy.

Zginę marnie.

Och, i jeszcze jedno – „Gdy umiera dzisiaj" jest już dostępne na moim chomiku do ściągnięcia.

* * *

 **Niknąca rzeczywistość**

 **Rozdział pierwszy**

 **W którym technika napotyka talent**

— Zupełnie oszalałeś?

Albus Dumbledore, dyrektor prestiżowej szkoły tanecznej Hogwart, uśmiechnął się tylko delikatnie do swojego naburmuszonego towarzysza.

— Ile razy mnie już o to pytałeś na przestrzeni tych wszystkich lat, Severusie?

Siedzący w gabinecie dyrektora po drugiej stronie biurka mężczyzna skrzywił się mocno. Wielu uczniów bało się tego wyrazu twarzy, jako że często zwiastował wyczerpujące ćwiczenia. Biorąc jednak pod uwagę, że tak długo się już znali, dawno temu przestał działać on na Albusa – ku wielkiemu rozczarowaniu Snape'a.

— Zbyt wiele, aby można to było zliczyć. Co sprawia, że zaczynam się zastanawiać, czy moja obecność tutaj ma w ogóle sens.

— A jak wiele razy moje pomysły kończyły się dobrze, a nie kompletną masakrą, którą sobie wyobrażałeś?

Severus z trudem ujarzmił swój wybuchowy temperament. Dyrektor nie miał pojęcia, jak wiele pracy musiał zawsze włożyć w to, aby urzeczywistnić jego pomysły. Był jednak człowiekiem znanym ze swojego chłodnego opanowania, więc tylko westchnął.

— Słuchaj, Albusie, zawsze szanowałem twoje pragnienia wyrwania baletu ze szponów konserwatyzmu i zrobienia z niego czegoś, czym wszyscy mogą się cieszyć. Musisz jednak dokonywać tego małymi krokami. Już i tak podjąłeś wobec tegorocznego wystąpienia końcoworocznego wiele kontrowersyjnych decyzji!

— Wcale nie są tak kontrowersyjne… — zaprotestował Albus.

— Wystawienie „Przepowiedni" przez samych uczniów? Świat wyśmieje nas za branie się za tak trudną sztukę! Osadzenie na stanowisku dyrygenta kobiety? Krytycy nie pozostawią na nas suchej nitki! Otwarty casting na główną rolę? To jest niemal równoznaczne z przyznaniem, że nasi uczniowie są gorsi od przeciętnych ulicznych tancerzyków!

— „Przepowiednia" nie jest wcale o wiele trudniejsza od innych sztuk. Ludzie nie wystawiają jej gównie dlatego, że nikt nie jest w stanie poradzić sobie z rolą Voldemorta. Doskonale zdajesz sobie sprawę, że postanowiłem wybrać „Przepowiednię" tylko dlatego, iż technika Toma jest tak doskonała, że jest on w stanie sprawić, by najtrudniejsza rola w historii tańca wyglądała prosto.

— A ja się na to zgodziłem – zapewnił go Snape. – Ale otwarty casting, Albusie? Co dobrego może z tego wyniknąć? Nasza szkoła jest najlepsza i ciężko pracowałeś, aby tak właśnie było. Nasi podopieczni zostali wybrani przez setki instruktorów. Wielu uczniów z ostatniej klasy udźwignęłoby rolę Bohatera!

— Tak, pod względem technicznym! Ale bez absolutnie żadnej chemii! Nie mamy w naszej szkole ani jednego tancerza, który rozumiałby Bohatera i był w stanie się z nim utożsamić.

— Występ na koniec roku to dla naszych uczniów wielka szansa na podpisanie kontraktów. Pozwól objąć główną rolę Draco Malfoyowi, a gwarantuję ci, że przynajmniej dwóch naszych absolwentów zostanie natychmiast zatrudnionych. Nie musisz zwalić publiczności z nóg, a zrobić to, co będzie najlepsze dla ich przyszłości!

Dumbledore uniósł w zdumieniu brwi.

— Wystarczy ci tylko coś znośnego, Severusie?

— Wystarczy mi to, co jest możliwe!

Dumbledore westchnął.

— Słuchaj, obiecałem już, że wybiorę jednego z naszych uczniów, jeśli podczas przesłuchań nie pojawi się nikt, kto zainteresowałby nas obu. Co więc szkodzi spróbować?

— Ucierpi na tym wizerunek szkoły, Albusie. Sam doskonale wiesz, jak ciężko jest pozostać na szczycie. Coś takiego mogłoby zupełnie nas pogrążyć.

— To może zrobimy tak: zorganizujemy za trzy dni otwarty casting… nie, czekaj, wysłuchaj mnie do końca, chłopcze. Będzie to tak krótki czas, że ta wiadomość nie zdąży dotrzeć poza Londyn. Nikt nie będzie miał czasu na przygotowanie, więc uczniowie z innych szkół najprawdopodobniej nie będą nawet próbować. Poza tym – to tylko jeden dzień, będziesz mógł odpocząć trochę od swoich zajęć.

Niezadowolony grymas Snape'a nie zniknął, ale Albus znał go wystarczająco dobrze, aby wiedzieć, że znów pokonał go dzięki czystej determinacji.

— Dobra. Dobrze! Ogłosimy ten piekielny casting. Cały dzień patrzenia na pełną skaz technikę, pozbawione kontroli mięśnie i sztywne kończyny. Och, już nie mogę się tego doczekać, to będzie _takie_ przyjemne.

Pomimo że wielu miało go za bezdusznego i nadmiernie wymagającego, Snape naprawdę wierzył w swoich uczniów. Starzec sam się o tym w czasie castingu przekona.

Nie było mowy, aby jakiś przypadkowy ulicznik okazał się lepszy od jego przeszkolonych podopiecznych.

* * *

— Harry! _Harry!_

— Um, co?

Harry zatrzymał się i rozejrzał dookoła, nagle zdając sobie sprawę, że stoi na ławce w parku. Gdzie w ogóle był?

— Znów to robisz! Tańczysz bez muzyki i zupełnie mnie ignorujesz!

Odwrócił się do swojego siedzącego na ławce najlepszego przyjaciela. No tak, spotkali się po pracy w najbliższym im obu parku. I on znowu się wyłączył.

— Wybacz, Ron. Po prostu naprawdę chcę się trochę poruszać po spędzeniu dziesięciu godzin za tą pieprzoną ladą. – Zeskoczył z ławki i usiadł obok chłopca.

Ron westchnął cierpiętniczo.

— Nie mogę uwierzyć, że zewsząd otaczają mnie tancerze. Może jakoś ich do siebie przyciągam?

— Jasne, Ron, to z pewnością twoja wina. – Harry roześmiał się.

— Nie no, mówię serio! Nawet Ginny chce teraz profesjonalnie tańczyć, nasłuchawszy się od bliźniaków, jak to szczęśliwi są w tej cholernej szkole. Percy tym razem poddał się dość szybko – mówi, że przynajmniej to dziewczyna.

W tej cholernej szkole. Hogwarcie. Jednej z czołowych akademii tanecznych na świecie i bez wątpienia najlepszej w Wielkiej Brytanii. A także, oczywiście, najdroższej, choć nawet posiadanie pieniędzy nikomu nie zapewniało w niej miejsca.

Aby się tam dostać, trzeba było być genetycznym dziwakiem, jednym na milion. Posiadać doskonałe dla tancerza ciało i lata praktyki. Zdobycie stypendium było wręcz niemożliwe.

A Weasleyom udało się to cztery razy.

Nie byli tak znaną rodziną taneczną jak Malfoyowie; szczerze mówiąc, byli całkiem biedni. Artur i Molly Weasley byli muzykami skazanymi na pozostanie poza światłami reflektorów, ale i tak pełnymi pasji wobec swojego zawodu.

Ich dzieci wychowały się w domu nieustanie wypełnionym muzyką. Nie chwyciły jednak za żaden instrument. Zamiast tego pozwoliły swoim ciałom się poruszać.

Do Hogwartu jako pierwszy dostał się Bill, zwolniony z morderczego czesnego. Charlie poszedł jego śladami, Percy, pomimo doskonałej sylwetki, stanowczo odmówił wzięcia udziału w choćby jednej lekcji tańca, bliźniaki dostały się do Hogwartu rok później, a Ron... no cóż… Ron był Ronem.

Gdyby nie rude włosy, można by pomyśleć, że został adoptowany. Miał zbyt szerokie ramiona, sztywne stawy, słabe kostki… Po prostu brak mu było odpowiednich genów. Nigdy się tym jednak nie przejmował, jako że zupełnie nie rozumiał pociągu, jaki miała jego rodzina wobec tańca i muzyki. Spokojnie ukończył swoją edukację i pracował teraz na pół etatu, niczym zrezygnowany obserwator otoczony swoją mającą bzika na punkcie tańca rodziną.

Mimo to Harry doskonale wiedział, że Ron wydał dużą część swoich ciężko zarobionych pieniędzy na lekcje tańca dla młodszej siostry. Bezwarunkowo kochał rodzinę, nawet jeśli wielokrotnie przeklinał ich nieopłacalną pasję.

Co się tyczyło Harry'ego… Był sierotą odkąd pamiętał, porzucony na progu drzwi swojej ciotki i następnie przekazany do przygnębiającego piekła zwanego sierocińcem, z którego bez żalu uciekł w wieku trzynastu lat.

Wygłodzony, na wpół zamarznięty, brudny i ogólnie rzecz biorąc w najbardziej opłakanym stanie, w jakim mógł znaleźć się człowiek, póki Weasleyowie nie znaleźli go nieprzytomnego na ulicy. Mimo – a może właśnie z tego powodu – że sami byli biedni, przygarnęli go do siebie i opiekowali się nim, póki nie wrócił do zdrowia.

Nigdy wcześniej nie widział w jednym miejscu tak wielu życzliwych ludzi.

Wtedy też po raz pierwszy usłyszał muzykę klasyczną. Sprawiła, że zapłakał, śmiał się i wpadł w rozpacz, ogarnięty dreszczami i szlochami na kanapie Weasleyów.

A potem natknął się na tańczącego na poddaszu Charliego. Wyglądał, jakby latał, jakby był wolny i wyrażał poprzez ruch emocje, jakie wywoływała w Harrym muzyka.

Spróbował go wtedy naśladować. I udało mu się to.

Powiedzieli mu, że ma naturalny talent. Surowy, niewyszlifowany talent ukryty w małym, niedożywionym ciele.

Od tamtej chwili nie było dnia, w którym by nie tańczył.

Udało mu się znaleźć pracę na pół etatu i wynająć pokój w najnędzniejszej części Londynu. Nawet gdyby otrzymał z Hogwartu stypendium, nie mógłby do niego uczęszczać, bo nie pokrywało ono kosztów utrzymania, a jedynie czesne.

Lecz nie było mu z tego powodu przykro. Chciał po prostu, by ten rok już minął. Wkrótce skończy osiemnaście lat i będzie mógł uzyskać prawdziwą pracę, najpewniej w jakimś barze wiecznie wypełnionym muzyką. A jeśli mógłby tańczyć w nim raz na kilka nocy, aby zarobić jakieś dodatkowe pieniądze, byłby już całkowicie zachwycony.

— Siemka, Harry! Jak się dziś miewa nasz ulubiony zmarnowany talent?

Ron i Harry unieśli głowy, usłyszawszy znajome głosy. Rudzielec jęknął, ale Harry uśmiechnął się szeroko do zbliżających się bliźniaków. Ich towarzystwo zawsze gwarantowało dobrą zabawę.

Bliźniacy usiedli po jego obu stronach i odwzajemnili jego uśmiech.

— A skoro już mowa o marnowaniu… — zaczął jeden z nich.

— Widzisz, myślimy, że możemy coś na to zaradzić.

— Tadam! – Fred machnął przed jego nosem jakąś ulotką.

Harry chwycił ją i sceptycznie przeczytał.

— Otwarty casting? Dajcie spokój, chłopaki, mówiłem wam, że nie chcę uczęszczać do Hogwartu.

— Och, ale to nie jest przesłuchanie, by się do niego dostać! – poprawił go George.

— To przesłuchanie do roli w naszym końcoworocznym wystąpieniu – dodał Fred.

— Bez żadnych zobowiązań, można by powiedzieć!

— No właśnie, możesz po prostu przyjść i poruszać swoim ślicznym tyłeczkiem…

— …i sprawić, że wszyscy pożałują, iż nie _zmusili_ cię do zostania profesjonalnym tancerzem.

Harry roześmiał się, widząc, jak próbują przybrać zastraszające miny.

— Szczerze mówiąc, nie brzmi to tak źle, ale nie mogę. Wszystkie te próby kolidowałyby za bardzo z moją pracą.

Bliźniacy wymieniły znaczące spojrzenia.

— Ach, ale widzisz… wystawiamy „Przepowiednię".

Harry spojrzał na nich otępiale, całkowicie oszołomiony.

— „Przepowiednię"? _Tę_ „Przepowiednię"… ale… ale to…

To niemożliwe. „Przepowiednia" znana była z tego, iż uważano ją za najtrudniejszą sztukę baletową w historii. Szkoła obchodząca ukończenie przez uczniów edukacji nie powinna być w stanie udźwignąć nawet jej połowy.

Harry widział ją na DVD. Szczerze mówiąc, oglądał ją niemal co tydzień. Nie potrafił tego dokładnie określić, ale coś go do niej przyciągało. Żaden inny balet nigdy do niego aż tak bardzo nie przemówił.

A zwłaszcza Bohater. Owszem, było to dla postaci bardzo śmieszne imię, ale Harry go rozumiał. Znał go. Żył nim.

Sztuka opowiadała o tym, jak główny bohater dowiaduje się o ukrytym przed światem magicznym świecie. O jego kontaktach z przyjaciółmi, wrogami, nauczycielami i, oczywiście, nemezis.

„Przepowiednia" znana była również z wyraźnego braku imion postaci, nawet tych czołowych. Jej głównego bohatera przedstawiano po prostu jako „Bohatera".

Wyjątkiem był Ten, Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać. Jak na ironię, Lord Voldemort to jedyna postać posiadająca imię. I to właśnie ona spowodowała, że ta sztuka cieszyła się taką złą sławą.

W danym stuleciu istnieć mógł tylko jeden tancerz będący w stanie udźwignąć choreografię Voldemorta. Mówiono, że gdy po raz pierwszy wystawiano tę sztukę, zespoły taneczne śmiały się z niej, twierdząc, że rola złoczyńcy jest najzwyczajniej w świecie niemożliwa do zatańczenia przez człowieka.

Salazar Slytherin udowodnił im, że się mylili.

Od tego czasu wiele zespołów tanecznych na całym świecie próbowało wystawić „Przepowiednię", bo odniesienie w tym sukcesu równało się z wieczną chwałą.

— Pomyśleliśmy, że może cię to zainteresować. – George uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

Zobaczywszy ze strony Harry'ego taki brak reakcji, zmienili taktykę.

— Słuchaj, przyjdź po prostu i się trochę zabaw. Mógłbyś zatańczyć na naszej duże scenie!

— I to z lecącą na żywo muzyką! Całą orkiestrą!

— Nauczyciele i tak nie oczekują, że ktokolwiek spoza szkoły dostanie tę rolę…

— A zwłaszcza Snape – dodał jego brat.

— Oślizgły drań.

— Więc stosunkowo bezpiecznie można powiedzieć, że nie dostaniesz tej roli – wyjaśnił Fred.

— Stosunkowo – podkreślił George.

— Oczywiście zawsze istnieje możliwość, że powalisz ich na kolana i będą błagać cię o jej przyjęcie…

— …co jest tak naprawdę naturalną reakcją na twój taniec.

— Ale, oczywiście, i tak mógłbyś _odmówić_.

— Tak przynajmniej myślimy – mruknął Fred i wymienił z bratem porozumiewawcze spojrzenia.

— Z Malfoyem nigdy nic nie wiadomo…

— …być może cię zamknie…

— …ale lepiej _o tym_ nie myślmy.

Harry roześmiał się ponownie pod wpływem ich gorących namów.

— Dobra, dobra! Oszczędźcie mi tych makabrycznych szczegółów! Kiedy jest ten casting?

— Za trzy dni. Dopiero to ogłoszono.

— Sądzimy, że Dumbledore w końcu zupełnie zbzikował – szepnął konspiracyjnie George.

— Ale spodziewaliśmy się tego już po tym, jak ogłosił, że wystawimy „Przepowiednię".

Bliźniacy odwrócili się do swojego brata.

— Ron, zgadnij, jakie role dostaliśmy, mimo że nie jesteśmy w ostatniej klasie.

Chłopak pokazał im język. Choć nie był zainteresowany tańcem, chcąc nie chcąc otrzymywał dużo niechcianej wiedzy na temat różnych sztuk baletowych.

— Och, no nie wiem… Może dwóch drzew? – drażnił się.

— Ach, ranisz nas, braciszku.

Poderwali się ze swoich miejsc i ukłonili ostentacyjnie przed Harrym.

— „Bliźniak 1" i „Bliźniak 2", do usług – krzyknęli chórem.

— Ciągle się w czasie sztuki zmieniamy.

— Snape to podejrzewa, ale nie może niczego udowodnić.

— Doprowadza go to do szaleństwa.

— Tak czy inaczej… — Usiedli znowu po obu stronach Harry'ego. – Jeśli będziemy musieli, zaciągniemy cię tam siłą.

— Wiemy, że nie będziesz w stanie się oprzeć, gdy już rozbrzmi muzyka.

Harry westchnął i przeczytał ponownie ulotkę, wciąż pełen niedowierzania.

— Naprawdę wystawiacie „Przepowiednię" z samymi uczniami? Kto gra Voldemorta?

— Aaach… — jęknęli zgodnie bliźniacy, wykrzywiając twarze w czystej agonii.

— Tom Marvolo Riddle.

— Najlepszy uczeń – powiedział George.

— Największy dupek – sprecyzował Fred.

— Arogancki, dumny, zarozumiały, egoistyczny, psychopatyczny…

— Krótko mówiąc – przerwał mu brat – facet doskonale nadaje się do tej roli.

George zaczął udawać marzycielski wyraz twarzy zakochanej nastolatki.

— Spójrz na tę technikę! Jego stopy! Bezbłędnie! Perfekcyjnie! Co za wdzięk! I te obroty! A te skoki!

— Ktoś mógłby pomyśleć, że to reinkarnacja Boga.

— _On_ na pewno tak myśli.

Ron ziewnął z brakiem zainteresowania.

— Wiecie, chłopaki, że jest już dziesięć po trzynastej?

— O cholera! Nasza przerwa się skończyła.

— A pierwsze zajęcia mamy ze Snape'em – jęknął Fred.

Spakowali szybko swoje rzeczy i uciekli, ale wcześniej odwrócili się po raz ostatni.

— Do zobaczenia za trzy dni, Harry!

— Przyjdziesz tam żywy bądź martwy!

— Twój wybór!

* * *

Harry'emu wydawało się, jakby zaledwie mrugnął, a już nadszedł dzień przesłuchania.

Ani chwili nie ćwiczył. Ze względu na rozmaite prace zwyczajnie nie miał na to czasu, poza tym w jego niewielkim pokoju i tak nie było na to miejsca, a z powodu braku grosza przy duszy w najbliższej przyszłości nie miało się to raczej zmienić.

Kiedy jednak wkroczył przez masywne drzwi wejściowe do Hogwartu w hordę znerwicowanego tłumu, wiszące w powietrzu oczekiwanie niemal go przydusiło i mimowolnie podziękował Bogu za to, że nie chce tej roli. Ci, którzy desperacko jej pragnęli, wyglądali jakby mieli zaraz zemdleć.

Argumenty bliźniaków stosunkowo łatwo go przekonały. Nie było mowy, aby dostał tę rolę – nie tylko Hogwart z pewnością nigdy nie weźmie niewytrenowanego tancerza, ale on sam nie miał na to czasu – ale te przesłuchania dadzą mu możliwość występowania przez piętnaście minut na prawdziwej scenie z doskonałą powierzchnią do tańca, graną na żywo muzyką i tancerzami, którzy wiedzą, co mają robić.

Nieczęsto miał okazję tańczyć z partnerem. Tylko czasami w czasie wakacji z którymś z Weasleyów.

Gdy tylko wszyscy się zarejestrowali, zostali poinformowani, że rzeczywiście tańczyć będą w czasie castingu z uczniami Hogwartu. Nie szukali tylko kogoś, kto potrafi dobrze tańczyć, ale również osoby, która będzie w stanie wejść w rolę i współdziałać z innymi tancerzami, którzy mają już pewne miejsce w sztuce.

Harry miał nadzieję, że będą tam też bliźniacy, ale, oczywiście, wszystko zależało od tego, który akt chcieli zobaczyć sędziowie.

— Kolejny Weasley?

— Serio?

— Myślisz, że nie dostał się do Hogwartu?

— To smutne…

— Jego budowa jest trochę…

Harry zignorował rozbrzmiewając wokół niego szepty i poszedł powitać swojego najlepszego przyjaciela.

Prawie wszyscy kandydaci przyszli z rodziną. Towarzysząc im, będą mieć okazję zobaczyć różnych kandydatów.

Harry nie miał nic przeciwko przyjścia samemu, ale Ron upierał się, że potrzebuje „moralnego wsparcia".

— No chodź, miejmy to już za sobą – mruknął rudzielec i pociągnął go na miejsce naprzeciwko sceny.

— Jesteś dziś trochę zrzędliwy.

— To ta pieprzona atmosfera w tej piekielnej szkole. Aż zaciska mi się żołądek. Skoro są tacy zdenerwowani i roztrzęsieni, dlaczego w ogóle się do tego zmuszają? Rany, naprawdę nie rozumiem tancerzy.

— Hej, nie patrz na mnie – zaprotestował Harry. – Ja też tego nie łapię. I to dlatego nie chcę być profesjonalistą, pamiętasz?

Oczywiście zarabianie na tańcu wystarczająco, aby się z tego utrzymać, brzmiało cudownie, ale miało zdecydowanie zbyt wiele minusów.

Utrzymywanie się w świecie tańca było ogromnie ciężkie, bardzo bolesne i często trwało tylko kilka lat, a nieustannie trzeba było być czujnym wobec konkurencji. Wystarczył jeden błąd w czasie ważnego przedstawienia, by kariera, której poświęciło się całe życie, legła w ciągu kilku sekund w gruzach.

To nie tego pragnął Harry. On chciał tylko tańczyć.

W audytorium panował ogólnie pojęty zgiełk – tancerze próbowali uspokoić nerwy, ich krewni starali się uspokoić ich, ludzie szeptali o znanych tancerzach i muzykach z orkiestry, która przygotowywała się na swoją pierwszą próbę.

— To duża orkiestra jak na szkolne przedstawienie – zauważył Ron.

— To Hogwart. – Wzruszył ramionami.

— Jest słodka.

Harry uniósł wzrok, aby zobaczyć co zainteresowało Rona.

— Co? Która?

— Ta z gęstymi włosami…

Harry przesunął wzrokiem po tłumie i natrafił na dziewczynę, która nagle odwróciła się i spojrzała ostro w ich kierunku.

— Wiesz, słyszę cię.

— Co… Nie ma mowy! – Ron odwrócił się z niedowierzaniem do Harry'ego. – Żartuje, prawda? To za daleko, a my nie mówiliśmy zbyt głośno.

— Cóż mogę powiedzieć, mam nadzwyczajny słuch – zripostowała dziewczyna.

Ron oparł się posępnie o swoje krzesło.

— Zęby na pewno.

— Powiedziałam, że cię słyszę!

Harry uniósł ręce, próbując ich uspokoić.

— Wybacz, mój przyjaciel darzy muzyków mieszanymi uczuciami.

Dziewczyna odgarnęła swoją imponującą grzywkę i spojrzała na nich wyniośle.

— Nie jestem muzykiem.

— Ach tak? Co w takim razie robisz z orkiestrą? – zapytał podirytowany Ron.

Dziewczyna posłała im ostatnie spojrzenie, najwyraźniej uznając ich za niewartych jej uwagi, po czym odwróciła się do nich plecami.

— Jestem dyrygentem.

Ron wpatrywał się w nią bez słowa i nawet Harry uniósł z zaskoczenia brew.

Dyrektor Dumbledore zdecydowanie prowadził cichą wojnę z konwenansami. Jego końcoworoczny występ okaże się interesujący. Może bliźniakom uda się przemycić go jakoś na widownię?

Z zamyślenia wyrwały go rozentuzjazmowane oklaski roztaczające się po całej widowni.

Na scenie pojawili się sędziowie. Oczywiście Albus Dumbledore jako dyrektor szkoły, Severus Snape – znany krytyk i instruktor tańca, Minerwa McGonagall – była primabalerina, a obecnie nauczycielka w Hogwarcie, Lucjusz Malfoy – ucieleśnienie wszystkiego, co znaczyło nazwisko Malfoyów i kilka innych osób, których Harry nie znał z imienia.

Dumbledore uśmiechnął się ciepło do zgromadzonych tancerzy i widzów.

— Witajcie! Z wielką przyjemnością witam was na pierwszym otwartym przesłuchaniu w Hogwarcie! Nie możemy doczekać się już waszych występów. Na początek jednak kilka informacji. Każdy z was wyciągnie z tego kapelusza karteczkę z przypisanymi numerami. Wskazywać one będą, którą scenę jakiego aktu zatańczycie.

Po widowni roztoczyły się podniecone szepty. Każdy tańczyć będzie inny fragment sztuki? Jak więc sędziowie porównają ich ze sobą? A co jeśli będziesz miał po prostu pecha?

Dumbledore uniósł ręce, prosząc o ciszę.

— Postanowiliśmy tak, aby nasi uczniowie mogli zacząć dzisiaj próby. Dzięki temu każdy będzie miał również taki sam czas na przygotowanie. Kończąc już powiem tylko, że mam nadzieję, iż zdajecie sobie sprawę, jak wielkim zaszczytem jest dla was bycie tutaj. Uznani krytycy będą obserwować pod koniec roku nasz występ i wiele zespołów może zaoferować kontrakt tancerzom, którzy wpadną im w oko.

Po tych słowach pojawiła się kolejna fala szeptów. Każdy pragnął podpisać z kimś kontrakt. To wręcz gwarantowało świetlistą przyszłość.

— Wszyscy nasi najstarsi uczniowie osiągnęli profesjonalny poziom. Zdecydowaliśmy się na te przesłuchania, bo mamy problem ze znalezieniem odpowiedniego tancerza do roli Bohatera. Muszę poinformować was jednak, że nawet najlepszego z was możemy odrzucić na korzyść jednego z naszych własnych uczniów.

Zamilkł, pozwalając im na przyswojenie tych słów. Widownia ponownie ucichła.

— Teraz, bez zbędnych ceregieli, proszę o wystąpienie osoby z numerem jeden. Powodzenia.

I tak to się zaczęło.

Kandydaci byli… no cóż… Harry nie winił Severusa Snape'a za krzywienie się.

Jasne, z pewnością byli tancerzami, ale daleko im do profesjonalistów. Większość z nich była w najlepszym razie średnia. Wyraźnie kontrastowali z tańczącymi z nimi uczniami Hogwartu.

Choć niektórzy z nich wyglądali na szczerze uradowanych stojącą przed nimi okazją i okazywali sentyment, z którym Harry potrafił się utożsamiać.

Taniec powinien być zabawą. Narzędziem do wyrażania samego siebie. Nigdy nie powinno chodzić w nim o bycie najlepszym. A niestety tak właśnie było na poziomie profesjonalistów.

Nie do końca rozumiał, dlaczego Hogwart zdecydował się na otwarty casting. Owszem, Bohater stanowił bardzo skomplikowaną emocjonalnie rolę. Jego postać w czasie sztuki wyraźnie ewaluowała i, w zależności od sytuacji, okazywała wiele różnych stron osobowości. Jako że wszystkie inne role zostały już przydzielone, musieli szukać kogoś, kto będzie w stanie dobrze z nimi wszystkimi współpracować.

Istniały rzeczy, których nie dało się dokonać za pomocą samej techniki, ale i tak… Zmuszanie tak sławnych ludzi do oglądania miernych tancerzy wydawało się stratą czasu.

Kilka godzin i kilkudziesięciu kandydatów później Severusowi Snape'owi wyraźnie kończyła się cierpliwość. Co było, według Harry'ego, bardzo śmieszne.

— _Panno_ Lovegood – burknął ciemnowłosy mężczyzna. – To przesłuchanie do roli męskiej.

Drobna blondynka o długich włosach nie wydawała się tym zaniepokojona.

— Och. No cóż, czytałam, że to otwarty casting…

— Ach, co nam szkodzi? – Dumbledore uśmiechnął się łagodnie.

Snape odwrócił się do niego gwałtownie.

— Co nam szkodzi? To strata czasu, Albusie!

— Daj spokój, Severusie, pozwól jej zatańczyć. Kto wie? Może przez cały ten czas szukaliśmy Bohaterki?

— Chyba nie mówisz poważnie?

— Po prostu pozwól jej zatańczyć. To tylko piętnaście minut, nie zrobi dużej różnicy.

Usta Snape'a zadrżały z wysiłku, gdy próbował nad sobą zapanować, ale mężczyzna się już więcej nie odezwał.

Dziewczyna była dobra. Pierwsza, która wydawała się prezentować ten sam poziom co uczniowie Hogwartu.

Miała również szczęście wyciągnąć scenę z bliźniakami. Chłopakom zdecydowanie podobała się ta zamiana płci, a dziewczyna wyglądała, jakby świetnie się na scenie bawiła.

Pod koniec jej wystąpienia na widowni rozbrzmiały brawa. Uśmiechnęła się szeroko i wdzięcznie zeszła ze sceny.

Wtedy różnica w umiejętnościach kandydatów stała się jeszcze wyraźniejsza.

Napięcie wzrosło. Oczekiwanie i emocje już wcześniej były bardzo wysokie, ale teraz stały się niemal namacalne. Widzieli sceny z przyjaciółmi Bohatera, jego ojcem chrzestnym, o tym, jak po raz pierwszy odkrył magię, walkę z dementorami i wilkołakami, jak przeniósł się w czasie, ale jak dotąd nikt nie wyciągnął sceny z Voldemortem.

Harry zaczął zastanawiać się, czy było to celowe. Może szkoła chciała do czasu przedstawiania ukryć tego genialnego ucznia?

Musiał przyznać, że czuł się trochę rozczarowany. Jako że nie miał pieniędzy, aby kupić bilet na przedstawienie baletowe, miał nadzieję ujrzeć jego taniec chociaż w czasie przesłuchania.

Chciał zobaczyć go na własne oczy – młodzieńca, który zastąpi Salazara Slytherina.

A jednak minęły kolejne godziny, a Voldemort nie pojawił się na scenie.

Mimo to Harry nie żałował, iż tu przyszedł. Orkiestra była wspaniała, a uczniów Hogwartu oglądało się z przyjemnością, choć przecież nie mieli jeszcze czasu na przećwiczenie swoich ról. Dostał też szansę ujrzenia niektórych bardziej znanych osób ze świata tańca.

Kiedy w końcu wezwano jego imię, wytrącając Rona ze snu, był całkowicie zrelaksowany.

Jako że i tak nie chciał tej roli, nie miał powodu się denerwować. Nie do końca przepadał za tym, jak inni ludzie obserwowali jego taniec, ale wiedział, że po kilku pierwszych krokach całkowicie o nich zapomni i da ponieść się muzyce.

Podszedł do sędziów i McGonagall podała mu kapelusz. Włożył do niego rękę i chwycił jedną ze znajdujących się w nim karteczek. Oddawszy kapelusz, rozwinął ją, by przeczytać, co wylosował.

I zamarł.

— Panie Potter, przeczytaj proszę głośno wylosowaną scenę – oznajmił monotonnie Snape.

Harry sprawdził ponownie swoją karteczkę. I potem jeszcze raz.

— Akt piąty – przeczytał powoli – Scena jedenasta: opętanie.

Ludzie na widowni dosłownie zamarli.

To była scena z Voldemortem. Bohater powoli zostawał w niej przez niego opętany, stawał się nim; przeżywał bolesny wewnętrzny konflikt.

Gdyby Harry chciał tę rolę, zapłakałby teraz w przerażeniu. Opętanie było po ostatecznej bitwie w akcie siódmym najtrudniejszą sceną Bohatera.

Ale że było jak było, serce Harry'ego podskoczyło z radości. Wylosował jedną ze swoich ulubionych scen. Zaczynała się małą walką ze Śmierciożercami i krótką konfrontacją z Dyrektorem, po czym przekształcała w duet między dwoma nemezis.

Zatańczy z Tomem Riddle'em. Już nie mógł się doczekać.

Zajął miejsce pośrodku sceny, gdzie pojawiło się już kilku uczniów Hogwartu.

Zaczęła się muzyka. Uczniowie zaatakowali. Harry uchylił się, tańczył niczym liść na wietrze, kręcił pośród Śmierciożerców. Czasem jeden z nich zdołał go pochwycić i rzucał nim wysoko w powietrze.

Byli wspaniałymi tancerzami. Harry nie musiał martwić się o nic prócz swojego tańca. Gdy tylko jego pozycja wymagała jakiegoś Śmierciożercy, ten się przy nim pojawiał, gotów mu asystować.

Muzyka zmieniła się w coś mniej dramatycznego i Harry uciekł z toczącej się walki.

Śmierciożercy zniknęli i spotkał Dyrektora. Wykonywali przez chwilę zsynchronizowany taniec, po czym muzyka nagle umilkła, pozostawiając na scenie dwóch zamarłych i czujnych tancerzy.

Chwilę później melodia wzrosła. Nadchodziło coś mrocznego. Atak znikąd. Dyrektor skoczył przed Harry'ego, aby go osłonić, ale napaść odrzuciła go na bok, poza scenę.

Harry zdołał tylko rzucić na Toma szybko okiem, ale ten już przy nim był i gwałtownie na niego nacierał.

Wstał szybko na nogi i odskoczył od Voldemorta. Jego wróg był jednak wszędzie, nie pozwalając mu na ucieczkę.

Harry skakał i uchylał się, i przesuwał, kręcił w tę i we w tę, a nawet sam raz zaatakował, jednak Voldemort był bezlitosny.

Czuł pędzącą w żyłach adrenalinę i formujące się na czole kropelki potu.

A wtedy Tom – Voldemort? – zaczął wokół niego krążyć, zbliżać się, zwiększać swoją kontrolę. Zmusił Harry'ego do zsynchronizowania się ze sobą, wyznaczając piekielne tempo.

Zwykle taniec zsynchronizowany był stosunkowo prosty, o ile tylko ćwiczyło się nieskończenie wiele razy ze swoim partnerem. Znacznie trudniej było go naśladować, stać się nim. Wymagało to od tancerza przeanalizowania stylu, znania towarzyszącej mu przy tańcu osoby. A to znaczyło, że zrobienie tego dobrze teraz było praktycznie niemożliwe.

Harry szybko zdał sobie sprawę z jeszcze jednego problemu. Styl Toma stanowił zupełne przeciwieństwo jego. Miał nieskazitelną technikę, wszystkie ruchy wykonywał z perfekcyjną kontrolą, a jego stopy pewnie stąpały po ziemi. Harry natomiast pływał, jego ciało poruszało się dziko z niewielką kontrolą, pełne energicznych ruchów.

Dla niewykwalifikowanego tancerza naśladowanie stylu najlepszego ucznia Hogwartu było praktycznie niemożliwe. Im bardziej Harry skupiał się jednak na tańcu Voldemorta, tym bardziej się w nim zatracał.

Nie wiedział, czy ta zmiana była wystarczająco duża, aby widownia ją zauważyła, ale z pewnością czuł się, jakby powoli wracał na ziemię, nagle całkowicie świadomy kontroli nad własnymi mięśniami, zmuszając ciało do używania odpowiedniej techniki.

Zatracił się całkowicie, gdy jego umysł pozornie zupełnie zapomniał o byciu Harrym Potterem. Towarzyszący mu tancerz nie był już odrębną osobą, a po prostu kolejną częścią jego samego.

Ledwie spostrzegł, że Voldemort przypuścił ostatni atak, posyłając go na ziemię. Harry pozwolił sobie polecieć do tyłu… i został złapany przez swoich – ach, nie! – przyjaciół Bohatera.

Delikatnie podnieśli go z powrotem na nogi, uśmiechając się i śmiejąc, tańcząc wokół niego. Pragnął pozostać z nimi, pamiętać, kim jest, ale pchnęli go z powrotem w szpony Voldemorta.

Przełamał napierającą na niego technikę i pozwolił energii zapanować znów nad swoimi ruchami. Przypomniał sobie, jak się oddycha. Gdy zmuszał Voldemorta swoimi obrotami do wycofania się, uśmiech rozświetlił jego twarz. Był wolny.

Wykonał ostatni skok, dzięki któremu stanął tuż naprzeciw Voldemorta i Bohater spojrzał swojemu nemezis odważnie prosto w oczy.

Scena się skończyła.

Nie był pewien, jak długo tam stał, oddychając ciężko.

Pierwszą rzeczą, jaką zauważył, była ogłuszająca cisza. Zamrugał kilkakrotnie, zdając sobie sprawę, że twarz Toma znajduje się zaledwie cale od jego. Również jego oczy były nieco zamglone, co powiedziało Harry'emu, że, podobnie jak on, całkowicie zatracił się w opowiadanej historii.

Harry zrobił kilka niezgrabnych kroków wstecz. Teraz, gdy ucichła muzyka, jego ciało zdawało się dziwnie ciężkie.

Przeniósł wzrok na widownię i poszukał Rona.

Jego najlepszy przyjaciel gapił się na scenę, ale gdy tylko spostrzegł jego spojrzenie, jego twarz rozświetlił wielki uśmiech. Pokazał mu dwa entuzjastycznie wzniesione w górę kciuki.

Lucjusz Malfoy odchrząknął.

— Umm… Errr, tak… Dziękuję, ach, panie Potter, to było całkiem… ach. Yhym, dziękuję.

Harry skinął lekko głową w stronę sędziów i ruszył ku zejściu ze sceny.

Już się odwrócił, gdy nagle ręka Toma wystrzeliła w powietrze i zacisnęła się boleśnie na jego nadgarstku, przyciągając go do siebie.

— Ała, co do…! – wykrzyknął osłupiały Harry.

Tom spojrzał spokojnie na sędziów, którzy wydawali się przesunąć niespokojnie pod wpływem intensywności jego wzroku. Wyraz jego twarzy był zdeterminowany i nieustępliwy.

Przyciągnął do siebie Harry'ego, jeszcze bardziej wzmacniając uścisk.

— Chcę go.


	2. W którym propozycje zamieniają się w roz

Za uważną i cierpliwą betę bardzo dziękuję **Felly** oraz **Disharmonie.**

Dziękuję również wszystkim komentującym, bo nawet w najśmielszych snach nie przypuszczałam, że pojawi się aż tak dużo komentarzy. Jesteście wspaniali, naprawdę i nie macie pojęcia, jak bardzo wasze komentarze mi pomogły i jak niesamowicie robiło mi się przy nich ciepło na sercu. Dziękuję - **Aeneryss** , **sleepwalker09** , **Shailila** , **angeliyah** , **bloodcat3** , **fiction96** , **Trisshaya** , **Agata** , **Tina Silver** , **hulk12** , **Gumosia** , **FrejaAleeera1** , **Xylone** , **Anuii** , **Marley Potter** , **ChiekoHana** , **Nut** , **clarissayummiray** , **miśqa** , **Lupinowa** , **Lolu96** , **Kasia894311** , **Paulina** , **kolosia** , **Dugo czekajca** i **Elismary**.

 **Trisshaya** , wiem, wiem, okropne, ale niestety nie mam absolutnie żadnego wpływu na to, gdzie kończą się poszczególne rozdziały ;). **Agato** , doskonale rozumiem, dlaczego nie lubisz w HP ff bez magii, bo również za nimi nie przepadam. Tym bardziej więc cieszę się, że pierwszy rozdział tego opowiadania ci się spodobał. :) **Nut** , doskonale rozumiem, dlaczego zdziwił cię opis tego fica. Cieszę się, że mimo wszystko postanowiłaś jednak zaufać mojemu wyborowi. Czy przedstawiony w tym ficu świat odbiega od rzeczywistości - nie chcę się na razie do tego ustosunkowywać, myślę, że zobaczysz w ciągu najbliższych kilku rozdziałów. Co do tańczącego Snape'a - ten wątek będzie jeszcze później poruszony i przekonamy się, że nie wszystko jest tu takie proste i oczywiste ;). Bardzo dziękuje natomiast za tak miłe słowa odnośnie mojego tłumaczenia. Aż mi się ciepło na sercu zrobiło :). **clarissayummiray** , jak rozumiem - podobało ci się :). Z czego się, oczywiście, bardzo cieszę. **Lolu96** , wcale ci się nie dziwię! Opis zdecydowanie nie należy do najbardziej zachęcających ;). Niemniej cieszę się, że dałaś temu ficowi szansę i że ci się spodobał. Co do częstości dodawania rozdziałów - niczego nie obiecuję, ale, zapewniam, robię, co w mojej mocy. **Paulino** , bardzo, bardzo się cieszę, że pomimo iż ten fic nie porusza tematyki, którą zwykle czytasz i która zwykle daje ci przyjemność, udało mi się trafić w twoje gusta :). Teraz pozostaje ściskać tylko kciuki, aby i kolejne rozdziały ci się spodobały. **Długo czekająca** , naprawdę robię wszystko, aby jak najszybciej dodawać rozdział. Niemniej uświadomiłaś mi, że muszę uściślić jedną sprawę - mówiąc "miesiąc", mam tutaj na myśli (podobnie jak to było swego czasu w przypadku "Gdy umiera dzisiaj") miesiąc kalendarzowy, to jest październik, listopad, grudzień i tak dalej, i tak dalej. Tym sposobem jest mi po prostu łatwiej pilnować terminów :). Cieszę się jednak ogromnie, że pierwszy rozdział tego fica ci się spodobał. Zapewniam, że postaram się wrzucić kolejny rozdział szybciej (w tym miesiącu w czasie, gdy miałam akurat najwięcej czasu rozłożyła mnie choroba, więc to też odpowiadało trochę za termin wrzucenia rozdziału). Ale żyję, tłumaczę i nie mam zamiaru się poddawać :). Reanimacja na razie nie jest potrzebna - ale, jakby co, będę krzyczała ;). **Elismary** , naprawdę dziękuję za taką wiarę w mój dobór tekstów do tłumaczenia. Ogromnie się cieszę, że i tym razem udało mi się odpowiednio trafić (mam nadzieję, to zobaczymy tak naprawdę dopiero z kolejnymi rozdziałami ;)).

Naprawdę przepraszam was, że ten rozdział pojawia się tak późno. Postaram się, abyście na kolejny nie czekali tak długo.

Miłego czytania!

* * *

 **Niknąca rzeczywistość**

 **Rozdział drugi**

 **W którym propozycje zamieniają się w rozkazy**

— To było genialne, stary! Szkoda, że się nie widziałeś! Szkoda, że nie widziałeś _jego_ i… no, wszystkiego!

Harry przestał słuchać nadzwyczaj podekscytowanego bełkotu Rona i przeniósł wzrok z powrotem na scenę.

Przekonanie Toma Riddle'a do puszczenia go i kontynuowania przesłuchania wymagało ze strony wszystkich sędziów ogromnego wysiłku. Ostatecznie Dumbledore został zmuszony fizycznie oderwać jego palce z nadgarstka Harry'ego.

Dyrektor zapewnił również Toma, że porozmawiają na temat obsady, gdy przyjdzie czas na oddzwanianie do tancerzy. Harry z rozmysłem nie wspomniał o tym, że wcale nie ma zamiaru przyjąć tej roli.

Lecz i tak całkiem efektywnie wywoływały u niego niepokój zwężone oczy, które bez przerwy wpatrywały się w niego ze sceny.

Ron, pomimo jego protestów, zaciągnął go z powrotem na miejsce. Harry natomiast najbardziej na świecie pragnął teraz wrócić do domu i zwinąć się w żałosny kłębek, póki nie uspokoją się nieco przytłaczające go emocje. Często w czasie tańca zupełnie tracił głowę, ale na to, co wydarzyło się dzisiaj, brakowało mu po prostu słów.

I nie za bardzo pomagał mu przekonujący występ Toma.

Ron jednak nalegał, twierdząc, że Harry koniecznie _musi_ zobaczyć na własne oczy taniec Riddle'a. Nieczęsto zdarzało się, aby jego przyjaciel wykazywał jakiekolwiek zainteresowanie czymś powiązanym z tańcem, więc Harry w końcu mu się poddał.

Kilka następnych wystąpień nie obejmowało udziału Voldemorta, ale jeden z ostatnich kandydatów wylosował ostatnią scenę aktu czwartego: wskrzeszenie.

Na publiczności zapanowało, jeśli to w ogóle możliwe, jeszcze większe poruszenie. Oczywistym było, że spodziewają się zobaczyć coś równie ekscytującego, co poprzedni występ. Ich entuzjazmu nie podzielał jednak chłopiec, który wyciągnął karteczkę. I być może miało to coś wspólnego z bardzo surowo wyglądającą starszą panią siedzącą w pierwszym rzędzie. Biedak sprawiał wrażenie, jakby miał się zaraz rozpłakać.

Kiedy rozpoczął się taniec, kilka minut zajęło Harry'emu spostrzeżenie, że na scenie, prócz Toma, znajduje się ktoś jeszcze. Natychmiast zrozumiał, dlaczego nazywano go najlepszym uczniem. Na własnej skórze doświadczył już niezwykłej techniki Toma, ale nijak się to miało do patrzenia na jego taniec. Wiedział, że Tom jest dobry, ale nie spodziewał się, że aż do tego stopnia pochłonie on uwagę całej widowni. To było fascynujące.

Chłopiec, który z nim tańczył, wyglądał dokładnie tak jak wtedy, gdy wylosował tę scenę. Nieszczęśliwie. Nieszczerze. Jakby znajdował się w niewłaściwym miejscu i zastanawiał, jak się tutaj dostał.

Mimo to, gdy Harry siłą zmusił się do ignorowania Toma, okazało się, że jego partner był nawet całkiem niezły. Gdyby wylosował inną scenę, z pewnością zrobiłby na wszystkich oszałamiające wrażenie. Nie mógł jednak dorównać kroku Tomowi, gdyż ten pochłaniał zbyt wiele uwagi.

— Byłeś o niebo lepszy – szepnął do niego Ron. – Wiesz, nie pod względem tańca, ale… sam nie wiem, coś po prostu wskoczyło na swoje miejsce. A tu ma się wrażenie, że Bohater już przegrał.

— A jednak wciąż walczy – odpowiedział mu cicho Harry. – Podziwiam jego wytrwałość i poświęcenie. Poza tym – jest dobry.

— Ta, jasne, ale nie jest Bohaterem.

Jednak, pomimo słów Rona, po występie rozległy się gromkie brawa. Choć Harry podejrzewał, że większość osób zwróciła uwagę tylko na Toma.

Niedługo po tym przesłuchania zakończył szeroki uśmiech Dumbledore'a oraz jego zapewnienia, że być może oddzwonią do któregoś z kandydatów.

Harry i Ron nie wyszli jeszcze nawet porządnie z Hogwartu, gdy dogonili ich bliźniacy.

— Ooo, witaj, panie Bohaterze, miło cię widzieć!

Harry z łatwością wymknął się ich wyciągniętym do uścisku rękom.

— Przestańcie, chłopaki, doskonale wiecie, że nie chcę tej roli.

— Ha! Słyszałeś go, braciszku? Powiedział, że się na to nie pisze – zaczął z fałszywym zdumieniem Fred.

— Och, nie martw się. Będzie musiał, jeśli Tom Riddle ma w tej sprawie cokolwiek do powiedzenia.

— A ma, tak przy okazji – szepnął mu do ucha konspiracyjnie Fred.

— I Dumbledore. Przysięgam, oczy mu się świeciły, kiedy na ciebie patrzył.

— I Lucjusz. Jest w tej chwili nieco rozdarty między chęcią zabicia cię, a adoptowania, ale prędzej czy później mu przejdzie.

George skinął poważnie głową.

— Do diabła, myślę, że nawet Snape się na ciebie przez chwilę gapił!

— W życiu by się do tego nie przyznał, ale, przysięgam, to prawda!

Harry mimowolnie roześmiał się pod wpływem ich dramaturgii.

— Patrzył pewnie na Toma, a nie na mnie. Moja technika, w porównaniu do jego, wypada skandalicznie.

— Nie, z pewnością na ciebie. – Wyszczerzyli zęby w uśmiechu.

— Widzisz, nigdy wcześniej nie mogli wykorzystywać talentu Riddle'a w wystąpieniu na koniec roku.

— A to dlatego, że wszystkie główne role wymagają dużej ilości duetów – wyjaśnił Fred.

— Riddle natomiast nie może tańczyć z żadnym partnerem. Ani grupą, skoro już o tym mowa – kontynuował jego brat.

— Bo niczym gigantyczna czarna dziura pochłania uwagę całej widowni.

Westchnęli dramatycznie.

— Rezultat widziałeś dzisiaj w akcie czwartym.

— Zupełna katastrofa, mimo że obaj byli doskonale wykwalifikowani.

— I to tu wkracza nasz pan Bohater. – George owinął rękę wokół ramienia Harry'ego.

— Nie wiemy, jak tego dokonałeś.

— I co to tak w ogóle było.

— Ale było niesamowite!

Zaczęli podskakiwać z podekscytowania, przyciągając spojrzenia otaczających ich ludzi.

— Wciąż mam gęsią skórkę! – przyznał Fred.

— Niektórzy tancerze za kulisami wyglądali, jakby mieli zaraz zemdleć – mruknął marzycielskim tonem George.

— I komuś nawet chyba się udało.

George pokręcił głową, uśmiechając się szeroko.

— Więc, no, nie ma mowy, by udało ci się z tego teraz wyplątać, Harry.

— Ale… mówiłeś, że będę mógł odmówić! – zaprotestował.

Fred machnął lekceważąco ręką.

— Tak było, zanim zobaczyłem, jak tańczysz z Tomem Riddle'em.

— I zanim zwrócił on na ciebie uwagę.

— Serio.

— Myślę, że wciąż może cię obserwować – szepnął głośno George, rozglądając się gwałtownie.

— Uch, przestańcie, przyprawiacie mnie o dreszcze – przerwał im Ron. – Myślałem, że nigdy cię nie puści, wyglądał tak… hej, wszystko w porządku?

Wzrok Rona spoczął na nadgarstku Harry'ego. Tom chwycił go tak mocno, że na jego bladej skórze zaczął formować się ciemny kształt jego dłoni.

— To nic takiego. Tylko siniak. – Harry szybko ukrył go pod rękawem.

Ron wyglądał na oburzonego.

— Co za drań!

— Nie widzieliśmy tego zza sceny. Myśleliśmy tylko, że to strasznie zabawne. – Bliźniacy zmarszczyli brwi.

— Jest zły.

— Myśli, że jest panem świata – mruknął ponuro Fred.

— I zamieszkujących go _ludzi_!

— Nic mi nie jest – zapewnił ich Harry. – Może to brzmi dziwnie, ale myślę, że wciąż był jeszcze wtedy trochę Voldemortem.

Bliźniacy pokręcili złowieszczo głowami.

— Nie rozumiesz, Harry.

— On _jest_ Voldemortem. Zawsze.

* * *

Już dwa dni później Harry został wezwany do Hogwartu. Jako że nie posiadał własnego telefonu, dostarczył mu tę wiadomość Charlie, także uczeń ostatniego roku. Najwyraźniej wszystkich zdezorientowało ogromnie to, że nie zostawił swojego numeru i niemal płakali z radości, gdy dowiedzieli się, że przyjaźni się z Weasleyami. A przynajmniej tak powiedział mu Charlie.

Harry chciał odesłać go z wiadomością, że czuje się zaszczycony, iż Hogwart wciąż rozważa obsadzenie go w tej roli, ale nie ma zamiaru jej przyjąć.

Charlie jednak tylko go wyśmiał i stanowczo odmówił, bo „nie chciał być tym, który będzie musiał wyjaśnić _to_ sędziom".

Takim to sposobem Harry znalazł się ponownie przed masywnymi drzwiami Hogwartu, czując w żołądku nieprzyjemny uścisk. Naprawdę miał nadzieję, że do tego nie dojdzie. Był przekonany, że wybiorą do tej roli po prostu jednego ze swoich uczniów. Zatrudnianie nieznanego tancerza było dla tak prestiżowej szkoły najzwyczajniej w świecie zbyt ryzykowne.

Jego niepokój wzrósł, gdy sekretarka poprowadziła go do wielkiego, _pustego_ audytorium. Sędziowie powinni oddzwonić do kilku osób, aby ułatwić sobie wybór, a nie całkowicie się go pozbawić.

Znów siedzieli z boku sceny, więc Harry ostrożnie się do nich zbliżył. Przynajmniej nie widać było nigdzie Toma Riddle'a. Zdecydowanie nie miał ochoty na kolejne siniaki.

— Ach, panie Potter, Harry… Mogę mówić do ciebie Harry? – Dumbledore uśmiechnął się do niego ciepło.

— Eee, jasne… proszę pana. – Nie miał pojęcia, jak powinien zwracać się do dyrektora. Lub towarzyszących mu ludzi. Jak mówiło się poprawnie do takich sław? Nigdy wcześniej się nad tym nie zastanawiał. Nigdy nie sądził, że znajdzie się w sytuacji, gdy będzie musiał się tym przejmować.

— Doskonale, mój chłopcze, doskonale. Tak więc, Harry, wierzę, że, ach, pan Snape ma do ciebie kilka pytań.

Snape posłał dyrektorowi pochmurne spojrzenie, po czym odwrócił się do Harry'ego.

— Tak, mam.

— Dobrze – odparł Harry. – Jasne. Ale powinni państwo wiedzieć, że…

— Gdzie się szkoliłeś? – przerwał mu mężczyzna, opuszczając wzrok na stos papierów.

— Err, właściwie to nigdzie. Ale…

— Słucham?

Harry poddał się w próbach powiedzenia im, że nie chce tej roli.

— Nie uczęszczałem do żadnych szkół, jeśli to ma pan na myśli.

Nastąpiła pełna niedowierzania cisza, w czasie której sędziowie trawili jego słowa.

— Wytłumacz mi więc, proszę, gdzie w takim razie nauczyłeś się kroków do „Przepowiedni"? – zapytał podejrzliwie Snape.

— Mam ją na DVD. – Harry wzruszył ramionami.

— Ale… ale kiedy zacząłeś tańczyć? – zapytała zbita z tropu McGonagall.

— Gdy miałem tak jakoś czternaście lat.

— Czternaście!? – wykrzyknął Lucjusz Malfoy. – Dobry Boże, większość zaczyna dekadę wcześniej, a nie jest nawet w połowie tak dobra jak ty.

Wydawał się tym zdumiony i oburzony.

— Typowy naturalny talent. Obraza dla wysiłku i czasu – zadrwił Snape.

— A więc zgadzasz się, że chłopiec jest utalentowany! – wykrzyknął Dumbledore i Harry zrozumiał, że był to argument w jakiejś długiej, toczącej się w zupełnie innym czasie dyskusji.

Snape skrzywił się.

— Zgadzam się… — Odwrócił się do Harry'ego. — …że jego technika jest okropna.

— Severusie! – skarciła go ostro McGonagall.

Wszyscy wydawali się przerażeni oświadczeniem Snape'a, co tak właściwie było nawet słodkie, choć Harry rozumiał, co ten mógł mieć na myśli.

— Nie słuchaj go, chłopcze, to perfekcjonista. Nikt nie mógłby sprostać jego oczekiwaniom – pocieszył go uprzejmie Dumbledore'a.

— Nie ma sprawy. Próbuję państwu powiedzieć, że…

— Nie zachowuj się, jakby jego niewystarczające, och, przepraszam, _nieistniejące_ przeszkolenie było moją winą, Albusie – warknął Snape.

— Mamy jeszcze całe miesiące, Severusie! Zdołasz go przeszkolić.

— To nie jest mały chłopczyk, Albusie. Ma siedemnaście lat!

— I dużo talentu – wtrąciła McGonagall. – Technika to nie wszystko. Tancerz musi potrafić również urzec swoją publiczność. A nie mów mi, że to, czego byliśmy świadkami, nie było urzekające!

Snape odwrócił się do byłej baletnicy.

— Nawet gdybym prócz wymagających prób dał mu jeszcze prywatne lekcje, wątpię, aby był sobie w stanie z nimi poradzić. Spójrz na niego! To prawie sama skóra i kości, zero mięśni!

— Zajęcia lekcyjne są rano, a próby popołudniami. Jeśli weźmie przerwę, byłby w stanie trenować z tobą wieczorami!

— Umm, przepraszam, ale ja… — spróbował ponownie Harry.

— Och, oczywiście – splunął Snape. – Bo nie mam co robić, tylko ćwiczyć z zupełnie nieprzeszkolonym tancerzem, mimo że dziesiątki naszych uczniów potrafiłoby dokonać tego wszystkiego bez zupełnie żadnego wysiłku.

— Widziałeś jego przesłuchanie, Severusie? Nikt tak nie tańczy! To o Tomie Riddle'u mówimy i, wybacz mi, panie Malfoy, ale nawet Draco nie ma na tyle charyzmy, aby móc się z nim mierzyć.

Lucjusz rozważał to przez chwilę.

— Nie mam najmniejszego zamiaru pozwolić mojemu synowi na tańczenie roli, przez którą wyglądać będzie jak głupiec.

— Jeśli nie uda nam się znaleźć dobrego Bohatera, wszyscy wyjdziemy na głupców, Lucjuszu – przypomniał mu ponuro Snape.

Wszyscy zignorowali kompletnie Harry'ego i zaczęli mówić w jednej chwili, a ich dyskusja stała się jeszcze bardziej zażarta.

Normanie nie przeszkadzałoby mu, że jest ignorowany, w końcu dlaczego ktoś taki jak oni powinni w ogóle wiedzieć, że istnieje? Tylko że to oni go tu sprowadzili i miał szczerą nadzieję, że nie po to, aby marnować czas.

Odchrząknął grzecznie, by zwrócić ich uwagę, ale kiedy żaden z nich nie zareagował, zdał sobie sprawę, że będzie musiał użyć bardziej drastycznych metod.

— Przepraszam! – ryknął, a jego głos natychmiast wzmocniła jeszcze bardziej architektura audytorium.

Wszyscy gwałtownie zamilkli i na niego spojrzeli, jakby dopiero teraz zdali sobie sprawę, że wciąż tu siedzi.

— Od początku próbowałem państwu powiedzieć, że nie mam zamiaru uczestniczyć w waszym końcoworocznym przedstawieniu. Nigdy nie chciałem tej roli. Mogę już wrócić do domu? Rozpoczynam za godzinę pracę.

Popatrzyli na niego z różnymi stopniami zmieszania. Pióro McGonagall opadło ze stukiem na podłogę.

— No cóż, nie ma o czymś takim mowy – powiedział po chwili Dumbledore. – Ustaliłem już twoje stypendium z naszym Ministrem Finansów.

— Przepraszam, ale… chwila, co? Dlaczego mielibyście dawać mi stypendium? – zapytał zdumiony Harry.

— To końcoworoczny występ Hogwartu. Muszą tańczyć w nim uczniowie.

— Zapisalibyście mnie do swojej szkoły tylko po to, abym mógł zatańczyć w waszym balecie?

— Oczywiście! Czy to znaczy, że jesteś już zainteresowany? – zapytał z nadzieją Dumbledore.

— Nie! – zaprzeczył gwałtownie Harry. – Gdybym miał czas uczęszczać do Hogwartu, zgłosiłbym się wiele lat temu.

To zainteresowało McGonagall.

— Czas?

— Muszę pracować. W przeciwnym wypadku nie mam pieniędzy.

— Rozumiesz słowo „stypendium"? – zapytał szyderczo Snape.

— Rozumiem, że pokrywa ono czesne, a nie koszty utrzymania – odwarknął Harry, coraz bardziej zdenerwowany. – A może oczekuje pan, że będę przez resztę roku żył na ulicach i głodował?

— Hogwart ma akademiki, mój chłopcze, które praktycznie nic nie kosztują – poinformował go Dumbledore.

— Nie mam „ _praktycznie_ " nic – mruknął Harry. – Nie mam _nic_ nic.

— A więc to dla ciebie wielka szansa, Harry! Nawet bez wcześniejszego przeszkolenia, gdybyś zatańczył tak jak na przesłuchaniu, kontrakt…

— Nie chcę zostać zawodowym tancerzem – oznajmił stanowczo Harry.

Najwyraźniej nie były to odpowiednie słowa, sądząc po wyrazie twarzy Snape'a.

— On nie ma nawet żadnej ambicji. To się robi śmieszne.

Dumbledore westchnął ciężko.

— Naprawdę nie istnieje żaden sposób, bym mógł cię przekonać, Harry? Może wydawać się, że to okropnie dużo pracy, ale, uwierz mi, byłbyś idealny do tej roli.

Harry zmusił się do uśmiechu. W końcu wciąż czuł się zaszczycony tym, że dyrektor Hogwartu ma o nim tak duże mniemanie. Nawet jeśli był okropnym słuchaczem.

— Niech mnie państwo źle nie zrozumieją, kocham tańczyć, a „Przepowiednia" to moja ulubiona sztuka, ale naprawdę nie mogę.

Dumbledore zmarszczył z zaniepokojeniem brwi.

— Tom będzie zdruzgotany.

— Tylko dlatego, że ma w tej szkole najlepszą technikę, nie znaczy, że jest jej panem – warknął Snape.

— Czasami się nad tym zastanawiam… — mruknął Dumbledore. – No cóż, jeśli tak właśnie postanowiłeś, Harry, możesz oczywiście odejść. Nie mamy prawa cię do niczego zmusić.

Harry podziękował im z szacunkiem i opuścił audytorium, wciąż słysząc przez zamknięte drzwi ich wzmożoną dyskusję.

Spojrzał na zegarek i zdał sobie sprawę, że naprawdę musi się pośpieszyć, bo inaczej spóźni się do roboty. Szkoda, bo miał szczerą nadzieję przywitać się z bliźniakami, skoro już tu jest. Nie mógł jednak ryzykować utraty pracy.

Czekało go pięć godzin stania za ladą, a następnie nocna zmiana sprzątania w biurze. O radości.

* * *

Kiedy następnego dnia wrócił do domu po dodatkowej zmianie w kawiarni, nie potrafił nawet zdecydować się, czy najpierw padnie ze zmęczenia, czy głodu.

Uścisk w żołądku świadczył silnie raczej o tym drugim, więc zdecydował się podgrzać resztki swojego ostatniego posiłku. Właśnie włączył swoją małą kuchenkę, kiedy dobiegło go pukanie do drzwi.

To było trochę dziwne, bo odwiedzali go tylko bracia Weasley, którzy zwykle krzyczeli jego imię, zanim jeszcze zdołał otworzyć drzwi. Ktokolwiek natomiast stał teraz pod nimi – zachowywał ciszę.

Marszcząc brwi, Harry otworzył drzwi. Natychmiast napotkał go potok słów.

— Stypendium, darmowy pobyt w akademikach, pokrycie kosztów posiłku i kwota równa twojemu obecnemu wynagrodzeniu, ilekolwiek ono wynosi.

Chwilę zajęło Harry'emu rozpoznanie w odzianym w normalne ubrania chłopcu najlepszego ucznia Hogwartu.

— Err, cześć? – przywitał się, kompletnie oszołomiony.

— Tom Riddle. – Chłopak szybko wyciągnął do Harry'ego rękę, którą ten ze zdezorientowaniem potrząsnął. – Więc? Co ty na to?

Harry zamrugał kilkakrotnie, próbując zmusić swój wyczerpany umysł do znalezienia jakiegoś rozsądnego wyjaśnienia tego, dlaczego najjaśniejsza gwiazda Hogwartu stoi obecnie przed jego pokojem. Następnie poruszył się, aby zatrzasnąć mu przed twarzą drzwi.

Tom był szybszy i wcisnął nogę pomiędzy ich framugę.

— Pofatygowałem się tu aż ze szkoły, więc przynajmniej zaproponuj mi herbatę.

Harry westchnął, usłyszawszy kolejne burknięcie żołądka.

— Dobra. Niech będzie herbata. Tylko nie oczekuj niczego więcej.

Otworzył szerzej drzwi i pozwolił Tomowi wejść do środka. Jego niespodziewany gość minął go pewnym krokiem i rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu.

Nie było tu zbyt wiele do zobaczenia. Pokój stanowił połączenie kuchni oraz sypialni, a jedyne znajdujące się w nim drzwi – prócz wejściowych – prowadziły do małej łazienki. Jedyną rzeczą, jaką posiadał, jeśli nie liczyć najbardziej niezbędnych mebli, był stary telewizor.

Harry wrócił do kuchenki, aby skończyć przygotowywać sobie posiłek.

— Proszę bardzo, usiądź – zaproponował.

— Masz tylko jedno krzesło – zauważył Tom.

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

— Mieszkam sam. Rozumiesz, nie miewam zbyt wielu gości.

— Ach. – Tom usiadł z wdziękiem na starym, drewnianym krześle, wciąż rozglądając się po obskurnym mieszkaniu.

Obaj milczeli, gdy Harry podgrzewał sobie kolację i gotował wodę dla Toma.

— Tak więc… – zaczął niezgrabnie, stawiając herbatę przed Riddle'em. – Jak mnie znalazłeś?

Tom wziął ostrożny łyk gorącego napoju.

— Widziałem, jak rozmawiałeś na przesłuchaniu z rudzielcem, więc domyśliłem się, że znasz Weasleyów. Zapytałem bliźniaków.

— I oni ci powiedzieli?

Brwi Toma uniosły się z zainteresowaniem.

— Dlaczego by nie mieli?

Ze zwykłej przyzwoitości. Ale Harry aż zbyt dobrze ich znał. Mógł sobie niemal wyobrazić ich zachwycone miny, gdy Tom Riddle zapytał ich o adres Harry'ego Pottera. Zapewne narysowali mu nawet szczegółową mapę.

— Wiesz, odezwali się do mnie z Hogwartu – oznajmił mu Harry, siadając na swoim łóżku i zaczynając jeść.

— Słyszałem.

— Powiedziałem im, że nie chcę tej roli.

Tom nawet nie mrugnął.

— To też słyszałem.

— Więc dlaczego tu jesteś? – zapytał lekko zirytowany Potter.

— Bo nie akceptuję tej odpowiedzi.

— Ach – powiedział Harry, nie do końca wiedząc, co z tym zrobić.

— Odmówiłeś z powodu problemów finansowych, mam rację? No cóż, już się tym zająłem. Teraz nic cię już nie powstrzymuje przed przyjęciem tej roli. – Tom wziął kolejny łyk herbaty, zachowując zupełny spokój.

— Co…? Chwila, co masz na myśli mówiąc, że „się tym zająłeś"? – zapytał, zaniepokojony.

— Szkoła jest gotowa pokryć twoje czesne, koszty utrzymania i zapewnić darmowe miejsce w akademiku. A przynajmniej do końca tego roku.

Harry był tak oszołomiony, że przez chwilę zapomniał o jedzeniu.

— To dużo pieniędzy. Dlaczego mieliby mi to zaoferować?

— Bo powiedziałem im, że inaczej nie zatańczę.

— Co!? – krzyknął, zszokowany. – Oszalałeś? Masz szansę zatańczyć Voldemorta! Natychmiast zyskasz po tym sławę!

— Nie mogę tańczyć Voldemorta bez Bohatera.

— Znajdzie się Bohater. Słyszałem, że Hogwart ma masę tancerzy zdolnych do odegrania tej roli.

Tom sprawiał niemal wrażenie, jakby się dąsał.

— No cóż, ale nie wystarczająco dobrych. Są nudni. Kiedy nudzę się w czasie tańca, rozpraszam się, a gdy się rozpraszam, robię błędy. Nie mam zamiaru podążyć śladami Grindelwalda.

Gellert Grindelwald był drugim po Salazarze Slytherinie tancerzem, który próbował wcielić się w rolę Voldemorta. Świat odliczał dni do premiery, a jego agencja już obchodziła się z nim jak z gwiazdą.

Tylko że upadł w czasie pierwszego występu. I nie była to nawet jakaś trudniejsza scena, tylko stosunkowo prosta choreografia z Dyrektorem. Grindelwald natomiast stracił równowagę, po czym uciekł ze wstydu ze sceny i nikt już nigdy więcej o nim nie usłyszał. Niektórzy mówili nawet, że popełnił samobójstwo.

— Widziałem, jak tańczysz z innym kandydatem. Byłeś genialny. – I Harry nie kłamał. Nigdy wcześniej nie widział, aby ktoś się w taki sposób poruszał.

— Być może i genialny – powiedział bezceremonialnie Tom – ale nie idealny.

— Tańczysz Voldemorta. Agencje będą się o ciebie zabijały.

— Nie obchodzi mnie to. Jeśli będę chciał być sławny, będę sławny. W tej chwili chcę opowiedzieć historię „Przepowiedni", a mogę zrobić to wyłącznie z tobą – podkreślił stanowczo Tom.

Harry postanowił zmienić strategię.

— Słuchaj, nie jestem pewien, co dokładnie wydarzyło się na przesłuchaniu, ale to nie tak normalnie… Nie wiem nawet, czy będę w stanie to powtórzyć.

— No to cię _zmuszę_.

Coś w tym oświadczeniu bardzo się Harry'emu nie spodobało. Nagle cała postawa Toma zupełnie się zmieniła, emanując przerażającą aurą.

Harry mimowolnie przełknął ślinę.

— Więc co, oczekujesz, że zrezygnuję z mojego dotychczasowego życia tylko po to, byś mógł być szczęśliwy?

— Jakiego życia? – zapytał chłodno Tom, spoglądając sugestywnie na mały pokoik.

Rozwścieczony Harry zacisnął mocno zęby. Jak on śmiał go w taki sposób oceniać?! Harował jak wół, aby być w miejscu, w którym się teraz znajdował.

— Nie masz pojęcia…

— Mam – przerwał mu spokojnie Tom. – Nie myślałeś chyba, że jesteś jedyną sierotą na tej planecie, co?

Harry zmusił się do wypuszczenia powietrza.

— W takim razie gratuluję, że udało ci się spełnić marzenia. Moje są jednak inne.

Tom wstał z krzesła i powoli zbliżył się do Harry'ego.

— Wiesz, co myślę? Myślę, że wmawiasz sobie, że tego nie chcesz, bo zawsze wiedziałeś, że nie będziesz w stanie mieć tego bez pieniędzy. Myślę, że nigdy nawet nie próbowałeś, bo za bardzo bałeś się porażki. Myślę, że za bardzo boisz się spróbować, bo wtedy uświadomisz sobie, jak bardzo tego pragnąłeś. – Zatrzymał się tuż przed miejscem, gdzie Harry siedział po turecku na swoim łóżku. – Niektórych rzeczy nie da się ukryć w czasie tańca, Harry Potterze. A w jego czasie całe twoje ciało cię zdradziło.

Harry spoglądał na niego całkowicie wypraną z emocji twarzą. Następnie spokojnie wziął kolejny kęs swojego posiłku.

— Nie jestem małym dzieckiem, którym możesz manipulować za pomocą obelg i wyzwań.

Patrzyli sobie przez chwilę w oczy, po czym Tom prychnął z irytacją i wyprostował się.

— Hmm. Byłem pewien, że to zadziała.

— Skończyłeś już pić swoją herbatę. Wynoś się – rozkazał mu szorstko Harry.

— Dobra. Powiem więc po prostu wszystkim, że nie będę tańczył. Szkoła nie będzie w stanie wystawić „Przepowiedni", być może nawet w ogóle końcoworocznego wystąpienia. Nie zatańczą w nim więc również twoi przyjaciele. Co za szkoda, doskonale pasowali do roli Bliźniaków.

— Ty… ty nie… nie mówisz chyba serio? – wyjąkał Harry.

— I to będzie całkowicie twoja wina.

Zagotowała się w nim złość.

— Ty draniu! To szantaż!

Tom wzruszył niedbale ramionami.

— Nie do końca. Tylko przemówiłem do twojego poczucia winy. To działa tylko na niektórych ludzi posiadających szczególny rodzaj sumienia. Na mnie byłoby bezużyteczne, ale ty naprawdę jesteś Bohaterem, co?

Jego zadowolony z siebie wyraz twarzy nie zniknął nawet pod wpływem lodowatego spojrzenia Harry'ego.

— Nie wierzę ci. Nie ma mowy, abyś pozwolił wymknąć się tak wielkiej szansie. – Harry starał się, aby w jego głosie słychać było jak najwięcej pewności siebie, ale prawda była taka, że nie potrafił przewidzieć zachowania Toma. Było w nim coś dziwnie nieobliczalnego.

Chłopak uśmiechnął się pobłażliwie i otworzył drzwi.

— Zajęcia zaczynają się o dziewiątej. Przyjdź, gdy będziesz gotowy.


	3. W którym opór staje się siłą

EDIT. Właśnie zauważyłam, że wasze komentarze z jakiegoś powodu (związanego zapewne z jakimś _kolejnym_ błędem ffnet) nie zostają wyświetlane pod rozdziałem (i po krótkim reacherchu doszłam do wniosku, że nie tylko ja mam ten problem). Dostaję je jednak na maila, więc, proszę, nie martwcie się ich brakiem. Jakąś tam bardzo okrężną drogą do mnie docierają i, jak zawsze, bardzo wam za nie już teraz dziękuję.

* * *

Za cierpliwe i pełne uwagi zbetowanie tego rozdziału bardzo dziękuję **Felly** oraz **Disharmonie**.

 **N** , **Xylone** , **Marley Potter** , **sleepwalker09** , **Dugo czekajca** , **Melodia** , **Natasza** , **kolosia** , **daria** , **Kasia894311** , **Michalina31** , **Anuii** , **lohrelain** , **mastyska** \- oczywiście z całego serca dziękuję wam za takie piękne, pełne wsparcia i ciepłe komentarze.

 **N** , naprawdę bardzo się cieszę, że tak bardzo podoba ci się to opowiadanie. Przepraszam już teraz za tak długie przerwy w publikowaniu poszczególnych rozdziałów. Tak czy inaczej, bardzo dziękuję za wszystkie miłe słowa :). **Długo czekająca** , aż mi się zrobiło ciepło na sercu, gdy czytałam twój komentarz. Naprawdę bardzo się cieszę, że udaje mi się trafiać w twój gust czytelniczy. Zdecydowanie wybór odpowiedniego tekstu do tłumaczenia to jeden z podstawowych celów tłumacza, więc dobrze wiedzieć, że udaje mi się go spełniać :). Doskonale rozumiem, że różnica w częstotliwości publikowanych rozdziałów względem poprzednich moich ficów jest ogromna, ale, niestety, naprawdę nie mogę nic na to poradzić. Hmm... Tak się zastanawiałam nad tym, w jaki sposób mogłabym informować o terminie pojawienia się kolejnych rozdziałów, bo ffnet nie za bardzo daje takie możliwości. Umówmy się więc tak, że postaram się raz na jakiś czas dawać jakąś informację na moim tumblrze (link do znalezienia w moim profilu). Tam też znaleźć można przycisk "Message", więc gdyby zdarzyło się, że o tym zapomnę lub po prostu ty lub ktokolwiek inny chcesz wiedzieć, jak stoją w danej chwili moje przewidywania na temat pojawienia się kolejnego rozdziału, można tam do mnie śmiało pisać. I nie trzeba być w tym celu zarejestrowanym. **Melodio** , naprawdę bardzo przepraszam, że ten rozdział pojawia się tak późno. Ale bardzo się cieszę, że poprzedni ci się podobał i że losy pojawiających się w nich postaci nie są ci obojętne :). **Nataszo** , niestety jakoś wyraźniej szybszego publikowania rozdziałów nie mogę obiecać, bo po prostu nie mam na to czasu. Ale raz na miesiąc (kalendarzowy!) pojawiać się będą na pewno. Niemniej cieszę się, że ten fi ci się spodobał :). **Kolosiu** , w takim razie odpowiadam ci tutaj, bo nie wiem, czy dalej masz problemy z logowaniem. Niestety tak czasami na ffnet jest. Tak czy inaczej, dziękuję za wszystkie miłe słowa. Twój komentarz sprawił mi ogromnie wiele radości i wywołał ma mojej twarzy wielki uśmiech :). Mam nadzieję, że zdania na temat tego Toma nie zmienisz, bo miło mi słyszeć, że ta postać ci się podoba. Tak jak bliźniacy, których, zapewniam, będzie więcej :). **Dario** , rodzice Harry'ego będą wspomniani w kolejnych rozdziałach, tyle mogę obiecać. Cieszę się, że podoba ci się obsadzenie całej akcji w szkole tańca. I że uważasz, że zostało to przedstawione realistycznie. **Mastysko** , bardzo się cieszę, słysząc, że ten fic aż tak bardzo ci się podoba! Doskonale rozumiem, dlaczego zwykle nie lubisz braku magii w ficach do HP, bo ja mam dokładnie tak samo. Tym bardziej miło mi słyszeć, że udało ci się do tego fica przekonać ;). Mam jednak nadzieję, że świat autorów i tłumaczy nie będzie musiał obawiać się pojawienia Voldemorta, który stałby nad nim z batem. Ale, oczywiście, rozumiem, dlaczego pragnęłabyś, aby rozdziały pojawiały się częściej. Niestety w tej chwili naprawdę nie jestem w stanie tego obiecać, ale, tak jak pisałam już wcześniej, rozdział raz na miesiąc (kalendarzowy) na pewno pojawiać się będzie ;).

Szczęśliwego Nowego Roku!

* * *

 **Niknąca rzeczywistość**

 **Rozdział trzeci**

 **W którym opór staje się siłą**

Harry uniósł wzrok na imponujące mury Hogwartu. Jego kamienne fasady, wielkie, drewniane drzwi wejściowe i wieżyczki sprawiały, że do złudzenia przypominał zamek, który pasowałby bardziej do jakichś odległych obszarów wiejskich niż samego centrum Londynu.

Młodzieniec wydał z siebie długie, zmęczone westchnięcie.

— Przypomnijcie mi, dlaczego tu w ogóle jestem?

— Bo błagamy cię o to bezustannie już od jakiegoś tygodnia? – odpowiedział bezwstydnie Fred.

Jego bliźniak kiwnął potwierdzająco głową.

— Do tego stopnia, że nie byłeś w stanie spać?

— Ani jeść? – dodał niewinnie Fred.

Harry spojrzał na nich z podirytowaniem. Zadręczali go tym w każdej wolnej sekundzie. Choć nie była to tak naprawdę ich wina. Tylko _Toma_.

Najlepszy uczeń Hogwartu bez żadnych wyjaśnień odmówił wzięcia udziału w ich końcoworocznym wystąpieniu. To spowodowało, że w prestiżowej szkole wybuchła panika, jako że było już za późno na zmianę repertuaru.

Harry był pewien, że Tom blefuje. W końcu, jako tak utalentowany tancerz, bez wątpienia marzył o olśniewającej karierze. A zakończenie edukacji poprzez wcielenie się w rolę Voldemorta byłoby dla niego prostą drogą do sławy.

Dni jednak mijały, a Tom nie wydawał się chcieć tańczyć. I tylko bliźniacy wiedzieli dlaczego. Oczywistym więc było, że obrali sobie za cel przekonanie Harry'ego do przyjęcia roli Bohatera. Udawało mu się opierać im przez nieco ponad tydzień, ale potem zaczęli grozić, że wyjawią dyrektorowi, dlaczego Tom odmawiał wzięcia udziału w sztuce.

Chłopak zmusił ich już do sponsorowania Harry'emu nauki, tak więc Potter nie miał wątpliwości, że dyrektor musiał domyślać się, o co w tym wszystkim tak naprawdę chodziło. Ale, serio, kto normalny odmawiał uczestnictwa w prestiżowym występie tylko dlatego, że nie podobał mu się dobór obsady?

Gdyby bliźniacy potwierdzili ich przypuszczenia, kto wie, do czego posunęłyby się władze szkoły, aby namówić go do dołączenia do składu przedstawienia. Nie chciał się tego dowiedzieć.

Poza tym, bez względu na to, jak bardzo pragnął zaprzeczyć słowom Toma, wiedział, że ten miał rację. Harry czuł się winny tego całego bałaganu, nawet jeśli wiedział, że za niego nie odpowiada. Jeśli jednak nie zatańczy, nie zrobią tego również jego przyjaciele.

— Wiecie, że was za to nienawidzę, prawda?

— Na wieki wieków – zgodził się George.

— A być może nawet dłużej, gdy wyjdziesz ze swojej pierwszej lekcji ze Snape'em.

Harry wziął głęboki oddech, próbując wziąć się w garść.

— No dobra. Wiecie chociaż, na którym powinienem być poziomie?

Pod względem techniki gorszy był pewnie nawet od pierwszaków, ale, ogólnie rzecz biorąc, nie wyniósłby wiele z ich zajęć. Tak naprawdę był tu tylko po to, aby zatańczyć w tym przedstawieniu, a je w głównej mierze przygotowywali uczniowie z siódmego poziomu. W ich zajęciach uczestniczył jednak Tom, więc nie było mowy, aby Harry poszedł na nie z własnej woli. Miał wrażenie, że nie powinni spędzać ze sobą dwudziestu czterech godzin na dobę.

— Wiekowo najbardziej pasowałbym chyba do piątego poziomu, mam rację? – zapytał bliźniaków.

Poszczególne poziomy tylko z grubsza reprezentowały daną grupę wiekową. Tak naprawdę chodziło bardziej o to, jak dobrym było się tancerzem, a nie ile miało się lat. Na różne zajęcia uczęszczali więc uczniowie tylko mniej więcej w tym samym wieku.

Gdy próbowało się dostać do Hogwartu, technicznie rzecz biorąc mogło się zostać przypisanym do każdego poziomu. Zawsze jednak łatwiej było, gdy zaczynało się w młodym wieku i dostawało do pierwszych lub drugich klas.

Oczywiście zawsze były pewne wyjątki, które rozpoczynały naukę w Hogwarcie w starszym wieku, głównie ze względu na jakieś trudniejsze okoliczności w dzieciństwie. Nie każdy w końcu już w wieku jedenastu lat wiedział, że chce być zawodowym tancerzem. Bliźniacy, na przykład, zgłosili się na przesłuchanie dopiero w zeszłym roku i zaczynali bezpośrednio z piątego poziomu.

— To prawda, ale w przedstawieniu udział biorą zawsze tylko tancerze będący przynajmniej na szóstym poziomie. Dziwnie by było, gdybyś znalazł się na niższym.

— No tak. Nie chcielibyśmy w końcu, aby to wszystko było jeszcze dziwniejsze, niż już jest. – George wyszczerzył zęby w szerokim uśmiechu.

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

— W takim razie pójdę po prostu z wami na zajęcia szóstego poziomu. Przynajmniej będę kogoś znał.

— Jesteś pewien, że nie chcesz spróbować siódmego?

— Oni pracują na zajęciach niemal wyłącznie nad swoimi częściami wystąpienia – wyjaśnił Fred.

Harry potrząsnął głową.

— Choreografia nie stanowi dla mnie problemu. Potrzeba mi jakiejś podstawowej techniki.

Bliźniacy uśmiechnęli się do siebie.

— „Podstawowej" powie!

— Mówiąc o prawie najwyższym poziomie w najlepszej szkole tanecznej w Wielkiej Brytanii!

— Ja… nie chodziło mi o… — wyjąkał Harry.

Fred machnął ręką.

— Daj spokój, podoba nam się twoje podejście.

George klasnął energicznie w dłonie.

— W takim razie, do dzieła! Przynieśmy radosną nowinę.

— Nowinę? – Harry zmarszczył brwi.

— Hogwart wystawi jednak na koniec roku swoje przedstawienie! Być może uda nam się nawet zobaczyć łzy na twarzy Snape'a!

Wszyscy trzej roześmiali się pod wpływem tak absurdalnego wyobrażenia.

Gdy weszli do Hogwartu, bliźniacy zaprowadzili go do sali, w której odbywały się pierwsze tego ranka zajęcia chłopców z szóstego poziomu. Była prawie dziewiąta i wszyscy biegali po korytarzach, pragnąc dostać się do swoich klas na czas. Z tego powodu tylko niektórzy zauważyli kręcącego się między nimi Harry'ego, mimo że jego strój taneczny był wyraźnie z drugiej ręki i nawet odrobinę nie przypominał sposobu ubierania się uczniów Hogwartu.

Być może nigdy nie ujrzą w oczach Snape'a łez, ale Filius Flitwick z pewnością wyglądał na bliskiego wybuchnięcia płaczem, gdy zobaczył, kto wchodzi do jego sali.

— Panie Potter, tak bardzo się cieszę, że pana widzę!

Mężczyzna był mniej więcej jego wzrostu, a więc bardzo niski jak na profesjonalnego tancerza. Jego pozycja w Hogwarcie była jednak wystarczającym dowodem na to, że z pewnością miał swego czasu niesamowitą karierę.

Flitwick posłał mu pełen wdzięczności uśmiech, po czym odwrócił się trochę niepewnie do bliźniaków.

— Proszę, powiedzcie mi, że on naprawdę tutaj jest i nie są to tylko moje pełne nadziei halucynacje.

— Nasz zbawiciel z krwi i kości – odpowiedzieli równocześnie.

— Doskonale! Proszę, rozgrzejcie się wszyscy, wrócę za kilka minut. Muszę natychmiast powiedzieć o tym Albusowi!

Szybko opuścił klasę, ściągając na siebie ciekawskie spojrzenia innych uczniów. Gdy tylko zniknął, natychmiast skupili je oni na Harrym.

Bliźniacy ostrzegli go, że od czasu przesłuchania po całej szkole krążyła cała masa plotek. Większość uczniów nigdy go nie widziała, jako że nie za bardzo interesowało ich obserwowanie castingów. Jego osobę owiewało ponoć trochę naprawdę pokręconych historii, ale nikt nie wydawał się w nie wierzyć.

Na szczęście uważać musiał tylko na najstarszych tancerzy. Jako że baletowi towarzyszyła naprawdę gorąca rywalizacja, uczniowie mogliby łatwo stać się o niego zazdrośni. Na szczęście Hogwart przydzielał role zwykle tylko uczniom z siódmego poziomu, nieczęsto komuś z szóstego. Z tego też powodu wszyscy byli już do tego przyzwyczajeni i młodsi uczniowie nie czuli się, jakby Harry ukradł któremuś z nich rolę.

Ci, którzy byli o krok od zakończenia edukacji, to kompletnie inna historia. Już i tak wystarczająco złe było to, że Hogwart musiał po raz pierwszy w historii wziąć do przedstawienia kogoś z zewnątrz. Nie pomagał też fakt, że chodziło o główną rolę. To było dla nich niczym uderzenie w twarz.

— Widzisz? Już teraz jesteś bohaterem! – wykrzyknął wesoło Fred, spychając go na wolne miejsce przy drążku do ćwiczeń.

— Więc dlaczego czuję się z tego powodu tak strasznie nieszczęśliwy? – zapytał głośno, zaczynając naśladować stosowane przez bliźniaków ćwiczenia rozciągające.

— Daj spokój, Harry, mówimy o _Bohaterze_! – Roześmiali się. – Bycie nieszczęśliwym to nierozerwalna część tej postaci!

— Hej, to nieprawda! – wykrzyknął, urażony.

— A właśnie, że tak! Ciągle dzieją mu się same złe rzeczy – wytknął George.

— Nie mówiąc już o tym, że od dziecka prześladuje go psychopata – dodał Fred.

Harry zmierzył ich oskarżającym wzrokiem.

— No tak, myślę, że kto jak kto, ale wy wiecie dużo o prześladowaniu.

George dynamicznie przyjął uroczystą pozę, kładąc jedną rękę na sercu.

— Staramy się być najlepsi we wszystkim, co robimy.

— Jesteśmy prawdziwymi wzorami do naśladowania – zapewnił go Fred.

W tej samej chwili wrócił Flitwick, którego niewątpliwie ostatnie stwierdzenie Freda wprawiło w prawdziwe zdumienie.

— Panie Weasley, proszę nie rozpowszechniać na moich zajęciach plotek, w które nie uwierzą nawet najbardziej zdesperowani plotkarze.

Cała klasa roześmiała się na te słowa, a twarze bliźniaków rozświetliły dwa identyczne uśmiechy.

Flitwick klasnął wtedy w dłonie, aby zwrócić na siebie uwagę wszystkich uczniów.

— A teraz do roboty, chłopcy! Pozycja pierwsza!

— Kto by pomyślał? – mruknął stojący przy drążku bezpośrednio za Harrym Fred.

— Zawsze właśnie od tego zaczynają. Zero kreatywności – narzekał George.

— Trzeba znaleźć w końcu kogoś, kto przełamie schemat!

— Prawie ci zazdroszczę, Harry. To w zasadzie pierwszy raz, gdy musisz znosić tę torturę.

— Przez cały ostatni tydzień bez przerwy zapewnialiście mnie, jak wspaniała jest ta szkoła! – mruknął oskarżycielsko Harry, choć nie był w stanie powstrzymać uśmiechu. Aby go tu zwabić, byli w stanie powiedzieć chyba wszystko.

Flitwick przez większość czasu kazał im wykonywać powtarzające się ćwiczenia. Podczas gdy stali przy drążku, on przechadzał się między nimi i poprawiał wszelkie błędy. Jako że Harry nie był przyzwyczajony do trzymania niektórych pozycji przez dłużej niż kilka sekund, szybko zaczęły dokuczać mu mięśnie. Zignorował to, zbyt podekscytowany tym, że po raz pierwszy bierze udział w prawdziwej lekcji tańca.

Flitwick poprawił jego postawę, oczywiście, całkiem sporo razy, ale wychwalał również z entuzjazmem jego wydajność i gibkość. Co by nie było, pierwszy ranek Harry'ego w Hogwarcie minął lepiej, niż się spodziewał.

Nie przypuszczał, że rzeczywiście nauczy się tak wielu rzeczy. Oczywiście wiedział, że jego technice daleko jest do doskonałości, ale jako że nigdy nie rozważał kariery profesjonalnego tancerza, nie za bardzo go to obchodziło. Teraz natomiast uświadomił sobie, że nawet niewielkie poprawki w jego postawie od doświadczonego tancerza sprawiły, że ruchy, których wcześniej nawet nie znał, stały się możliwe. Większość uczących się tu osób miało na celu stanie się w przyszłości profesjonalistami, ale mimo iż Harry nie podzielał ich pragnienia, ta nauka z pewnością wzbogaci jego taniec. A to było niesamowite.

Niewątpliwie kochał tańczyć. Poruszać się. Obracać się i skakać, zatracać w muzyce. Wszystkie te powtarzające się ćwiczenia strasznie go jednak nudziły, nawet jeśli były szalenie przydatne. Nie miał pojęcia, jak ktoś mógł wytrwać kilka lat tej tortury. On jednak będzie tu tylko do końca tego roku, kilka miesięcy. Podejrzewał, że uda mu się do tego czasu wytrzymać. Jakby nie było, miał tańczyć „Przepowiednię". Nigdy więcej nie zyska takiej szansy.

Gdy przyszła pora obiadowa, był przyjemnie wykończony i rozmawiał entuzjastycznie z bliźniakami. Opowiadali mu krótko o wszystkich nauczycielach, jako że tego ranka pracowali wyłącznie z Flitwickiem.

To, jacy uczyli kogoś nauczyciele, zależało bezpośrednio od poziomu, na którym się było. Choć niektórzy pojawiali się na każdym stopniu edukacji, większość specjalizowała się w jednym lub dwóch, przy czym najwyższe poziomy dostawały, oczywiście, najlepszych. Na przykład Lucjusz Malfoy pracował tylko z poziomem od piątego w górę, podczas gdy Snape pojawiał się na każdym z nich, choć najwięcej czasu spędzał z ostatnim.

Wkrótce stało się jasne, że jak do tej pory ulubionym nauczycielem bliźniaków była McGonagall, która jednak uczyła jedynie do piątego poziomu. Później ich zajęcia prowadzili tylko mężczyźni. Malfoya uznawali za zbyt pretensjonalnego, Flitwicka za zbyt dramatyzującego, a Snape'a za zbyt snapeowatego. Ten ostatni podobno był w stanie samym spojrzeniem doprowadzić każdego ucznia poniżej czwartego poziomu do płaczu.

Mimo że Harry nie uczestniczył jak dotąd w żadnych jego zajęciach, natychmiast im uwierzył. Tak się też składało, że to właśnie Snape był głównym koordynatorem końcoworocznego wystąpienia i będzie obecny przy niemal wszystkich próbach, które odbywały się każdego popołudnia. Ci, którzy nie brali udziału w produkcji, mieli wtedy normalne zajęcia.

— Nie jestem pewien, czy to przetrwam – zaczął martwić się Harry, myśląc o tych wszystkich godzinach, w czasie których Snape bez wątpienia będzie sprawiał, iż poczuje się paskudnie.

— Twoja śmierć będzie ciążyć na naszym sumieniu.

— Jakim sumieniu? – zapytał z udawanym przerażeniem Fred swojego brata.

— Bardzo pocieszające, dzięki, chłopaki. – Harry roześmiał się. – A teraz, jeśli wybaczycie, muszę porozmawiać z dyrektorem. Nie rzucę pracy, póki nie upewnię się porządnie, że nie będę przez kilka najbliższych miesięcy głodować.

Aby tu dziś przyjść, musiał wykorzystać jeden z kilku marnych, przypadających mu w pracy dni wolnych, ale nie mógł zmusić się do tego, by to wszystko tak po prostu rzucić. To równałoby się dla niego z wyrzuceniem z mieszkania pod koniec miesiąca, jeśli Hogwart w rzeczywistości nie zgodził się tak naprawdę na żądania Toma.

A jako że nie wierzył tak do końca, aby Tom miał w tej szkole aż tak dużą władzę, nie miał zamiaru wierzyć mu na słowo.

— Siódme piętro, bezpośrednio przy gargulcach. Z pewnością ich nie przegapisz.

— Dzięki – powtórzył i pomachał im na pożegnanie.

Idąc w górę schodów, podziwiał panującą w szkolę atmosferę. Gdziekolwiek by nie spojrzał, każdy jego zakamarek pochłaniało coś związanego z baletem. Poprzez otwarte drzwi spostrzegł migawki toczących się zajęć i ćwiczących na własną rękę uczniów. Siedzące na korytarzu dziewczyny przygotowywały swoje baletki, chłopcy masowali nogi, a młodsze dzieciaki podglądały i podziwiały starszych uczniów.

Wszyscy uprzejmie ze sobą rozmawiali, ale w powietrzu czuć było również pewne napięcie. Te dzieci poświęciły dla swoich marzeń normalne dojrzewanie i każdego dnia próbowały pokonać granice swoich możliwości. Samo zaangażowanie i skupienie, jakie wszystkie te osoby poświęcały tańcu, były po prostu niezwykłe.

Znalazł dwa gargulce i zapukał w mieszczące się między nimi drzwi, aby porozmawiać z człowiekiem, który sprawował władzę nad tą tętniącą życiem fabryką marzeń.

Albus Dumbledore uśmiechnął się do niego promiennie, kiedy wszedł.

— Ach, Harry! Nasz bohater na więcej niż jeden sposób.

— Naprawdę bardzo mi przykro, że spowodowałem tyle kłopotów – odparł szczerze.

— Bzdura, mój chłopcze. Kiedy się nawarzyło piwa, trzeba je samemu wypić. To ja zdecydowałem się na otwarte przesłuchanie i ani trochę tego nie żałuję.

— Dziękuję, proszę pana. Chodzi o to, że… Tom Riddle powiedział mi kilka… niewiarygodnych rzeczy.

— Ach tak. Ten chłopiec potrafi być zaskakująco impulsywny. I przekonujący. – W oczach Dumbledore'a pojawiły się iskierki rozbawienia.

— Naprawdę za to przepraszam… Mam nadzieję, że wie pan, iż do niczego go nie namawiałem.

— Oczywiście, że wiem, Harry. Podczas naszej ostatniej rozmowy przedstawiłeś sprawę bardzo jasno. Nie martw się, jeszcze zanim Tom się do nas zwrócił, myśleliśmy już o… alternatywnych sposobach… polepszenia twojej sytuacji.

Harry uniósł brwi w sceptycznym zaskoczeniu.

— A więc szkoła rzeczywiście jest gotowa zapłacić za… uch, no, wszystko? Wydaje się to ogromną stratą pieniędzy na kogoś takiego jak ja.

— Bzdura! Choć myślę, że masz prawo wiedzieć, iż to nie do końca szkoła pokryje koszty twojego utrzymania. Owszem, Hogwart zaoferuje ci stypendium, ale reszta jest… no cóż, powiedzmy, że od prywatnego sponsora.

Harry'emu zabrakło słów. To pierwszy raz, gdy o czymś podobnym słyszał i nie był pewien, czy mu się to podoba.

— Sponsora? Kto chciałby sponsorować nietrenowanego tancerza?

— Ktoś, kto widział, jak tańczysz i był pod wrażeniem.

A więc musiał być to ktoś z obecnych na przesłuchaniu. Ktoś bogaty. I to na tyle, aby zapewnić sierocie wygodny styl życia, nic z tego nie mając.

— Naprawdę nie czuję się dobrze z myślą, że ktoś płaci za moje utrzymanie – przyznał niepewnie Harry, mając nadzieję, że nie wyjdzie na niegrzecznego.

— Domyślałem się, że tak będzie. Wiele to mówi o twoim charakterze, Harry, ale nie musisz się martwić. W końcu praktycznie zmuszamy cię do wzięcia udziału w naszej produkcji. Pomyśl o tym po prostu jak o pracy.

Harry wahał się przez chwilę, nie wiedząc, co z tym zrobić.

— Czy mógłbym się dowiedzieć, kto jest… moim sponsorem?

Dumbledore uśmiechnął się uprzejmie.

— Jeśli to sprawi, że poczujesz się lepiej, Harry… To Lucjusz Malfoy. Malfoywie sponsorują różne formy sztuki od wieków, naprawdę nie musisz czuć się z tym dziwnie. I to nie tak, że pragnie utrzymać to w tajemnicy… Tak się po prostu złożyło, że jego syn uczy się w tej szkole, a wy, młodzi, potraficie być nieco porywczy…

— Och. Rozumiem, oczywiście. Nikomu o tym nie powiem, nie ma problemu – zapewnił go szybko Harry. – Czy mogę jakoś odpłacić się panu Malfoyowi…?

— Tańczenie dla nas, pomimo początkowej niechęci, jest wystarczającą zapłatą, Harry.

Potter przestąpił niespokojnie z nogi na nogę. Gdyby nie przyszedł nigdy na to przesłuchanie, dyrektor miałby w obsadzie samych znakomitych tancerzy. A tak, zamiast tego, z powodu dziwnego kaprysu Toma, Hogwart był zmuszony uwzględnić go w swoim słynnym występie na koniec roku.

— Panie Dumbledore, ja… ja naprawdę nie wiem, czy potrafię…

Dyrektor przerwał mu machnięciem ręki.

— Będziesz wspaniały, mój chłopcze, czuję to.

Harry pozwolił sobie na nieśmiały uśmiech.

— Dziękuję, proszę pana. Czuję się zaszczycony, będąc tu.

— A więc załatwione! – Dumbledore przeszedł przez gabinet, szukając czegoś, po czym wręczył to Harry'emu. – To klucz do twojego pokoju w akademikach. To ten budynek na prawo od Hogwartu. Obawiam się, że jest obecnie dość przepełniony, więc nie mogłem zagwarantować ci jednoosobowego pokoju…

Harry schował kluczyk do torby.

— Nic nie szkodzi. Nie mam nic przeciwko temu, aby go z kimś dzielić. – Zwłaszcza że będzie mieszkał w nim za darmo. To wciąż wydawało się nieprawdopodobne.

— Co się tyczy prób, zakładam, że wiesz już, iż mają miejsce każdego popołudnia, również w weekendy? – Harry skinął głową. – Dobrze, bardzo dobrze. Nie byliśmy tak naprawdę przygotowani na twoje przybycie, więc nie wiedzieliśmy, czy aby na pewno uda nam się wystawić „Przepowiednię". Wszystko wydarzyło się dość nagle, więc dzisiejsze próby pozostają anulowane. Wkrótce poinformujemy uczniów, że możemy powrócić do ćwiczeń i zaczniemy je od jutra.

— Okej. A więc dziś po południu mam pójść na normalne zajęcia?

— Nie do końca. Jako że i tak mamy już opóźnienie, Severus zgodził się rozpocząć próby do sceny z aktu pierwszego w sali 213. Uczestniczą w niej jeszcze tylko dwaj inni uczniowie, więc daliśmy radę się z nimi skontaktować. Właściwie to lepiej się już pośpiesz, bo rozpocznie się za dziesięć minut.

Harry jeszcze raz mu podziękował i wyszedł.

Zszedł aż do piętra drugiego i poszukał pokoju numer 213. Okazało się, że to jedno z wielu mniejszych pomieszczeń używanych głównie przez uczniów do samodzielnych ćwiczeń lub prywatnych lekcji.

Podobnie jak wszystkie inne pokoje, ten również miał ogromne lustro na całą ścianę, ale uwagę Harry'ego skupiło natychmiast wysokie lustro stojące w samym centrum. Tuż przed nim stał inny uczeń, w zamyśleniu mu się przyglądając. Ich wzrok spotkał się przez odbicie i chłopiec podskoczył lekko, zaskoczony.

— Och, cz-cześć! – Uczeń poruszył się nerwowo, ale także nieśmiało uśmiechnął. – Musisz b-być Bohaterem! J-jestem Quirinus Quirrell, ale t-to trochę t-trudne do wymówienia, więc w-większość nazwa mnie po prostu „Quir".

— Cześć, jestem Harry. Miło cię poznać, Quir. – Spojrzał na wysokie lustro. – A więęęc… Czy to znaczy, że jesteś Dwulicowym Nauczycielem?

— Och, t-tak. W tej scenie u-udział b-bierzemy tylko my i T-tom.

— Ostatnia scena z aktu pierwszego? – zgadł Harry.

— A już myślałem, że będę musiał powtarzać od początku całą historię. Wygląda jednak na to, że pan Potter jest z nią doskonale zapoznany.

Drzwi za ich plecami otworzyły się raz jeszcze i do pomieszczenia wszedł z grymasem na ustach Severus Snape. Tuż za nim podążał Tom.

— Harry! Tak się cieszę, że w końcu się tu pojawiłeś. – Chłopak uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

Harry zmrużył z rozdrażnieniem oczy. Obaj wiedzieli, że został tak naprawdę zaszantażowany, ale i tak nie spodziewał się, że Tom tak bezpośrednio się na ten temat wypowie. Zupełnie jakby bardziej cieszył się z tego, że udało mu się zmusić Harry'ego do przyjścia, niż z faktu, że ich końcoworoczne wystąpienie jednak będzie miało miejsce.

Nie wiedząc, jak się do tego wszystkiego ustosunkować, Harry zignorował go i zamiast tego skoncentrował na Snapie.

— Znam tę opowieść, proszę pana. Choć nie miałbym nic przeciwko usłyszenia pana wersji.

Snape uśmiechnął się szyderczo.

— Nie martw się, panie Potter, kiedy skończymy, będziesz znał już tylko moją wersję. A jako że najwyraźniej z tobą utknąłem, lepiej daj z siebie wszystko.

— Postaram się, proszę pana. – I naprawdę miał to na myśli. Nie był tu, aby zgrywać ofiarę Toma, tylko dla swoich przyjaciół. A skoro już został w to wszystko wciągnięty, postara się być najlepszym pieprzonym Bohaterem, jakiego kiedykolwiek ujrzy ten świat.

Nie mógł się również doczekać zabicia Toma w ostatnim akcie. W przenośni, oczywiście.

— Wszyscy doceniamy twoje wysiłki – odparł sarkastycznie Snape. – A teraz ostatnia scena aktu pierwszego. Pamiętajcie, to tak naprawdę tu po raz pierwszy widzimy Lorda Voldemorta. To oznacza koniec prezentacji i czyni tę scenę jedną z najważniejszych w całej sztuce. Nie spartaczcie jej.

Przy tych ostatnich słowach patrzył bezpośrednio na Harry'ego. Łał, wyglądało na to, że naprawdę nie pałał do niego sympatią. Przerażające.

— W tańcu nie chodzi tylko o znajomość kroków i technikę… widziałem tę uniesioną brew, panie Potter! Chodzi mi o to, że one same nie wystarczą, bez względu na to, jak dobrze zostaną wykonane. Musicie wykorzystać je, aby opowiedzieć historię. A to wymaga dyscypliny, pracowitości i doskonałej _kontroli_.

Znów przyszpilił Harry'ego spojrzeniem onyksowych oczu i chłopiec ze wszystkich sił starał się swoimi nie wywrócić.

— Pomimo _obfitej_ wiedzy pana Pottera na temat fabuły, na początku dokładnie ją wam opowiem. Krok po kroku. Następnie zatańczycie wszystko w rzeczywistym tempie i zaczniemy poprawiać wasze niezliczone błędy. Mam nadzieję, że każdy z was zna już podstawową choreografię?

Wszyscy skinęli głową.

Snape ustawił ich w odpowiednich pozycjach – Quira naprzeciwko lustra, Toma ukrytego na razie za nim i Harry'ego oddalonego od nich przy drzwiach.

— Pamiętaj, panie Potter, że spodziewasz się zobaczyć tutaj swojego nauczyciela eliksirów. Nie do końca rozumiesz, dlaczego spotykasz kogoś innego, ale jesteś zbyt naiwny, aby go podejrzewać. I zbyt lekkomyślny, aby myśleć o ucieczce.

Harry zaczął przypuszczać, że nie chodziło tylko o to, że Snape go nienawidzi – on po prostu nie miał zbyt dobrego zdania o Bohaterze. Po prostu cudnie.

Snape puścił muzykę i Harry zbliżył się do Quira.

Chłopiec udawał przez chwilę miłego, jego ruchy były powolne i skromne. Wraz z czasem jego maska zaczęła jednak coraz bardziej pękać, gdy unikał pytań Bohatera, a jego taniec stawał się coraz bardziej nerwowy i gwałtowny. Był w końcu Dwulicowym Nauczycielem. Twarz, jaką ukazywał publiczności do tej pory, nie była prawdziwa.

Harry od razu zrozumiał, dlaczego przydzielili tę rolę Quirowi. Tak jak wszyscy inni uczniowie ostatniego roku, był on wyśmienitym tancerzem, ale najbardziej zdumiewająca była jego zdolność całkowitego zmieniania stylu tańca.

Podczas gdy powoli ujawniał swoje prawdziwe ja, błyskawicznie, niczym migotanie świecy, przeskakiwał między odgrywaniem dwóch różnych postaci. Harry obiecał sobie, że zapyta go później o radę, jako że może przydać mu się to przy scenie opętania.

Następnie wszystkie jego myśli zniknęły, jako że Quir zaczął zupełnie się zatracać i Harry dostrzegł migawki znajdującego się za nim Toma. Lord Voldemort całkowicie się jednak jeszcze nie ukazał, tańcząc bezpośrednio za Dwulicowym Nauczycielem, niczym cień naśladując każdy jego ruch, ale zarazem całkowicie go kontrolując.

— Panie Quirrell, pchnięcie… i, Potter, postaraj się, aby twój upadek wyglądał przekonująco.

Harry podniósł się z ziemi, a Quir i Tom szybko się ze sobą zamienili, ujawniając prawdziwą twarz Dwulicowego Nauczyciela.

Tom zaczął się do niego zbliżać. Jego oczy zupełnie pozbawione były jakiegokolwiek miłosierdzia, momentalnie wbijając Harry'ego w ziemię.

— Nie! Panie Riddle, Voldemort jest zimny i bezwzględny. Ten chłopiec sprowadził na niego wielkie cierpienie i z chęcią ukręciłby mu kark, ale to też tylko zwykły dzieciak. Nie chcesz go przestraszyć, chcesz, aby przeszedł na twoją stronę. Nikt nie może oprzeć się twojemu urokowi. Pokaż mu, czym mógłby się stać, co mógłby zyskać.

Tom skrzywił się nieco, ale zmienił taktykę. Zniknęła jego zatrważająca aura i zamiast tego przyciągnął do siebie Harry'ego, chwytając go mocno, ale nie brutalnie.

— To tylko mały, naiwny chłopiec. Zwab go, uwiedź.

I to właśnie zrobił Tom. Zaczął kontrolować swoje ruchy, przez co nie były tak zaciekłe jak w czasie przesłuchań, tylko subtelne, manipulujące nim w taki sposób, aby tego nie zauważył. Raz zablokował jego skok, raz wszedł mu w drogę, kierując uporczywie w stronę lustra.

Harry nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu. To wszystko było po prostu tak strasznie podobne do tego, co wydarzyło się tydzień temu, kiedy to Tom próbował namówić go do przyjęcia roli. Dziwna mieszanina obietnic i gróźb.

— Coś cię bawi, Potter? Obiecał zwrócić ci twoich rodziców, tego od zawsze pragnąłeś. Wiesz, że kłamie, ale desperacko pragniesz mu uwierzyć.

Harry poddał się temu na chwilę, zmierzając ku Voldemortowi, jak gdyby roztargniony jego tańcem. Następnie spróbował się odwrócić. Tom mu na to nie pozwolił, nie zgodził się, by odszedł, a jego próby przyciągnięcia go do siebie stały się bardziej brutalne.

Podczas gdy Lord Voldemort ujawniał swoje prawdziwe intencje, Harry zaczął odpowiadać mu swoją własną siłą i obaj tancerze zderzyli się ze sobą w wirze świetnie wyćwiczonych obrotów. Harry z całego serca pragnął zmusić Toma do wycofania się, ale był to dopiero pierwszy akt, więc niechętnie musiał pozwolić mu na dominację.

Dostrzegł błysk nikczemnej wesołości w oczach Toma, gdy ten zdał sobie sprawę, że Harry nie może teraz niczego zrobić, że muszą odegrać swoje role. Harry zacisnął przekornie pięści, próbując zmusić się do uległości, ale udało mu się to tylko częściowo.

Jego taniec ucierpiał z powodu tego psychicznego utrapienia – jego ruchy stały się mniej płynne i bardziej niechętne, podczas gdy Tom praktycznie się z nim bawił.

Kiedy odmówił zrobienia kolejnego kroku w tył, przerwało im rozgniewane klaskanie Snape'a.

— Panie Potter, nadejdzie czas na walkę, ale teraz jesteś młody i słaby. To pierwszy raz, gdy stawiasz czoła zabójcy swoich rodziców, jesteś przerażony. Zagraj to!

Tak więc Harry zacisnął zęby i wycofał się, pozwalając spychać się Tomowi.

— No proszę, mógłbym się do tego przyzwyczaić – szepnął jego partner, gdy walczyli w zdecydowanie nieskoordynowany sposób, który bez wątpienia sprawiał, że Snape'owi robiło się na ich widok niedobrze.

— Zniszczę cię w akcie siódmym – syknął w odpowiedzi Harry, próbując nie poruszać ustami.

Tom uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

— Zobaczymy.

Wtedy Harry uderzył ponownie, kompletnie Toma zaskakując, jako że poruszył się odrobinę wcześniej, niż sugerowała to muzyka. Tak bardzo pragnął zwyciężyć, że niemal nie dostrzegł ostatniego ataku Voldemorta. Podczas gdy ten uciekał ze sceny, Harry walnął głową w ziemię znacznie mocniej, niż planował. Jego czaszkę ogarnął przeszywający ból i Harry przeklął siarczyście samego siebie za niezwracanie uwagi.

Snape zatrzymał muzykę z głębokim grymasem na twarzy.

— Chcę to wszystko jeszcze raz zobaczyć, tym razem bez żadnych wtrąceń. Potem popracujemy nad poprawkami i będziemy robić to aż do momentu wkroczenia przez was na scenę.

Snape nie kłamał i trzymał ich w tej sali przez całe popołudnie, robiąc przerwę tylko po to, aby się napili. Harry właściwie spodziewał się, że poprawiać będzie tylko jego, ale Snape dostrzegał błędy nawet w tańcu Toma.

Choć z pewnością nie próbował nawet ukrywać swojego niezadowolenia z Harry'ego.

— Trzymaj głowę prosto, Potter! Przestań zaciskać pięści, obniż ramiona, wyprostuj stopy, przestań patrzeć pod nogi, skończ rzucać mi takie spojrzenie, obracaj się szybciej…

I tak dalej. Strumień poprawek wydawał się nieskończony.

Harry ze wszystkich sił starał się do nich zastosować, ale to było niemal niemożliwe. Gdy tańczył, myśli znikały z jego głowy i zapomniał o większości rzeczy, które powinien zmienić. Tom natomiast, wydawałoby się bez żadnego wysiłku, wprowadzał wszystkie poprawki, przez co Harry wypadał przy nim jeszcze bardziej niekompetentnie.

Kiedy Snape w końcu ich wypuścił, przyjemne zmęczenie, które towarzyszyło mu tego poranka, zamieniło się w ból i absolutne wyczerpanie.

Gdy wszyscy spakowali swoje rzeczy, Snape spojrzał na nich z góry.

— Potter, jesteś na szóstym poziomie, mam rację?

— Tak, proszę pana. – Harry skinął ze zmęczeniem głową.

— Już nie. Chcę was obu… — Wskazał na Harry'ego i Toma. — …na moich zajęciach na siódmym. Musicie przyzwyczaić się do wspólnego tańczenia.

Harry jęknął cicho i odwrócił się do Toma, który tylko do niego mrugnął.

— Och, i panie Potter – kontynuował Snape. – Chcę, byś wrócił tu dzisiaj o ósmej. Musimy spisać twoje parametry fizyczne.

— Coś w stylu kontroli zdrowia?

— Raczej zmierzenia twojego potencjału. Zwykle oceniamy nowych uczniów jeszcze przed przesłuchaniami, ale jako że twój przypadek jest wyjątkowy, zrobimy to dzisiaj.

Snape wyszedł z pokoju, a zaraz za nim podążył Quir, machając im szybko na pożegnanie, mamrocząc coś o jakimś spotkaniu.

— I jak, co myślisz o Hogwarcie? – zapytał uprzejmie Tom, gdy zostali sami.

Harry podszedł do niego i wskazał na niego ze wściekłością palcem.

— Doskonale wiesz, że nie chciałem tej roli! Dlaczego odmówiłeś tańczenia? Niemal odwołali przez ciebie całą produkcję!

— Jestem bardzo dobry w czytaniu z ludzi, Harry. Wiedziałem, że wkroczysz do akcji niczym Bohater, którym jesteś.

— Och tak? Co więc takiego wyczytujesz ze mnie teraz? – Harry wskazał na swój wkurzony wyraz twarzy.

— Czy to podchwytliwe pytanie?

Harry prychnął z rozdrażnieniem.

— Wiesz co? Wal się. Masz rację, nie mogłem zawieść swoich przyjaciół tylko dlatego, że zgłosiłem się na przesłuchanie do roli, której nigdy nie chciałem. Brawo, Tom, dostałeś, czego chciałeś. Co nie znaczy, że musimy się nawzajem lubić. Będę przychodził na próby, zatańczymy tę sztukę i rozejdziemy się każdy w swoją stronę. Proste.

Tom roześmiał się, rozbawiony.

— Widziałeś niektóre rzeczy, które będziemy musieli razem zrobić? Jeśli mi nie zaufasz, skręcisz sobie kark.

Niestety miał rację. Był to zresztą pewnie kolejny powód, dla którego „Przepowiednia" była tak trudną sztuką. Należało znaleźć do niej dwóch tancerzy, którzy bezwarunkowo sobie ufali, ale zarazem przekonać widownię, że przeznaczone jest im być na zawsze swoimi największymi wrogami, pragnącymi śmierci tego drugiego.

— Ja… poradzę sobie z tym, kiedy nadejdzie na to czas – mruknął z napięciem Harry.

Szczerze mówiąc, jeszcze o tym nawet nie myślał. Tańczenie z Tomem w czasie przesłuchania było po prostu tak naturalne, że wydawało mu się, iż nie ma rzeczy niemożliwych. Nie spodziewał się, że ich osobowości będą ścierały się ze sobą aż do tego stopnia w prawdziwym życiu.

Chwycił swoje rzeczy i wyszedł z pomieszczenia.

— Potrzebujesz pomocy w znalezieniu akademików? – zawołał za nim Tom.

— Nie – odparł krótko.

Idąc korytarzami Hogwartu, zdał sobie sprawę, że jest już niemal szósta. Miał nadzieję, że uda mu się przenieść dzisiaj do akademika rzeczy ze swojego mieszkania, ale jako że za dwie godziny miał być z powrotem w sali, raczej musiał przełożyć to na kiedy indziej.

Znajdzie więc tylko swój pokój i zobaczy, czy uda mu się zlokalizować bliźniaków, z którymi mógłby zjeść jakąś kolację.

Bez problemu udało mu się trafić do budynku zawierającego akademiki Hogwartu, ale szybko zgubił się w jego długich korytarzach. Pomyślałby kto, że znalezienie odpowiedniego numeru nie jest trudne, ale Harry nie do końca rozumiał używany tutaj system porządkujący numerację.

Budynek miał bardzo dziwny układ – tworzyły go dwa dziedzińce, które kształtowały wszystko w dwa okręgi.

Na każdym piętrze znajdowały się dwa rzędy pokoi zajmowanych przez jednego lub dwóch uczniów, a na każdym drugim – duży pokój wspólny.

Czystym przypadkiem udało mu się znaleźć w skrzydle o numeracji podobnej do nadrukowanego na jego kluczu 733.

W końcu udało mu się zlokalizować swój pokój i z zaskoczeniem stwierdził, że drzwi do niego są szeroko otwarte.

Wszedł niepewnie, nikogo nie dostrzegając.

— Cześć? Jestem nowym uczniem i powiedziano mi, że mam tu spać…?

— Dwadzieścia osiem minut, serio? Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że mogłem zaprowadzić cię tu w cztery?

Harry odwrócił się szybko na pięcie.

Tam oto, na jednym z łóżek położonych w rogu pokoju, siedział Tom, oparty wygodnie plecami o poduszkę, z książką w ręce.

Uśmiechnął się do Harry'ego.

— Musisz być moim nowym współlokatorem.


	4. W którym zaufanie przeplata się z podeks

Wielkie podziękowania dla **Felly** oraz **Disharmonie** za zerknięcie czujnie na ten rozdział i pozbawienie go wszystkich napotkanych błędów.

Ogromnie dziękuję wszystkim za komentarze - **angeliyah** , **bloodcat3** , **Kazekage** , **leniwiec** , **FrejaAleeera1** , **Xylone** , **N** , _**Gościu**_ , **mastyska** , **Daria** , **poniable** , **Marley Potter** , **Lupinowa** , **Shailila** , **Anuii** , **belzebka** , **Gumosia** i **Michalina31**. Naprawdę jestem wam bardzo wdzięczna za to, że poświęcacie krótszą bądź dłuższą chwilę na napisanie czegoś pod tłumaczonymi przeze mnie rozdziałami. Przepraszam was już teraz, że jeszcze wam nie odpisałam. Postaram się to jak najszybciej poprawić!

 **Kazekage** , jejku, bardzo się cieszę, że ci się to opowiadanie podoba! Oczywiście mam nadzieję, że kolejne rozdziały cię nie zawiodą. Niemniej Harry z pewnością pełen werwy pozostanie :). **N** , bardzo dziękuję za wszystkie miłe słowa odnośnie mojego tłumaczenia. Choć oczywiście cieszę się również z tego, że podoba ci się ten fic :). Niestety, rzeczywiście, te rozdziały do jakoś specjalnie długich nie należą, aczkolwiek ja nie mam na to żadnego wpływu. Choć cieszę się, że i tak sprawiają przyjemność :). _**Gościu**_ , tak bardzo, bardzo miło mi słyszeć, że tutejszy Tom pozwolił ci na miłe rozpoczęcie roku. Oby był dla ciebie jak najlepszy! :). **mastyska** , jak zareaguje Harry na swojego nowego współlokatora - tego się już dzisiaj dowiesz. Ale cieszę się, że poprzedni rozdział wywołał u ciebie radość. Masz rację co do tego, że cała ta sytuacja z Tomem i Harrym dobrze skończyć się nie może - zdecydowanie jest to połączenie, jakby nie patrzeć, wybuchowe. **Dario** , ogromnie ci dziękuję za miłe słowa i bardzo się cieszę, że podeszłaś do tego rozdziału tak pozytywnie! Do samego spektaklu pozostało jeszcze wprawdzie trochę czasu, ale na pewno czeka nas w tym ficu sporo prób, które, mam nadzieję, będą cię satysfakcjonować :).

Och, i jeszcze jedno – dla tych, którzy czytali „Gdy umiera dzisiaj": chciałam tylko powiedzieć, abyście nie czuli się kiedyś w przyszłości zdziwieni, że fic uzupełniony został przeze mnie wczoraj o okładkę – piękny art autorstwa DragonDream08 **.**

Miłego czytania!

* * *

 **Niknąca rzeczywistość**

 **Rozdział czwarty**

 **W którym zaufanie przeplata się z podekscytowaniem**

— Co ty tutaj robisz? – zapytał przez zaciśnięte zęby Harry.

Tom spojrzał na niego niewinnie znad swojej książki.

— Mieszkam. Dumbledore zapytał mnie, czy nie mam nic przeciwko dzieleniu pokoju z nowym uczniem, a ja się zgodziłem.

— W środku roku szkolnego nie ma żadnych nowych uczniów.

— No tak, mnie też to zastanawiało – wydumał Tom.

Harry zmierzył go oskarżycielskim spojrzeniem.

— Wiedziałeś, że chodzi o mnie.

— To dobry pokój! – wykrzyknął uspokajająco Riddle. – Na najwyższym piętrze, w rogu, z dwoma oknami…

— To nie z _pokojem_ mam problem – odparł zirytowany Harry.

Tom, usłyszawszy to, miał czelność zachichotać.

— No proszę, co za wrogość! Jakież to z twojej strony niebohaterskie.

Harry nie raczył mu nawet odpowiedzieć, tylko rzucił swoją torbę na wolne łóżko stojące po drugiej stronie pokoju.

— Potrzebujesz lodu? Kilka drzwi na lewo stoi maszyna – poinformował go Tom.

— Niczego nie potrzebuję.

— Twoje ciało nie jest przyzwyczajone do tutejszych treningów. Jeśli o siebie nie zadbasz, możesz poważnie się uszkodzić.

— Nic mi nie jest – upierał się Harry.

— Utykasz.

— Wcale że nie – zaprzeczył stanowczo. Kiedy jednak wykonał kilka kolejnych kroków, jego lewą kostkę przeszył ostry ból, którego wcześniej nawet nie zauważył. Skąd, do cholery, Tom o tym wiedział?

— Jestem dobry w czytaniu z ludzi, pamiętasz? Daj sobie już spokój z tą potworną dumą i bądź ze mną szczery.

Harry zacisnął zęby, próbując nie stracić nad sobą panowania.

— Boli mnie tylko trochę kostka.

Tom zamknął szybko swoją książkę i wstał.

— Pójdę po lód. W ramach gestu pojednawczego.

— Nie musisz… — zaczął Harry, ale chłopak wyszedł już z pokoju.

Zirytowany i zmęczony, opadł na swoje łóżko. Och, los tak bardzo go nienawidził. Być może udałoby mu się znieść jakoś Toma na próbach i zajęciach, ale był całkowicie pewien, że jeśli będą narażeni bezustannie na swoje towarzystwo, naprawdę się pozabijają. Przepowiedziani przez los wrogowie i te sprawy.

Tom wrócił z małą torebką kruszonego lodu i Harry usiadł, by zsunąć buty.

— Dzięki – powiedział krótko i spróbował wziąć od chłopaka pakunek, ale ten opadł gwałtownie na brzeg jego łóżka, wciąż ściskając go w dłoni.

— Lewa czy prawa?

— Co?

— Kostka. Boli cię lewa czy prawa?

— Sam sobie z tym pora… — Urwał, napotkawszy zwężone oczy Toma. – Lewa – odparł z rezygnacją.

Chłopiec podwinął nieco jego spodnie i zaskakująco delikatnie położył torebkę na bolącej kostce.

— Połóż się. Myślę, że powinniśmy ją również czymś podeprzeć.

Rozdrażnienie Harry'ego ustąpiło powoli rozbawieniu.

— Minąłeś się ze swoim prawdziwym powołaniem, Tom. Powinieneś zostać pielęgniarzem.

— Tańczę najtrudniejszą rolę baletową na świecie. Myślę, że znalazłem swoje prawdziwe powołanie. Poza tym musisz wiedzieć, jak prawidłowo zadbać o swoje ciało. Nie możemy pozwolić na to, by nasz Bohater złapał zapalenie ścięgna.

— A już myślałem, że robisz to z dobroci serca – oznajmił sucho Harry.

— Czy to ważne, dlaczego to robię?

— Ludzie muszą ustawiać się w kolejkach, by się z tobą zaprzyjaźnić.

— Ludzie ustawiają się w kolejkach choćby po to, by mnie tylko zobaczyć.

Harry wybuchł śmiechem na jego autentyczną wyniosłość, w wyniku czego Tom przekrzywił z zaciekawieniem głowę.

— Cóż, napatrzyłem się na ciebie dziś wystarczająco – powiedział mu Harry i spróbował usiąść, co Riddle niemal od razu mu udaremnił.

— A ty gdzie się wybierasz? Powiedziałem, że masz siedzieć.

— Mam spotkać się wkrótce ze Snape'em, a nie sądzę, bym zdołał znieść jego kąśliwe uwagi z pustym żołądkiem.

— Mam kanapkę.

Harry prychnął z niedowierzaniem.

— I ty próbujesz nauczyć mnie, jak dbać o swoje ciało? Nie sądzę, by żarcie z całodobowego sklepu spożywczego było dla niego najlepsze.

Tom uniósł brew.

— Sam ją zrobiłem. W życiu nie tknąłbym tego zapakowanego świństwa.

Normalnie Harry gorąco by mu odmówił, przeklął i wyparował z hukiem z pokoju. Tylko że _naprawdę_ był teraz obolały i wyczerpany. Popołudniowe ćwiczenia zmęczyły go bardziej, niż przypuszczał. No i nie należał do ludzi, którzy przepuszczali okazję zjedzenia czegoś za darmo.

Westchnął więc tylko ze zrezygnowaniem, kiedy Tom wstał i przyniósł mu swoją (doskonale złożoną) kanapkę. Przyjął ją bez słowa, kompletnie chłopca ignorując. Ale, cholera, była przepyszna.

— Istnieje coś, w czym nie jesteś dobry?

— A co? – zapytał podejrzliwie Tom.

— Tak się tylko zastanawiam.

Tom wrócił do swojej książki i Harry cicho rozmyślał, w co on sobie w ogóle pogrywa. Riddle wydawał się teraz wobec niego podejrzliwie miły, zwłaszcza w porównaniu do ich pierwszego spotkania. Do diabła, niemal mu matkował! W ogóle mu to do niego nie pasowało. Z drugiej strony – nie musieli być wcale współlokatorami, a Harry był pewien, że Tom nie był facetem, który lubił się z innymi dzielić. Jak to się więc stało, że Harry się tu znalazł?

Westchnął ponownie, tym razem nieco głośniej, co zwróciło uwagę jego towarzysza.

— Mogę już usiąść? – zapytał go sucho i uznał brak odpowiedzi za „tak".

Wylał pozostałości lodu do toalety i wyrzucił torebkę, po czym złapał swoje rzeczy i bez słowa wyszedł z pokoju. Coś czuł, że czeka go kilka naprawdę długich miesięcy.

* * *

— Spóźniłeś się.

Harry stłumił w sobie chęć westchnięcia już chyba po raz setny tego dnia i opuścił torbę na ziemię, po czym zbliżył się do Snape'a.

— Miałem problemy ze znalezieniem drogi.

Usta nauczyciela wykrzywiły się szyderczo nad podkładką, którą trzymał.

— Wolałbym, abyś powstrzymał się w przyszłości przed marnowaniem mojego czasu. – Jezu, były dwie minuty po ósmej! – No cóż, nie traćmy go już więcej. Zapraszam do drążka, panie Potter, pokaż mi pozycję pierwszą.

Harry zdusił w sobie wszelkie niegrzeczne odzywki i posłusznie przyjął żądaną postawę – łącząc pięty, ustawiając kolana na zewnątrz i równomiernie wykręcając stopy.

Snape skrzywił się i butem odchylił bardziej jego stopy, zmuszając je do ułożenia się w perfekcyjnie prostej linii. Wtedy przystanął, nabazgrał coś na swojej podkładce i jeszcze bardziej je przesunął.

— Czy to boli?

— Nie.

Grymas pogłębił się.

— Dlaczego więc zawsze stajesz w taki sposób? – zapytał Snape i przyjął pozycję pierwszą, nie układając nóg w idealnie równej linii. – Skoro, jak się wydaje, posiadasz hipermobilność stawów?

Że co stawów?

— Errr… Bo to wygodniejsze…?

Snape spojrzał na niego tępo.

— W przeciwnym razie tracę równowagę – zaprotestował Harry.

— Naprawdę nie łatwo jest sprawić, bym oniemiał, Potter, ale myślę, że właśnie ci się to udało. Zignoruję więc to, co właśnie powiedziałeś i oczekuję, że od tego momentu twoje stopy układać się będą w idealnie prostej linii. Ręka – rozkazał, wyciągając dłoń.

Harry zamrugał, zdziwiony jego bezpośredniością, po czym wyciągnął do niego wolną rękę. Snape odwracał nią przez chwilę na różne strony i wyginał jego łokieć do dziwnych pozycji, niemal wyciągając go ze stawu. Następnie znów zapisał kilka zdań.

— Pochyl się. Mocniej. – Snape przycisnął jego tułów bliżej nóg i przestał to robić dopiero, gdy Harry jęknął w proteście. – Hmm… Musisz się bardziej rozciągnąć. Ćwicz nad tym piętnaście minut każdego wieczoru. A teraz powoli się wyprostuj.

Harry zrobił to, podczas gdy Snape uważnie obserwował poruszanie się każdego kręgu jego kręgosłupa.

— Noga – rozkazał potem szorstko i Harry zrobił, jak mu kazano.

Nauczyciel unosił ją do góry, póki niemal nie dotykała jego głowy, po czym spojrzał na niego sceptycznie.

— Wciąż nie czujesz bólu?

— Niech pan nie będzie tak rozczarowany – odparł sucho Harry.

Po części spodziewał się, że mężczyzna go uderzy, ale, ku jego ogromnemu zaskoczeniu, w oczach Snape'a zalśniło ponure rozbawienie.

— Uważaj, Potter. Mogę zacząć oczekiwać, abyś utrzymywał ją tam na własną rękę.

— To niemożliwe.

— Och, zapewniam cię, że możliwe. Zdejmij koszulkę.

Harry spojrzał na niego z powątpiewaniem.

— Muszę zobaczyć twoje mięśnie – wyjaśnił niecierpliwie Snape, łypiąc na niego okiem sponad swoich notatek.

A więc Harry zdjął ją, czując tworzącą mu się na ramionach gęsią skórkę.

Mężczyzna zerknął na niego i prychnął pogardliwie.

— Potrzebujesz więcej białka. Porozmawiam z kuchnią.

Harry ze wszystkich sił próbował nie sprawiać wrażenia skrępowanego, ale niezbyt mu to wychodziło.

Snape obszedł go, badając jego plecy.

— Co to?

Jego palce przesunęły się po starej, wyblakłej bliźnie – nieprzyjemnym przypomnieniu okrutnej natury zarówno dorosłych, jak i rówieśników. Harry wzdrygnął się i wciągnął zaskoczony oddech.

Nauczyciel natychmiast cofnął rękę.

— Co? – zapytał, ponownie przed nim stając.

Harry przeklął się cicho za tak gwałtowną reakcję.

— Nie za bardzo lubię, gdy się mnie dotyka – mruknął.

Snape ponownie posłał mu badawcze, niemożliwe do odczytania spojrzenie.

— To nic takiego – zapewnił go wytrącony z równowagi Harry. – Tylko się wzdrygnąłem, okej?

Mężczyzna jednak dalej patrzył mu w oczy, póki Harry nie odwrócił nerwowo wzroku. Nienawidził reakcji ludzi. Nie znosił widzieć na ich twarzach bezradnej litości, ich bezsensownego oburzenia.

Znów zerknął w czarne oczy Snape'a i spostrzegł, że wcale nie było w nich współczucia, tylko zrozumienie. Coś, co sprawiło, że gula ściskająca jego gardło jeszcze bardziej się powiększyła.

— Przeszkadzają ci? – zapytał poważnie Snape.

— Nie – odparł szybko Harry. – Są zbyt stare.

Coś w oczach mężczyzny stwardniało.

— _Ja_ też tak myślałem.

Zaskoczony Harry uniósł wzrok. Zdecydowanie nie litość. Oczywiście. Przecież niechęć Snape'a do ludzi musiała się skądś wziąć.

Kto wie, gdyby Harry nie trafił do Weasleyów, mógłby skończyć tak jak on. To im udało się odbudować jego zaufanie i otworzyć go ponownie na innych ludzi. Choć rozmawianie o tych mniej szczęśliwych latach jego życia wciąż było czymś, czego za wszelką cenę unikał. To, że Snape'owi przyznanie się do własnej przeszłości przyszło z taką łatwością, było zaskakujące i godne podziwu.

— Załatwię lekarza, który dobrze się im przyjrzy.

— Nawet ich nie czuję – zaprotestował słabo Harry.

— Ja też nie czułem. Uwierz mi, Potter, _nie chcesz_ powtarzać moich błędów.

Harry zmarszczył ze zdziwieniem brwi. Severus Snape był znanym na całym świecie, cenionym krytykiem tanecznym i instruktorem w najbardziej prestiżowej brytyjskiej szkole tańca. Co za błędy mógł popełnić ktoś taki jak on?

Tylko że wtedy Harry przypomniał sobie, że równie ciężko było mu wyobrazić sobie, aby ktoś znęcał się nad kimś takim jak Snape. Ten mężczyzna wydawał się absolutnie nietykalny.

— Miałeś jeszcze jakieś inne urazy? Złamane kości? – zapytał nauczyciel.

— Złamałem raz dwa palce, ale to nie będzie stanowiło raczej problemu.

— Czy wpływa to na twoją siłę?

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

— Nie, odkąd się uleczyły.

Snape ustawił go jeszcze w kilku różnych pozycjach, po czym zmierzył jego wzrost i wagę.

— W kuchni opracują ci indywidualny plan odżywiania, a ty zjesz wszystko, co ci podadzą. Wykonuj ćwiczenia rozciągające przed pójściem do łóżka, skupiając się szczególnie na nogach i tułowiu. Hipermobilność stawów dodaje ci elastyczności, ale zmniejsza stabilność postawy. Będziemy musieli popracować więc nad twoimi mięśniami. Miejmy nadzieję, że same zajęcia wystarczająco podniosą twoją wytrzymałość i nie będziemy musieli dodawać ci na nie żadnych ćwiczeń. Masz siedemnaście lat, więc wciąż jeszcze rośniesz, choć skoro nie interesuje cię jakoś wyjątkowo zawodowa kariera taneczna, nie powinieneś się tym martwić.

W obliczu takiego napływu różnych wiadomości i koniecznych poprawek, Harry mimowolnie poczuł się nieco przytłoczony i zdezorientowany.

— Czy to znaczy, że zdałem?

— Normalnie zdanie badań fizykalnych niczego by nie znaczyło. Stwierdzamy po prostu, czy potencjalny uczeń naszej szkoły ma do baletu odpowiednią budowę. Maksymalny kąt obrócenia bioder, kolan i stóp czy skrzywienie kręgosłupa to nie coś, co jesteśmy w stanie zmienić. Jeśli możliwości jakiejś osoby są zbyt niskie względem poziomu, na jakim tutaj uczymy, przesłuchiwanie go byłoby zwyczajnym marnowaniem czasu – oznajmił rzeczowo Snape.

— To… trochę ostre.

Mężczyzna zmierzył go kolejnym mocnym spojrzeniem.

— Wolałbyś, abyśmy ich zachęcali, oczekiwali, że poświęcą wszystko skupianiu się na swoich marzeniach, a siedem lat później powiedzieli im, że to wszystko na marne?

— Może chcą po prostu tańczyć – zauważył Harry. Dlaczego nikt w tej szkole nie wydawał się rozumieć, że można tańczyć bez nieustannego konkurowania ze wszystkimi, na których się natrafi?

Snape zbył jego odpowiedź.

— Tak więc z radością przyjmą ich do siebie inne szkoły. W Hogwarcie natomiast nie ma miejsca na to, by tylko sobie potańczyć.

 _A jednak jakoś się tu znalazłem_ – pomyślał refleksyjnie Harry. Niemniej podejrzewał, że Snape nie brał w swoim rozumowaniu pod uwagę zachowania ludzi takich jak Tom Riddle. Choć nie sądził, by mądrze było wytknąć to na głos.

— Skończyliśmy więc? – zapytał zamiast tego.

— Tak – odprawił go Snape, zapisując ostatnie uwagi. – Nie zapomnij o ćwiczeniach rozciągających.

Harry odwrócił się do niego plecami i przewrócił oczami.

— W tym pokoju są lustra, Potter – zauważył cierpko nauczyciel.

Chłopak wyszczerzył zęby w szerokim uśmiechu.

* * *

— Słyszeliśmy, że zaczynasz tańczyć z dużymi chłopcami?

— Zaledwie jeden dzień w Hogwarcie, a już awansowałeś na kolejny poziom!

— Nasz mały Harry!

— Tak szybko rośnie!

Harry spojrzał groźnie na bliźniaków, którzy ocierali sobie wyimaginowane łzy.

Rzadki łut szczęścia sprawił, że nie widział Toma, gdy wrócił wieczorem do pokoju, a rano był on w łazience, kiedy Harry wymknął się przez drzwi. Co nie poprawiło jednak jakoś drastycznie jego nastroju.

Być może nawet pogorszył się on trochę bardziej z powodu szerokich uśmieszków, jakie pojawiły się na twarzach bliźniaków, gdy powiedział im, kto jest jego nowym współlokatorem.

— To po prostu cudowne! – wykrzyknęli.

— Bohater i Voldemort mieszkający ze sobą w pokoju!

— George, powinniśmy zacząć zbierać zakłady o to, kto kogo pierwszy zabije.

I Harry być może przymknąłby jakoś oko na ich żarty, tyle że oni rzeczywiście to _zrobili_. Jak na razie każdy, kogo zapytali, bez chwili zastanowienia obstawiał Voldemorta.

Tom Riddle zdawał się mieć naprawdę niezłą reputację. I zdecydowanie nie wiązało się z nią dzielenie z kimś pokoju.

— Ale, serio, Harry, uważaj na siedmiorocznych – ostrzegł go Fred.

— To przedstawienie decyduje o ich przyszłości – wyjaśnił George. – Większość z nich nie otrzyma żadnej propozycji kontraktu i będzie powtarzało rok, aby zyskać drugą szansę. Więc dla przynajmniej połowy z tych ludzi to ostatnia deska ratunku.

— Uch. Myślę, że Snape skierował mnie tam tylko po to, bym cierpiał – jęknął Harry.

Fred roześmiał się.

— Nie martw się, nasz dzielny bohaterze! Niektórzy uczniowie nic przeciwko tobie nie mają, nawet ci z siódmego poziomu.

— No a niektórzy, oczywiście, to kompletni szaleńcy.

Zatrzymali się przed klasą szóstego poziomu.

— Jakikolwiek horror dziś na ciebie czeka, Harry, znajdziesz go na końcu korytarza. – Wskazali mu na lewo.

— Dzięki. Tak myślę – mruknął i ruszył w kierunku swojej nowej klasy. Oraz zbliżającej się nieuchronnie zagłady.

— I trzymaj się z dala od Draco Malfoya! – krzyknęli za nim. – Miał tańczyć Bohatera!

To spowodowało, że Harry natychmiast zbladł. Syn Lucjusza Malfoya miał zagrać Bohatera? I jego własny ojciec zapłacił niewytrenowanemu tancerzowi, aby zgarnął mu tę rolę sprzed nosa? Uch. Nic dziwnego, że Dumbledore radził mu, aby nikomu o tym nie mówił.

Przybył pod klasę i stanął niepewnie przed na wpół otwartymi drzwiami. Przebrał się już w akademiku, więc przynajmniej nie musiał robić tego przy wszystkich innych, co, jak miał nadzieję, pozwoli mu nie zwrócić na siebie zbyt dużej uwagi przed rozpoczęciem zajęć.

Wiedział jednak, że gdy tylko wejdzie przez te drzwi i stawi czoła bandzie zupełnie obcych sobie ludzi, nie będzie w stanie się między nimi ukryć. Może powinien wemknąć się do środka w ostatniej minucie? Wtedy jednak Snape uzna to za pretekst do wyciągnięcia go na środek.

Gdy tylko stwierdził, że powinien przestać tak bardzo to wszystko analizować i po prostu wejść do środka, na jego ramieniu zacisnęła się dłoń.

— Gdzie byłeś tego ranka? – zapytał go Tom, marszcząc brwi. – Nie pościeliłeś nawet łóżka. Oczekuję, że w przyszłości będziesz porządniejszy. I zjadłeś w ogóle śniadanie? Mówiłem, że masz się prawidłowo odżywiać.

— A ty to kto, moja matka? – zapytał rozdrażniony Harry.

— Nie, współlokator i partner taneczny przez kilka najbliższych miesięcy. Wolałbym, aby minęły nam one w przyjacielskich relacjach. – Kiedy Harry skrzywił się, Tom postanowił się poprawić: – No dobra, przynajmniej nie gorszych, niż już są.

— Wejdźmy po prostu do klasy – westchnął Potter.

— Nie lubisz konfrontacji, co?

— Nie chciałeś, aby nasze relacje się nie pogorszyły, Tom? No to się zamknij.

— Ach, no cóż. – Chłopak uśmiechnął się, zupełnie niewzruszony. – Nie wszyscy jesteśmy rannymi ptaszkami.

A następnie minął go i wszedł do klasy, zostawiając za sobą kipiącego gniewem Pottera.

Tom natychmiast skierował się do drugiego końca sali, gdzie, jak się wydawało, czekała już na niego mała grupka.

Harry zauważył, że w zajęciach brali udział zarówno chłopcy, jak i dziewczyny. W Hogwarcie uczniowie różnych płci dzielili ze sobą kilka zajęć powyżej czwartego poziomu, aby nauczyć się, jak tańczyć z partnerem.

Zanim mógłby się jednak dobrze rozejrzeć, stojący przed nim chłopak zatoczył się do tyłu i gwałtownie na niego wpadł.

— Ojjj, przepraszam bardzo… Och, łał, zdecydowanie wyglądasz, jakbyś miał zaraz kogoś zamordować. – Uczeń odwrócił się i Harry zamrugał z zaskoczenia. Chłopiec był wyższy i bardziej umięśniony niż on, ale przez chwilę Harry mógłby przysiąść, że spogląda w lustro.

U jego boku pojawił się nagle kolejny uczeń i zarzucił towarzysko rękę wokół ramion Harry'ego.

— Mordujemy kogoś? Doskonale! Co powiecie na początek o tej suce?

Rzucił przez pokój spojrzenie stojącej obok Toma tancerce z czarnymi, kręconymi włosami.

— Ha! No i kto to mówi, kundlu! – odkrzyknęła. Jej nieokiełznane włosy spływały jej na plecy, wciąż niespięte w obowiązujący każdą baletnicę kok.

— Ałć! Boli mnie, że masz o mnie tak niskie mniemanie, krowo – odwarknął chłopiec.

— Podejdź tu, a pokażę ci, co o tobie myślę, _kuzynie_.

— Och, już to zrobiłaś, ty…!

— Syriuszu! Daj spokój, nie jest tego warta – przerwał mu uczeń, który wpadł wcześniej na Harry'ego.

— Łatwo ci mówić – mruknął żałośnie Syriusz. – Nie jesteś z nią spokrewniony.

— Mogło być gorzej – powiedział pocieszająco jego przyjaciel.

Syriusz spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem.

Chłopiec wzruszył ramionami.

— Mogliście być rodzeństwem.

— Uch! Nie każ mi wyobrażać sobie takich rzeczy o tak nieludzkiej godzinie!

— Um… — mruknął niepewnie Harry, próbując zwrócić ich uwagę, czując się trochę niezręcznie stojąc bezczynnie między nimi.

Syriusz opuścił na niego wzrok, wciąż owijając rękę wokół jego ramion.

— O, cześć.

— Errr, cześć – odpowiedział.

— Łał, jesteście bardzo podobni! – Syriusz odwrócił się do swojego przyjaciela. – Co nie?

Chłopiec wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu.

— Pasuje na mojego syna zdecydowanie lepiej niż Malfoy. – Wyciągnął do Harry'ego rękę. – Tak w ogóle to jestem James. Tańczę Ojca. I Jelenia. Przepraszam za niego. – Skinął głową na Syriusza. – Będzie twoim porywczym, łobuzerskim Ojcem Chrzestnym.

— Przynajmniej żyję i nie występuję tylko jako pieprzone wspomnienie – odparował Syriusz.

James prychnął.

— Przynajmniej póki ona…

— Nie wspominaj o tym!

— Ach – mruknął ze zrozumieniem Harry, spoglądając na ciemnowłosą kobietę stojącą na drugim końcu pokoju. Ignorowała teraz Syriusza, zamiast tego poświęcając całą swoją uwagę Tomowi. – Śmierciożerczyni? – zapytał.

— Bellatriks Black. I, niestety, moja kuzynka. Zadziwiające, prawda?

Ojciec Chrzestny i Śmierciożerczyni też byli kuzynami. Rzeczywiście dość dziwaczne było, iż to samo tyczyło się grających ich tancerzy.

Im bardziej Harry poznawał wszystkich uczniów, tym bardziej przekonywał się, że co do joty pasowali oni do odgrywanych przez siebie postaci w „Przepowiedni". Być może Dumbledore wybrał najtrudniejszą sztukę nie tylko po to, aby zaimponować światu, ale też dlatego, że zauważył te wszystkie podobieństwa i przewidział, że dzięki temu jego uczniowie będą w stanie dobrze odegrać swoje role.

Nagle przypomniał mu się Mistrz Eliksirów. Do diabła, Snape byłby doskonały do tej roli. Oczy Harry'ego rozszerzyły się w przerażeniu. Nauczyciele nie występowali wraz z nimi w tym przedstawieniu, prawa? Będzie musiał przy najbliższej okazji zapytać o to bliźniaków.

Nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że James wciąż wyciąga do niego rękę. Ścisnął ją.

— Harry Potter, miło mi.

Przyjrzał się Jamesowi – jego ciemnym, niesfornym włosom, brodzie i kościom policzkowym, wyższej, choć podobnej sylwetce. Ostatecznie musiał zgodzić się z Syriuszem. Wyglądali dość podobnie.

Domyślił się, że obaj chłopcy należeli do grupy, którą bliźniaki uznawali za „w porządku". A przynajmniej sprawiali wrażenie dość przyjacielskich.

— Kto jest moją mamą? – zapytał z uśmiechem i Syriusz roześmiał się, zwracając mu uwagę na rozmarzony wyraz, jaki pojawił się na twarzy Jamesa.

— Wielkie zauroczenie tego przygłupa, które całkowicie go olewa. Nazywa się Lily. O, to ten rudzielec, prawdopodobnie jedyny w tej szkole prócz Weasleyów. – Wskazał na ładną dziewczynę o ciemnoczerwonych włosach, która rozmawiała w rogu z innymi tancerkami, rozgrzewając stopy.

Harry ze wszystkich sił próbował opanować cisnące mu się na twarz zdziwienie. Nie wiedział o swoich rodzicach praktycznie nic prócz tego, że zmarli w wypadku samochodowym i że jego matka miała siostrę. Sierociniec też albo nie miał żadnych informacji o jego rodzinie, albo go ona nie obchodziła, a jego ciotka nigdy mu o niej nic nie mówiła.

Tylko dzięki staremu albumowi rodzinnemu, który znalazł, gdy mieszkał jeszcze z Dursleyami, dowiedział się, że jego mama nazywała się Lily.

Te wszystkie podobieństwa naprawdę były przerażające.

Zanim mógłby wciągnąć swoich nowych znajomych w głębszą rozmowę, do pomieszczenia wtargnął Snape, zamykając za sobą drzwi na zamek. Spojrzał przez chwilę w oczy Harry'ego, po czym odwrócił się, zwracając do reszty zgromadzonych.

— Proszę o uwagę! – Nie musiał podnosić głosu; należał do tych nauczycieli, których sama obecność stawiała wszystkich do pionu.

Uczniowie ucichli i, jeśli wcześniej siedzieli, wstali.

— Jak już pewnie słyszeliście, nasze wystąpienie na koniec roku jednak się odbędzie.

Ci, którzy zauważyli już Harry'ego, zerknęli w jego kierunku.

— „Przepowiednia" to zdecydowanie najtrudniejsza sztuka, jaką kiedykolwiek wystawi ta szkoła. A, jak się okazało, mamy na jej przygotowanie znacznie mniej czasu, niż początkowo planowaliśmy. Z tego powodu postanowiłem, że już od początku semestru zajęcia siódmego poziomu skupią się wyłącznie na przygotowywaniu sztuki. Na regularnych próbach z uczniami szóstego poziomu pracować będziemy nad występem, podczas gdy na zajęciach doskonalić technikę. Dziś zaczniemy od pas de deux*.

Syriusz szturchnął Jamesa w żebra i skinął z szerokim uśmiechem na Lily. Ten w odpowiedzi posłał jej pełen nadziei, trochę nerwowy uśmiech. Dziewczyna podniosła lekko brwi.

— Prawie każdy z tu obecnych ma przynajmniej jeden duet do opanowania. Ci, którzy tańczą wyłącznie z jednym partnerem, mogą dobrać się teraz w parę. Reszta zacznie od tego, z kim posiada najwięcej scen.

Wzrok Snape'a spoczął na Harrym.

— Pan, panie Potter, pójdzie do pana Riddle'a.

Harry przełknął ślinę, gdy poczuł na sobie uwagę wszystkich obecnych.

Przeszedł przez pomieszczenie, coraz bardziej zdenerwowany ich oceniającymi spojrzeniami. Przez przypadek spojrzał prosto w oczy jednego blondyna, ale szybko odwrócił od niego głowę, dostrzegłszy w nich czystą pogardę. Zatrzymał się obok Toma, próbując sprawiać wrażenie, jakoby ich spojrzenia nie robiły na nim wrażenia.

— Panno i panie Black, zapraszam do przodu, gdzie będę mógł mieć na was oko, aby uniknąć... incydentów.

Oboje wyglądali, jakby byli gotów Snape'a zabić.

Nauczyciel wywołał jeszcze kilka innych par, ale członkowie żadnej z nich nie wydawali się wobec siebie wrogo nastawieni. Harry podejrzewał, że to choreografia była ich głównym problemem, a nie ci, z którymi mieli ją zatańczyć.

Choć Lily wyglądała na coraz bardziej zrezygnowaną niż szczęśliwą z każdym kolejnym żartem, jakim próbował rozweselić ją James.

— Nasz pianista zagra coś ogólnego, aby trochę wam pomóc, ale miejcie na uwadze, że wasza rzeczywista linia melodyczna może mieć zupełnie inne tempo.

Uczniowie zaczęli się przemieszczać, tworząc kolejne pary, po czym rozeszli się po całej sali, aby uniknąć kolizji. Szmery szybko ucichły, gdy wszyscy ostrożne rozpoczęli po raz pierwszy swoje duety.

Harry był przekonany, że nawet mając pomieszczenie pełne uczniów siódmego poziomu, Snape będzie jakimś cudem w stanie spostrzec każdy popełniony przez nich błąd. Na razie jednak wydawał się pozwalać im na samodzielne postawienie pierwszych kroków i poznanie nieco swego partnera.

Zamiast znęcać się nad parami po kolei, począwszy od tych znajdujących się najbliżej niego, podszedł od razu do niego i Toma.

— Pomyślałem, że najlepiej będzie, byście nie tańczyli teraz żadnej konkretnej sceny, ale popracowali nad niektórymi pozycjami, które wymagają pracy zespołowej. – Zmrużył na nich oczy, zdecydowanie niezbyt zadowolony z tego, jak im do tej pory szło w tej dziedzinie.

— Panie Riddle, Potter waży pięćdziesiąt trzy kilogramy, więc nie powinno być to dla ciebie problemem.

Harry prychnął.

— Co do…? Dlaczego pan mu to powiedział?

— Aby pan Riddle wiedział, czego oczekiwać, kiedy cię podniesie. Nie ma zbyt wielu ról, w których tańczą ze sobą dwaj mężczyźni, więc na zajęciach skupiamy się głównie na duetach międzypłciowych.

— Nie jesteś nawet cięższy od większości dziewczyn. Serio, powinieneś więcej jeść – skarcił go Tom.

— A teraz, panie Potter, zobaczmy, jak poradzisz sobie z en pointe**.

Zwykle to dziewczyny musiały cierpieć z powodu tej niewygodnej pozycji, ale z czasem i rozwojem tańca coraz więcej ról męskich zaczynało wymagać od tancerzy umiejętności stania na poincie.

Ukrył grymas i uniósł się na palce. Czuł się, jakby mógł przewrócić go najmniejszy podmuch wiatru.

— Ramiona prosto i głowa do góry, Potter! – Snape szarpnął jego brodę. – Te lustra są tu, byś mógł poprawić swoją pozycję. Zacznij ich używać.

— Stracę równowagę – ostrzegł go Harry, z całej siły próbując nie patrzeć w podłogę, aby utrzymać się w pozycji pionowej. Stopy zaczęły go już boleć, a bez specjalistycznych butów nie będzie w stanie utrzymać się w tej pozycji choć chwilę dłużej.

— A po co, jak myślisz, masz partnera, Potter?

Tom chwycił jego biodra i pociągnął go lekko w górę. Nie uniosło go to nad ziemię, ale zdecydowanie zabrało stopom sporo masy i ustabilizowało.

— Panie Riddle, od kiedy to chwytamy tak naszych partnerów? Wesprzyj go lekko i spraw, by pozycja sprawiała wrażenie robionej bez zupełnie żadnego wysiłku. A teraz zakręć i podrzuć.

Podrzuć!? Czekaj, co?

Zanim Harry mógłby zareagować, otaczający go świat zawirował, a on mknął przez niego szybciej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Wydał z siebie zaskoczony okrzyk, gdy poczuł, że jego stopy opuszczają ziemię. Natychmiast rozluźnił mięśnie i zamiast obrócić się z wdziękiem w powietrzu, zaczął się niekontrolowanie miotać. Jedynie szybka interwencja Snape'a uratowała go przed przywaleniem twarzą w ziemię.

— Potter, co to, u diaska, było!?

— Próbowałem się nie przewrócić – warknął przez zaciśnięte zęby Harry, prostując się.

— Nie musisz niczego w swojej pozycji poprawiać, pan Riddle zrobi to za ciebie. Nie będzie mógł przewidzieć twoich ruchów, jeśli wciąż zmieniać będziesz napięcie ciała. Pozwól przejąć mu kontrolę.

Harry wydał z siebie sfrustrowane prychnięcie.

Na twarzy Snape'a pojawił się grymas.

— Strach donikąd cię nie zaprowadzi. Musicie nauczyć się sobie ufać.

— To ja odwalam całą ciężką robotę. Po prostu mi na to pozwól – dodał niepomocnie Tom.

— To nie ciebie rzucają w powietrze – warknął wściekle.

— Jeszcze raz! – rozkazał Snape.

Harry ustawił się ponownie w odpowiedniej pozycji, tym razem zmuszając się do pozostania w bezruchu, gdy Tom znów nim podrzucił. Był szczerze zdumiony, gdy udało mu się tym razem wylądować na nogach.

Zanim jednak zdążył zrobić cokolwiek innego, Tom już go znowu trzymał, podrzucając po raz drugi. Ponownie zaczął się miotać, ale udało mu się utrzymać równowagę i, gdy tylko trafił na ziemię, spróbował odskoczyć od swojego „partnera".

Tom mu na to nie pozwolił i natychmiast za nim ruszył, tym razem przejmując kontrolę nad jego ramieniem i bezlitośnie nim okręcając. Piruety były znacznie szybsze, niż przywykł do tego Harry i szybko zupełnie stracił orientację. Gdyby był sam, dawno by już upadł, ale Tom trzymał go w pozycji pionowej i podrzucił ponownie w powietrze.

Trwało to przez jakiś czas, podczas gdy Harry nie miał nawet okazji zrobić czegokolwiek na własną rękę. Tom to wykorzystywał i wkrótce rozpoczął ćwiczenie również innych pozycji, także samemu zaczynając tańczyć.

Harry'ego natomiast coraz bardziej irytowały jego popisy. Zupełnie jakby chłopak próbował celowo pokazać mu, jak łatwo jest mu go podnieść i przenosić, jak mało wysiłku potrzebuje, aby sobie z nim pogrywać.

Tak więc zaczął celowo psuć ich pozycje. Obracał się zbyt szybko, aby Tom mógł go złapać, skakał nieco zbyt wcześnie, kiedy Tom nie był na to gotowy i umyślnie rozluźniał mięśnie wtedy, gdy powinien je napinać, przez co Tom nie mógł go porządnie podnieść.

Pyszałkowaty uśmieszek Riddle'a szybko zamienił się w skoncentrowany grymas, gdy dosłownie na niego polował. Pomimo że Snape rozkazał im, aby ćwiczyli tylko swoje pozycje, zaczęli wokół siebie tańczyć.

Tym razem jednak bez żadnej choreografii. Chodziło wyłącznie o akcję i reakcję. Jakby grali w wyjątkowo szybkiego i zawiłego berka.

Harry tak skoncentrował się na ruchach tanecznych swoich i Toma, że tylko gdzieś w tylnej części umysłu zanotował, iż zaczęli używać coraz to więcej przestrzeni.

Nagle został zapędzony przez Toma w kozi róg. Zaskoczył go więc dobrowolnym skoczeniem do przodu, niemal wymuszając na chłopcu, aby ten go złapał. Nie było miejsca na wątpliwości, najzwyczajniej w świecie wiedział, że Tom będzie wystarczająco szybki, aby zareagować. Wykorzystał więc jego wsparcie i swoją własną siłę rozpędu, aby unieść się _nad_ nim i wylądował po drugiej, otwartej stronie pokoju.

Pościg trwał nadal, a serce biło Harry'emu mocno w piersi.

Im lepiej poznawali siebie nawzajem, tym łatwiejsze stawało się przewidywanie, jaki będzie kolejny ruch przeciwnika. Oczekiwanie, że Tom poruszy się w danym kierunku i widzenie chwilę później, że ten rzeczywiście to robi, było poniekąd pocieszające. Być może nie ufał Tomowi, ale zaczynał ufać temu, że jest w stanie wymusić na nim reakcje, których pragnie.

Wiedział, że Tom będzie na tyle szybki, aby go ominąć, gdy kręcił się dokładnie w jego stronę. Wiedział, że musi tylko przygotować się do skoku, a Tom już go będzie trzymać. Wiedział, że mógłby pozwolić sobie na opadnięcie na ślepo do tyłu, a Tom złapie jego ramiona i obróci jego ciałem.

Tyle tylko, że wykorzystywał tę wiedzę nie do współpracowania z nim, a do odskakiwania od niego.

Riddle'owi udało się w chwili nieuwagi ścisnąć od przodu jego biodra i chwilę później Harry wisiał w powietrzu. Tym razem jednak Tom go tam zostawił, zatrzymując na chwilę ich pogoń. Patrzyli na siebie przez kilka sekund, oceniając się pod kątem nowo zdobytej wiedzy na swój temat.

I wtedy głośne, ostre oklaski wyrwały ich z zamroczenia wywołanego toczoną grą.

Tom powoli odstawił go na ziemię i Harry spostrzegł, że wszyscy przystanęli, aby się im przypatrzeć. Emocje na ich twarzach wahały się od przerażenia do rozbawienia, od ekscytacji do ostrożnego spokoju.

— Wygląda na to, że zanim nauczę was tańczyć, powinienem zacząć od nauczenia was, jak postępować zgodnie z instrukcjami – wycedził sucho Snape, choć przyglądał się im równie uważnie, co reszta klasy.

— Errr, przepraszam – powiedział z zakłopotaniem Harry. – To był… przypadek.

Nauczyciel uniósł brew.

— Zatracenie się w tańcu jest konieczne dla przekonującego przedstawienia postaci, ale, proszę, zachowajcie trochę świadomości swojego otoczenia. W tym tempie rzeczywiście się nawzajem pozabijacie.

— Jesteś zbyt surowy, Severusie. Osobiście sądzę, że to było niezwykłe – rozbrzmiał nowy głos od strony drzwi. Do sali wszedł spokojnie Lucjusz Malfoy, lustrując całe zajście. – A twoje zajęcia powinny się już dawno skończyć, stary przyjacielu.

— Zostawiam tych nieuleczalnych cymbałów w twoich rękach, Lucjuszu – prychnął Snape. – Być może tobie lepiej uda się wykorzystać ich energię.

Następnie wyszedł bez słowa, bez wątpienia zamierzając torturować uczniów z innego poziomu.

Lucjusz zajął jego miejsce na przedzie pomieszczenia.

— No dobrze. Gotowi na obroty?

Po głośnym jęku, jaki rozbrzmiał w odpowiedzi, Harry podejrzewał, że po tych zajęciach nie zostanie im wiele siły.

* * *

* pas de deux – duet w balecie klasycznym (zwykle damsko-męski), którego celem jest ukazanie kunsztu tanecznego tancerzy.

** en pointe – w balecie pozycja stania na czubkach palców.

Kilka słów autorki odnośnie Lily i Jamesa: „Pozostawiłam te imiona celowo. Jak się domyślacie, używanie jednych postaci jako tancerzy w sztuce, a innych w „prawdziwym" życiu prowadzi do pewnych problemów. Nie chciałam wymyślać dla nich nowych imion, więc pozostawię ich po prostu bez nazwisk. Poza tym – Lily nie ma do Jamesa tego samego żalu, co w kanonie (jako że znęcanie się nad Snape'em byłoby, oczywiście, niemożliwe), po prostu… nie sprawił on na niej do tej pory zbyt dobrego wrażenia".


	5. W którym początki nie wróżą najlepiej

Za betę dziękuję, oczywiście, z całego serca **Felly** oraz **Disharmonie**.

 **Marley Potter** , **Xylone** , **zlamany grosz** , **Aly** , **CatharineMaxwell** , **Michalina31** , **Hulk** , **Neverquite** , **Shailila** , **Mastyka** , **kolosia** i **Kazekage** \- bardzo dziękuję wam za komentarze. Wasz odzew jest dla mnie bardzo ważny i naprawdę zawsze ogromnie się cieszę, gdy widzę, że kolejna osoba poświęciła chwilę na napisanie pod rozdziałem kilku słów :).

 **Aly** , bardzo miło mi słyszeć, że to opowiadanie ci się podoba! I że w mniejszym bądź większym stopniu zastępuje jakoś DoTa :). Tak czy inaczej, cieszę się, że jego czytanie sprawia ci przyjemność. I dziękuję, oczywiście, za komentarz! **CatharineMaxwell** , ogromnie się cieszę, że twierdzisz, iż warto było zacząć czytać to opowiadanie. Doskonale rozumiem, dlaczego zniechęcił cię opis - ja sama do oryginału zabierałam się dobrych kilka miesięcy, bo nie byłam po prostu przekonana do tego całego pomysłu. Niemniej miło mi słyszeć, że, podobnie jak ja, uznałaś ten fic za godny uwagi :). **Hulk** , interakcji Toma z Harrym będzie wiele, więc nie powinieneś czuć się zawiedziony :). **Mastyka** , tak bardzo się cieszę, że podoba ci się pomysł tego opowiadania! I oczywiście dziękuję za te wszystkie przemiłe słowa, od których robi się ciepło na sercu :). **Kazekage** , cieszę się, że fic zaczyna coraz bardziej cię do siebie przekonywać. Mam nadzieję, że relacja Toma i Harry'ego jeszcze tylko bardziej będzie ci się podobała - bo na pewno będzie jej znacznie więcej ;). Co do tego, kto będzie grać Mistrza Eliksirów - wkrótce się przekonasz. Innego wyjścia nie ma, bo, jakby nie patrzeć, to dość istotna postać. Bardzo dziękuję za komentarz!

Do tych, którzy nie dostali jeszcze odpowiedzi na swoje komentarze, napiszę jutro, więc możecie spodziewać się niedługo podziękowań w skrzynkach odbiorczych :).

Miłego czytania!

* * *

 **Niknąca rzeczywistość**

 **Rozdział piąty**

 **W którym początki nie wróżą najlepiej**

— Chyba zaraz zwymiotuję – jęknął Harry, opadając na ławkę obok bliźniaków i Rona.

Postanowił wykorzystać przerwę obiadową na spotkanie z przyjacielem – oczywiście w tym samym parku co zwykle. Bliźniacy bez chwili zawahania stwierdzili, że do nich dołączą.

Twarz Rona wykrzywiła się w obrzydzeniu i zaniepokojeniu.

— Tylko nie na mnie, stary! Odwróć się w drugą stronę!

— Mamy rozumieć, że spotkałeś już pana Malfoya? – George wyszczerzył szeroko zęby.

— I jego z piekła rodem piruety – dodał ze współczuciem Fred.

Harry zaryzykował zerknięcie na posiłek, który specjalnie dla niego przygotowali szkolni kucharze, pełen protein i dwukrotnie większy niż ten, który zwykle jadał. Szybko zamknął wieczko pudełka, gdy uderzyła w niego kolejna fala zawrotów głowy.

Kochał piruety. Były szybkie, pełne wdzięku i sprawiały mu niezłą frajdę, nawet jeśli czasem tracił przy nich równowagę.

Natomiast to, co kazał im zrobić Lucjusz Malfoy było… Harry przełknął z trudem żółć, która podeszła mu do gardła.

Naciskał na nich do granic możliwości. Zawsze zachęcająco, ale nigdy nie wykazując całkowitego zadowolenia. Tylko szybciej, szybciej i szybciej. Piruety w kółko, piruety ze skokami, piruety z zamkniętymi oczami, piruety zsynchronizowane, piruety przez całą wieczność.

I to wszystko pośród całej masy również kręcących się ludzi.

Jedynymi, którzy byli w stanie sprostać morderczemu tempu Lucjusza Malfoya, byli Tom i jego syn, Draco. To, że Tom był w tym taki dobry, wcale go nie dziwiło, natomiast Malfoyowie najpewniej musieli mieć w genach coś, co pozwalało im na tak wściekłe kręcenie się w kółko.

Harry był całkowicie przekonany, że już nigdy więcej nie zechce wykonać żadnego piruetu.

— Twój obiad wygląda przepysznie – zauważył Ron.

— Uch, chcesz trochę? Nie ma mowy, abym to wszystko zjadł. – Harry wyciągnął do chłopca pudełko i ten przełożył sobie trochę znajdującego się na nim jedzenia.

— No, no, no, Harry, lepiej nie mów o tym Snape'owi – ostrzegł go radośnie Fred.

— Nie planuję – odparł ponuro.

— Naprawdę jest taki zły? – zapytał Ron, żując jedzenie, którym podzielił się z nim Harry.

George wzruszył ramionami.

— Kiedy chce.

— Choć słyszałem, że nasz Harry mu dziś zaimponował. – Fred mrugnął radośnie, po czym żartobliwie go szturchnął.

Harry roześmiał się.

— Musicie znaleźć sobie lepsze źródła, chłopaki. Ja bym raczej powiedział, że był wkurzony. Zrujnowałem jego zajęcia.

— Naszymi źródłami są Syriusz i Bellatriks Black.

— A jeśli oni się ze sobą na jakiś temat zgadzają, nie ma na świecie nic pewniejszego.

Harry niechętnie musiał się z tym zgodzić.

— Więc może cię jednak lubi. Cóż, dla ciebie to lepiej, stary – powiedział radośnie Ron, po czym wziął kolejny kęs.

Harry wrócił pamięcią do swojego badania fizykalnego. Snape, tak jak oczekiwał, był w jego czasie złośliwy, ale też zaskakująco otwarty.

— Dlaczego nie tańczy? – zapytał bliźniaków. – To znaczy, o ile mi wiadomo nigdy nawet nie postawił nogi na scenie, mimo że ukończył szkołę z wyróżnieniem. Pokonał nawet Lucjusza Malfoya!

— Ach, tragedia Severusa Snape'a – westchnęli zgodnie bliźniacy.

— Słyszeliśmy mnóstwo opowieści – dodał ze smutkiem Fred.

— O ile nam wiadomo, nikt tak naprawdę nie wie, co się stało.

— Wszyscy jednak zgadzają się co do tego, że _coś_ się stało.

George pokiwał w zamyśleniu głową.

— Naprawdę rzadko widzieliśmy, aby tańczył, a nawet jeśli, to zawsze bardzo krótko i tylko wtedy, gdy chciał nam coś zademonstrować.

— Najwyraźniej ma jakąś poważną kontuzję.

— Nic więc dziwnego, że jest takim draniem. Wy, tancerze, jesteście jak jętki – żyjecie bardzo krótko – wtrącił Ron.

— Jętki? No proszę, braciszku, co za słownictwo! – drażnił się z nim Fred.

— Niektórzy z nas wciąż chodzą do normalnego liceum – mruknął urażony Ron. – I mają pracę, którą będą mogli wykonywać, gdy stuknie im sześćdziesiątka.

— Nudy – powiedział George swojemu bliźniakowi i Ron spróbował pchnąć go nożem.

— Ale widać, że może przecież tańczyć, więc chyba nie jest aż tak źle, co? – zapytał Harry, gdy Ron został już przez bliźniaków rozbrojony i unieszkodliwiony.

George wzruszył ramionami.

— Wszystkie plotki i tak mówią, że to tragiczna historia, mimo że nikt jej nie zna.

 _Uwierz mi, Potter, nie chcesz powtarzać moich błędów._

— Hmm – mruknął w zamyśleniu Harry. – A więc na pewno nie zatańczy w przedstawieniu, tak?

Fred potrząsnął głową.

— Nieee, nauczyciele w nim nie uczestniczą. A co?

— Po prostu pomyślałem, że pasowałby na Mistrza Eliksirów.

— Och, masz rację! Byłby genialny! – wykrzyknął z podekscytowaniem George. – Zły, ale trzymający się tych dobrych. Zdecydowanie potrafię to sobie wyobrazić.

— Tak czy inaczej, nasz drogi Harry… — Fred otworzył pudełko z jego jedzeniem i podsunął mu je pod nos, próbując kusić. — …niebawem nasza pierwsza próba i, uwierz mi, nie chcesz pójść na nią z pustym żołądkiem.

Harry westchnął i niechętnie zabrał się do jedzenia. Wciąż nieco kręciło mu się w głowie, ale spostrzegł też, że robi się naprawdę głodny.

Kiedy nadszedł czas, by wracali do szkoły, nie był nawet bliski skończenia posiłku, ale przynajmniej zapełnił czymś żołądek. Oddał resztę Ronowi, po czym wraz z bliźniakami udał się z powrotem do Hogwartu.

Chcieli, aby przed rozpoczęciem próby poznał Lee, ich przyjaciela, tak więc zostawili Harry'ego i poszli poszukać go na stołówce.

— Próby odbywają się w największym studio na piątym piętrze. Tam się zobaczymy – oznajmili i pomachali mu na pożegnanie.

Harry zaczął wspinać się po ogromnych schodach, starając się na nikogo nie wpaść. Jako że powoli kończyła się przerwa obiadowa, wszyscy próbowali znaleźć przyjaciół, buty, ubrania i zdążyć na zajęcia. W ich czasie korytarze były opustoszałe, ale teraz Hogwart tętnił życiem.

Gdy dotarł na trzecie piętro i miał właśnie zaczynać wspinać się na czwarte, doszedł go nagle głośny plask. Odwrócił głowę, próbując zlokalizować źródło tego dziwnego dźwięku, ale zobaczył tylko grupę śmiejących się obrzydliwie, przemykających obok niego dziewczyn.

Zrobił kilka kroków w kierunku, z którego nadbiegły i wyjrzał na korytarz.

Na jego środku stała samotnie drobna dziewczyna o kompletnie przemoczonych jasnych włosach i ubraniach. Wyciskała swoje długie włosy, z których wyciekająca woda stworzyła na podłodze niewielką kałużę.

— Eee, cześć – przywitał się delikatnie Harry. – Wszystko… w porządku?

Dziewczyna odwróciła się i oczy Harry'ego rozszerzyły się, gdy ją rozpoznał.

— Byłaś na przesłuchaniach! Świetnie zagrałaś żeńską wersję Bohatera!

Uśmiechnęła się lekko i zaczęła wyżynać bluzkę.

— Według niektórych aż za dobrze.

— Co się stało? – Harry zmarszczył brwi, widząc leżące niedaleko jej stóp puste wiadro.

Wzruszyła obojętnie ramionami.

— Nic takiego. Wygląda na to, że niektórzy starsi uczniowie stwierdzili, że przyda mi się prysznic. To w porządku, i tak nie lubiłam tej bluzki. Teraz przynajmniej mam wymówkę, aby ją przebrać.

Ruszyli razem po schodach na górę. Jako że dziewczyna była całkowicie przemoczona i zostawiała za sobą strugi wody, wiele osób obdarzyło ich dziwnymi spojrzeniami.

— Zostałaś uczniem Hogwartu? – zapytał Harry, zauważając, że wydawała się wiedzieć, dokąd zmierza.

— Hmm, dobre pytanie. Myślę, że można na nie odpowiedzieć: „tak" i „nie".

— Eee…

— Dyrektor Dumbledore zaproponował mi odegranie Wyrzutka – odparła i wzruszyła ramionami. – Może niektóre dziewczyny chciały po prostu, abym wczuła się w rolę.

Harry miał co do tego poważne wątpliwości.

— Dumbledore poinformował mnie, że tylko uczniowie Hogwartu mogą tańczyć w tej produkcji.

— Tak. Dlatego to właśnie tak skomplikowane. Przyjęliby mnie tutaj jako zwykłą uczennicę, ale tatko nie za bardzo ma na to pieniądze. Dumbledore powiedział, że może uda mi się załatwić to tak, abym nie musiała wcale się tu uczyć i przychodziła tylko na próby, więc… — Uśmiechnęła się. – Oto jestem.

 _Najwyraźniej nie wszyscy mają aniołów stróżów, którzy szantażują o stypendium cały zarząd_ – pomyślał sarkastycznie Harry.

— To dlatego nie uczęszczałaś wcześniej do Hogwartu? Bo jestem pewien, że byś się dostała. Zdecydowanie prezentowałaś ten sam poziom, co uczniowie.

— Nie jestem pewna, czy chcę być baletnicą. Kocham tańczyć, ale taka rywalizacja nie jest dla mnie – odparła nieco marzycielskim tonem.

Harry posłał jej uśmiech. W końcu znalazł kogoś, kto myśli jak człowiek.

— Całkowicie cię rozumiem. Choć te dziewczyny, które spotkałaś, zdecydowanie nie. Myślę, że najstarsi uczniowie niezbyt nas lubią.

Mruknęła nonszalancko.

— No cóż, nie muszą mnie lubić, jestem w końcu Wyrzutkiem. Bohater jednak powinien się z częścią z nich dogadać.

— Zobaczysz, niektórzy są naprawdę spoko – obiecał, gdy zatrzymali się naprzeciwko znajdującej się na piątym piętrze szatni dla dziewczyn.

— Lepiej się przebiorę. Uważaj, byś też nie przemókł. – Mrugnęła do niego.

— Czekaj, ja… um, tak w ogóle to jestem Harry, miło mi cię poznać.

Jej uśmiech jeszcze bardziej się poszerzył.

— Luna Lovegood. Do zobaczenia za minutę.

Luna, co? Zdecydowanie dobra tancerka. Zastanawiał się jednak, dlaczego Dumbledore tak nagle zmienił obsadę.

Harry musiał przejść jeszcze nieco korytarzem, nim dotarł w końcu do celu. Wielkie, dwuskrzydłowe drzwi stały otworem, umożliwiając ciągły przepływ uczniów i członków orkiestry.

Wszedł przez nie i poczuł się prawdziwie onieśmielony.

Sala była ogromna. Przynajmniej tak duża, jak audytorium, tyle że całą przestrzeń pod sceną zajmował parkiet, a nie rzędy krzeseł. Do tego jedną ze ścian pokrywały lustra. Wyznaczono nawet tuż pod sceną sporo miejsca dla orkiestry, tak jak na prawdziwej sali pokazowej.

Brakowało jedynie kulis. Scena składała się wyłącznie z podwyższenia, tylko naśladując tę prawdziwą, jaką spotykało się w teatrze.

— Oddaj mi to, Bello!

— Chodź i sam to sobie zabierz, mój idiotyczny kuzynie!

Harry spostrzegł Syriusza goniącego Bellatriks z mordem w oczach po całym pomieszczeniu. Wyglądało na to, że dziewczyna porwała jego szpongi i teraz wywijała nimi nad głową, rechocząc szaleńczo.

Kilka razy niemal udało im się potrącić Flitwicka.

Rozejrzał się w poszukiwaniu Toma, mając nadzieję, że będzie mógł unikać go w czasie tej próby, jako że, najwyraźniej, będą ćwiczyli taniec grupowy.

Dostrzegł go w jednym z rogów, o dziwo samego i już rozgrzewającego się przy drążku, mimo że wszyscy inni tancerze radośnie teraz między sobą rozmawiali. Nic dziwnego, że wzniósł się na pozycję najlepszego ucznia – był cholernym pracoholikiem.

— Harry! – powitali go od tyłu bliźniacy, kładąc na jego ramieniu po ręce.

— Zgadnij, co właśnie usłyszeliśmy! – Fred uśmiechnął się z podekscytowaniem.

— Najwyraźniej masz wspólniczkę!

— Oboje…

— …wemknęliście się w taki sposób do Hogwartu. – Potrzęśli głowami, udając irytację.

— Jej przynajmniej nie musieliśmy ciągnąć na przesłuchanie, George.

— W przeciwieństwie do _kogoś innego_. – Posłali Harry'emu znaczące spojrzenia.

Chłopak przewrócił oczami.

— Mówicie o Lunie? Właściwie już ją spotkałem. Nie wszyscy wydają się ją lubić. Kilka starszych dziewczyn rzuciło w nią wiadrem wody. Myślę, że jej dokuczają.

Bliźniakom nieznacznie skwaśniały miny.

— No cóż… — zaczął z wahaniem George.

— Chyba można się było tego spodziewać, co? – zapytał Fred.

— We mnie nikt nie rzucił wodą – zauważył Harry.

Na ich twarze na chwilę powróciły uśmiechy.

— Jeszcze.

Harry roześmiał się i szturchnął ich obu.

— Widzę, że jak zwykle podchodzicie do wszystkiego iście optymistycznie. Ale, teraz już na serio, przecież ledwie postawiła nogę w tej szkole.

— No tak, tylko że, widzisz, te przesłuchania były tylko do roli Bohatera – przypomniał mu Fred.

— Wszystkie inne były już obsadzone.

— Więc skoro ją teraz dostała …

— …to ktoś musiał ją stracić – wyjaśnił George.

— A dokładniej mówiąc, Pansy Parkinson… — Skinęli głowami na brązowowłosą dziewczynę rozmawiającą w rogu z Draco Malfoyem.

— Byłoby dla mnie dużym zaskoczeniem, gdyby się jakoś za to nie zemściła.

— Tańczy teraz tylko jako jeden z uczniów Slytherinu. Nawet niektóre osoby z szóstego poziomu mają większą rolę od niej.

A więc starsi uczniowie jakoś go na razie tolerowali, ale Luna znajdowała się w gorszej sytuacji, bo dostała rolę, która miała już swojego tancerza? Naprawdę miał nadzieję, dla jej dobra, że dziewczyny szybko dadzą sobie z tym spokój. Zazdrość mogła napędzać ludzi do robienia okropnych rzeczy.

Minerwa McGonagall klasnęła w dłonie, aby zwrócić na siebie ich uwagę.

— Są już wszyscy? Podejdźcie, proszę!

Uczniowie z orkiestry przestali nastrajać swoje instrumenty i w sali zapanowała cisza. Słychać było tylko szuranie stóp, gdy tancerze zebrali się wokół nauczycieli. Na tej próbie obecni byli tylko McGonagall, Flitwick i Snape.

Harry z ciekawością rozejrzał się za Luną. Spostrzegł, że niepostrzeżenie wkrada się ona do pomieszczenia – mając na sobie nowe ubrania, ale wciąż całkowicie przemoknięta, jeśli nie bardziej niż wcześniej. Zmarszczył brwi, domyślając się, że ktoś po raz drugi zrobił jej ten sam kawał.

— Witam wszystkich na pierwszej próbie „Przepowiedni" – kontynuowała McGonagall. – Jak widzicie, jesteście na niej wszyscy. Nie zawsze tak będzie. Za kilka dni każdy z was otrzyma osobisty plan prób, abyście wiedzieli, jakimi scenami zajmujemy się w danym dniu, gdzie i z kim. Większe tańce grupowe zawsze ćwiczyć będziemy w tym pomieszczeniu i… — Urwała, kiedy jej wzrok spoczął na Lunie. – Panno Lovegood, dlaczego jesteś kompletnie mokra? Aż z ciebie kapie!

Uczniowie stojący obok Luny dopiero teraz ją spostrzegli i nieco się wycofali, aby jak najbardziej oddalić się od tworzącej się wokół niej kałuży.

Luna uśmiechnęła się spokojnie do nauczycielki.

— Przepraszam, panno McGonagall, pogoda w Hogwarcie jest dziś nieoczekiwanie deszczowa, a ja zapomniałam wziąć ze sobą swój parasol.

— Ja… ale… przecież na dworze świeci słońce… — skończyła niezgrabnie McGonagall.

Luna przytaknęła szczerze.

— Tak, to właśnie mnie zmyliło.

McGonagall w końcu się opanowała i na jej twarz powrócił surowy wyraz.

— No cóż, bardzo mi przykro, ale muszę nalegać, abyś się przebrała. Nie możesz tak tańczyć.

— Obawiam się, że mój drugi zestaw ubrań spotkał dzisiaj taki sam los. Nie wzięłam trzeciego.

— Możesz pożyczyć moje, jeśli chcesz – wtrąciła inna dziewczyna. Gdy Harry wyciągnął szyję, ujrzał czerwone włosy Lily. – Rozmiar może nie do końca pasować, ale lepsze to niż nic.

Luna i Lily szybko opuściły pomieszczenie, kierując się do szatni. Harry mógłby przysiąść, że widział, jak ta druga rzuca Pansy wściekłe spojrzenie.

— Errr, tak, na czym skończyłam? – mruknęła McGonagall. – Ach tak, dziś zaczniemy od ceremonii przydziału z pierwszego aktu, jako że to pierwszy poważny taniec grupowy. Nadzorować go będzie głównie Filius, więc, bez przeciągania, przekazuję mu głos.

Wskazała Flitwickowi, aby przejął dowodzenie i niski nauczyciel wysunął się do przodu, uśmiechając do nich z podekscytowaniem.

— No dobrze. Wiem, że większość z was widziała już ten fragment przynajmniej kilka razy i analizowała jego choreografię na zajęciach, ale chciałbym, abyście o tym na razie zapomnieli. Zamiast tego pragnę, byście pomyśleli o charakterze waszego domu. Odwadze, wiedzy, lojalności i ambicji. Wyobraźcie je sobie i przekażcie je za pomocą ruchów. Tak? Kto wie, może przedstawicie nam w swoich improwizacjach coś, co będziemy mogli potem wykorzystać! A teraz, panno Granger, proszę o muzykę Gryffindoru. Pokażcie nam, jak wygląda siła i odwaga!

Harry zobaczył, że bujnowłosa dziewczyna wychodzi na małe podwyższenie dla dyrygenta. Na jej twarzy widniała determinacja.

Muzycy szybko dokończyli strojenie swoich instrumentów, podczas gdy uczniowie ustawili się w odpowiednich miejscach. Ci, którzy nie brali udziału w tym fragmencie, przesunęli się pod ściany, a tancerze grający Gryfonów stanęli przed dużym lustrem.

Jako że Hogwart pozwalał na występ w produkcji tylko uczniom z szóstego i siódmego poziomu, każdy jej uczestnik grał również w dużych układach grupowych młodego czarodzieja.

Ci, którzy poza tym mieli na karku jeszcze większe role, będą musieli w czasie przedstawienia niejednokrotnie się przebierać. Jedyną osobą, która nie grała ucznia, był Tom Riddle, jako że Voldemort był po prostu zbyt charakterystyczny, aby wykorzystywać go także w tańcach szkolnych.

Harry zastanawiał się przez chwilę, kiedy dostaną kostiumy. Jeśli miałby być szczery, miał nadzieję, że dostanie mu się tylko jeden. Jakoś nie widziało mu się przebieranie w panującym za kulisami totalnym chaosie.

Bliźniacy niemal podskoczyli w podekscytowaniu, gdy wraz z Harrym przeszli na środek.

— Improwizacje? Czy to nie wspaniałe!? Prawie w ogóle ich nigdy nie robimy!

— No właśnie. A te dziwne testy ekspresji tanecznej się nie liczą – zgodził się Fred.

Po piętach deptał im jeden z ich przyjaciół.

— Uch, no oczywiście, że tako mówicie. Ja jestem do bani w improwizowaniu.

George poklepał go po ramieniu.

— Daj spokój, Lee, odwagi!

— Nie możesz być gorszy niż Malfoy!

— Lucjusz nie potrafi improwizować? – zapytał z niedowierzaniem Harry. Uważał go za kogoś, komu nie będzie sprawiać żadnego problemu wyrażanie się za pomocą jakiejkolwiek sztuki.

— Nie, Draco. Nie licząc Toma Riddle'a, to on właśnie ma najwyższe stopnie ze wszystkiego z wyjątkiem improwizacji. Wszyscy o tym wiedzą, bo zawsze wyje, że to i tak bezużyteczna umiejętność.

— I tak jest lepszy ode mnie – burknął za nimi Lee. – Jest w końcu na siódmym poziomie.

— Panie Potter, zapraszam na środek! To ty podlegasz ceremonii przydziału, więc musisz przejść przez wszystkie z nich! – Flitwick machnął, aby podszedł bliżej.

Harry stłumił jęk.

— Życzcie mi szczęścia z Ravenclawem. Jak mam w ogóle, do cholery, przedstawić w tańcu inteligencję?

— Na twoim miejscu skupiłbym się na ciekawości, jesteś w końcu Bohaterem. No bo dlaczego pcha się nieustannie w te wszystkie niebezpieczne miejsca? – Fred wzruszył ramionami.

Nerwy nie opuściły jednak Harry'ego, gdy wystąpił na środek. Wiedział, że wszyscy stojący teraz pod ścianami wykorzystają tę sytuację, aby po raz pierwszy porządnie mu się przyjrzeć. I, jeśli miałby być szczery? Nie wiedział, czy improwizacja idzie mu dobrze. W końcu nikt nigdy nie oceniał jego osamotnionych tańców w parku.

Całą nadzieję pokładał w muzyce. Już z przesłuchań wiedział, że nie była ona dokładnie taka sama jak ta z nagrań słynnego wykonania „Przepowiedni" przez Salazara. Była to nowa aranżacja stworzona przez tutejszych muzyków.

Zerknął ponownie na dyrygentkę. Granger… Naprawdę miał nadzieję, że i tym razem go nie zawiedzie. Potrzebował czegoś naprawdę dobrego, jeśli miał zatracić się w tak różnych emocjach dotyczących każdego z domów.

Nastąpiła chwila kompletnej ciszy, po czym rozbrzmiały pierwsze tony.

Harry ujrzał w lustrze, że większość uczniów nie zaczęła się jeszcze poruszać, dając sobie czas na to, aby coś wymyślić.

Mimowolnie uśmiechnął się szeroko, ujrzawszy dwoje rudzielców, tworzących swoimi podskokami historię jakiejś niesłychanej, epickiej bitwy. Chwilę później dołączył do nich Syriusz, podczas gdy Lee i kilku innych stało jak wrytych, wyglądając dość niepewnie.

Harry wziął głęboki oddech i zamknął oczy, zamykając się na wszystko z wyjątkiem muzyki.

Gryffindor. Odwaga i rycerskość, siła i hałas, honor i brawura. Zdecydowanie zamaszyste ruchy.

Majestatyczność i duma granicząca z arogancją. Głowa uniesiona i wysokie skoki, brak strachu o konsekwencje.

Nie wiedział nawet, kiedy zaczął się poruszać, pozwalając porwać się muzyce. Miała szybkie tempo i budziła w nim pilną potrzebę tańczenia tu i teraz, życia bez zawahania, podejmowania bez żalu wszelkiego ryzyka.

Do diabła z techniką, nadszedł czas na poddanie się intuicji i robienie tego, co tylko przyjdzie na myśl. Świetny refleks uratował w końcu Bohatera niezliczoną ilość razy.

Nim się zorientował, zaczął czerpać ogromną przyjemność z tego zadania.

Znajdujący się za nim uczniowie odeszli tanecznym krokiem i zostali zastąpieni przez kolejną grupę, podczas gdy zmieniły się również tempo i ton muzyki.

Różnica nie była ogromna, melodia pozostała ciepła i żywa, ale bardziej spokojna i powolna.

To musiał być Hufflepuff. Dom lojalności i przyjaźni, uczciwości i dobroci.

Bohater pragnął zdobyć przyjaciół. Gdy Harry był nastolatkiem, sam niemal przestał wierzyć w dobroć. Gdyby nie Weasleyowie, nigdy pewnie nie byłby w stanie zrozumieć tych słów.

Proste kroki przepełnione delikatnością, stopy uderzające miękko o ziemię. Poczucie ciepłego, letniego wieczoru wypełnionego śmiechem.

Śmiech ustąpił cichym myślom. Muzyka zyskała nieco kontemplacyjnej jakości, jak gdyby badała swoje własne nuty.

Harry na sekundę otworzył oczy i ujrzał kołyszącą się na zmianę w przód i w tył Lunę, która dawała się ponieść muzyce.

Ravenclaw. Inteligencja… choć może niekoniecznie. Raczej bystrość i mądrość, kreatywność oraz ekscentryczność. Doskonale dogadująca się z samotnością, ale też połączona z mądrością. Nigdy niekończące się poszukiwanie wiedzy, ciekawość potrafiąca pokonać strach.

Precyzyjne piruety i skomplikowane ruchy. Skoki testujące siłę mięśni i grawitacji, jak gdyby ciekawe idealnej wysokości.

Chwilę później muzyka stała się chłodniejsza, niemal niebezpieczna.

Potęga bez Gryfońskiej rycerskości. Przebiegłość bez Krukońskiej refleksyjności. Charyzma bez Puchońskiej dobroci.

Dom ambitnych zwycięzców, Slytherin.

Harry właśnie miał sprawdzić, czy uda mu się ukazać „determinację", kiedy nagle ktoś stojący z tyłu odciągnął go z zajmowanego na samym przedzie miejsca i wciągnął w sam środek tańczącej grupy.

Był tak zaskoczony, że niemal potknął się o własne nogi, ale na szczęście dość szybko zdołał odzyskać równowagę. Spostrzegł szczerzącą się szeroko Bellatriks Black.

Nie wiedział, czy to zaplanowali, czy może była to decyzja spontaniczna, ale zakładając, że nie mieli na celu jawnego upokorzenia go na oczach wszystkich, miało to naprawdę wiele sensu.

Mimo że Bohater skończy ostatecznie w Gryffindorze, musiał praktycznie walczyć o to, aby nie zostać przydzielonym do Slytherinu.

Tak więc to właśnie zrobił Harry – próbował wydostać się z centralnej części sceny, oddalić od Ślizgonów. Draco Malfoy wszedł mu jednak w drogę i zaczął kręcić piruety, zmuszając go do wycofania się. Pozostali tancerze spontanicznie poszli za jego przykładem i Harry został jeszcze bardziej odepchnięty od swojego celu.

Ścisła hierarchia i synchronizacja – to z pewnością siła, z którą trzeba się było liczyć.

Twarz Draco zastygła w koncentracji, gdy zaczął wykonywać swoje słynne piruety, które, nawiasem mówiąc, naprawdę były, jeśli ktoś pytałby Harry'ego o zdanie, cholernie imponujące.

On jednak uznał pasywno-agresywne zachowanie chłopca za niezwykle irytujące. Oczywistym było, że Draco myślał, iż powinni wyrównać rachunki i próbował zmusić go do otwartej konfrontacji.

No cóż, skoro tak bardzo pragnęli go zepchnąć, to nie widział powodu, aby tak uparcie trzymać się swojego obecnego miejsca. Jak na razie jedyną osobą, której udało się go sprowokować, był Tom. I wolałby, aby tak zostało – nie miał zamiaru rywalizować także z Draco.

Tak więc zamiast próbować ominąć go, by dostać się z powrotem do przodu, Harry również zaczął się z nimi wszystkimi kręcić i jeszcze bardziej przeszedł do tyłu, po czym szybko stamtąd wyskoczył i okrążył tanecznym krokiem całą grupę, wracając do swojej pierwotnej pozycji.

Muzyka skończyła się w najlepszym z możliwych momentów.

Flitwick wyglądał na zadowolonego.

— Bardzo dobrze, bardzo dobrze! Całkiem nieźle wam to wszystkim poszło. Jak najszybciej przekażemy każdemu płytę z muzyką, abyście mogli jeszcze lepiej zapoznać się ze swoim domem. Choć, oczywiście, koniec końców będziemy musieli ułożyć tu pełnoprawną choreografię. Och, i panie Potter! – Odwrócił się do Harry'ego, podnosząc żartobliwie palec. – Biorąc pod uwagę pana ostatni manewr, obawiam się, że nasz Bohater skończyłby jednak wśród przebiegłych Ślizgonów!

Draco prychnął głośno i ruszył pod ścianę, nie szczędząc mu nawet spojrzenia. Po prostu cudownie.

Snape wyszedł na środek, natychmiast zwracając na siebie uwagę wszystkich zgromadzonych.

— Większość z was zacznie pracować teraz pod nadzorem pani McGonagall i pana Flitwicka nad choreografią dla każdego z domów i będzie kontynuowało ćwiczenia. Pana Riddle'a, pana Pottera i uczniów tańczących bazyliszka zapraszam natomiast ze mną. Akt drugi, scena czternasta, zapraszam na scenę.

Uch. Wyglądało na to, że nie uda mu się jednak uniknąć dzisiaj Toma. No cóż, przynajmniej tym razem go zniszczy.

Pomachał bliźniakom i posłał im uśmiech, po czym skierował się ku scenie mieszczącej się po drugiej stronie pomieszczenia. Z kilkunastu zgromadzonych tam uczniów rozpoznawał tylko Draco, Bellatriks, Lily oraz Jamesa. No i…

— W końcu. Zaczynałem się zastanawiać, po co tu w ogóle jestem.

…Toma Riddle'a, oczywiście.

— Brakuje ci uwagi fanów? – podrażnił się z nim Harry.

— Tylko twojej.

— Zrujnowaliśmy Snape'owi zajęcia – przypomniał mu o ich dzisiejszym spontanicznym duecie.

— Zrujnowaliśmy? – Tom uśmiechnął się pod nosem. – Miewasz czasem dziwaczne pomysły.

— No dobrze. – Snape pojawił się za nimi znikąd, rzucając na podłogę wielkie pudło. – Ostatnia scena aktu drugiego. Ktoś mi ją może podsumuje? Panno Black?

— Straszliwa komnata, wielki wąż, zły dziennik i umierająca siostrzyczka?

Kilkoro uczniów zachichotało.

— Bardzo trafne – prychnął Snape. – Kluczowym elementem jest wąż. Lub raczej zawiły taniec węża.

Otworzył pudełko i wyciągnął z niego coś, co wyglądało jak wielki kłębek ubrań. Gdy rozwinął go z pomocą kilku tancerzy, Harry ujrzał na jednym z końców imponującą głowę węża.

— Tak mniej więcej wyglądać będzie kostium bazyliszka, choć wykonany zostanie z o wiele większą starannością i precyzyjnością. Jak wiecie, jeszcze zanim obsadziliśmy wszystkie role, pierwsze, za co się wzięliśmy, gdy tylko zdecydowaliśmy się wystawić „Przepowiednię", był taniec węża. Dlaczego?

Draco Malfoy uniósł rękę.

— Bo musimy być w stanie wykonać go na ślepo. Dosłownie.

— I?

— I dlatego, że stoimy w nim tak blisko siebie, że nawet najmniejszy błąd spowoduje, że polecimy wszyscy na ziemię?

— Najprawdopodobniej łamiąc sobie przy tym nogi – wtrąciła Bellatriks. – Lub wykręcając kolana. Albo nadrywając ścięgna.

Reszta spojrzała na nią z dużym niepokojem.

— Tak, dokładnie. Publiczność widzieć będzie tylko wasze nogi i choć być może nie będzie wyglądało to na szczególnie skomplikowane, jest to tak naprawdę jedna z najbardziej niebezpiecznych scen w tej sztuce. Długo się już tu jednak uczycie i ćwiczyliście tę choreografię od tygodni. Nawet na ślepo uda wam się poruszyć w odpowiednią stronę i uniknąć kolizji.

Uczniowie wyglądali na podniesionych na duchu.

Snape odwrócił się do Harry'ego.

— Potter, jesteś pewien, że znasz choreografię?

Zgromadzeni znów się napięli, nagle zdając sobie sprawę, że jest wśród nich tancerz, który nie był obecny na żadnej z ich praktyk.

Próbował wyglądać na jak najbardziej pewnego siebie i wiarygodnego.

— Tak, proszę pana.

— Jesteś _absolutnie_ pewien? Tancerze ukryci pod bazyliszkiem są bardzo ściśle ułożeni i zupełnie ślepi. Zatańczą wszystko dokładnie tak, jak ćwiczyli i nie będę w stanie na nic zareagować. Wykorzystają na scenie każdą wolną przestrzeń i będą wić się wokół ciebie w skomplikowanych wzorach. Jeśli staniesz choć kilka kroków od miejsca, w którym powinieneś być, wpadną na ciebie i upadną, a być może nawet zlecą ze sceny. Jeden zły krok, a będziemy mieć tu masę poważnie rannych tancerzy. Rozumiesz, Potter? Jeden. Zły. Krok.

Harry kiwnął w milczeniu głową.

Snape odwrócił się do reszty.

— To się tyczy wszystkich!

Podał Draco głowę bazyliszka i opuścił scenę, aby patrzeć na nich z większej odległości, biorąc ze sobą puste pudełko.

Głowa była, oczywiście, najważniejsza. W końcu gdyby z nią coś poszło nie tak, błąd ten powtórzyliby wszyscy znajdujący się za nią tancerze.

Harry spostrzegł ostatnie ostrzegające spojrzenie rzucane mu przez Draco, po czym blondyn zniknął pod wielką głową. Rozległo się małe zamieszanie, gdy każdy zajmował swoje miejsce pod resztą kostiumu.

Tylko drobna dziewczyna z szóstego poziomu do nich nie dołączyła, zamiast tego kładąc się na podłodze; w zastępstwie dziennika użyła jakiejś przypadkowej książki.

— Zdenerwowany? – podrażnił się z nim Tom.

Harry posłał mu zirytowane spojrzenie.

— Tylko jeśli nagle znów zaczniesz mną podrzucać.

— Sugerujesz, że nie znam choreografii?

Harry westchnął, usłyszawszy jego szczerze urażony ton.

— Po prostu… nie rób niczego nieoczekiwanego. Najpewniej zareagowałbym na to instynktownie i zapomniał o krokach.

— Nie martw się, tańczysz ze mną.

Harry spojrzał na niego spode łba.

— Jeśli chcesz, możesz tańczyć instynktownie, będę idealnym Voldemortem. Wystarczy, że będziesz na mnie reagował. – Tom uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

— Nie chcę, by komuś stała się krzywda. Jak mam w ogóle zabić bazyliszka, skoro nie mam miecza.

— Po prostu go uderz.

Harry prychnął i pokręcił głową, zajmując pozycję.

Gdy wszyscy byli gotowi, rozbrzmiała orkiestra.

Taniec Harry'ego nie zaczynał się przed pojawieniem się Voldemorta, więc na razie musiał tylko podejść do Siostry. Muzyka była powolna i przerażająca, i wywoływała u niego ciarki.

Bazyliszek sunął już po krawędziach sceny, wyraźnie widoczny dla publiczności, ale niezauważony przez Bohatera.

Harry klęknął obok dziewczyny, próbując wejść w rolę. To była młodsza siostra najlepszego przyjaciela Bohatera. Czyli właściwie odpowiednik Ginny.

Harry był głęboko przywiązany do wszystkich członków rodziny Weasleyów, zupełnie jakby była jego własną. Jak by się czuł, gdyby to Ginny tu leżała, nieprzytomna i ledwo żywa?

Muzyka wzrosła i Harry zerwał się nagle na nogi, jak gdyby coś usłyszał. Odwrócił się do Siostry plecami i zbliżył kilka kroków do bazyliszka, jak gdyby wyczuwając niebezpieczeństwo.

Wtedy to muzyka przerodziła się nagle w chaos, gdy nadeszło niebezpieczeństwo. Bazyliszek rozciągnął swoje imponujące ciało na całą długość sceny, częściowo zasłaniając publiczności wyłaniającego się z cienia Voldemorta.

Harry stał nieruchomo, gdy Voldemort pogłaskał głowę Siostry, wciąż mając go za przyjaciela.

Tom cofnął rękę i spojrzał na nią tępo. Harry podążył za jego wzrokiem i ujrzał w zdumieniu, że była zakrwawiona.

Co? Skąd pochodziła ta krew? Tom nie mógł przecież tak szybko aż tak mocno zranić. Czy to dziewczyna krwawiła!?

Bazyliszek zaczął krążyć wokół niego i Toma, chwilowo całkowicie ich ukrywając. Na całe szczęście Bohater i tak miał w tej chwili stać nieruchomo, tak więc szok, jaki opanował Harry'ego, nie zrobił nikomu krzywdy.

— Hej, ona jest ranna! – krzyknął, ale jego głos utonął całkowicie w dźwiękach orkiestry, która ani trochę nie próżnowała, zwiastując zbliżający się konflikt.

A on wciąż zasłonięty był przez bazyliszka. Poza tym Snape i tak był teraz oddalony od sceny, aby móc ujrzeć to wszystko jako jedną całość.

 _Chyba żartujecie…_

Spojrzał gorączkowo na Toma, który również drugą ręką sprawdził stan dziewczyny. I ta po wyciągnięciu okazała się zakrwawiona.

Spojrzawszy ponownie na swoje ręce, Tom podniósł gwałtownie głowę i ich oczy się spotkały.

Chwilę później chłopiec uniósł obie dłonie i do niego zamachał. Całkowicie zdezorientowany Harry zmarszczył brwi.

Tom uśmiechnął się szyderczo.

 _Co…?_

Co, do cholery…?

Co się tutaj wyrabiało?

Patrzył z przerażeniem na Toma, który nie wykazywał żadnej chęci poinformowania kogokolwiek o tym, co się dzieje, a zamiast tego wskazał palcem prosto na niego i wraz z kilka ostrzej zagranymi nutami dał bazyliszkowi sygnał do ataku.

W ułamku sekundy rozpętało się piekło.


	6. W którym rzeczywistość zaczyna się zacie

Betowały dwie przecudne, niezastąpione osoby – **Felly** i **Disharmonie**. Bardzo wam, dziewczyny, za to dziękuję, jesteście wspaniałe!

Podziękowania należą się również **RadioactiveCs** za konsultację przecinkową :).

 **leniwiec** , **sleepwalker09** , **FrejaAleeera1** , **angeliyah** , **Michalina31** , **Marley Potter** , **Kazekage** , **Mastyska** , **kolosia** , **Martisz** i **C** \- pragnę z całego serca podziękować wam za pomyślenie o mnie i napisanie choć kilku słów komentarza. Jak zawsze, zrobiło mi się cieplej na ich widok i ogólnie wywołaliście swoim odzewem u mnie ogromną radość.

 **Kazekage** , oczywiście bardzo dziękuję za komentarz. Co to wszystko znaczy - myślę, że dowiesz się w tym rozdziale. Powinnaś. Tak trochę. Trudno powiedzieć. W każdym razie, cieszę się, że jesteś tym zainteresowana ;). Draco, racja, jest rozkapryszonym dzieckiem, ale w poniższym rozdziale poznamy trochę jego historię i myślę, że to może zmienić trochę postrzeganie jego postaci. I miło mi słyszeć, że wyjątkowo jesteś w stanie znieść Lunę :). **Mastyska** , bardzo się cieszę, że poprzedniemu rozdziałowi udało się wytworzyć w tobie tyle emocji! No i że ci się podobał, oczywiście. A także dziękuję za wszystkie miłe słowa odnośnie mojego tłumaczenia :). **C** , bardzo dziękuję ci za myślenie o mnie i informowanie o takich sprawach. Wiem już o tym od jakiegoś czasu, ostatnio informacja na ten temat dochodzi do mnie ze wszystkich możliwych stron, tak czy inaczej - sprawa jest w toku, prowadzę ładne rozmowy z odpowiednimi osobami :).

Bardzo przepraszam, że nie odpisałam do końca na wasze komentarze pod ostatnim rozdziałem, ale po prostu fizycznie nie dałam rady. Niemniej, mam ogromną nadzieję, wiecie, że jestem wam za nie bardzo wdzięczna. Zdecydowanie postaram się, aby nie powtórzyła się już taka sytuacja, że koniec końców nie podziękuję każdemu z was osobiście za poświęcenie czasu na ich napisanie.

Och, za pamięci! Może niektórzy z was zauważyli, że The Fictionist opublikowała ostatnio w końcu kolejny rozdział „Motylego serca". To, oczywiście, oznacza, że moje tłumaczenie tego fica zostanie wkrótce wznowione. Co i jak dokładnie, z jaką częstotliwością i kiedy – w tej chwili jeszcze nie wiem. Pewnie będzie wyglądało to podobnie do „Niknącej…", ale szczegóły podam przy publikacji najbliższego rozdziału tego fica. A postaram się, by miało to miejsce jak najszybciej.

Miłego czytania!

* * *

 **Niknąca rzeczywistość**

 **Rozdział szósty**

 **W którym rzeczywistość zaczyna się zacierać**

W lewo. W lewo. Obrót. Unik. Piruet. Skok.

Ciało Harry'ego poruszało się automatycznie, z łatwością odwzorowując ruchy, które widział wcześniej niezliczoną ilość razy.

Jednak w myślach szukał gorączkowo jakiegoś rozwiązania. Czegoś, dzięki czemu zbliży się do Toma i zranionej dziewczyny. Paradoksalnie, dokładnie tego samego pragnął Bohater. Ale to nie miało znaczenia – wiedział, że to niemożliwe.

Bazyliszek otaczał go ze wszystkich stron. Ta scena była tak skomplikowana, tak szybka i precyzyjna, że Harry nie miał wyboru, musiał poruszać się dokładnie tak, jak wymagały od niego jego kroki. A nawet i to, w otoczeniu ciągle zmieniającego się wężowego ciała, okazało się trudniejsze, niż przypuszczał.

Czasem głowa wyłaniała się pozornie znikąd, atakując go, dając mu tylko ułamek sekundy na zdecydowanie, w którym kierunku powinien odskoczyć. Za sprawą jednej złej decyzji uderzyłby prosto w ciało węża, najpewniej raniąc przy tym połowę tancerzy.

Nie miał kontroli nad tym, gdzie zaraz wyląduje i trudno było mu zachować orientację w masie ciągle przemieszczających się tancerzy. Czasem ruchy bazyliszka sprawiały, że od Voldemorta dzielił go zaledwie ogon węża, ale chwilę później potwór zmuszał go do wycofania się na drugi koniec sceny.

Podczas gdy on obracał się i skakał pośród wirującego szybko ciała, Tom stał nieruchomo obok dziewczyny, wciąż nie robiąc nic, aby jej pomóc. Zamiast tego obserwował go uważnie, za sprawą bazyliszka na przemian pojawiając się i znikając z zasięgu jego wzroku.

Harry również starał się nie spuszczać go z oczu, ale zawiły taniec pożerał sporo jego uwagi. Serce biło mu w piersi równie intensywnie, co rozbrzmiewająca w powietrzu muzyka.

I nagle, niespodziewanie, _niewłaściwie_ , Tom znalazł się tuż przed nim.

Harry zamarł. Lorda Voldemorta nie powinno tutaj być. W ogóle nie powinien ruszać się z miejsca, póki Bohater nie zabije bazyliszka.

Nie było tu dla niego miejsca, pośród tych wszystkich poruszających się nieustannie tancerzy.

— Co ty wyprawiasz? – krzyknął przez muzykę Harry, ignorując choreografię. Nie wiedział nawet, czy pyta o dziewczynę, czy o jego nagłe pojawienie się u jego boku.

Tom uśmiechnął się pod nosem, sprawiając wrażenie podekscytowanego.

— Opowiadam historię.

Harry słyszał go, ale nie rozumiał. To wszystko nie miało w ogóle sensu i dlaczego Snape nie przerwał jeszcze tańca? Przecież oczywiste było, że Tom odstawiał scenę.

Ale, no cóż, skoro Tom ignorował swoją rolę, on też tak zrobi. Dwoje otoczonych przez bazyliszka tancerzy nie mogło prowadzić do niczego dobrego. Nie widział powodów, aby wciąż trzymać się swoich kroków. To właśnie dlatego ruszył biegiem w stronę dziewczyny, zupełnie porzucając choreografię.

Nie zdołał zrobić nawet trzech kroków, gdy Tom chwycił go od tyłu i pociągnął w swoją stronę, zapobiegając jego zderzeniu z głową węża.

Przy jego uchu rozbrzmiał zachwycony chichot.

— Uważaj.

— Pieprz się! – warknął Harry, wyrywając się z jego uścisku i ponownie rzucając przed siebie.

Dłoń zacisnęła się wokół jego prawego nadgarstka i obróciła jego ciałem, znów ratując go przed wpadnięciem na bazyliszka.

To wtedy Harry zrozumiał, że Tom potrafił bez żadnych problemów przewidzieć ruchy węża. Co powinno być praktycznie niemożliwe. Ta scena była najzwyczajniej w świecie zbyt skomplikowana.

A jednak zdawało się, że chłopak bez większych trudności śledzi poczynania wszystkich tancerzy i doskonale wie, kiedy i w którym miejscu będzie znajdowała się poszczególna część ciała węża.

I to właśnie zapewne z tego powodu udało mu się prześlizgnąć do środka. Bo Harry _próbował_ się przecież wydostać, ale był zmuszony poruszać się w jeden bardzo konkretny sposób, jako że reszta tancerzy nie dawała mu innej możliwości. Uświadomił sobie, że cały problem polegał tak naprawdę na tym, iż, w przeciwieństwie do Toma, nie dostrzegał drogi ucieczki.

A, samą swoją obecnością wewnątrz kręgu, Tom skutecznie mu ją zniszczył.

Jedyną osobą, która była teraz w stanie uratować ten taniec i nie doprowadzić do żadnych urazów, był Tom. Harry, obrabowany ze swojej choreografii, mógł tylko reagować. A wąż, tak czy owak, był ślepy i nieświadomy całej sytuacji.

— Pieprz się! – krzyknął ponownie.

Tom chwycił go za biodra i usunął z drogi nagle zmieniającego kierunek ogona.

— Obawiam się, że zanim ją uratujesz, będziesz musiał najpierw skończyć ten taniec.

Harry odwrócił się, gotów się z nim spierać, ale słowa utknęły mu w gardle, gdy spojrzał w oczy chłopca. Były zwężone, okrutne i _czerwone_.

To nie był Tom, najlepszy uczeń Hogwartu. To był Lord Voldemort.

Harry rozejrzał się, ale zewsząd otaczał go wijący się wokół nich bazyliszek. Spróbował przypomnieć sobie, w którym dokładnie momencie sceny się właśnie znajdują, ale to nie miało sensu. Znał na wylot kroki Bohatera, ale nie było mowy, aby mógł przewidzieć ruchy wszystkich otaczających go tancerzy, bez względu na to, jak wiele razy oglądał nagranie tej sztuki.

Jego oddech stał się płytki, a serce ścisnęło w panice. Zamiast ufać swoim instynktom, momentalnie zamarł w miejscu i tylko figlarna interwencja Voldemorta odsunęła go ponownie z drogi węża.

— Głupcze – westchnął starszy chłopiec. – _Mówiłem_ ci, że wystarczy, jak będziesz na mnie po prostu reagował.

Chwilę później tańczyli.

Harry nie martwił się już nawet bazyliszkiem, całą uwagę poświęcając temu, aby nie dać się powalić Voldemortowi.

Jednak nawet gdy się wokół niego kręcił i skakał, nawet gdy bazyliszek zaczął zataczać wokół nich coraz mniejsze okręgi, nawet gdy jego głowa minęła go zaledwie o milimetry, jego myśli zaprzątała tylko jedna myśl.

Musi to powstrzymać. Ta dziewczyna potrzebuje pomocy.

Dojrzał, że pomiędzy ciałem bazyliszka tworzy się niewielka, wolna przestrzeń i rozpaczliwie się przez nią przedarł. Usłyszał za plecami syk goniącego go Voldemorta. Wprawdzie wciąż otoczeni byli ze wszystkich stron przez węża, ale przynajmniej znalazł się o krok bliżej swego celu.

Już miał znów rzucić się do biegu, kiedy Voldemort zaszedł mu drogę. Spróbował go ominąć, ale zbliżający się wąż zmusił go do zmiany kierunku.

Ręce znów go pochwyciły i podrzuciły w powietrze, nim wylądował ciężko na podłodze.

Zerwał się szybko i ujrzał, że został odepchnięty od Voldemorta, przez co między nimi wytworzyła się dość spora dziura. Zanim chłopak mógłby ponownie się do niego zbliżyć, głowa węża ruszyła ku nim od lewej, skutecznie ich od siebie oddzielając.

Był zdany tylko na siebie, nie tylko centymetry, ale całe metry od miejsca, w którym powinien się teraz znajdować. Nie miał co kierować się choreografią. Odskoczył i okręcił się wokół ogona węża, muskając lekko ciałem materiał jego kostiumu. Mógłby przysiąc, że są to tak naprawdę łuski.

Biegł pomiędzy zwiniętym, ogromnym ciałem węża, czując się jak w labiryncie. I to takim, który nieustannie się poruszał. Niemniej musiało istnieć jakieś wyjście.

Przynajmniej w końcu znalazł się sam, z dala od Voldemorta. Teraz, gdy miał za sobą walkę zarówno z nim, jak i z bazyliszkiem, unikanie zderzenia z wężem na własną rękę wydawało się dziecinnie proste.

Gonił za ogonem bestii i podążał za nim, nieustannie uskakując z drogi reszcie jej ciała. W końcu, wykonawszy ostatni skok, wylądował niedaleko dziewczyny.

Biegnąc do niej szaleńczo, ślizgał się po podłodze.

— Gin…! Och, no tak, nie Ginny. H-hej?

Objął dłońmi jej głowę, nie zwracając uwagi na swoje spocone dłonie. Wprawdzie nie dotrzegł żadnej krwi, ale nie zareagowała, nawet gdy mocno nią potrząsnął. Jej twarz była nienaturalnie blada.

— O Boże, proszę, nie bądź martwa, błagam cię…

Nagle uderzyło w niego coś twardego, przewracając go. Bazyliszek zadrżał i zakołysał się gwałtownie, po czym przewrócił się na lewy bok. Synchronicznie, a nie przypadkowo.

Jakaś odległa część jego umysłu zarejestrowała, że to powinien być ten moment, gdy wbija mu miecz w gardło.

Jednak nie zaprzątał sobie tym głowy, całkowicie rozkojarzony szarżującą w jego stronę postacią.

W pierwszej chwili pragnął uciec, ale wtedy jego uwagę zwróciło coś leżącego na ziemi. Dziennik.

Rzucił się na niego, ale Voldemort był szybszy i złapał go w powietrzu, rzucając nim o podłogę.

Na chwilę pociemniało mu przed oczami, gdy desperacko łapał powietrze.

Chłopiec stanął nad nim i Harry złapał go za kostkę, powalając na ziemię. Następnie podniósł się szybko z podłogi i w końcu dorwał dziennik. Rozerwał go drżącymi rękami.

Usłyszał okrzyk Voldemorta i wiedział, że to koniec. Świat kręcił mu się przed oczami, gdy przeczołgał się do leżącego nieruchomo ciała.

Dziewczyna wciąż była śmiertelnie blada. Harry zmarszczył brwi, zdezorientowany. To nie tak miało być, było już po wszystkim. Powinna się obudzić.

Dlaczego to nie zadziałało? Voldemort był przecież martwy, prawda?

Rozejrzał się i zamrugał wielokrotnie, próbując pozbyć się ostrego bólu przeszywającego jego czaszkę. Voldemort wciąż stał na nogach, chociaż ledwo, drżąc z każdym krokiem, jaki robił w kierunku krawędzi sceny.

 _Sceny._

Harry zamrugał ponownie i nagle nie był to już Voldemort, tylko _Tom_ , którego twarz wykrzywiona była w wielkim bólu, gdy trzymał się za klatkę piersiową.

Zszokowany, Harry spojrzał ponownie na rozdartą książkę w swoich rękach. Jego oczy rozszerzyły się w przerażeniu.

W głowie mu dudniło, przez co nie mógł zebrać myśli. Poczuł natomiast napływające mu do oczu łzy wywołane odczuwanym zdezorientowaniem i bezsilnością.

Świat zdawał się brutalnie z powrotem wrócić na swoje miejsce, ale absolutnie nic nie miało sensu.

Spanikowany, spojrzał na jedyną osobę, która doświadczyła przed chwilą tego, co on.

W samą porę, aby zobaczyć, jak Tom spada ze sceny głową w dół.

Harry wrzasnął.

* * *

— Co, u diaska?

— Hiperwentyluje się!

— Zawołajcie pielęgniarkę!

— Ona się nie rusza!

— Ma astmę?

— Kto krzyczał?!

— Odsuńcie się, głupcy! – Severus zepchnął ze swojej drogi dwóch uczniów z siódmego poziomu, aby dotrzeć do oddychającego ciężko na podłodze chłopca. – Zróbcie mu miejsce!

Pstryknął palcami przed jego twarzą.

— Potter. Hej, Potter! Spójrz na mnie!

Ciemnowłosy chłopak nie posłuchał, wciąż wpatrując się w niego tępo. Oddychając zbyt płytko i za szybko.

Oczywistym było, że ma atak paniki. Tylko _dlaczego_!?

Cicho przeklinał Minerwę za odciągnięcie go od obserwowania próby.

Nie nadzorował jej przez parę minut i nagle cała scena pogrążyła się w chaosie. Początkowo myślał, że to bazyliszek upadł, ale nie, wszystkie osoby tańczące węża miały się dobrze. To reszta stanowiła problem.

Uczniowie zgromadzili się wokół nich, depcząc sobie po palcach, byle tylko mieć lepszy widok. Również ci zajmujący się tańcem domów przerwali próbę, zerkając niepewnie na scenę.

— Draco! – warknął, poirytowany.

Nie powiedział nic więcej ale chłopak miał na tyle rozumu, aby pojąć, o co mu chodzi. Wszedł między tłum, a Pottera i zaczął spychać ich do tyłu, robiąc im potrzebne miejsce.

Severus chwycił mocno policzek chłopca i zmusił go do spojrzenia na siebie.

— Potter, masz atak paniki. Musisz wziąć głęboki oddech – polecił spokojnie.

Chłopiec zaczerpnął jeden drżący oddech, po czym zaczął bezskładnie bełkotać:

— Proszę, nie zmuszaj mnie, nie mogę tego zrobić… proszę. Tom.

Rozglądał się gorączkowo, wyraźnie czegoś szukając. Severus nie miał pojęcia, o czym gadał, ale obecnie jego priorytetem było go uspokoić. Pytania musiały poczekać.

— Niech ktoś przyprowadzi tutaj pana Riddle'a! – rozkazał, przytrzymując trzęsącego się chłopca, gdy ten próbował się od niego odepchnąć.

Przez tłum tańczących węża uczniów nadbiegli bliźniacy, mając na twarzach wyraz nietypowej dla siebie powagi.

— Profesorze! Chodzi o Toma, upadł.

— Co to znaczy, że upadł? – zapytał z niedowierzaniem Severus.

— Widzieliśmy, jak spada ze sceny, ale to nie w tym jest problem…

— Jego nadgarstki są… — Chłopak wymienił spojrzenia ze swoim bliźniakiem, szukając odpowiednich słów. — …no cóż, rozcięte.

— Ciężko krwawi. Myślimy, że stracił przytomność z powodu utraty krwi.

Tom Riddle spadł ze sceny? Niemożliwe.

— Zabiłem go – wyszeptał Potter. – O Boże, zabiłem go… Nie chciałem… Nie wiedziałem!

Chłopiec ani odrobinę się nie uspokoił.

— Nie mów głupot… — zaczął Severus, ale wtedy jego wzrok spoczął na zniszczonym dzienniku.

 _Niemożliwe_.

* * *

— Dziewczyna miała wstrząs dialektyczny. Gdy dotarła do niej Poppy i podniosła poziom cukru w jej krwi, było już prawie za późno. Nie wiemy jeszcze, czy wynikną z tego jakieś trwałe uszkodzenia, ale istnieje możliwość, że powróci w pełni do zdrowia.

— Miała hipoglikemię? – zapytał Albus, marszcząc z niepokojem brwi.

— Nie. A przynajmniej nic o tym nie wiedziała. Ale wzmożony wysiłek fizyczny może prowadzić do wzrostu wydzielania insuliny. Jej przyjaciele mówią, że nigdy nie opuszczała posiłków, więc to nie powinien być problem.

— No cóż, powinniśmy się cieszyć, że Poppy udało się dotrzeć do niej na czas. Jestem pewien, że dokładniej zbada dziewczynę, aby upewnić się, że coś takiego się już więcej nie powtórzy.

— Zgłoszono mi jeszcze jedną… niepokojącą sprawę – kontynuował poważnie Snape, nie podzielając optymizmu dyrektora. — Penelope Clearwater twierdzi, że ktoś ukradł wczoraj jej leki. Od dziecka musi wstrzykiwać sobie regularnie insulinę.

Albus spojrzał na niego znad okularów, na wpół rozbawiony, na wpół zaniepokojony.

— Myślisz, że te dwie sprawy są powiązane? Nie mówisz chyba poważnie, Severusie.

— Wskazuję tylko, że istnieje taka możliwość. Nie wiemy, w jaki sposób w jej krwi pojawił się nadmiar insuliny – odpowiedział lakonicznie Snape.

Albus westchnął.

— A co z resztą?

— Pan Riddle odzyskał przytomność po tym, jak przetoczono mu krew. Będzie potrzebował szwów, ale poza tym ma się dobrze.

— Musiał skaleczyć się, spadając ze sceny. Co za nieszczęśliwy wypadek.

Severus zacisnął wargi w wąską linię.

— Tak, bardzo… niefortunny.

Dyrektor zdawał się nie zwracać uwagi na jego powątpiewający ton.

— A jak się ma nasz najnowszy uczeń?

— Poppy dała mu łagodny środek uspokajający. Wydaje się zdrowy na umyśle. Na razie.

Dumbledore uniósł brwi.

— Na razie?

— Gdy do niego dotarłem, zupełnie majaczył.

— Jestem pewien, że…

— Albusie – nalegał Snape. – Ani trochę nie kontaktował.

Dyrektor milczał przez chwilę, po czym potrząsnął lekko głową.

— To nic niezwykłego, gdy nawet doświadczony tancerz doświadcza tych samych emocji, co postać, którą odgrywa. Często widuje się, jak płaczą pod koniec przedstawienia.

— Myślę, że chodzi tu o coś więcej, coś bardziej ekstremalnego. Ta rola zdecydowanie za bardzo wpływa na psychikę pana Pottera. Oszalał na tej próbie, Albusie. Wyobraź sobie tylko, co stanie się na prawdziwej scenie, gdzie emocje będą jeszcze potężniejsze.

— Och, mój chłopcze, nie wyciągajmy pochopnych wniosków. Pan Potter był świadkiem, jak dwójka jego kolegów traci przytomność. Z pewnością to właśnie było głównym powodem jego paniki. A ty przedstawiasz go jako kogoś niestabilnego.

Albus spodziewał się, że to ułaskawi znany w całej szkole grymas Severusa, ale mężczyzna zachował spokój.

— To nie o zdrowie psychiczne pana Pottera się martwię, Albusie.

Dumbledore zmarszczył brwi w prawdziwym zamyśleniu.

— Obawiam się, że nie rozumiem…

Severus otworzył usta, aby mu odpowiedzieć, ale coś go powstrzymało. Nie, staruszek nigdy mu nie uwierzy, to było zbyt absurdalne. Zresztą im więcej o tym myślał, tym mniej sam w to wierzył. A jednak to dręczące przeczucie nie dawało mu spokoju.

— Chodzi również o innych uczniów – odparł w zamian. – Biorą swoje role poważniej niż jakikolwiek wcześniejszy rocznik.

— Uważnie wsłuchują się w swoje postaci. Powinniśmy cieszyć się, że mamy tak oddanych roli uczniów.

— Panna Black zepchnęła pana Blacka z dwóch schodów i tłumaczyła się, że ćwiczyli tylko akt piąty – przypomniał mu ostrożnie Snape.

— Tak, słyszałem. Poppy zapewniła mnie, że pan Black wyszedł z tego tylko z kilkoma siniakami.

Snape potrząsnął głową.

— To wymyka się spod kontroli. Być może powoli, ale systematycznie.

Dyrektor rozważał to przez dłuższą chwilę, po czym skinął niechętnie głową.

— Musimy z nimi porozmawiać. Nauczyć ich, jak oddzielać uczucia swoich postaci od własnych. Zwłaszcza w przypadku pana Pottera. Upewnij się, że zatraca się w charakterze Bohatera tylko, kiedy tańczy.

Snape wciąż miał wątpliwości wobec tego, co wydarzyło się w czasie prób, ale miał przeczucie, że rozmawianie o tym nie rozwiąże ich problemu.

— Źle zrobiliśmy, że wybraliśmy „Przepowiednię". Atmosfera tamtej szkoły jest zbyt… bliska rzeczywistości.

Dumbledore zachichotał.

— Nasi uczniowie są tu, aby nauczyć się sztuki tańca, nie magii. Z pewnością to zauważyli.

Na twarzy Snape'a ponownie pojawił się grymas.

— Potter rozerwał książkę i myślał, że zabił przez to pana Riddle'a. Nie sądzę, że powinniśmy to lekceważyć.

— A jednak powiedziałeś mi, że nie wątpisz w jego zdrowie psychiczne – przypomniał mu ciekawsko Dumbledore. – Czy jest coś jeszcze, co chciałbyś mi powiedzieć?

Severusa znów korciło, aby odpowiedzieć na to pytanie, ale ponownie stwierdził, że to nie najlepszy pomysł.

— Nie – odparł w końcu. Jego twarz nie wyrażała żadnych emocji, a wahanie widoczne było na niej tylko przez sekundę.

Tylko że Albus znał go, odkąd rozpoczął naukę w Hogwarcie na pierwszym poziomie. Choć dzięki temu wiedział przynajmniej, że nic dobrego nie wyjdzie z naciskania na Severusa Snape'a.

— Nie obwiniaj się za to, co się dzisiaj stało, Severusie. To nie była twoja wina.

— Oczywiście, że nie – wycedził Snape. – Nawet ja bym nie uwierzył, że ci kretyni w ciągu kilku minut rozpętają taki chaos.

Dumbledore przytaknął mu uspokajająco.

Gdy tylko Snape opuścił jednak jego gabinet, na jego twarzy pojawił się łagodny smutek.

— Wiem, że tej nocy nie zaśniesz, mój chłopcze. Twój niepokój jest silniejszy niż twoje szyderstwa – szepnął w głąb pustego pokoju.

* * *

— Co się wydarzyło, panie Riddle? – zapytał Snape, wbijając wzrok w twarz ucznia, szukając na niej jakichkolwiek nietypowych zmian.

Siedział na krześle obok jego łóżka w skrzydle szpitalnym.

Tom przechylił głowę na poduszce, aby na niego spojrzeć.

— Obawiam się, że nie pamiętam zbyt wiele, profesorze. Musiałem mocno uderzyć się w głowę.

— Był to dość imponujący upadek – zgodził się Snape.

— Tak. Po prostu nagle znalazłem się znacznie bliżej krawędzi, niż przypuszczałem. Walka z Bohaterem – to znaczy z Harrym – była intensywniejsza, niż się spodziewałem.

— Najwyraźniej dla was obu – zauważył sucho Severus.

Twarz Toma wyrażała pełne zaniepokojenie.

— Tak, słyszałem. Jak się czuje? I dziewczyna? Przepraszam, powinienem był coś zauważyć. W końcu stałem tuż obok niej. Ale, no cóż, myślałem, że tylko udawała bycie nieprzytomną, jak zwykle.

— Nie mogłeś o tym wiedzieć, panie Riddle. Dzięki pani Pomfrey nikomu nic się nie stało – zapewnił go Severus.

Patrzył, jak zaniepokojenie opuszcza twarz Toma, ale wciąż pozostaje na niej zdezorientowanie. Obiektywnie rzecz biorąc, ta reakcja wydawała się całkowicie normalna. Tylko dlaczego w takim razie Severusa wciąż dręczyło to nieprzyjemne przeczucie?

Ostrożnie dobrał swoje kolejne słowa.

— Udało ci się… nabyć dość poważne rozcięcia.

Tom uśmiechnął się do niego z odpowiednią mieszaniną żalu i nonszalancji.

— Musiałem zadrasnąć się, gdy spadałem ze sceny. Może o poręcz schodów lub nawet samą krawędź? Nie wiem. Zresztą mogło to równie dobrze wydarzyć się, gdy jeszcze tańczyliśmy. Papier potrafi być zaskakująco ostry.

— A więc to wypadek. – Udało mu się sprawić, by brzmiało to jak stwierdzenie, choć wciąż obtaczało je wielkie pytanie.

I to wtedy wydawało mu się, że po raz pierwszy dostrzegł w oczach Toma błysk ostrożności.

— Oczywiście.

Severus wyprostował się nieco i przybrał poważniejszy ton.

— Panie Riddle, zakładam, że ogromna presja, jaka ciąży na panu z powodu podejmowania dziedzictwa Salazara, nieustannie zaprząta panu gło…

Przerwał mu śmiech Toma.

— Myśli pan, że zwariowałem? Proszę, profesorze… zapewniam pana, że nie zawracam sobie głowy oczekiwaniami innych ludzi.

— Jesteś prawdopodobnie ostatnią osobą, którą oskarżyłbym o poddawanie się presji – zgodził się Snape. – I to dlatego jestem tak zdumiony. Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że mogłeś umrzeć? Przeciąłeś sobie tętnicę.

Nieznaczne zwężenie oczu było jedynym dowodem na irytację Toma.

— _Ja_ niczego sobie nie przeciąłem, profesorze.

— Oczywiście, że nie – zgodził się szybko Severus. – Ale jesteś profesjonalistą.

Na twarzy Toma pojawiło się teraz niemal zaciekawienie.

— Sprawia pan, że brzmi to jak oskarżenie.

Snape zignorował jego słowa i zmienił nieco podejście.

— Przyjąłeś to bardzo spokojnie.

— Nie rozwodzę się nad tym, co mogło się stać, tylko skupiam na teraźniejszości. Czuję się dobrze. Pani Pomfrey zgodziła się nawet puścić mnie pojutrze na zajęcia – poinformował go Tom, znów się uśmiechając.

Grało to Severusowi na nerwach. Reakcja Toma była dokładnie taka, jakiej można było się po nim spodziewać. Ktoś mógłby powiedzieć, że niemal zbyt przewidywalna.

Dokładnie upewnił się, że panuje nad wyrazem swojej twarzy.

— A co jeśli nie przyjdzie na nie Potter?

Tak jak się spodziewał, niepokój powrócił na twarz Toma.

— Jest ranny?

— Nie fizycznie – odpowiedział dobitnie Severus.

Tom od razu zrozumiał, co sugeruje.

— Niech pan posłucha, nie wiem, co się wydarzyło, więc nie mogę ocenić sytuacji. Jestem jednak świetny w ocenianiu ludzi i wiem, że Harry jest znacznie silniejszy psychicznie, niż mogłoby się to panu wydawać.

— Widzę, że jesteś gotów go bronić – zauważył Snape.

Tom wzruszył ramionami.

— To ja chciałem, by zagrał Bohatera.

I to właśnie dlatego Severus nie był w stanie pozbyć się poczucia, że coś w tej sytuacji zupełnie nie gra.

— Co takiego ujrzałeś w nim na przesłuchaniach?

Uśmiech Toma nawet przez chwilę się nie zachwiał.

— Spostrzegłem, że idealnie pasuje do tej roli.

— Ze względu na swoje umiejętności taneczne czy wytrzymałość psychiczną? – zapytał ostrożnie.

Uśmiech zniknął, ale kiedy tylko Severus pomyślał, że będzie w stanie dostrzec, co się za nim kryło, twarz Toma zamieniła się w pozbawioną emocji maskę.

— Ponieważ zrozumie.

Po kilku kolejnych minutach bezsensownej rozmowy, w czasie której Severus odgrywał rolę troskliwego nauczyciela, a Tom był swoim zwykłym, idealnym sobą, Snape opuścił skrzydło szpitalne.

Wciąż pogrążony głęboko w myślach, ruszył korytarzami Hogwartu, nawet nie zdając sobie sprawy z tego, że nogi same niosą go do gabinetu dyrektora.

Skrzywił się, stanąwszy pod drzwiami, po raz kolejny zastanawiając się, czy nie powinien mimo wszystko podzielić się z Albusem swoimi obawami.

Po chwili sztywno odwrócił się i ruszył z powrotem do swoich kwater. Nie było mowy, aby mógł powiedzieć mu o swoich absurdalnych spostrzeżeniach. Nie było mowy, aby mógł kiedykolwiek wytłumaczyć, co z tak irracjonalną pewnością tkwiło nieustannie w jego głowie.

Że kiedy Harry Potter zniszczył kawałek duszy Voldemorta, Tom Riddle próbował popełnić samobójstwo.

* * *

Harry powoli wynurzył się ze snu, zdając sobie sprawę, że leży na łóżku w swoim pokoju. Z góry spoglądały na niego dwie identyczne twarze.

— Witamy z powrotem w świecie żywych! – George wyszczerzył się szeroko.

— I w krainie nienaćpanych – dodał wesoło Fred.

— Uch – burknął tylko Harry.

— Aj tam, nic mu nie jest – zapewnił swojego bliźniaka Fred.

— Wrócił do swojego normalnego, nieelokwentnego ja – zgodził się George.

— Dajcie sobie spokój – jęknął Harry. – Potrzebuję _trochę_ czasu, aby dojść do siebie.

To jednak nie przerwało ich kpin i Harry skrycie był im za to wdzięczny. Wiedział, że mieli do niego wiele pytań, ale nie chcieli na niego naciskać. Problem polegał na tym, że nie wiedział, co ma im powiedzieć. Nie miał pojęcia, co się wydarzyło.

Nawet gdy opadła w końcu jego irracjonalna panika, pozostawiła po sobie uczucie niepokoju.

To wszystko wydawało się tak prawdziwe. Przynajmniej tego był pewien.

Problem leżał również w tym, że nikt, prócz niego, nie widział, aby Tom wyłamał się ze swojej choreografii. Gdy tańczyli razem w otoczeniu węża, cała reszta świata najwyraźniej sądziła, że znajdował się dokładnie tam, gdzie powinien.

Musi porozmawiać z Tomem, bo inaczej na pewno zwariuje. Lecz powiedziano mu tylko, że nic mu się nie stało i rozkazano zostać w łóżku.

Harry im nie wierzył. Zdecydowanie _coś_ mu się stało. Tom Riddle tak po prostu nie spadał sobie ze sceny.

Ich rozmowę przerwało pukanie do drzwi. Harry nie wiedział, kogo się spodziewał, ale z pewnością nie Draco Malfoya. Nawet bliźniacy wyglądali na zaskoczonych.

— Przyszedłem, by zapytać, co z twoją głową – oznajmił blondyn, stając niezręcznie na krańcu jego łóżka. – Jeśli dobrze zrozumiałem, uderzyłem w nią dość mocno głową bazyliszka.

— Nic nie szkodzi, to zresztą moja wina. Nie stałem tam, gdzie powinienem.

— Hmm… — Nic nie wskazywało na to, żeby Draco chciał powiedzieć coś więcej, ale nie skierował się również do wyjścia. Wyraźnie widać było, że chce porozmawiać z Harrym, ale wolałby zrobić to na osobności.

Bliźniacy także to zauważyli. Grzeczność, oczywiście, wymagałaby, aby kulturalnie się z nim pożegnali i wyszli z pokoju, ale oni nigdy nie byli wielkimi fanami bycia uprzejmymi.

— Bracie, chyba im przeszkadzamy – oświadczył pompatycznie Fred.

— Ja cię kręcę, jak myślisz, co powinniśmy zrobić?

— Cóż, moglibyśmy wyjść – zasugerował Fred. – Albo też zostać i udawać, że niczego nie zauważyliśmy.

Draco ze wszystkich sił starał się zachować zimną krew, ale na jego bladych policzkach pojawił się rumieniec złości.

— Och! Już wiem! – wykrzyknął z podekscytowaniem George. – Możemy udać, że sobie pójdziemy, a w rzeczywistości podsłuchiwać pod drzwiami!

— Chłopaki… — ostrzegł ich zmęczonym głosem Harry.

Oczywistym było, że Draco już od samego początku miał wątpliwości, czy dobrze zrobił, przychodząc tutaj. Harry nie chciał, aby było to dla niego jeszcze bardziej kłopotliwe.

— No dobra już, dobra – mruknęli z rozczarowaniem i wyszli. Przy odrobinie szczęścia, nie podsłuchiwali pod drzwiami.

— Przepraszam za nich. Zawsze tacy są… Choć podejrzewam, że to już wiesz. — Harry spróbował się uśmiechnąć.

Draco wciąż milczał jak zaklęty.

— Eee, z moją głową naprawdę wszystko w porządku – zapewnił go.

Chłopiec odchrząknął.

— Większość uczniów sądzi, że masz astmę. Nauczyciele nie robią nic, aby zaprzeczyć tym plotkom.

Harry zamrugał. Słyszał, że Draco próbuje mu coś zasugerować, ale nie do końca rozumiał, o co mu dokładnie chodzi.

— Umm…

Blondyn sprawiał wrażenie lekko zirytowanego.

— Słuchaj, Potter, wiem, że to nie był atak astmy. Jeśli jednak nauczyciele wolą myśleć, że taka jest właśnie prawda, nie powinieneś im tego zabraniać.

— Chcesz, abym… twierdził, że jestem… astmatykiem? – zapytał zdezorientowany Harry.

— To lepsze niż alternatywa, prawda?

Harry roześmiał się z niedowierzaniem.

— Dlaczego cię to w ogóle obchodzi?

— Moja matka sądzi, że jestem martwy i że mój ojciec planuje zdobyć władzę nad światem. Wraz z profesorem Snape'em, skoro już o tym mowa.

Harry przez chwilę się na niego gapił.

— C-co? Wybacz, chyba nie…

Draco westchnął.

— Wiem, jak wygląda ktoś szalony, Potter.

— Nie jestem…

— Nie kończ tego zdania – przerwał mu Draco. – Dla własnego dobra.

— Nie potrafię się zdecydować, czy próbujesz mi pomóc, czy napawasz się moim nieszczęściem. – Harry zmarszczył brwi.

— Słyszałeś kiedyś, co się stało mojej matce?

— Masz na myśli jej… chorobę psychiczną? Nie – odpowiedział szczerze Harry.

— Ale słyszałeś na pewno o mojej rodzinie?

Harry prychnął.

— Oczywiście.

Teraz to Draco już na pewno wyglądał na rozdrażnionego.

— Nie jesteś w tym zbyt dobry, co? Istnieje powód, dla którego nikt nic o tym nie wie. Społeczeństwo piętnuje chorych psychicznie. Powiedz ludziom, że nie możesz chodzić, a za wszelką cenę postarają się ci pomóc. Powiedz im jednak, że jesteś szalony, a będą gotowi spalić cię żywcem.

— Ach – mruknął Harry. – To dlatego chcesz, bym wmawiał wszystkim, że mam astmę?

Draco wzruszył ramionami.

— To twoja decyzja.

— Dlaczego mi pomagasz? – zapytał zmęczonym głosem Harry.

— No cóż, nie możemy wykonać tego przedstawienia bez Bohatera, prawda? – odparł nonszalancko chłopak.

Harry wiedział, że nie taki był powód, ale zdecydował, że lepiej nie naciskać.

— Nie martw się, nie jestem… no cóż, przynajmniej nie _sądzę_ , abym był szalony. Miałem atak paniki, to duża różnica.

A przynajmniej to powinna być duża różnica, gdyby miał w ogóle _powód_ do takiego ataku.

— Moja matka ma czasami momenty przytomności umysłu – powiedział mu Draco. – Nienawidzę ich. To dla niej zupełnie tak, jakby świat został wymazany i zastąpił go jakiś inny. Całkowicie się w tym traci.

Harry poczuł nutkę niepokoju. Nie podobało mu się to, jak dobrze rozumiał słowa Draco.

— Chcesz wiedzieć, dlaczego tu jestem? Bo poznałem ten krzyk. Matka krzyczy tak, gdy rzeczywistość i jej urojenia się ze sobą mieszają. – Draco spojrzał na niego uważnie. – Brzmiałeś dokładnie jak ona.

Harry milczał, bo naprawdę nie wiedział, co na to odpowiedzieć.

— A wiesz, co jest najlepsze? – zapytał sucho Draco.

Harry spojrzał na niego nieufnie.

— Potrafimy dokładnie wskazać, kiedy zachorowała. Po prostu oszalała. W ciągu kilku miesięcy. Było to jakieś dziesięć lat temu, mniej więcej w czasie klęski Grindelwalda.

Może i Harry nie był dobry w czytaniu między słowami, ale nawet on wiedział, o co powinien teraz zapytać.

— Co się stało?

Draco posłał mu wymuszony uśmiech.

— Tańczyła w „Przepowiedni".


	7. W którym urojenie zlewa się z ułudą

Za betę odpowiadają niezastąpione **Felly** i **Disharmonie**. Ogromnie dziękuję wam za pomoc.

 **Marley Potter** , **FrejaAleeera1** , **Itami Namida** , _**Gościu**_ , **sleepwalker09** , **Kasia894311** , **Zaczytana** , **Kazekage** , **Martisz** , **Xylone** , **Shailila** i **Triszkaa** \- pragnę ciepło i z całego serca podziękować wam za to, że poświęciliście czas na napisanie komentarzy, które niesamowicie rozgrzały moje serce. Naprawdę bardzo, bardzo dziękuję wam za odzew :).

 _ **Gościu**_ , coś w tym jest na rzeczy :). Cała ta sprawa w każdym razie cuchnie, ale dlaczego, co i jak - to nam dopiero powiedzą kolejne rozdziały. Oczywiście bardzo miło jest mi słyszeć, że postać Toma wciąż ci się podoba. Próbuję przypomnieć sobie, czy czeka nas w najbliższej przyszłości jakiś fragment w jego narracji, ale nie wydaje mi się. Aczkolwiek nikt nie powiedział, że się w ogóle nie pojawi - to już zależy całkowicie od autorki ;). Natomiast Fred i George będą się jeszcze, oczywiście, pojawiać. **Zaczytana** , bardzo, bardzo się cieszę, że podoba ci się to opowiadanie i że udało mu się cię do siebie przekonać, choć nie porusza motywów, które zwykle cię interesują. Doskonale rozumiem, dlaczego możesz mieć problem z "odseparowywaniem", jak to trafnie ujęłaś, choć chyba prawdą będzie, jeśli powiem, iż w przyszłości ten temat może stać się nieco bardziej... śliski :). Cieszą mnie też wszystkie miłe słowa na temat kreacji bohaterów - z pewnością przekażę je Terrific Lunacy. Natomiast na temat wątku samobójczego Toma i tego, czy na "Przepowiedni" ciąży klątwa, chcąc nie chcąc, nie mogę nic powiedzieć, bo sama nie znam jeszcze rozwiązania tej zagadki ;). Dziękuję też, oczywiście, za wszystkie miłe słowa odnośnie mojego tłumaczenia. **Kazekage** , ach, tak bardzo się cieszę, że ostatni rozdział wywołał u ciebie ciarki! Co do niejasnych tekstów Toma - nie byłby on sobą, gdyby mówił wszystko prosto z mostu. Trzeba się z nim będzie trochę pomęczyć ;). Dlaczego z "Przepowiednią" dzieją się takie, a nie inne rzeczy, nie wiem, aczkolwiek wszystkie teorie jak najchętniej wysłucham - kto wie, może któraś okaże się prawidłowa? :)

Miłego czytania! (A maturzystom – są tu jacyś? – również powodzenia na maturach :)).

* * *

 **Ostrzeżenia:** kilka przekleństw

* * *

 **Niknąca rzeczywistość**

 **Rozdział siódmy**

 **W którym urojenie zlewa się z ułudą**

Resztę popołudnia Harry spędził posłusznie w łóżku, czekając, aż krążące w jego organizmie leki uspokajające przestaną działać.

Po godzinie okazało się, że to najgorsze, co mógł zrobić. Myśli nie dawały mu spokoju i nawet gdy próbował siłą je powstrzymać, przed jego oczami wciąż pojawiały się przebłyski tego, co wydarzyło się na próbie.

Toma zatrzymano na noc w skrzydle szpitalnym i cisza, jaka nastała przez to w ich pokoju, tylko jeszcze bardziej doprowadzała go do szału.

Poddał się po kilku godzinach. Powiedziano mu, że ma odpoczywać, ale nie potrafił. Nie był ranny, nie był nawet zmęczony, a istniał tylko jeden sposób, dzięki któremu mógłby skutecznie oczyścić swój umysł. Ruch.

Było już dobrze po północy, gdy wymknął się z akademików i ruszył w stronę Hogwartu. Gdy tam dotarł, wszedł do najbliższej niezamkniętej sali, jaką znalazł, i spojrzał na swoje odbicie w zajmującym całą ścianę lustrze.

Nie zawracał sobie głowy zapalaniem światła. Księżyc był już niemal w pełni, a okna przepuszczały mnóstwo mlecznego światła. Poza tym – do tańca nie potrzebował oczu.

Panowała cisza, był sam, znalazł doskonałe miejsce do tańca, miał ku niemu dobry powód, chciał się dać mu porwać, ale… i tak się, do cholery, nawet nie poruszył.

Harry posłał swojemu odbiciu grymas. To nie pozostało mu dłużne.

Prychnął, poirytowany, i obrócił się, aby nie spoglądać w lustro.

I tak go nie znosił. Stało tam tylko po to, aby pokazywać człowiekowi każdy najdrobniejszy błąd w postawie, wiecznie przypominając mu, że nie jest i nigdy nie będzie idealny. Jasne, było z pewnością dla tancerza bardzo przydatnym urządzeniem. Dzięki niemu można było dostrzec i poprawić wykonywane błędy, znacznie podnieść swoje umiejętności taneczne. Większość uczniów Hogwartu miało na jego punkcie fioła i dosłownie nie było w stanie tańczyć, patrząc na cokolwiek innego.

Harry jednak nie był do tego przyzwyczajony. Wręcz przeciwnie; lustra rozpraszały go, więc podczas zajęć usilnie odwracał od nich wzrok. Być może i pomagały doskonalić technikę, jednak w prawdziwym tańcu były zwyczajnie bezużyteczne. Utkwił więc spojrzenie w pustej ścianie, wziął uspokajający oddech i… wciąż się nie poruszył.

Proszę bardzo – stał oto tutaj, w pomieszczeniu stworzonym do tańca, w jednej z najbardziej prestiżowych szkół tanecznych na świecie i za Chiny nie potrafił zmusić swoich kończyn do ruchu. Może Draco miał rację, może rzeczywiście oszalał.

Spojrzał za okno i obserwował przez chwilę znikający za chmurami księżyc. Poruszały się one dość szybko i wyglądało na to, że będzie to burzliwa noc. Żałował, że nie może poczuć wiatru i zatańczyć w jego rytmie.

I wtedy nagle go olśniło.

W tym pokoju było zbyt spokojnie. Był za mały, zbyt nieskazitelny, zimny, luksusowy i doskonały. Marzył o takim pomieszczeniu, gdy cisnął się w swoim maleńkim, brudnym mieszkanku, ale teraz najbardziej na świecie pragnął się stąd wydostać. Te ściany były przytłaczające.

Niemal biegiem wypadł ze szkoły.

Na niebie było teraz jeszcze więcej chmur, a wiatr urósł w siłę. Wiedział, że wkrótce zapewne zacznie padać.

Nim doszedł do parku, który odwiedzał tak często z Ronem, zegary pobliskiego kościoła wybiły drugą.

Po niebie przetoczył się głęboki pomruk i plac zabaw zatrzeszczał na wietrze. Harry niecierpliwie wyswobodził się ze swoich butów. Długa, zaniedbana trawa pod jego gołymi stopami była chłodna i wilgotna od rosy. Rozłożył ręce niczym do wielkiego uścisku i pozwolił, aby wiatr wniknął w jego włosy i ubrania.

Uśmiechnął się. Tak, _to_ było doskonałe.

Zaczął się poruszać wraz z pierwszymi kroplami deszczu.

Wszystkie jego zmartwienia i wątpliwości natychmiast zniknęły. A to nie był nawet prawdziwy, płynny taniec, tylko bardziej wyginanie się, czasami połączone z niezgrabnym potykaniem się o nierówne podłoże. Niemniej uśmiechał się szeroko, przepełniony czystą radością.

Snape zapewne dostałby na jego widok białej gorączki, ale po raz pierwszy, odkąd zaczął uczęszczać do Hogwartu, Harry czuł się całkowicie i niezaprzeczalnie wolny.

Zamknięty w nieskazitelnym budynku szkoły, wpatrzony w błyszczące lustra i ustawiony z innymi uczniami w równe rzędy, zapomniał już, jak to jest. Wyładowania elektryczne buzujące na niebie wydawały się przeszywać jego ciało.

Trawa pod jego stopami, szelest liści, otaczające go cienie, przemykające przez niebo pioruny i przemoknięte ubrania, które kleiły się do jego ciała… Harry pragnął, by to się nigdy nie skończyło. Noc zniknęła, gdy, obracając się, zamknął oczy, pragnąc to wszystko po prostu _czuć_.

Poczuł na wyciągniętym ramieniu upiorny, słaby dotyk. A następnie drugi na przeciwnej ręce. Poddał się mu bez zastanowienia, dając się porwać uczuciu, jak gdyby były to czyjeś dłonie.

Dotyk stał się silniejszy. Harry otworzył ze zdumienia oczy. To _były_ czyjeś dłonie.

I nagle to nie tylko jego serce biło szaleńczo w tę burzową noc. Harry czuł to doskonale, jako że ciało przysunęło się do niego od tyłu, bez wysiłku kopiując jego ruchy.

Miękkie wargi niemal dotknęły jego ucha.

— Tańcz dalej.

Zamarł, natychmiast wracając na ziemię. Nagle jego przemoknięte ubrania wcale nie były już takie przyjemne. Zadrżał, potykając się do tyłu i odwracając.

— T-tom!

Chłopak puścił go niechętnie i cofnął się, wzdychając.

— Mówiłem, abyś nie przestawał tańczyć.

— Co ty tutaj robisz?! Powinieneś leżeć w skrzydle szpitalnym! Jesteś zupełnie przemoczony, nie masz nawet kurtki! Przyszedłeś tu pieszo? Czyś ty oszalał? A co z…

Przerwał mu śmiech Toma, który spojrzał na niego ze szczerym zachwytem.

— No i kto tu teraz komu matkuje?

Harry wziął kilka głębokich oddechów, aby się uspokoić. Był trochę wybity z równowagi tym nagłym przerwaniem jego tańca i dręcząca go mieszanina nieznośnych myśli wróciła gwałtownie na swoje miejsce.

Planował odwiedzić Toma z samego rana, ale teraz, tutaj, nagle nie mógł przypomnieć sobie tych wszystkich pytań, na które tak bardzo potrzebował odpowiedzi.

Riddle wydawał się opacznie zrozumieć jego milczenie.

— Przepraszam, nie chciałem ci przeszkodzić. Moglibyśmy razem zatańczyć.

— Na zimnym deszczu? – zapytał sceptycznie Harry.

— Ty właśnie to robiłeś.

— Umm… mam na myśli, to było… — Harry urwał, bezradnie poszukując słów, które byłyby w stanie opisać jego nagłą potrzebę wydostania się z murów Hogwartu.

— Uwielbiam twój taniec.

To naprawdę nie powinno go aż tak bardzo zaskoczyć.

Tom w końcu niemal szantażem zmusił szkołę do obsadzenia go w tej roli. Oczywistym więc było, że Harry musiał spodobać mu się na przesłuchaniu, ale… po prostu nigdy nie myślał nawet o tym, co Tom może uważać o jego umiejętnościach. Znał opinię nauczycieli, widział osądzające spojrzenia innych uczniów, ale jakoś nigdy nie przyszło mu nawet przez myśl, aby zastanawiać się nad tym, co sądzi Tom.

To nagłe oświadczenie zupełnie zbiło go z tropu.

— Ja… um… d-dzięki? Wiesz, próbuję oddać Bohaterowi sprawiedliwość i…

— Nie, uwielbiam _twój_ taniec – podkreślił Tom. – Jest zupełnie inny niż wszystko, co do tej pory widziałem. To wciąż balet, ale bardzo… dziki.

— Hmmm, nigdy nie byłem przez nikogo uczony, więc… ma to chyba jakiś sens? – wymamrotał Harry.

— Nie powinieneś ograniczać się do kroków Bohatera. Lepiej by było, gdybyś pozwolił sobie po prostu… nim być.

W głowie Harry'ego natychmiast rozbrzmiały ostrzegawcze dzwonki.

— Czy to dlatego wszedłeś między bazyliszka? – zapytał, zaskoczony, jeszcze bardziej go odpychając. – I zignorowałeś krew? To dlatego… — Zerknął na zabandażowane nadgarstki Toma i przełknął ciężko ślinę.

Chłopak wyglądał na lekko zdezorientowanego.

— Nie bądź głupi. Co ty wygadujesz? Tam nie było żadnej krwi.

— C-co? Ale przecież…

— Wszystko z tobą w porządku? Czy ty właściwie też nie powinieneś teraz odpoczywać w łóżku?

— Ja… Nie zmieniaj tema… Widziałem…

— Dziewczyna miała wstrząs dialektyczny. Nie było przy tym żadnej krwi.

Harry przygryzł nerwowo usta. Przecież ją, kurwa, widział. Czyżby naprawdę tracił rozum?

— Ale byłeś tam, co nie? Zignorowałeś choreografię! Ty… ty wszedłeś między węża, prawda?

Tom wzruszył lekko ramionami.

— Po prostu czułem, że to bardziej naturalne, niż czekanie spokojnie na boku. Nie mogę sobie wyobrazić, by Voldemort usunął się w cień i pozwolił Bohaterowi znowu wygrać.

Harry wypuścił długi oddech. Tak więc być może przywidziała mu się krew. Ale przynajmniej Tom nie zaprzeczał temu, że tam był. Inaczej naprawdę zacząłby martwić się o to, czy wszystko w porządku z jego głową.

— A więc to tu przychodzisz, aby oczyścić umysł? – zapytał w końcu Tom i rozejrzał się po parku. Z nieba wciąż lały się na nich strumienie deszczu.

Harry milczał, wciąż rozmyślając nad tym, co się stało. Tom najwyraźniej uznał to za zachętę do podjęcia poprzedniej rozmowy.

— Twój taniec jest inny, gdy tu jesteś. Jakbyś był w swoim żywiole. Nieograniczony.

Harry przytaknął powoli.

— Taaa, też się w nim inaczej czuję. Bardziej wolny.

— Może któregoś dnia pokażę ci swój.

Harry poderwał gwałtownie głowę na te słowa, a jego oczy rozszerzyły się. Nigdy wcześniej o tym nie myślał. Jeśli sztywne ramy nauczania ciążyły mu niczym okowy, czyż to samo nie dotyczyło również innych? Tom był doskonale znany ze swojej idealnej techniki, nienagannego kopiowania nauczycieli. Ale jaki był poza klasą? Gdy dawał ponieść się tańcu? Przestawał być idealnym uczniem? Kim był prawdziwy Tom?

W Harry'ego uderzyła nagle myśl, że być może kilka razy dostrzegł już jego cień – wtedy, gdy wchodził w rolę Voldemorta. Gdy doskonały uczeń porzucał nagle swoje kroki i działał pod wpływem impulsu.

 _Po prostu czułem, że to bardziej naturalne…_

Boże, rola Voldemorta dla nikogo nie powinna być naturalna.

— Jesteś dzisiaj bardzo cichy, na pewno wszystko z tobą w porządku? – przerwał jego myśli Tom.

— Nie, nie jest ze mną w porządku – syknął ze złością Harry. – Przestraszyłeś mnie, okej? I jak w ogóle rozciąłeś sobie te nadgarstki? Nawet nie próbuj wmawiać mi, że to się stało przypadkowo przy spadaniu ze sceny, bo ani przez chwilę w to nie uwierzę.

— Chcesz mówić o tym tutaj? Serio? – Tom spojrzał z powątpiewaniem na pokryte chmurami niebo i błyskawica rozświetliła po raz kolejny krople spadającego ciężko deszczu. – Jestem ranny, pamiętasz?

— Ty hipokryto! – prychnął Harry. – Mówiłem ci, że nie powinno cię tu być. Się w końcu, do cholery, zdecyduj.

— Lepiej wracajmy, zimno tu.

Harry mruknął pod nosem coś o ponownym zmienianiu tematu, ale jako że również miał dreszcze, nie sprzeciwił się mu i podążyli razem ku szkole.

Może środek nocy to rzeczywiście nie był najlepszy czas na takie rozmowy. Ale Tom nie będzie przecież w stanie go wiecznie unikać. Byli w końcu współlokatorami.

* * *

Harry ze wszystkich sił starał się ignorować uporczywe potrząsanie jego ciałem i tylko owinął się mocniej kocem.

— Zaraz cię spoliczkujemy, wiesz?

— To dla twojego dobra.

— Zresztą podejrzewam, że Snape we własnej osobie wtargnie tu za kilka minut.

Ta ostatnia wiadomość skutecznie go obudziła.

— Że co takiego?

— O, to mówi! – wykrzyknął zachwycony Fred.

Harry zmrużył oczy z powodu wnikających przez okno jasnych promieni słonecznych.

— Co wy tu robicie? – zapytał zrzędliwie, mając wrażenie, jakby nie przespał nawet sekundy.

— Co my tu robimy? – powtórzyli z niedowierzaniem bliźniacy.

— No cóż – zaczął George. – Byliśmy na pierwszych porannych zajęciach, wiesz, jak to zwykle robią uczniowie o tej porze…

Oczy Harry'ego rozszerzyły się w przerażeniu i gorączkowo rozejrzał się za zegarkiem.

— …kiedy nagle James wtargnął do sali, w której mieliśmy zajęcia i zapytał, czy ktokolwiek wie, jaki jest numer twojego pokoju – kontynuował Fred.

— Biedak, wyglądał dosyć blado – dodał jego brat.

— Widzisz, najwyraźniej _ktoś_ nie pojawił się na zajęciach Snape'a.

Harry odnalazł swój na wpół zagrzebany budzik pod poduszką. Dziewiąta czterdzieści pięć. Przegapił niemal całą lekcję.

— Nie widziałeś go jeszcze, jak się wścieka, Harry. Robi wtedy to coś ze swoimi oczami…

Fred zadrżał.

— To cholernie przerażające.

— A więc, jako że jesteśmy wspaniałymi dżentelmenami, ofiarowaliśmy biednemu Jamesowi pomoc w odszukaniu cię.

Harry wyskoczył z łóżka i w biegu chwycił swoją sportową torbę.

— Dobra, koniec gadania, chodźmy.

— No proszę, co za entuzjazm! – Wyszczerzyli się szeroko i wyszli za nim z pokoju.

Harry biegł całą drogę do Hogwartu i wielkimi schodami na samą górę, gdzie odbywały się teraz jego zajęcia.

— Do zobaczenia później. – Pomachał bliźniakom na pożegnanie, gdy dotarli do ich klasy.

— Jakieś ostatnie słowa? – krzyknął za nim Fred.

— Co chcesz, by napisano na twoim nagrobku? – dodał George.

Harry wytknął im w odpowiedzi język.

Przebiegł resztę korytarza i był już gotów wpaść do klasy, ale okazało się, że drzwi są zamknięte. Wtedy też przypomniał sobie, że tak samo było na ostatnich zajęciach. Pociągnął za nie mocniej, mając nadzieję, że ktoś zauważy robione przez niego zamieszanie.

Nie musiał długo czekać. Klamka obróciła się i Harry przygotował się na najgorsze.

Snape'owi wystarczył rzut oka na jego godny pożałowania wygląd, by na jego twarzy pojawił się wielki grymas.

— Potter, jakże się cieszę, że raczyłeś zaszczycić nas swoją obecnością.

Znajdujące się za Snape'em drzwi wciąż były na wpół zamknięte, ukrywając ich przed resztą grupy. Wydało się to Harry'emu dziwne, jako że przypuszczał, iż Snape będzie chciał upokorzyć go przed całą klasą.

— Przepraszam, proszę pana, ja…

— Chcesz tańczyć?

Jego żołądek ścisnął wielki strach. Snape chyba nie wyrzuci go ze szkoły, co nie?

— T-tak, oczywiście, że chcę tańczyć. Proszę pana.

Snape zamrugał, po czym jeszcze bardziej się skrzywił.

— Nie, idiotyczny dzieciaku, pytałem się, czy _chcesz_ tańczyć? Teraz. Czy może czujesz się… źle?

Och.

— Nie, nic mi nie jest – zapewnił go pośpiesznie Harry. – To nie ja zostałem ranny. Po prostu zaspałem, przepraszam. To nie miało z tym nic wspólnego.

Dobrzy bogowie, jak paskudnie tak naprawdę wyglądało to całe zajście, skoro nawet Snape patrzył na niego, jakby miał się w każdej chwili rozpaść?

Nauczyciel posłał mu długie, badawcze spojrzenie, po czym otworzył szerzej drzwi, wpuszczając go do środka.

— Wciąż ćwiczymy pas de deux. Jako że twój partner jest aktualnie niedysponowany, możesz wykorzystać te zajęcia na wykonywanie pozycji przy drążku. Na pewno skorzysta na tym twoja technika.

Harry westchnął, pokonany, ale posłusznie podszedł do ściany, nie chcąc jeszcze bardziej pogorszyć całej sytuacji.

Reszta uczniów kontynuowała ćwiczenie swoich duetów, podczas gdy on realizował wszystkie dawane mu przez Snape'a żmudne zadania.

Wykonywał w kółko te same ruchy, zmuszając się do patrzenia na stojące przed nim czyste lustro. Te w pełni kontrolowane pozycje wydawały się, z powodu poprzedniej nocy, jeszcze bardziej ograniczające niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej.

Uch, naprawdę miał wątpliwości, czy będzie w stanie znieść to przez kilka następnych miesięcy.

Pozwolił, by jego wzrok przeniósł się na okno. Wyglądało na to, że całkowicie się od wczoraj wypogodziło. I właściwie szkoda, bo już teraz tęsknił za burzą. To ona przypomniała mu, czym tak naprawdę jest dla niego taniec.

Snape podszedł do niego od tyłu, krzywiąc się mocno. Chwycił głowę Harry'ego i zmusił ją do odwrócenia się.

— Głowa prosto. Widzisz, co robisz ze swoimi ramionami? Spójrz w lustro, chłopcze! Nawet ślepiec dostrzegłby, że nie obciągasz stóp!

Na twarzy Harry'ego pojawił się grymas, ale wykonał instrukcje.

Snape przyglądał mu się bez słowa przez kilka kolejnych minut, po czym znowu przemówił:

— Rozmawiałeś z panem Riddle'em?

Zaskoczony Harry zerknął na niego szybko, ale nie przerwał ćwiczeń. Przez chwilę zastanawiał się, czy nie skłamać, ale stwierdził, że to nie będzie dobry pomysł. Szczere wątpił, aby Snape to kupił.

— Nie za bardzo. Ostatniej… uch, ostatniego wieczoru złapała nas mocna ulewa.

— Ulewa? – zapytał z niedowierzaniem Snape. – Aby doświadczyć deszczu, musiałbyś wyjechać poza Londyn, Potter. To była spokojna noc. No i śmiem twierdzić, że Poppy przez cały czas miała pana Riddle'a na oku. Więc o ile nie odwiedziłeś go w skrzydle szpitalnym, wątpię, abyś się z nim widział.

Snape mógłby równie dobrze uderzyć go w żołądek – wywołałoby to u Harry'ego taki sam efekt. Dosłownie zaparło mu dech w piersi.

Czuł deszcz na swojej skórze, tańczył wraz z wiatrem, spotkał Toma. Nie mógł sobie tego wyobrazić… Jego oddech stał się ciężki.

Niespodziewanie puścił drążek i wypadł z pomieszczenia.

— Co ty wypraw… Potter!

* * *

Harry zignorował oburzone protesty pielęgniarki w drzwiach skrzydła szpitalnego i po prostu się koło niej przecisnął. Na szczęście zajęte było tylko jedno łóżko, tak więc doskonale wiedział, które zasłony otworzyć.

— Byłeś, czy nie, ostatniej nocy w parku?

Tom wyglądał na tylko nieznacznie zaskoczonego jego nagłym pojawieniem się.

— Och tak, ciebie też miło widzieć – mruknął z rozbawieniem, nieco poprawiając swoją pozycję na łóżku, aby móc się wyżej oprzeć.

— Odpowiedz! – Harry ledwie powstrzymywał się od krzyku.

Tom zamrugał i spojrzał na niego chłodno.

— Oczywiście, że byłem. Spotkałem się tam z tobą. Czyżbyś na wpół spał?

Harry pozwolił sobie na wzięcie uspokajającego oddechu.

— Padało?

— Dobrze się czujesz? – zapytał Tom, wciąż brzmiąc na nieznacznie rozbawionego.

— Odpowiedz!

Chłopak zmarszczył brwi, najwyraźniej w końcu uświadamiając sobie, że Harry jest śmiertelnie poważny.

— Lało – potwierdził spokojnie. – Kiedy wróciłem, musiałem ukraść drugi zestaw ubrań, bo inaczej pani Pomfrey od razu by się zorientowała.

Harry odetchnął z ulgą i pozwolił sobie opaść na stojące przy łóżku krzesło. Nie wiedział, co by zrobił, gdyby okazało się, że sobie to wszystko wyobraził.

— Jesteś pewien, że nic ci nie jest, Harry? Może powinieneś porozmawiać z Pomfrey? Dałaby ci coś na uspokojenie.

Harry roześmiał się głucho.

— Może po prostu od razu zapisz mnie do wariatkowa i oszczędź sobie kłopotu.

— Wciąż jesteś wstrząśnięty tym, co się wczoraj wydarzyło, rozumiem. Czasem taniec całkowicie cię pochłania. Być może inni tego nie rozumieją, ale ja tak.

— Taaa. Tylko, widzisz, problem w tym, że widziałem pewne rzeczy, _zanim_ taniec w ogóle się jeszcze rozpoczął. Krew. Na twoich rękach. I wyglądała cholernie prawdziwie. A kiedy zniszczyłem tę książkę, myślałem… To śmieszne, ale myślałem, że umierasz.

— No cóż, technicznie rzecz biorąc umierałem – powiedział Tom i pomachał swoją zabandażowaną ręką.

— To nie byłem ja, tylko ty. – Harry nachmurzył się.

— Słucham? – Głos Toma w ciągu kilku sekund zmienił się z nonszalanckiego w zabójczy.

— Nie próbuj wciskać mi kitu, że to był wypadek. Nie da się skaleczyć w taki sposób o krawędź sceny, a spostrzegłbym, gdybyś rozciął się papierem. Zapytałem cię w czasie tańca, co robisz, a ty stwierdziłeś, że „opowiadasz historię".

Tom zmrużył oczy.

— Miałem na myśli ignorowanie choreografii i zachowywanie się w sposób, który uznałem za pasujący do Voldemorta.

— A może chodziło ci o umierającą na scenie dziewczynę i twój bliski kontakt ze śmiercią po zniszczeniu horkruksa? To, co się wydarzyło, dość mocno przypominało sztukę, nie sądzisz? – fuknął Harry.

Tom przewrócił oczami.

— Tak, oczywiście. Poznałeś mój genialny plan. Gnębiłem cię i zmusiłem do przyjęcia roli Bohatera, aby samemu zrujnować ten występ. Wstrzyknąłem dziewczynie insulinę – w taki sposób, że tego nie zauważyła – a potem rzuciłem się ze sceny i wylądowałem w skrzydle szpitalnym. Niedługo będziesz musiał mnie zabić, bo będę planował przejęcie władzy nad światem. Nikt nigdy nie powinien się o tym dowiedzieć, co mnie zdradziło?

— No cóż, ujmując to w taki sposób…

— W akcie czwartym, aby wrócić do życia, wykonam rytuał wymagający twojej krwi – dodał śmiertelnie poważnie Tom.

Harry uśmiechnął się nieśmiało i podrapał głowę.

— No dobra, dobra, załapałem!

— Będziesz musiał walczyć również ze smokami. Obawiam się, że istnieją naprawdę.

— Przestań!

— Snape zabije Dumbledore'a.

— Nie bierze nawet udziału w spektaklu! – Mimo wszystko Harry parsknął głośnym śmiechem.

Złagodziło to trochę napięcie, które się w nim od wczoraj budowało.

Odetchnął z ulgą.

— Wybacz, mam teraz zupełny mętlik w głowie.

Tom spojrzał na niego z zamyśleniem.

— Nigdy nie spytałeś.

— O co?

— „Dlaczego ja?". – Tom przekrzywił głowę z zaciekawieniem. – Zapytałeś, czy nie istnieje ktoś, kto mógłby zagrać Bohatera zamiast ciebie, dlaczego powinieneś to zrobić, a nawet dlaczego to dla mnie takie ważne. Ale nigdy tak naprawdę nie o to, dlaczego to musiałeś być ty.

Oczywiście się nad tym zastanawiał. I to wiele razy, jeśli miałby być szczery, odkąd Tom pojawił się w jego mieszkaniu. Ale z jakiegoś powodu nie był w stanie zadać mu tego pytania.

— W takim razie mi powiedz.

— Hmm. Może później – odparł od niechcenia chłopak i poprawił swoje poduszki.

— Tom – jęknął, zirytowany.

— No cóż, technicznie rzecz biorąc wciąż o to nie spytałeś.

— No dobra: dlaczego ja?

Chłopak milczał przez chwilę i Harry właściwie spodziewał się, że w ogóle mu nie odpowie, ale okazało się, że był w błędzie.

— Bo _tańczysz_. To nie tak, że tylko udajesz. Nie podążasz ślepo za wyuczonymi krokami, tylko się nimi _stajesz_. Mówią, że nie mogę tańczyć z partnerem, bo jestem zbyt dobry, ale co to w ogóle za żałośnie śmieszne wyjaśnienie?

Tom mówił coś bardzo podobnego zeszłej nocy. O stawaniu się rolą… I Harry'emu przypomniały się nagle czerwone oczy Voldemorta, który gwałtownie się przed nim wyłonił, stając tam, gdzie zdecydowanie nie powinno go być.

Oczy Harry'ego rozszerzyły się.

— Nie podążasz za choreografią. Ty nie… _Myślą_ , że bezbłędnie kopiujesz wszystkie techniki, ale tak nie jest. Ty po prostu tańczysz swoją rolę.

Tom uśmiechnął się szyderczo.

— Niczego nie zauważają. Mogę robić zupełne przeciwieństwo tego, co dyktuje choreografia, a oni patrzą na mnie i niczego nie zauważają.

— To właśnie zrobiłeś na próbie, prawda? To dlatego nikt nie wierzy mi, kiedy mówię, że byłeś wraz ze mną między bazyliszkiem! – wykrzyknął z niedowierzaniem Harry. – Jak to w ogóle możliwe?

Tom wzruszył ramionami.

— Ludzie widzą, co chcą widzieć. _Jestem_ dobry. Potrafię zagrać swoją rolę tak bezbłędnie, że kroki nie mają już znaczenia. Jeśli mam być Voldemortem, ludzie ujrzą Voldemorta, bez względu na choreografię. Problem zaczyna się wtedy, gdy potrzebuję partnera. Inni tancerze oczywiście dostrzegą różnicę i nie są w stanie na nią zareagować, bo zawsze wykonują tylko swoje kroki.

Harry był niejasno świadomy, że wręcz otwarcie się na Toma gapi, próbując przetrawić to, czego właśnie się dowiedział.

— Wiesz, zrobiłem to również na przesłuchaniach – kontynuował Tom. – I ty nawet tego nie zauważyłeś, po prostu dalej tańczyłeś. Bo tak samo jak ja dałeś się temu porwać. Reagujesz impulsywnie, naturalnie i to dlatego mogę z tobą pracować.

Harry wyrwał się ze swojego otępienia i roześmiał sucho.

— Biorąc pod uwagę, że wylądowałeś w skrzydle szpitalnym, a ja skończyłem naszpikowany środkami uspokajającymi, nie jestem taki pewny słuszności twojej teorii.

— No tak, będziemy musieli nad tym popracować – zgodził się nonszalancko Tom.

Harry spojrzał na niego spod byka.

— Wiesz, mogłeś mi powiedzieć.

— Byłem poniekąd przekonany, że o tym instynktownie wiesz.

Harry skrzyżował defensywnie ręce.

— No cóż, nie wiedziałem. I gdybym nie doświadczył tego z pierwszej ręki, nie uwierzyłbym w ani jedno twoje słowo.

— Powinieneś popracować również nad swoimi problemami z zaufaniem.

— Nie mam problemów z zaufaniem! – syknął z oburzeniem. – A przynajmniej o ile nie dotyczy ono ciebie.

Tom nie miał czasu, by mu odpowiedzieć, bo otaczające ich zasłony rozwarły się energicznie i na Harry'ego spojrzała pielęgniarka o bardzo surowym wyrazie twarzy.

— A więc rzeczywiście pan tu jest, panie Potter! Jeśli istnieje coś, w czym mogę panu pomóc, zrobię wszystko, co w mojej mocy, ale muszę prosić pana o natychmiastowe odejście od tego łóżka. Pacjent potrzebuje odpoczynku! Zwłaszcza że jest na tyle uparty, by już jutro wrócić na zajęcia.

Tym razem, dla odmiany, skrzywiła się na Toma, ale wyraz jej twarzy złagodniał nieco pod wpływem jego czarującego uśmiechu.

Harry wykorzystał tę okazję, aby wymknąć się z pomieszczenia, zanim kobieta uraczy go dłuższym wykładem.

Nie wiedział już, co o tym wszystkim myśleć. Wyjaśnienie Toma miało sens, ale… i tak było zupełnie szalone. Choć, z drugiej strony, raczej nie brzmiało to bardziej nieprawdopodobnie niż zatracenie się w tańcu. A Harry doskonale wiedział, jak łatwo mu to przychodziło.

Choć przebiegłemu draniu _znów_ udało się wymigać od odpowiedzi na jego pytanie. To tylko wzmocniło jego podejrzenia, że coś w sprawie z tą raną porządnie śmierdziało.

Duży, znajdujący się na korytarzu zegar przypomniał mu, że koniec końców opuścił resztę zajęć Snape'a. I coś mówiło mu, że tym razem nie uda mu się z tego tak łatwo wykaraskać.

Nadeszła pora obiadowa i rozważał przez chwilę poszukanie Snape'a, aby osobiście go przeprosić. Może lepiej byłoby mieć to już za sobą? Stwierdził jednak, że to nie najlepszy pomysł, bo obawiał się, że przeszkodzenie mężczyźnie w czasie przerwy wpakowałoby go w tylko jeszcze większe tarapaty.

Tak więc ruszył z grubsza w kierunku wielkiej sali. Z grubsza, bo Hogwart był ogromnie skomplikowany i Harry kilkakrotnie skręcił w nie tę stronę, co trzeba. To spowodowało, że znalazł się niedaleko dużego pomieszczenia, w którym miały miejsce próby. Zatrzymał się, zaciekawiony, gdy spostrzegł, że nie jest wcale puste.

No cóż, a przynajmniej nie całkowicie.

Na podłodze siedziała nieco przygarbiona Granger. Przyciskała mocno słuchawki do uszu, a na jej twarzy widniała mieszanina koncentracji i frustracji.

Harry naprawdę nie chciał jej dekoncentrować, ale martwił się trochę jej mocno wykrzywioną twarzą i skuloną pozycją.

Ostatecznie okazało się, że nie musiał wcale nic robić. Dziewczyna gwałtownie podniosła wzrok, spostrzegając, że stoi w drzwiach.

— Um, przepraszam – mruknął, bo wciąż wyglądała na dosyć sfrustrowaną.

Westchnęła i zdjęła słuchawki.

— Nie, nic nie szkodzi. Może nawet przyda mi się jakaś przerwa.

— Komponujesz utwór na nasze przedstawianie?

W końcu wstała i przeciągnęła się.

— Nie, nie do końca. Słucham po prostu nagrań z niektórych granych przez orkiestrę kawałków.

— Myślałem, że dobrze im idzie – powiedział ostrożnie Harry, zaciekawiony tym, dlaczego wyglądała na tak zdenerwowaną w czasie ich słuchania.

— Taaa, oni też tak myślą. – Westchnęła. – W czasie tańca domu Slytherina jest jednak taki fragment, w którym nie do końca pasuje mi coś z fletami i wiolonczelami. Nie daje mi to spokoju.

— Ach tak? Jesteś przecież dyrygentem, co nie? Zmuś ich, aby to naprawili.

— Poprawiam ich za każdym razem, gdy to gramy, ale mnie nie słuchają. Twierdzą, że nie widzą żadnego problemu. – Gwałtownie odrzuciła swoje włosy na plecy. – Niektórzy sądzą, że kobieta w ogóle nie powinna móc grać w orkiestrze, nie mówiąc już o tym, by nią dyrygować. To śmieszne! A tak w ogóle to cieszę się, że Dumbledore nie wierzy w takie głupoty i pozwolił ci tańczyć Bohatera. Naprawdę walczy z uprzedzeniami. Szkoda tylko, że na świecie nie ma więcej takich osób. No i posiada tak wysoką pozycję! Naprawdę mógłby zmienić to, jak ludzie spoglądają na te sprawy. Uch, wybacz, paplam, co nie? Tak w ogóle to jestem Hermiona Granger. Ty to Harry Potter, tak? Widziałam twoje przesłuchanie.

Harry był zafascynowany samą ilością wylewających się z niej słów.

— Ja… tak, cześć. No cóż, jeśli dzięki temu poczujesz się lepiej, to powiem ci, że sądzę, że jesteś naprawdę dobra. Jesteś pewna, że to nie tak, iż z powodu presji doszukujesz się błędów tam, gdzie ich nie ma?

— Być może – burknęła niechętnie. – Próbowałam wskazać, jaki dokładnie robią błąd, ale, szczerze mówiąc, nie jestem już nawet do końca pewna, czy tam w ogóle jakiś jest. Najwyraźniej tylko ja go słyszę, bo, widzisz, mam doskonały słuch. Wciąż nie mogę zdecydować się, czy to błogosławieństwo, czy przekleństwo. Równie dobrze mogę to sobie wszystko tylko wyobrażać.

— No cóż, ja już ponoć nie odróżniam rzeczywistości od urojeń i zacząłem mieć halucynacje. Jestem pewien, że widziałem, jak Tom całkowicie porzuca choreografię, ale najwyraźniej jestem jedyny. I choć przyznał się, że faktycznie tak zrobił, nie jestem już teraz tak do końca pewien, czy sobie rozmowy z nim przypadkiem nie wyśniłem.

Jej brwi uniosły się sceptycznie, ale na ustach pojawił się mały uśmiech.

— I kto tu mówi o poddawaniu się presji?

— Punkt dla ciebie. – Roześmiał się. – Ale nie, serio, jeśli chcesz, aby ktoś przyjrzał się… um, przysłuchał, cokolwiek… twojemu kawałkowi, znam kogoś, kto również ma słuch absolutny. To matka kilkorga uczęszczających tu tancerzy. Znasz bliźniaków? Jestem pewien, że nie będą mieli nic przeciwko. Jej mąż też jest muzykiem. Oni powiedzą ci, czy rzeczywiście słyszysz to, co słyszysz.

— Tak, może ktoś niezaangażowany w to przedstawienie… — mruknęła pod nosem Hermiona. – Naprawdę by mi to pomogło.

— Świetnie! Dobra, muszę lecieć na obiad, bo to najpewniej ostatni posiłek, jaki zjem, nim zabije mnie Snape, więc… do zobaczenia po południu?

— Jasne. Chciałabym, aby wręczyli nam w końcu rozpiskę prób. Nie wiem nawet, co będziemy dzisiaj ćwiczyć i czuję się strasznie nieprzygotowana! – Zagryzła z niepokojem wargę.

— Przypuszczam, że sami nie wiedzą, co robić. Nie możemy zatańczyć znowu aktu drugiego bez Voldemorta.

— Ach, no tak, _to_. – Przypomniała sobie Hermiona i zmarszczyła brwi. – M-myślę, że może cię słyszałam, wiesz? W czasie prób? Krzyczałeś?

Spojrzał na nią, zdumiony. Sam ledwie słyszał wtedy własny głos, a ona stała przecież tuż przed orkiestrą.

— Tak, krzyczałem, na samym początku.

— Bardzo przepraszam, nie rozumiałam, co wtedy mówiłeś. Już wtedy wątpiłam w swój słuch i nie najlepiej spałam poprzedniej nocy, i po prostu… bałam się zatrzymać muzykę z uwagi na tancerzy wykonujących węża i… i teraz ta dziewczyna jest poważnie ranna i…

— Hej, hej, hej! To nie była twoja wina! Dostała wstrząsu dialektycznego. Mówią… mówią, że to było… cóż, naturalne.

— Taaa… naturalne. – Nie brzmiała na przekonaną.

Pożegnali się i Harry już miał wychodzić, gdy jeszcze go wstrzymała, wyraźnie czymś rozdarta.

— Widziałam go – powiedziała w końcu stanowczo, zaciskając z determinacją usta.

— Eeee?

— Voldemorta. Tylko kątem oka i byłam bardzo skupiona na orkiestrze, ale jestem pewna, że go widziałam. Był tuż przy tobie. Myślałam, że to niemożliwe, bo czytałam o nim tak dużo i wszyscy zawsze chwalili, jak to jest olśniewająco idealny. Wmówiłam więc sobie, że nie mógłby przecież zapomnieć choreografii. Ale widziałam go.

Harry patrzył na nią przez chwilę, po czym się uśmiechnął.

No proszę, spójrz tylko na to, Tom. Jednak nie wszyscy nabierają się na twoje sztuczki.


	8. W którym iluzje są źródłem inspiracji

Betowały wspaniałe, niezastąpione **Felly** oraz **Disharmonie**.

Za komentarze z całego serca dziękuję **Ryukitsuko** , **Kasia894311** , **Kazekage** , **FrejaAleeera1** , **Scythe787** , **sleepwalker09** , **Mastyska** , **Xylone** , **Zaczytana** , **Martisz** , **Megi1986** , _**Gościu**_ i **angeliyah**. Sprawiliście mi nimi tak wiele, _wiele_ radości. Naprawdę. Bardzo dziękuję za całe wsparcie, jakim ogarniacie to tłumaczenie. Tym bardziej przepraszam, że nie odpisałam na żaden z waszych komentarzy - zrobię to, obiecuję, ale w tej chwili jestem naprawdę _ogromnie_ zajęta, a nie chcę odpisywać wam w biegu i byle jak, tylko rzeczywiście przemyśleć swoje odpowiedzi. Tak więc bardzo proszę was o odrobinę cierpliwości i przymknięcie oka na moje oburzające spóźnienie.

Miłego czytania!

* * *

 **Niknąca rzeczywistość**

 **Rozdział ósmy**

 **W którym iluzje są źródłem inspiracji**

Incydent mający miejsce podczas próby aktu drugiego wpłynął nie tylko na Harry'ego. Początkowo myślał, że spostrzegana przez niego ogólna ponurość otaczającego go świata to wynik jego wewnętrznego załamania i zmieszania. Szybko przekonał się jednak, że to nie tylko w nim leżał problem.

Podupadła atmosfera całego Hogwartu.

Uczniowie wciąż uczęszczali na zajęcia, a korytarze tętniły życiem, ale nastrój był cięższy i spokojniejszy.

Ślizgoni nie przyciągali go już do siebie w czasie prób tańca domów. Wszyscy znacznie mniej się uśmiechali. A zamiast głośnych rozmów i krzyków, w czasie posiłków słychać było szepty. Nawet bliźniacy się trochę uspokoili.

Zupełnie jakby wszyscy bali się czegoś i w przerażeniu czekali bezczynnie, aż to nadejdzie, nie wiedząc nawet, co robić. Z przyzwyczajenia przemieszczali się z klasy do klasy, ale zniknął zupełnie entuzjazm wywołany końcoworocznym wystąpieniem.

Nauczyciele wciąż poprawiali na zajęciach ich błędy, ale nie karcili ich w taki sposób jak wcześniej, a już zwłaszcza Harry'ego. Można by nawet rzec, że go ignorowali.

Z wyjątkiem Snape'a, oczywiście.

Już samo spóźnienie się na jego zajęcia było nie do pomyślenia, ale wybiegnięcie z nich bez słowa? Nie ma mowy, aby mogło mu to ujść płazem.

Harry bał się nawet oddychać w jego obecności, bo skutkowało to otrzymywaniem iście lodowatych spojrzeń.

Snape też, jako jedyny, nie zmienił swojego nastawienia do uczniów i poprawiał oraz upominał ich dokładnie tak samo jak wcześniej. Paradoksalnie to właśnie ten zgorzkniały nauczyciel najlepiej radził sobie z ignorowaniem panującej w szkole przybitej aury. Mało tego, Harry był przekonany, że Snape w ogóle jej nie zauważył.

Tak czy owak, gdy zabrakło wesołej atmosfery, która podsycałaby zapał uczniów, jego mordercze zajęcia stały się torturą.

— Wiecie, dłużej tak nie mogę – powiedział George, siadając obok swojego brata i Harry'ego.

Właśnie skończyli poranne zajęcia i spotkali się na obiedzie w wielkiej sali. Szósty poziom był po lekcji ze Snape'em i jego członkowie wyglądali na szczególnie wyczerpanych.

Fred rozejrzał się i przesunął wzrokiem po posępnych twarzach swoich rówieśników.

— Co gorsza, nawet nauczyciele nie wiedzą już, co z nami robić. Zdajecie sobie sprawę, że od czasu fiaska z aktem drugim ćwiczymy tylko tańce grupowe? Dajcie spokój, już tydzień maglujemy choreografię poszczególnych domów!

— No i nie otrzymaliśmy harmonogramów, które nam obiecywali. Początkowo myślałem, że nauczycielom po prostu nie chce się ich robić, ale teraz…

— Nie sądzę, by w ogóle istniał jakikolwiek plan prób.

Harry potrząsnął głową.

— Nic z tego nie rozumiem. Czy nie lepiej byłoby, gdybyśmy ćwiczyli tańce indywidualne? Trzymanie nas w tak dużej grupie i zmuszanie do powtarzania w kółko tego samego tylko podsyca panującą w szkole depresję.

— A bo ja wiem. – George wzruszył ramionami. – Może mają nadzieję, że podziała to jak te ćwiczenia integracyjne. Dumbledore zawsze miał na ich punkcie fioła.

— W ten sposób wszyscy się tylko nawzajem dołujemy. Rzeczywiście nieźle nam idzie ta integracja – zażartował słabo Fred.

Harry westchnął.

— Przypomnijcie mi ponownie, czym się tak wszyscy przejmują? Jasne, dziewczyna doznała poważnych obrażeń i nie można tego bagatelizować, ale… sam nie wiem, czy to nie szkoła tańca? Czy ludzie nie dostają tu bez przerwy jakichś kontuzji?

— Myślę, że gdyby chodziło o dziewczynę, nic takiego by się nie stało… ale wszystko zbiegło się nagle w jednym czasie… — George urwał i zaczął grzebać beznamiętnie w swoim talerzu.

— Nie było cię tutaj, gdy dyrektor ogłosił, co będziemy w tym roku wystawiać. Ludzie byli nastawieni dość… sceptycznie.

— Tylko jednej spółce tanecznej udało się wystawić kiedyś całą oryginalną „Przepowiednię". Wszyscy się niepokoili – dodał Fred.

George mruknął potwierdzająco.

— Wszyscy byli, oczywiście, podekscytowani, bo, kurczę, to w końcu „Przepowiednia", każdy tancerz marzy, aby w niej zatańczyć.

— No i mieliśmy Riddle'a – dodał Fred. – Tak więc ludzie zaczęli myśleć, że rzeczywiście może się to udać.

— Przesłuchania do głównej roli trochę ugodziły w dumę najwyższego poziomu, ale potem zobaczyli, jak tańczysz z Tomem i… no cóż, nagle wszystko wydało się możliwe, wiesz? – George ponownie wzruszył ramionami.

— A wtedy obaj wylądowaliście w szpitalu. I zamiast się po tym pozbierać, nauczyciele nagle skupili się wyłącznie na najprostszych scenach. Sądzę, że ludzie zaczynają czuć się zniechęceni i być może obawiają się, że głupotą było myśleć, iż zdołamy to wystawić.

— Tylko na jeden dzień – mruknął Harry, czując się trochę źle ze świadomością, że cała szkoła miałaby wariować w taki sposób z powodu czegoś, co mu się przytrafiło.

— No cóż, to nie jest niczyja wina, Harry. – Bliźniacy machnęli lekceważąco dłońmi. – Po prostu… to było bardzo dziwne.

Dziwne? Och, gdyby tylko wiedzieli!

Właściwie to może nawet lepiej, że nikt nie był świadom tego, jak dziwaczny był w rzeczywistości ten cały wypadek. Harry zrozumiał w końcu, dlaczego Draco ostrzegał go, by nikomu o tym nie mówił.

To było ich wspólne dzieło. Wspaniała atmosfera potrafiła dodać im wszystkim sił. Natomiast napięcie, które obecnie panowało? Ono sprawiało, że nawet najprostsze ruchy stawały siędla nich problematyczne.

— Dobra, chodźmy już lepiej – powiedział George, zerkając na zegarek.

— Stawiam dziesięć dolców, że będziemy ćwiczyć taniec domów. Chcesz się założyć? – Fred wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu, wyciągając rękę do swojego przyjaciela, Lee Jordana.

Lee prychnął.

— Nie ma mowy. Prędzej piekło zamarznie niż dadzą nam tańczyć coś innego.

No i, jak się okazało, mieli rację.

Tym razem to Flitwick zarządzał próbą, próbując za wszelką cenę wzbudzić w nich motywację.

Zwykle był w tym całkiem dobry, bo potrafił zarażać uczniów swoim podekscytowaniem. Jednak nawet on wydawał się strasznie wyczerpany całym tygodniem przybierania wesołej maski.

Chociaż nieugięcie próbował nie stracić swojego pozytywnego nastawienia.

— Do boju, Puchoni! Tak, bardzo dobrze, panie Macmillan. Doskonale, panno Bones! Nie przestawajcie!

Flitwick mógł udawać, że wszystko było w porządku, ale każdy głupi widział, iż tańczyli znacznie niechlujniej niż na początku.

Tym razem na próbie nie było Snape'a. Zwykle skutkowałoby to bardziej swobodną atmosferą, jednak tym razem okazało się ostatnią kroplą goryczy.

Bez jego ciętych uwag i ostrych komentarzy uczniowie nawet nie próbowali już dawać z siebie wszystkiego.

Co było naprawdę dziwne, biorąc pod uwagę ich zażartą ambicję.

A skoro jedna grupa przestała się starać, wkrótce podąży za nią reszta – to była nieunikniona reakcja łańcuchowa.

Harry zakładał, że ostatecznie wszystko ucichnie, że takie rzeczy były w Hogwarcie normą i ludzie po prostu trochę za bardzo dramatyzowali. Kiedy jednak spoglądał teraz na ich pozbawione motywacji twarze, zaczął obawiać się, że może nie mieć racji.

A jeśli bliźniacy się nie mylili i nawet nauczyciele odchodzili od zmysłów… no cóż, czy istniał w ogóle ktoś, kto mógłby obudzić w nich ponownie wolę walki?

— Żałosne.

Harry podskoczył z zaskoczenia, gdy doszedł go zza pleców niski głos.

— Robią, co mogą! – warknął do Riddle'a, czując potrzebę bronienia tańczącej obecnie grupy. – Nie wszyscy, jak ty, urodzili się z takim talentem.

— Problem w tym, że właśnie nie dają z siebie wszystkiego. Widziałeś, bym kiedykolwiek obrażał tancerza, jakkolwiek utalentowanego?

No cóż… nie. Szczerze mówiąc, nie widział. Harry zamrugał, zaskoczony. Coś takiego po prostu doskonale pasowałoby do pyszałkowatego charakteru Toma.

— To doprawdy słodkie – kontynuował Tom, ignorując grymas na jego twarzy. – Jak zawsze posądzasz mnie o to, co najgorsze.

Harry otworzył usta, aby zaprotestować, ale po chwili zamknął je niechętnie, gdy zorientował się, że było w tym trochę racji.

Powoli na twarzy Toma pojawił się uśmiech.

— A teraz wypadałoby, abyś za to przeprosił.

Harry spojrzał na niego spod byka.

— Przeprosiłbym, gdybyś tylko bezustannie nie udowadniał mi, że jest w tym jakaś słuszność.

Tom uniósł sceptycznie brwi.

— No dobra, może nie bezustannie… tak osiemdziesiąt procent czasu, jaki ze sobą spędzamy – przyznał niechętnie Harry.

— Czterdzieści procent. Nie ma mowy, abym był na tyle przewidywalny.

— Co najmniej siedemdziesiąt.

Tom ostatecznie mruknął potwierdzająco.

Harry szybko powstrzymał uśmiech, który cisnął mu się na usta.

— To poniekąd nasza wina, wiesz?

— Ze względu na to, co stało się w akcie drugim? – zapytał zirytowany Tom. – Są _żałośni_ , jeśli to wystarczy, aby opadli na duchu.

— Wiesz, jakby nie było, to ty powodujesz, że wierzą, iż będą w ogóle w stanie wystawić „Przepowiednię". Podziwiają cię.

Tom przechylił z zaciekawieniem głowę.

— A czy ty mnie podziwiasz, Harry?

— Ja… um… przestań przeinaczać moje słowa! – Odwrócił się i prychnął. – To minie, mam nadzieję, przecież tak nie może być.

Tom podążył za jego wzrokiem i zmrużonymi oczami przyglądał się przez chwilę tańczącym uczniom.

— Nie, nie może.

I sekundę później uścisk zacisnął się na nadgarstku Harry'ego, a Tom pociągnął go za sobą.

— Ałć! Cholera, Ridde, naprawdę musisz przestać to robić!

Tom jednak dalej bez słowa z łatwością go za sobą ciągnął.

— Co ty wyprawiasz? – syknął Harry i, jeśli dobrze poszło, zrobił to na tyle cicho, aby nie zwrócić na nich niepotrzebnej uwagi.

— Nie będę siedział bezczynnie i czekał, aż ludzie niczym rozpieszczone bachory pozbierają do kupy swoje żałosne cztery litery.

— A jak zamierzasz niby… gdzie idziemy? – Harry znów spróbował ich zatrzymać, gdy spostrzegł, że Tom kieruje się na podwyższenie.

— Na scenę, oczywiście.

— Po co?! Mamy próbę! – Spojrzał przez ramię i spostrzegł, jak kilka osób odwróciło z zaciekawieniem głowy w ich stronę. – Wszyscy się na nas gapią!

— I dobrze.

Tom zatrzymał się na środku sceny i odwrócił twarzą do niego, na szczęście puszczając w końcu jego nadgarstek.

Harry szybko chwycił się za rękę i potarł z niezadowoleniem bolące miejsce.

— Dobra, świetnie. I co teraz?

— Zatańcz ze mną – powiedział, a raczej zażądał Tom.

Harry zmarszczył brwi i zerknął na resztę uczniów. Tańczący wciąż skupiali na sobie całą uwagę Flitwicka i pewna grupa uczniów wciąż ich obserwowała, natomiast zdecydowana większość rzucała zaciekawione spojrzenia w kierunku ich podwyższenia.

— Po co? – zapytał nieufnie Harry.

— Bo oni nam nie pozwolą.

Miał rację. Zanim miał miejsce ten incydent, nauczyciele przy każdej okazji kazali im ze sobą ćwiczyć. Natomiast od tamtego czasu robili wszystko, aby temu zapobiec.

Nawet Snape zrezygnował z lekcji pas de deux i postawił na ćwiczenia zorientowane na technikę. Aby to zatuszować, nikomu innemu również nie pozwolił dopracowywać duetów, ale Harry wiedział, że to jego i Toma próbował w ten sposób rozdzielić.

Najwyraźniej grono pedagogicznie doszło do wniosku, że nie powinni ze sobą tańczyć.

Choć Harry wiedział, że prędzej czy później, oczywiście, będzie musiało się to skończyć, sam również zaczynał w to powoli wierzyć.

— Może mają rację – spróbował argumentować.

Tom posłał mu tylko beznamiętne spojrzenie.

— No dobra, raczej nie – przyznał Harry. – Co nie znaczy, że powinniśmy przerywać próbę tylko dlatego, że chcesz powtórzyć akt drugi.

Tom pokręcił głową.

— Nie chcę ćwiczyć aktu drugiego.

— A więc co? Mamy po prostu sobie potańczyć? Lepiej porozmawiaj o tym ze Snape'em.

— Nie. Aby to zadziałało, musimy trzymać się naszych ról – mruknął Tom. – Ale lepiej, aby nie było to nic z przedstawienia…

Zerknął na niego z zamyśleniem i Harry musiał powstrzymać się od wiercenia pod wpływem jego spojrzenia.

— A może pokażemy im… czym mogliby być. – Tom zaczął wokół niego krążyć.

— Hę? – zapytał zdezorientowany Harry, z niepokojem się mu przyglądając.

— Bohater i Lord Voldemort… ale bez przepowiedni.

— Naprawdę nie wiem, jak mogłoby to… — zaczął niepewnie Harry.

— Po prostu spróbuj.

Harry przewrócił oczami. Chciał powiedzieć Tomowi, aby się odpieprzył, ale w głowie już mimowolnie zaczęły pojawiać mu się różne obrazy.

„Przepowiednia" bez przepowiedni? Raczej nie działoby się wtedy zbyt wiele, prawda?

— Nie bierz tego zbyt dosłownie – powiedział gdzieś zza jego pleców Tom, odczytując z łatwością jego myśli.

No dobra… Zapomnij więc o fabule „Przepowiedni". Skup się tylko na postaciach.

Podobieństwa między tymi dwoma wielkimi wrogami wręcz raziły w oczy i stanowiły zresztą jeden z najbardziej intrygujących elementów sztuki.

Wcale by się nie zdziwił, gdyby okazało się, iż w bardziej sprzyjających okolicznościach zdołaliby się dogadać. Nawet nie byłoby wiele potrzeba… Tyle że musieliby spotkać się bez wiszącej im nad głową przepowiedni.

Łączyło ich tak wiele, że z pewnością byliby w stanie się nawzajem zrozumieć. Początkowo byliby wobec siebie ostrożni, jako że ich charaktery bardzo się od siebie różniły. Ale bez tej wielkiej, dzielącej ich nienawiści, bez historii, które jeszcze przed ich spotkaniem wpływały na to, jak siebie spostrzegali…

Może mogliby zostać nawet przyjaciółmi?

Harry przystanął, aby się nad tym zastanowić.

 _Przystanął_? Że niby w połowie jakiego ruchu?

Spostrzegł, że lekko dyszy. Chwila, kiedy zaczął tańczyć?

W wielkim pomieszczeniu panowała teraz cisza. Zniknęła nawet towarzysząca próbie muzyka.

Spojrzał prosto na Toma, który, tak jak on, tańczył pomimo ciszy. Jakim cudem w ogóle tego nie zauważył?

W końcu niemal niemożliwym było ignorowanie Toma Riddle'a, gdy ten pokazywał, co potrafi.

Harry nie miał w sobie ambicji reszty uczniów i nie za bardzo rozumiał ich rywalizację. Nie czuł więc tych przytłaczająco zawistnych uczuć wobec najjaśniejszej gwiazdy tej szkoły.

Taniec Toma zapierał dech w piersiach. Wydawało się, jakby nie kosztował go ani grama wysiłku.

Tylko że to nie Tom tańczył w tej chwili. Nawet bez choreografii, nawet bez podpierającej ich słynnej historii, wyglądał jak Voldemort. Ale nie do końca.

Nie był tym okrutnym, bezwzględnym Lordem. Przedstawiał go takim, jakim był na samym początku, zanim stał się uosobieniem zła. Można by powiedzieć, że stworzył go od absolutnych podstaw.

I do tego wyglądał, jakby było to dziecinnie proste. Naturalne.

Gdyby Harry nie znał jego pyszałkowatego, aroganckiego charakteru, podziwiałby go teraz każdą komórką swojego ciała.

Tyle że Tom miał rację – spodziewał się po nim najgorszego. Wiedział, że jest zarozumiały, bo… bo bliźniacy jeszcze przed przesłuchaniem mu o tym powiedzieli.

No i czy oni również nie mieli ze sobą wiele wspólnego? Podobnie jak postaci, które grali?

Nie wiedział zbyt wiele o Tomie, ale dużo wskazywało na to, że istniały między nimi podobieństwa. Obaj byli sierotami bez grosza przy duszy w pełnym przepychu miejscu, gdzie wszyscy pochodzili z zupełnie innego środowiska.

Mieli wiele odmiennych cech charakteru, ale dzielili tę samą pasję.

Harry cieszył się, że będzie mieć okazję go poznać. Tancerza, który, jeszcze jako uczeń, zajmie miejsce Salazara. Jakże musiał być wspaniały, jakże doskonała musiała być jego technika, jakże pełne wdzięku ruchy.

I Tom sprostał jego oczekiwaniom, a nawet je przewyższył.

Harry nawet teraz dostrzegał to w każdym wykonywanym przez niego kroku. Mimowolnie podziwiał czystą doskonałość jego tańca.

Czyżby naprawdę potrafił dotrzymać mu kroku? Miał ogromną ochotę rozważyć to głęboko, ale jego ciało… jego ciało już dawno zaczęło się poruszać. Jak mógłby się temu oprzeć? Tom niemal dosłownie go zapraszał.

Zatracił się w ruchach, prostych, pełnych gracji krokach prowadzących do ich spotkania się ze sobą, starannych skokach odzwierciedlających ich zaznajamianie się, wspaniałych obrotach kotłującej się w nich ciekawości i rześkich piruetach ostrożności.

Muzyka otoczyła ich początkowo niepewnie, niczym tancerze pewniejsza z każdym kolejnym ruchem.

W ich wystąpieniu brakowało jednak choreografii, nie powinni więc słyszeć żadnej pasującej do niego muzyki. Czy ją też sobie wyobraził, tak jak wizje?

Tak bardzo do nich pasowała… opisywała każdą odczuwaną przez niego krztynę tęsknoty i ostrożności.

W czasie tańca nie za bardzo miał kiedy o tym myśleć. Poruszał się tylko z pewnością, której nie mogła zaszczepić w nim nawet doskonale wyćwiczona rutyna. Opanowała go dokładnie ta sama prostota, którą czuł, gdy tańczył samotnie w ciemnym parku.

Tyle że tym razem nie był sam.

Potwierdzały to zaciśnięte na jego biodrach dłonie. Świadczyły o tym owinięte wokół niego stopy i spoczywające na jego ramionach czyjeś ciężkie ręce.

A jednak nigdy nie stanął przed prostszym zadaniem.

Zsynchronizowali swój taniec, choć nie powinno być to w ogóle możliwe, biorąc pod uwagę jak krótko ze sobą tańczyli.

Czyż rzeczywiście nie byli ze sobą równie powiązani, co postacie, które odgrywali?

Łączyła ich tragedia. Naciskał na nich los. Doświadczenia, których nikt inny nie rozumiał.

Tylko że zamiast polować na niego, jak robiłby to Voldemort, Tom próbował go po wszystkim uspokoić. A nawet poszedł za nim do parku w środku nocy.

Jak mógł mu nie ufać? Czyż nie był najlepszym przyjacielem, jakiego mógłby sobie wymarzyć? Czy Harry w ogóle na niego zasługiwał? Bo co tak naprawdę uczynił, nie licząc rzucania w niego nieuczciwymi oskarżeniami? A jednak Tom nie odwrócił się od niego, tylko zawsze wracał, zawsze był cierpliwy.

Gdyby nie brak zaufania, gdyby nie głęboka potrzeba nienawidzenia siebie nawzajem, czy Bohatera i Voldemorta też mogłoby coś takiego łączyć? Czyż ten taniec nie ukazywał doskonale, czym mogliby się stać, gdyby okoliczności były inne?

Razem stanowili jedność, doskonałość, całość i wolność.

Ale z ciążącą na nich przepowiednią nigdy nie było o tym nawet mowy.

Oddech Harry'ego pogłębił się pod wpływem wysiłku, jaki wkładał w taniec. A gdy uświadomił sobie, że ta perspektywa nigdy nie będzie miała szansy zaistnienia, komfort, jaki dawała obecność drugiego chłopaka zniknął, zastąpiony samotnością.

Okrutny los przeklął ich i rozkazał im się nawzajem pozabijać, nakazał im walczyć, wiedząc, jak wspaniali mogliby być razem.

W przeciwieństwie do większości duetów nie skończyli w tragicznym lub pełnym emocji uścisku. Swój taniec przerwali po dwóch przeciwnych stronach sceny, oddaleni od siebie najdalej, jak to tylko możliwe.

Nie będąc w stanie znieść swojej obecności, ale dzieląc ze sobą intymne podobieństwo. Wiedząc o sobie tak niesamowicie wiele.

Wiedząc, czym mogliby się stać.

Trudno było przełamać kontakt wzrokowy. Pozwolić zerwać się zaklęciu. Wrócić z powrotem do brutalnej rzeczywistości.

Ktoś zaczął gwizdać i Harry nie musiał się nawet obracać, by wiedzieć, że to bliźniacy. Wkrótce przyłączyli się do nich również inni.

Harry zaczerpnął kilka głębokich oddechów, próbując uspokoić przepełniające go emocje. Czuł się, jakby zaraz miał się rozpłakać. Przepełniało go zdezorientowanie wobec tego, co właśnie zrobił.

Tak naprawdę nie pamiętał nawet tego, co zatańczył. Przez większość czasu nie był świadomy ruchów swojego ciała.

Ale głośny hałas i odczuwana pod stopami scena trzymały go mocno przy ziemi. Potrząsnął głową, aby pozbyć się z umysłu obrazów przebytego tańca i spróbował skupić się na teraźniejszości, uciec od tych przytłaczających go potężnych uczuć.

I wtedy zagotowała się w nim złość. Uchwycił się jej niczym koła ratunkowego, pewien, że przynajmniej ona należy tylko i wyłącznie do niego, a nie stanowi produkt uboczny tańca.

Przemierzył dystans dzielący go od Toma i spojrzał na niego ze wściekłością.

— _Przestań_ to robić! Nie masz prawa…

— Niczego nie zrobiłem – przerwał mu Tom, obserwując go uważnie.

Harry zawrzał.

— Pomieszałeś mi w mózgu… czy coś takiego, sam nawet nie wiem, jak zwykle manipulujesz tymi wszystkimi ludźmi! Jak mogłeś!?

Tom wykrzywił się szyderczo.

— Niczego nie zrobiłem, jedynie tańczyłem. Może jesteś po prostu zbyt podatny na moje emocje.

— Twoje emocje? – powtórzył oniemiały Harry. – _Twoje_ emocje!? Mam niby uwierzyć, że…! – Urwał.

 _Że też się tak czujesz, gdy ze mną tańczysz._

Odwrócił się do niego plecami, wciąż drżąc na całym ciele.

To, czego właśnie doświadczył… co właśnie poczuł… to nie była „Przepowiednia". To coś bardziej w stylu „co by było gdyby", pomieszane z jego własnymi wspomnieniami. Widział, _czuł_ , co wyczarował Tom. Dla niego.

Nie mógł tak po prostu stąd gniewnie wyparować, mimo że desperacko tego pragnął. Nie w tej chwili. Nie, gdy wszyscy patrzyli na nich z szeroko otwartymi, przepełnionymi podekscytowaniem oczami. Zniszczyłoby to wszystko, co właśnie osiągnęli.

Wziął się więc w garść i przybrał beznamiętną maskę, po czym sztywno, ale spokojnie zszedł ze sceny.

Gdy tylko postawił nogę na podłodze, doskoczyli do niego bliźniacy.

— Chryste, Harry!

— Weź nas w przyszłości ostrzegaj przed czymś takim!

Patrzenie na ich autentycznie uśmiechnięte twarze niemal go bolało.

— Mogę przez kilka dni spać u was na kanapie? – wyrzucił z siebie.

— Co? – Zdezorientowany George zmarszczył brwi. – Ale myślałem, że właśnie się zakumplowaliście!

Fred, którego pozycja pozwalała na lepszy wgląd w twarz Harry'ego, posłał swojemu bratu ostrzegawcze spojrzenie.

— Och. No dobra, ale masz wolny akademik, a z naszego domu będziesz musiał dojeżdżać codziennie przynajmniej godzinę…

— Nie szkodzi. Proszę?

Wymienili spojrzenia, po czym wzruszyli ramionami.

— Jasne, mama się ucieszy!

Fred owinął opiekuńczo wokół niego swoje ramię, wciąż lekko się uśmiechając. George natomiast wymachiwał szaleńczo rękami, oczyszczając im drogę przez tłum podekscytowanych, szczebioczących uczniów, którzy śmiali się na jego wybryki.

Obaj oczywiście wyczuli, że Harry chce się stąd jak najszybciej zabrać, mimo że nie do końca rozumieli dlaczego. Czasem zastanawiał się, jak wiele spostrzegawczości ukrytej było za tymi ich wszystkimi żartami.

Harry miał ochotę paść im z wdzięczności do stóp.

Zdołali uciec z sali pełnej ludzi i George na dokładkę zamknął za nimi ostentacyjnie drzwi.

— No dobra… Co ty na to, braciszku, abyśmy wtajemniczyli Harry'ego w nasze ulubione hobby?

— Och, sam nie wiem, miał czelność zaspać na zajęcia Snape'a, całkiem dobrze sobie bez nas radzi.

— Ach, ale przecież oficjalne szkolenie nikomu jeszcze nie zaszkodziło! – nalegał George. – Nauczymy cię dziś szlachetnej sztuki chodzenia na wagary, Harry.

— Eee… Czy nie chodzi w tym po prostu o to, aby… się nie pojawić na zajęciach?

— No proszę! Ma naturalny talent! – powiedzieli jednym głosem.

Harry mimowolnie się do nich uśmiechnął.

— Harry? Czy…

Zatrzymali się i odwrócili, usłyszawszy za plecami niepewny głos.

Skoro już mowa o spostrzegawczych ludziach…

— Cześć, Hermiono.

Przygryzała ze zmartwieniem wargę, ale najwyraźniej nie miała zamiaru dokończyć swojego pytania. Zawisło jednak ciężko w powietrzu.

… _wszystko z tobą w porządku?_

— Masz dobre wyczucie czasu – kontynuował i wskazał na bliźniaków. – Fred, George, to Hermiona. Hermiono, poznaj Freda i George'a.

— Na odwrót, pomylił nas ze sobą. – Bliźniacy wyszczerzyli do niej zęby w uśmiechu.

Zirytowany Harry przewrócił oczami.

— Igrają sobie z tobą. Nie pomyliłem się… chyba.

— Weasleyowie, prawda? – zapytała Hermiona.

— Och, no proszę, nasza reputacja nas wyprzedza! – wykrzyknęli z podekscytowaniem bliźniacy. – Miejmy nadzieję, że słyszałaś o nas tylko dobre rzeczy.

Hermiona spojrzała na nich sceptycznie.

— To zależy chyba, jak zdefiniujecie słowo „dobre".

— Tak właściwie to powiedziałem jej o waszej matce – interweniował Harry, wiedząc, że bliźniacy chwyciliby Hermionę za słówka i wciągnęli ją w długie wyjaśnienia dotyczące ich pokręconej definicji „dobrych uczynków". – Wygląda na to, że mają podobny słuch.

— Ach, co za szkoda, nie będziemy więc mogli sobie z nią pogrywać – westchnęli bliźniacy.

— Naprawdę? – zapytał zaskoczony Harry.

— Jak myślisz, jak nasza mama rozróżniała nas, gdy byliśmy dziećmi? – Fred uśmiechnął się szeroko.

— Nasze krzyki miały inne tonacje. Minimalnie, oczywiście.

— Ale wciąż jeszcze robi to coś z naszymi głosami.

— Lecz teraz znamy jej sekret – oznajmił z powagą George.

— Więc, jeśli chcemy, zmieniamy to, jak brzmimy.

— Masz więc większą szansę w rozróżnianiu ich niż ja – powiedział Hermionie Harry.

— Hej, a może ty też z nami pójdziesz? Przedstawimy cię w domu naszej mamie.

— Takim sposobem porwiemy głównego tancerza i dyrygenta. – Uśmiechnęli się do siebie. – Odjazd.

— Idziecie już teraz? Ale przecież wciąż jeszcze trwają próby! Nie możecie ich tak po prostu pominąć! – powiedziała z oburzeniem, jakby ich wagarowanie godziło jakoś bezpośrednio w jej godność.

— Dlaczego niby nie? – zapytali szczerze zaciekawieni bliźniacy.

Hermiona skrzyżowała ręce na piersi i wyglądała, jakby przygotowywała się do udzielenia wyczerpującej odpowiedzi, kiedy nagle drzwi za ich plecami otworzyły się i z audytorium wypłynął strumień uczniów.

— Skończyli już próby? – zapytała zamiast tego, zakłopotana.

— Może w końcu przygotują nam harmonogramy.

— Lub Flitwick zwołał spotkanie awaryjne.

— A niby dlaczego miałby to robić? – zapytał Harry, marszcząc brwi i przeszukując wzrokiem tłum uczniów w poszukiwaniu Toma, aby w razie czego się ulotnić.

— Och, nasz słodki Harry – wymruczeli bliźniacy.

— Najwyraźniej nie rozumiesz zakresu mocy, którą dzierżysz – powiedział Fred, kręcąc żałościwie głową.

Harry parsknął i odtrącił od siebie ich dłonie.

— Po prostu się stąd zmywajmy.

— Ach, w końcu mówi z sensem! – oznajmił George.

— Więc jak, idziesz z nami? Wychodzi na to, że na dzisiaj koniec prób – zagadnął Fred Hermionę.

Wahała się przez chwilę, ale ostatecznie z nimi poszła.

— Macie jakiś plan? – zapytał ich z powątpieniem Harry, gdy wyszli z Hogwartu.

— Na to, co robić na wagarach? Zawsze!

— Nie opuszczamy żadnych zajęć – zauważyła Hermiona. – Co nie? – zaniepokoiła się nagle.

— Eee tam. Szczegóły.

— Ron mówił, że ma trochę czasu. Chcesz pójść tam, gdzie zwykle?

Harry wzruszył ramionami. Tak naprawdę chciał się tylko oddalić od szkoły.

— Jasne.

Skierowali się więc do parku, który zawsze odwiedzali. Byli mniej więcej w połowie drogi, gdy bliźniacy zaczęli nagle węszyć.

— Aaaa, zbawienie!

— Kto chce hot doga? – zapytał George i już skierował się w stronę stoiska, podczas gdy jego bliźniak deptał mu po piętach.

— Myślałam, że tancerze bardzo uważają na to, co jedzą! – roześmiała się oskarżająco Hermiona.

— A tam. Stereotypy.

Bliźniacy stanęli przed stoiskiem i najprawdopodobniej zaczęli niepokoić sprzedawcę, podczas gdy Harry i Hermiona szli dalej wcześniej obraną drogą.

Maszerowali przez chwilę w ciszy, póki Hermiona nie zaczęła się nagle wiercić.

— Przepraszam, nie powinnam… po prostu… uch, po prostu nie wiedziałam, co mam… ale… niczego nie zepsułam, prawda?

— Hej, hej, spokojnie, czekaj! O czym ty mówisz?

— O muzyce! Ja… nie powinnam. Ale tak oczywiste było, jaką historię opowiadacie i nie czułam się dobrze z tym, że robicie to w ciszy, więc zaczęłam improwizować. I na początku chyba to pomogło, wiesz? Ale potem zobaczyłam was pod koniec występu i wiedziałam, że zrobiłam coś źle. Wszystko pogorszyłam, co nie?

— A więc rzeczywiście towarzyszyła nam muzyka? Dzięki Bogu! – Harry roześmiał się niezręcznie. – Już myślałem, ze znów sobie coś wymyślam.

Hermiona sprawiała wrażenie speszonej.

— Widzisz? Jestem idiotką! Powiedziałeś mi przecież, co wydarzyło się w czasie aktu drugiego. Powinnam wiedzieć!

— Nie zrobiłaś niczego złego, serio. Pomyśl sama – z tego, co mówisz wynika, że na podstawie naszego tańca zaimprowizowałaś na poczekaniu cały podkład muzyczny! Ja cię kręcę, Hermiono, jesteś niesamowita.

Usłyszawszy to, nieco się rozpogodziła.

— Uch, nie chodziło mi o to, co myślisz o samej muzyce. Po prostu… ona sprawia, że jest ci trudniej, prawda? Chodzi mi o tę… sprawę z wyobrażeniami.

— Muzyka sprawia, że bardziej się wciągam – przyznał Harry. – Ale, serio, kiedy spostrzegłem, że gra orkiestra, już dawno byłem… nieważne, nie przejmuj się.

— Czym się ma nie przejmować?

Harry uśmiechnął się do Rona i opadł obok niego na ich ulubioną ławkę. Hermiona również niepewnie zajęła miejsce.

— Ma problem z muzyką i członkowie orkiestry nie za bardzo chcą się jej słuchać – wyjaśnił Harry.

Nie o tym przed chwilą mówili, niemniej była to prawda. I Harry wiedział, że wciąż niepokoi to Hermionę.

— To konserwatyści. Jeśli chcę zmienić cokolwiek w oryginalnej ścieżce dźwiękowej, spotyka się to z ich oporem – prychnęła zdenerwowana Hermiona. – Nawet Dumbledore wyraźnie powiedział mi, abym poprawiła kilka rzeczy!

— Jest genialna, potrafi na miejscu zaimprowizować pracę całej orkiestry i dopasować to do nastroju sceny – powiedział Ronowi Harry, a Hermiona uśmiechnęła się lekko, usłyszawszy ten komplement.

— To po prostu trochę trudne, gdy jest się jedyną osobą, która sądzi, że zmiany, jakie chce wprowadzić, są dobre. A co jeśli widowni się nie spodobają? Wtedy to będzie moja wina, bo nie chciałam się nikogo słuchać.

— No cóż, jak na mój gust zmiana crescendo* na diminuendo** w trzeciej zwrotce aktu piątego w czasie przesłuchań była z twojej strony cwana – oznajmił Ron.

Brwi Harry'ego uniosły się w zdziwieniu. Nawet on tego nie spostrzegł. Z drugiej strony – był wtedy dość zajęty.

— Ty… ty to zauważyłeś? – zapytała wstrząśnięta Hermiona.

— Taaa, wiem, że nie było tego w oryginalnej ścieżce dźwiękowej. Harry zmuszał mnie do oglądania tej sztuki przynajmniej raz w miesiącu, więc nie mam raczej problemów, aby je porównać – przyznał bezceremonialnie Ron, po czym w końcu zobaczył, że Harry i Hermiona gapią się na niego w zdumieniu. – Um… N-nie żebym wiedział zbyt wiele o tych wszystkich… uch… muzycznych… rzeczach. – Jego twarz poczerwieniała niemal do koloru jego włosów i podrapał się z zawstydzeniem w głowę. – Um, ja po prostu… wychwytuję pewne rzeczy… i, no cóż, naprawdę, um… podobała mi się… ta twoja wersja, mam na myśli.

Hermiona zamrugała kilkakrotnie, patrząc na Rona, jakby wyrosła mu nagle druga głowa. Jej usta otwarły się w niemym zdumieniu, ale oczy lśniły pewnym ciepłem.

Co za szkoda, że bliźniacy postanowili dołączyć do nich właśnie w tym momencie i próbowali wcisnąć mu hot doga do ust, przez co nie mógł tego zobaczyć.

— Myślałam, że mówiłeś, iż nienawidzi muzyków? – szepnęła do niego Hermiona.

Harry zachichotał.

— Ron? Och nie, ale lubi tak udawać. Wszyscy ludzie, których tak naprawdę lubi, są w jakiś sposób powiązani z muzyką.

Tego właśnie trzeba było Harry'emu – wolnego popołudnia na świeżym powietrzu. Kilka godzin spędzonych w uspokajającym towarzystwie przyjaciół odciągnęło go od ciemnej burzy unoszącej się nad Hogwartem.

Ta dziwna władza, jaką miała nad nim „Przepowiednia" nie była w stanie go tutaj dosięgnąć. Ani Tom Riddle. Choć może te dwie sprawy akurat były ze sobą powiązane.

Im dłużej przebywał na zewnątrz, tym bardziej rozjaśniał mu się umysł i wycofywało się dręczące go zmieszanie.

Nastrój Hermiony również się poprawił. Nie miała już powykrzywianego zmartwieniami czoła, a jej usta przestały zaciskać się z frustracji.

Harry zakładał, że należała do tych osób, które wiecznie się przepracowywały, zatapiały się w swoich projektach i gubiły w dążeniu do doskonałości. Hogwart zdawał się przyciągać takich ludzi niczym żarówka ćmy.

Jednak przyjemne, pozbawione zmartwień popołudnie i towarzystwo niesławnych bliźniaków Weasley potrafiłoby najpewniej każdemu przywrócić energię.

Gdy zrobiło się ciemniej, opuścili park i skierowali się do domu Weasleyów. Zdecydowanie widział on już lepsze dni i był zbyt mały dla tak dużej rodziny, ale Harry po prostu go uwielbiał.

Był dumny ze swojego małego gniazdka, ale nigdy tak naprawdę nie czuł się w nim jak w domu. Może dlatego, że było zimne i obskurne, ale tak naprawdę najbardziej dokuczał mu brak ludzi. Jasne, czuł czasem potrzebę pobycia trochę samemu, ale pełne samotności dzieciństwo sprawiło, że łaknął obecności innych osób.

U Wesleyów natomiast nigdy nie było nudno. Molly wiecznie się gdzieś plątała, Ginny wywijała dumne piruety w swoich nowych baletkach, bliźniacy robili Percy'emu żarty, Ron kłócił się z Charliem o nowy kontrakt Billa z zespołem baletowym, Artur majstrował przy swoim pianinie i różnych innych instrumentach.

Gdyby Harry'ego zapytano o definicję domu, właśnie to miejsce przyszłoby mu do głowy.

Molly Weasley była absolutnie zachwycona, gdy jej synowie sprowadzili do domu nie jednego, a dwóch gości. Im pełniejszy był jej stół, tym większy stawał się jej uśmiech.

Krzątała się przy Harrym, jakby nie widziała go latami i z zachwytem słuchała, gdy powiedzieli jej o umiejętności Hermiony.

Właśnie udało się jej zgromadzić ich wszystkich przy kuchennym stole na kolację, gdy rozbrzmiał dzwonek do drzwi.

— To pewnie znowu tylko jakaś reklama. – Pan Weasley ziewnął potężnie.

— Harry, skarbeńku, mógłbyś się tym zająć? – zawołała znad ramienia pochylona nad kuchenką pani Weasley.

Przepchał się przez wielu członków rodziny w stronę drzwi. Były w równie opłakanym stanie, co reszta domu i zaskrzypiały głośno w proteście.

Harry musiał powstrzymać swój własny jęk, gdy ujrzał, kto stoi na ganku. Serce momentalnie zamarło mu w piersi.

— Cześć, Harry. – Tom uśmiechnął się przyjaźnie. – Normalnie déjà vu, co nie?

— Co ty tutaj robisz? – jęknął i potarł skronie.

— Nie wróciłeś do akademika, a zaczęło robić się późno. Martwiłem się. – Tom zmierzył go od góry do dołu niepokojąco intensywnym spojrzeniem. – Mam nadzieję, że zamierzasz wrócić?

Pani Weasley pojawiła się nagle za jego plecami, najwyraźniej chcąc zobaczyć, dlaczego zabiera mu to tak wiele czasu. Jej twarz rozpromieniła się na widok Toma.

— Ach, to twój przyjaciel, Harry? Cudownie, tak bardzo się cieszę. Wiesz, że zawsze się martwiłam. Powinieneś częściej ich tutaj sprowadzać. Wejdź proszę, wejdź! Przyszedłeś w samą porę na kolację!

— Um, on nie… — Harry westchnął, gdy stało się jasne, iż Molly zniknęła już z powrotem w kuchni, z dala od zasięgu jego głosu.

Odwrócił się z powrotem do Toma, który patrzył z lekkim zaskoczeniem na oddalające się plecy pani Weasley.

— Słuchaj, ja… Potrzebuję po prostu kilku dni, okej?

— Dlaczego?

To proste pytanie niemal ponownie kompletnie zbiło go z tropu. Tom miał do tego jakiś specjalny talent.

— Po prostu… chcę? – powiedział Harry.

— Pytasz czy stwierdzasz fakt? – zapytał rozbawiony Tom.

— Chcę – oznajmił z większa pewnością siebie.

— No dobra – stwierdził w końcu Tom. – Ale zostaję na kolację.

Minął go w drzwiach, zanim Harry zdołałby zaprotestować.

— Od kiedy to bierzesz udział w spotkaniach towarzyskich? – burknął Harry.

Czerwone oczy Toma mocno się na nim skupiły i serce Harry'ego zabiło mocniej. _Czerwone?_ Ach, nie, niebieskie. Oczywiście.

— Od kiedy ty w nich uczestniczysz.

* * *

* crescendo – stopniowe wzmocnienie natężenia dynamiki w utworze muzycznym

** diminuendo – stopniowe osłabienie natężenia dynamiki w utworze muzycznym


	9. W którym kruszą się zobowiązania

Rozdział został jak do tej pory zbetowany przez absolutnie cudowną **Disharmonie** oraz **Felly**.

Przepraszam was też, że rozdział pojawia się z pewnym opóźnieniem – sesja (i, dobry Boże, widzieliście ten mecz?!).

 **lohrelain** , **Xylone** , **Zaczytana** , **Mary Anders** , **Martisz** , **sleepwalker09** , **Mastyska** , _**Gościu**_ , **rose29** , **Marley Potter** i **Kazekage** – z całego serca dziękuję wam za to, iż poświęciliście czas na napisanie komentarza pod ostatnim rozdziałem. Ogromnie to doceniam i zawsze niezmiennie cieszę się, gdy widzę z waszej strony odzew. Jesteście naprawdę cudowni :).

 **Zaczytana** , oczywiście bardzo się cieszę, że podobał ci się ten rozdział! A że nie jest to do końca takie AU!bez magii — ja też pozostaję pod tym względem nieco rozdarta, co zresztą widać we wstępie do pierwszego rozdziału po wymownym znaku zapytania przy tym ostrzeżeniu ;). Trudno określić, co się w tym ficu tak naprawdę dzieje. Zdecydowanie zgadzam się też z tym, że taniec niezwykle zbliża do siebie Toma i Harry'ego, choć zapewne zwłaszcza ten drugi jednak raczej wolałby, aby tak nie było ;). Co do odwiedzin Toma — w poniższym rozdziale dowiesz się, że niestety wiele o niej nie wiemy, ale, spokojnie, na pewno zostanie nam to kiedyś wynagrodzone ;). No i cieszę się, że podoba ci się wątek Rona i Hermiony. _**Gościu**_ , bardzo się cieszę, że, chyba mogę powiedzieć, zaintrygowało cię takie przedstawienie tańca! **Rose29** , bardzo dziękuję za wszystkie miłe słowa! Przyznam, że na balecie nie znam się zupełnie, więc trudno mi powiedzieć, na ile motyw zatracania się w tańcu i zacierania się rzeczywistości z fikcją jest częsty. Mogę tylko za autorką powiedzieć, że choć z pewnością widać w tym ficu wiele podobieństw do "Czarnego łabędzia", ujrzała go ona dopiero po napisaniu kilku rozdziałów i tak naprawdę, po głębszym zastanowieniu, podświadomie większą inspiracją do powstania tego fica był dla niej film "Carmen" Carlosa Saura z 1983 roku. Co do "Gracza..." — wciąż o nim pamiętam. A jako, że sesja jakimś cudem zdana i wakacje rozpoczęte, myślę, że powinnam się nim (oraz "Motylim...", a także "Wybrańcem...") zając, no cóż, jakoś tak niedługo. Dokładnego terminu lepiej nie obiecuję, ale zdecydowanie "wkrótce" :). **Kazekage** , nic nie szkodzi, tak czy siak ogromnie ci za ten komentarz dziękuję, bez względu na to, kiedy został napisany :). Bardzo się też cieszę, że przypadła ci do gustu końcówka tego rozdziału! I w ogóle cały ten fic. Cieszę się, że wciąż uważasz, iż jest intrygujący :).

Miłego czytania!

* * *

 **Niknąca rzeczywistość**

 **Rozdział dziewiąty**

 **W którym kruszą się zobowiązania**

Dojazdy do szkoły były trochę uciążliwe, ale, ogólnie rzecz biorąc, Harry ani trochę nie żałował swojej decyzji. Tak naprawdę martwiło go jedynie to, że nadużywa gościnności Weasleyów.

Odkąd ich znał, zawsze traktowali go jak zwykłego członka rodziny. Trwało to już wprawdzie od kilku dobrych lat, ale i tak wciąż dziwnie było mu zatrzymywać się u nich na dłużej, zwłaszcza że tym razem miał w tej sprawie wybór.

Z tego też powodu po czterech dniach zaczęło dręczyć go poczucie winy, że tak się im narzuca.

Tom nie poruszył ponownie tego tematu, ale Harry czuł, że _coś_ zawsze czai się za rogiem.

Tak samo jak czuł obserwujące go na korytarzach w czasie przerw oczy, gdziekolwiek by nie poszedł. W czasie zajęć Tom był uprzejmy i cierpliwy, ale Harry miał przeczucie, że chłopak tylko czeka, aż wróci do ich pokoju.

A dlaczego było to dla niego w ogóle takie ważne – Harry nie miał pojęcia.

Dbał o to, by w porze obiadowej zawsze siadać z bliźniakami, ale poza tym jego czujność wobec Toma powoli się zmniejszała.

Teraz, gdy wieczorami opuszczał teren szkoły, zaczął postrzegać nieustanną obecność Toma jako integralną część samego budynku. Gdy znajdował się na jego terenie, zewsząd otaczali go nauczyciele, balet, no i Tom. Kiedy znikał na wieczór i wracał rano na zajęcia, Riddle zawsze tam był.

I to dlatego właśnie najnormalniej w świecie przystanął, gdy ujrzał rano w jednym z pustych korytarzy wpatrzonego w gablotę Toma.

Tydzień wcześniej obróciłby się na pięcie i szybko odszedł, ale teraz zawahał się tylko przez chwilę i ostatecznie postanowił do niego podejść.

W gablocie znajdowały się różne zdjęcia poprzednich uczniów – czasem całych roczników, czasem trzymających trofea jednostek. Niektóre były nawet czarno-białe.

— Znasz kogoś? – zapytał Harry.

Tom wskazał na jedno ze zdjęć znajdujących się w pierwszym rzędzie, przedstawiające grupę uczniów. Był to jeden z roczników, najpewniej absolwenci.

Każdy z nich uśmiechał się promiennie do aparatu, ale poza tym Harry nie dostrzegł w nich niczego nadzwyczajnego. Przesunął więc wzrok niżej, by przeczytać wygrawerowane na tabliczce imiona.

 _...venclaw, Godryk Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin, Hel…_

— Slytherin! – wykrzyczał z zaskoczeniem, uważniej przyglądając się fotografii.

Młodzieniec stał na niej lekko po lewej i uśmiechał się dokuczliwie do innego ucznia, którego ręka spoczywała na jego ramionach i który szczerzył się szeroko do aparatu.

Był nieco młodszy niż na nagraniach ze słynnej roli, którą tańczył u szczytu swojej tanecznej kariery. Po chwili Harry skupił się na towarzyszącym mu chłopaku, którego rysy twarzy również wydały mu się dziwnie znajome.

— Czy to…?

— Bohater – potwierdził jego podejrzenia Tom. – Godryk Gryffindor. Ludzie nie mówią o nim zbyt wiele, jak i zresztą o innych tancerzach z tego spektaklu. To Salazar zawsze skupiał na sobie całą uwagę.

— Chodzili razem do szkoły? – zapytał zdumiony Harry.

— Plotka głosi, że byli najlepszymi przyjaciółmi.

Coś w sposobie, w jaki to powiedział sprawiło, że Harry uniósł na niego wzrok. Intensywne, niebieskie oczy wpatrzone były prosto w niego.

Zaschło mu nagle w ustach i z trudem przełknął ślinę.

— No i dobrze. – Wyprostował się i sięgnął po swoją torbę. – Umm, zajęcia zaczną się za dziesięć minut.

— Jestem już przebrany i gotowy – odparł Tom, odwracając się znów ku fotografii.

— Um, no tak. To do zobaczenia – powiedział i praktycznie uciekł z korytarza.

Czy Tomowi jakąś wewnętrzną przyjemność sprawiało wprawianie go w zakłopotanie? Jego zachowanie i to, co czasami mówił… Harry nie wiedział, co o tym wszystkim myśleć.

A więc Bohater i Voldemort, zanim przeszli do historii, byli przyjaciółmi. Harry doszedł do wniosku, że właściwie nie powinno go to aż tak bardzo dziwić. To ich relacja była bez wątpienia najistotniejszą częścią sztuki, nie licząc zapierającej dech w piersiach choreografii Slytherina.

Niemniej dziwnie było mieć świadomość, że ta dwójka chodziła razem po tych korytarzach, najpewniej uczęszczała wspólnie na zajęcia, być może nawet razem mieszkała, zupełnie jak…

Pokręcił głową. No cóż, dla dobra Godryka miał nadzieję, że jego Voldemort był nieco mniej… intensywny.

Harry zdecydował, że nadszedł najwyższy czas na to, by znów obejrzał swoje stare nagranie. Zwłaszcza że tym razem spojrzy na nie zupełnie inaczej, jako że miał świadomość, iż sam zagra w „Przepowiedni". Nic nie zaszkodzi, by skupił się nieco mocniej na fragmentach Bohatera i tym, jak wyglądają jego kontakty ze śmiertelnym wrogiem.

Zaczął zastanawiać się też, czy istniały jakieś nagrania z aranżacji Grindelwalda. Wprawdzie nigdy nie została ona wystawiona na scenie, ale przecież na pewno istniały jakieś urywki z prób? Lub przynajmniej lista obsady. Ponieważ również w tej produkcji jedynie nazwisko Grindelwalda, jako osoby mającej wcielić się w rolę Voldemorta, uzyskało sławę.

No i nie można zapominać o tym, o czym powiedział mu Draco.

Harry nie rozmawiał z nim od tamtego czasu. Nie wiedział, jak poruszyć ten temat, a młody Malfoy najzwyczajniej w świecie nie zwracał na niego uwagi.

Co nie zmieniało faktu, że czuł ogromną ulgę, iż blondyn nie zamierzał przynajmniej utrudniać mu życia. Bycie ignorowanym nie było ostatecznie takie złe.

Wkroczył do korytarza, przy którym odbywały się tego ranka zajęcia siódmego poziomu i zastał tam blokujących wejście Syriusza oraz Jamesa.

Natomiast inny uczeń, nieco mniejszy i bardziej żylasty niż oni, zdecydowanie nie był z tego powodu zadowolony.

— Nie ma potrzeby, abyś tutaj wchodził. – James wyszczerzył się szeroko i wyciągnął ręce, aby chłopak nie mógł obok niego przejść. – Widzisz, tu wstęp mają tylko duzi chłopcy.

Z miejsca, w którym stał, Harry nie widział twarzy nieznanego sobie ucznia, ale jego głos wskazywał bez dwóch zdań, że jest mocno wkurzony.

— Mówię to ostatni raz, James, nie było mnie, bo…

— Bo byłeś chory. Ranny. Tłumacz to sobie jak chcesz. – James machnął ręką, jakby wskazując, że nie interesują go te wymówki. W jego głosie pobrzmiewało powątpiewanie.

— No dobra, debile, jak nie chcecie, to mi nie wierzcie. Dajcie mi tylko, kurwa, przejść!

— Ooo, a co to takiego? – Syriusz pochwycił coś z torby chłopaka i przyjrzał się temu z zachwytem. – Czyżby pamiętnik?

— Oddawaj to! – warknął uczeń, próbując wyrwać Syriuszowi książkę, ale ten, ze względu na swój wzrost, miał nad nim przewagę.

— Aż szkoda by było go nie przeczytać. – Poruszył się, aby otworzyć książkę.

— Hej! – Chłopak znów skoczył na nich, aby ją odzyskać, ale Syriusz z łatwością mu umknął.

— Może jest tam nawet coś o nas – zauważył z uśmieszkiem James.

Syriusz wydawał się zachwycony tym pomysłem.

— Nooo, to by dopiero był _zaszczyt_!

Syriusz stał teraz do Harry'ego plecami, a James był zajęty chłopakiem, tak więc żaden z nich go nie zauważył.

Również Harry był od Syriusza niższy, ale jako że ten go zawczasu nie spostrzegł, z łatwością udało mu się pochwycić książkę z jego wyciągniętej dłoni.

Cała trójka odwróciła się ku niemu, zaskoczona.

Uśmiechnął się nieco niezręcznie.

— Dajcie spokój, chłopaki, to coś osobistego. – Uspokojony tym, że nie wyglądali na zbyt zmieszanych i nie postanowili go z miejsca zaatakować albo coś w tym stylu, oddał książkę jej właścicielowi. – Masz.

W odpowiedzi przywitało go coś, co było najpewniej najmocniejszym, najbardziej zażartym i przytłaczającym grymasem, jaki widział kiedykolwiek na czyjejś twarzy.

— Nie potrzebuję twojej pomocy – warknął chłopak.

Harry dosłownie cofnął się o krok pod wpływem tego wybuchu wrogości.

— Eeee, co?

— Głupek – syknął chłopak, po czym wyrwał mu swoją książkę i odbiegł.

Harry wpatrywał się przez chwilę w miejsce, w którym zniknął, a następnie odwrócił się do Jamesa i Syriusza.

— No proszę, cóż to za uosobienie radości. Coście mu, do licha, zrobili?

James skrzywił się lekko.

— Eeee tam, on już tak po prostu ma.

— No, chcieliśmy tylko, aby się trochę rozpromienił! – próbował zapewnić go Syriusz. – Um, czytając jego pamiętnik.

— Jeśli to cię jakoś pocieszy, myślę, że byłeś olśniewającym bohaterem – oznajmił James i pokazał mu uniesione w górę kciuki.

Harry spojrzał na niego sceptycznie.

— Powiedział tyran?

James sprawiał wrażenie nieznacznie zakłopotanego.

— Ten drań dwa dni temu ukradł nam baletki! Wyobraź sobie tylko, jak bardzo wściekł się Malfoy! Musieliśmy jakoś mu się za to odpłacić.

— A on zrobił to, bo jest wcielonym złem, czy może…?

— Oj, no dobra, być może dodaliśmy mu do soku pomarańczowego wcześniej trochę wódki, ale, daj spokój, to było _zabawne_! I musieliśmy wiele się natrudzić, aby tę wódkę zdobyć! – zaprotestował James.

— Choć zobaczenie go w podchmielonym stanie absolutnie było tego warte – mruknął Syriusz, po czym, zobaczywszy grymas i wahanie na twarzy Harry'ego, dodał: – Ale, hej, on… umm, na pewno zrobił nam wcześniej coś, czym sobie na to zasłużył! Jestem pewien!

— Daj spokój, Harry – jęknął James. – To szkoła z internatem. Wojny na kawały to dosłownie jedyne, co nam zostało!

Harry westchnął.

— Po prostu nie bądźcie dla niego zbyt ostrzy. Wyglądał, jakby był gotów odgryźć mi głowę.

James prychnął.

— Mówiłem ci, on ma tak zawsze.

— Nie jest na siódmym poziomie, co nie? – zapytał Harry, nie przypominając sobie, aby widział go kiedykolwiek wcześniej na zajęciach.

— Nie. Technicznie powinien być, ale ostatniego roku nie tańczył, więc utkwił na szóstym poziomie. – Syriusz uśmiechnął się szeroko, ale szybko się również opamiętał. – Co jest, oczywiście, um, tragiczne.

Harry wrócił pamięcią do swojej pierwszej lekcji w Hogwarcie, którą spędził z bliźniakami na szóstym poziomie. Nie przypominał sobie, aby widział w jej czasie tego chłopaka.

Choć, z drugiej strony, jakoś specjalnie się nie rozglądał, a tak naprawdę nie było w nim niczego, co mogłoby zwrócić jego uwagę. Nie licząc tej opryskliwości i wrogości.

— Prędzej czy później go poznasz – powiedział James.

— Ach tak?

Syriusz pokiwał głową.

— Odgrywa w spektaklu dość ważną rolę, co często lubi podkreślać. Zgadnij.

Harry'emu przypomniał się mocny grymas na twarzy chłopaka i od razu spróbował dopasować go do którejś z ról.

— Kot? – zasugerował z wahaniem, przypomniawszy sobie kota, który w akcie trzecim ścigał Zdrajcę i ogólnie rzecz biorąc wydawał się mieć dość gburowate usposobienie.

Syriusz zgiął się ze śmiechu.

— Kot! O mój Boże, genialne!

— Będziemy musieli powiedzieć mu o tym następnym razem! – krzyknął zachwycony James.

— Może nawet złapiemy jakieś koty i zamkniemy je w jego pokoju… — zaczął z podekscytowaniem Syriusz.

— No dobra, dobra, nie jest Kotem – przerwał im Harry, nie chcąc być powodem jeszcze większego znęcania się nad innym uczniem.

James nieco ochłonął.

— Jest, oczywiście, Mistrzem Eliksirów. Trzeba było spożytkować jakoś ten jego grymas.

— Mam prywatne zajęcia z nim i Snape'em _w tym samym czasie_? – szepnął Harry, czując, jak krew dosłownie odpływa mu z twarzy.

Już widział oczami wyobraźni, jak obaj synchronicznie posyłają mu swoje szydercze spojrzenia.

— Tak właściwie… — powiedział Syriusz, przeszukując w jakimś celu kieszenie. Po chwili wyciągnął złożony kawałek papieru i rozwinął go, aby przez chwilę się mu przyjrzeć. – Dzięki naszemu nowemu harmonogramowi prób – którego ułożenie, bądźmy szczerzy, zajęło im całą wieczność – wiemy, że, no, zobaczmy… ach tak, masz je jutro!

Wskazał mu terminarz jutrzejszych prób i Harry pochylił się, aby go przeczytać.

Niektóre grupy taneczne będą ćwiczyć w wielkim audytorium, ale kilku duetom zostały przydzielone osobne pomieszczenia. Harry szybko prześledził kartkę wzrokiem, szukając swojego nazwiska.

 _Pokój 212. 13:15. Akt 5, scena 8, Oklumencja. Harry Potter, Tobias Prince._

— No i, oczywiście, jakżeby inaczej, musimy zacząć od tej właśnie sceny – jęknął Harry. – Po prostu pięknie.

— Myśl pozytywnie, Harry, przynajmniej masz już odpowiedni nastrój! – James wyszczerzył się szeroko.

Och tak, to też było niepokojące. Jego nastrój zawsze wydawał się pasować do sztuki aż _zbyt_ dobrze.

Od strony schodów zaczęła napływać reszta uczniów z ich poziomu, więc wszyscy trzej weszli pośpiesznie do klasy.

Na cały ranek zaplanowane mieli zajęcia z Malfoyem, ale „tylko" połowę z nich spędzili na ćwiczeniu piruetów. Harry był za to dozgonnie wdzięczny, bo dzięki temu udało mu się przełknąć jakieś trzy czwarte obiadu.

A po południu zabrali się za ćwiczenie sceny balu w akcie czwartym.

Ogólna atmosfera w szkole znacznie poprawiła się z początkiem tego tygodnia. A już zwłaszcza gdy dostali w końcu swoje harmonogramy, przez co wszyscy znów poczuli podekscytowanie tą produkcją – porównywali między sobą wyznaczone próby i dyskutowali o tym, jakich nauczycieli przypisano do nadzorowania każdej ze scen.

Słychać też było jak tu i ówdzie pojawiały się negatywne opinie na temat czasu trwania prób, jako że najwyraźniej były one o całą godzinę dłuższe niż w poprzednich latach.

Ludzie zaczynali martwić się, czy ich ciała dadzą radę to wszystko wytrzymać i planowali poświęcać wieczorami więcej czasu na ćwiczenia rehabilitacyjne. Na pewno nie można było powiedzieć, że uczniowie Hogwartu nie są przygotowani, by dawać z siebie wszystko, a dodanie im pracy tylko jeszcze bardziej zachęciło ich do udowadniania, że są w stanie sprostać wymaganiom.

Ogólnie rzecz biorąc wyglądało na to, że przygotowywanie spektaklu w końcu zmierzało w odpowiednim kierunku i udało im się przezwyciężyć dość mozolny początek.

Również Harry był nieco podniesiony na duchu i pomyślał, że być może to dobra chwila, by powrócić do pokoju w akademiku.

Kiedy jednak po próbie dopadła go Hermiona, powiedziała, że idzie odwiedzić znowu panią Weasley i zapytała, czy również zostanie na kolacji.

Tak więc Harry spędził u Weasleyów kolejną noc, ignorując głosik w głowie, który mówił mu, że naprawdę powinien przestać nadużywać ich gościnności.

* * *

Następnego ranka Harry przybył do Hogwartu z uciskiem w żołądku. Po południu miała się odbyć jego pierwsza od czasu ćwiczenia aktu pierwszego oraz jego wybiegnięcia z zajęć prywatna próba ze Snape'em.

Po tym incydencie upewnił się, aby zawsze przychodzić na odbywające się z nim lekcje przynajmniej dziesięć minut wcześniej. Wydawało się, że to ułagodziło odrobinę tego złośliwego mężczyznę, choć Harry podejrzewał, że jedynym powodem, dla którego nie odczuł na sobie jego niezadowolenia był fakt, iż inni uczniowie nieustannie domagali się uwagi nauczyciela.

A jako że przygotowania do spektaklu już i tak nieźle się opóźniły, nawet Snape nie mógł marnować czasu na swoją drobną zemstę.

Z samego rana mieli zajęcia z Flitwickiem, co oznaczało trzy godziny wyczerpujących ćwiczeń technicznych.

James i Syriusz wpadli do klasy z opóźnieniem, od stóp do głów pokryci zadrapaniami. Gdy zajęli swoje miejsce obok Harry'ego, głupkowato się do niego wyszczerzyli.

— Próbowaliśmy złapać jakiegoś bezpańskiego kota – szepnął Syriusz.

— Ale myślimy, że być może, mimo wszystko, damy sobie z tym spokój – dodał nonszalancko James.

Harry prychnął.

— I fakt, że zostaliście zmasakrowani przez kota, nie miał z tym nic wspólnego?

— Koty. Mówię ci, te bestie się przeciwko nam zmówiły! – pożalił się Syriusz, wyglądając na opętanego.

Harry roześmiał się i pokręcił głową.

— Tak, tak, należało nam się – burknął James i mrugnął do niego znacząco.

— Ale przynajmniej powiedz mu dziś, że nieźle poradziłby sobie w roli kota, dobra? Prosimy? Zrobisz to dla nas? – błagał Syriusz.

Harry nie odpowiedział, jako że wykonywane ćwiczenia wymagały całej jego uwagi, ale poprzysiągł sobie dwie rzeczy.

Po pierwsze – z całą pewnością nigdy nikomu nic takiego nie powie.

Po drugie – jeśli będzie to potrzebne, stanie nawet na głowie, ale _nigdy_ nie pozwoli, aby James i Syriusz poznali bliźniaków. Coś mu mówiło, że gdyby ta czwórka się ze sobą zgadała, świat by tego nie przetrwał.

Zajęcia wymagały od niego całkowitego skupienia, ale kiedy skończyła się przerwa obiadowa i zaczął szukać miejsca swoich kolejnych zajęć, jego niepokój powrócił.

Upewnił się, aby przybyć przynajmniej pięć minut przed czasem, ale gdy wszedł do klasy, okazało się, że są w niej już zarówno Snape, jak i Tobias.

Obaj odwrócili się do niego, równie cicho i stoicko, i żaden nie wyglądał na zadowolonego z tego, że go widzi.

Snape nie zawrócił sobie nawet głowy tym, aby go przywitać.

— Scena ósma aktu piątego jest choreograficznie rzecz biorąc dość prosta, ale artystycznie trudna. Naszym celem będzie przedstawienie fizycznie walki, która ma podłoże czysto psychiczne.

Harry zostawił swoją torbę w rogu i stanął obok Tobiasa.

— Przywoływane przy tej okazji losowe wspomnienia będą odgrywane przez tancerzy na drugim końcu sceny. Nie musicie przejmować się tym, co robią, jako że ich krótkie choreografie są całkowicie niezależne od waszej. – Snape podszedł do odtwarzacza. – Muzyka, która rozpoczyna tę scenę jest dość powolna, ale jej tempo stopniowo wzrasta, ukazując walkę i wyczerpanie Bohatera. Ta zmiana jest stopniowa, tak więc musicie zwrócić szczególną uwagę na to, aby tańczyć zgodnie z jej rytmem.

W następnej chwili rozbrzmiała muzyka, więc rozpoczęli próbę. Tym razem Harry wiedział już mniej więcej, jakie metody stosuje Snape. Mężczyzna zawsze wolał na spokojnie się wszystkiemu przyjrzeć i wyłapać każdy, nawet najmniejszy błąd, aby go później skorygować.

Harry wiedział, że ta choreografia jest stosunkowo prosta. Tańcząc ją jednak samemu, uświadomił sobie, że choć nie wyglądało to skomplikowanie, kryjąca się za krokami technika była wyczerpująca. Nie trudna, ale męcząca.

Tobias był jednym z najmniej umięśnionych tancerzy, jakich Harry widział w tej szkole, nie miał więc pojęcia, jak udawało mu się dotrzymać mu kroku. Podczas tańca miał na twarzy głęboki grymas, ale Harry nie był pewny, czy było to spowodowane rolą, czy może czymś dla niego kompletnie naturalnym.

Był dobry, ale zdystansowany, niemal niechętny do choćby najmniejszego dotknięcia Pottera.

Nie zdziwiło więc Harry'ego, że była to jedna z pierwszych rzeczy, jakie poruszył Snape. Sądząc po jego nieco zirytowanym tonie, Harry doszedł do wniosku, że bardzo prawdopodobne, iż jest to u Tobiasa powtarzający się problem.

— To właściwie nie jest pas de deux, panie Prince, ale musi być pan bardziej stanowczy. Być może nie jest to fizyczny atak, ale wciąż atak. Niszczą się wszelkie bariery. Bohater próbuje temu zaradzić i kompletnie mu się to nie udaje. Musi pan sprawić, że polegnie. – Posłał Harry'emu paskudne spojrzenie. – Nie powinno być to takie trudne.

Spróbowali ponownie i mięśnie Harry'ego wkrótce zaczęły drżeć z wysiłku, zwłaszcza po porannych ćwiczeniach zafundowanych mu przez Flitwicka.

Nie miał za sobą, tak jak inni, lat treningów. Jego ciało być może i zostało stworzone do tańca, ale nie było zahartowane. Potrafił robić piruety, skakać i obracać się, ale coś w tej dość prostej choreografii naprawdę dawało mu w kość.

— Mam nadzieję, że to drżenie to tylko twój sposób na artystyczne przedstawienie Bohatera, Potter.

— Nadzieja ponoć zawsze umiera ostatnia – burknął Harry.

Snape westchnął dramatycznie i polecił im, aby się zatrzymali, po czym poprawił postawę Harry'ego.

— Ramiona wyżej. Przestań je garbić, bo to wręcz krzyczy morderczym wysiłkiem. Musisz sprawić, aby wydawało się, że twoje ruchy wykonywane są bez trudu, nawet jeśli tak nie jest.

Harry spróbował nie okazywać niczego po swojej twarzy.

— To nie tylko kwestia mimiki, Potter, tylko całej twojej postawy – skorygował go Snape. – Rozluźnij dłonie, wyciągnij stopy, przestań napinać mięśnie pleców, unieś brodę do góry, trzymaj się prosto…

Harry miał wrażenie, że przydałby mu się również kurs anatomii, bo część z tego, co mówił Snape, nie miało dla niego żadnego sensu.

Rozluźnij mięśnie tu, ale napnij je tam, niech twoje ruchy nie będą takie gwałtowne tutaj, ale nie tam. Nie wiedział już, które mięśnie uaktywnić, a które nie. Nie posiadał niezbędnej kontroli nad swoim ciałem.

To, oczywiście, tylko jeszcze bardziej rozwścieczało Snape'a. Zaczął on praktycznie własnoręcznie ustawiać Harry'ego w żądanej pozycji, jako że wyjaśnienia często nie wystarczyły, aby uświadomić mu, czego się od niego oczekuje.

Harry'emu nie przeszkadzało to, że ktoś fizycznie go poprawia, ale wkrótce zaczęło być to zbyt gwałtowne i inwazyjne.

Być może Snape zauważył jego niechęć, a może przypomniał sobie, że Harry nie przepada za tym, aby go dotykać, niemniej ostatecznie zmienił strategię i zaczął demonstrować mu na sobie żądane pozycje, gdy Harry tańczył z Tobiasem.

I Harry naprawdę się starał, ale jego ciało najzwyczajniej w świecie nie chciało układać się w odpowiedni sposób.

A to powodowało, że rozdrażnienie Snape'a wzrastało, Harry robił się coraz bardziej sfrustrowany i wyczerpany, a Tobias raz celowo zszedł mu z drogi, zamiast go złapać, co naprawdę ani trochę nie pomagało w budowaniu między nimi zaufania.

— Panie Prince – powiedział zrezygnowany Snape.

— Dam radę – nalegał defensywnie Tobias.

— Nie mam co do tego wątpliwości. Zastanawiam się natomiast, dlaczego nie chcesz.

Tobias wskazał oskarżycielsko na Harry'ego.

— On tylko miota się tu bez sensu!

— Staram się – burknął Harry.

— Więc staraj się bardziej – warknął Tobias.

— Przestańcie, obaj – huknął Snape. – Nie potrzebuję do tego wszystkiego jeszcze waszych młodzieńczych hormonów.

— _Naprawdę_ się staram – powtórzył Harry, patrząc spod byka na Tobiasa.

— Potter – warknął ostrzegawczo Snape, ściskając nasadę nosa, jakby ta cała sytuacja fizycznie go raniła.

Po chwili podszedł do nich i przegonił Tobiasa, po czym zajął jego miejsce naprzeciwko Harry'ego.

— Wykonywałeś już choreografie, które powinny być znacznie powyżej twoich umiejętności i nie sprawiało ci to najmniejszego problemu. Nie wierzę, że to mówię, ale, Potter, musisz przestać tyle myśleć.

Harry wziął głęboki oddech. Przestać myśleć. Łatwo mu to przychodziło przy Tomie, który z miejsca wciągał go w całą tę historię.

Teraz natomiast potrafił skupić się jedynie na tym, jak ciężkie wydaje się całe jego ciało.

— Może chwila przerwy…? – zasugerował słabo, mimo że doskonale znał odpowiedź.

— Nie. W czasie spektaklu nie będzie żadnych przerw. Twoje wyczerpanie to prawdziwe paliwo, musisz tylko nauczyć się go używać. _Rusz się_ , Potter.

Harry nie rozumiał. Tobias wciąż stał dość daleko, tuż pod ścianą. Co takiego miał…

Pierwszy skok Snape'a niemal zwalił go z nóg.

Jego umysł był tym tak wstrząśnięty, że kontrolę nad jego ciałem przejął czysty refleks.

Mężczyzna był uosobieniem precyzji, sztywny w technice i płynny w ruchach. Niczym skalpel rozcinający go z chirurgiczną dokładnością.

Harry natychmiast pod jego wpływem rozkwitł.

To było jak uczenie się tańca od podstaw, zapominając i rzucając w kąt wszystkie znane wcześniej techniki.

Tom zawsze wciągał go do roli i sprawiał, że zapominał, iż w ogóle tańczy, gdy jego ruchy stawały się wyłącznie produktem ubocznym opowiadanej historii.

Snape rozkładał go na kawałki, pokazywał mu każdą jego najdrobniejszą wadę, wystawiał na światło dzienne każdą słabość.

I choć Harry starał się nadążyć i spełnić jego żądania, czuł niepowodzenie w każdym poruszanym przez siebie mięśniu.

To wydarzyło się tak szybko, że nie pamiętał już nawet kim był, co powinien robić. Zniknęła postać, która zwykle pochłaniała cały jego taniec, a jego ciało stało się wyłącznie naczyniem napędzanym przez wolę Snape'a.

W przeciwieństwie do Toma, nie było w tym ani trochę drwiny czy śmiałości, Snape nie stawiał mu w tańcu żadnego wyzwania. Wszystko sprowadzało się do przedstawionej czarno na białym listy pomyłek i błędów, rozrywającej go na strzępy od podstaw. Okrutnie i bezlitośnie.

Błędy zaczęły się piętrzyć i w połączeniu z odczuwanym przez niego szokiem oraz wcześniejszą frustracją sprawiły, że jego taniec jeszcze bardziej się pogorszył.

Nigdy wcześniej nie czuł się tak niekompetentnie.

Niewielki opór, jaki mógł odczuwać na początku, zniknął. Snape zredukował go do zdruzgotanego idioty.

Został przygnieciony przez taniec mężczyzny, który był mistrzem w tym, co robił, przepięknie okrutny w swoich ruchach.

A jednak Harry gorąco tego nienawidził, nie mógł znieść czucia się tak bezużytecznym. Na wierzch wyszły wszelkie jego wady, a ich taniec stał się zdecydowanie zbyt intymny, mimo że nie było w nim żadnego fizycznego dotyku.

Jego ciało krzyczało, mięśnie ledwie utrzymywały go na nogach i Harry chciał tylko, by to wszystko wreszcie się skończyło…

Ale nie mogli tego powstrzymać, to było zbyt istotne, a stawka była zbyt wysoka. Jeśli Voldemort znów nawiedzi jego sny, jeśli przejmie kontrolę…

Nie, to było tylko przedstawienie, tylko taniec, to nie była…

— Przestań! – krzyknął, zmuszając swoje ciało do zatrzymania się w pół kroku.

Przestali.

Nie potrafił zebrać myśli, a emocje szalały w nim z takim opętaniem, że nie potrafił ich nawet nazwać, choć zdecydowanie towarzyszyło temu wszystkiemu zmieszanie. Dyszał, ale nie potrafił stwierdzić, czy to z powodu wysiłku fizycznego, czy psychicznego.

Spróbował się na czymkolwiek skupić – na wypolerowanej podłodze, czystych lustrach, oknach, Hogwarcie, rzeczywistości.

Był _tutaj_. Nie tam.

Jego oddech stał się w końcu na powrót regularny i Harry zdołał się wyprostować. Ujrzał przyciśniętego do ściany Tobiasa, którego oczy były szeroko otwarte ze zdumienia, a na twarzy widniał wyraz dziwnego przerażenia.

Snape zamarł w bezruchu.

Jego ciało wciąż ustawione było w połowie obrotu, ramiona wyciągnięte, a spojrzenie nieostre. Zamrugał, a na jego twarzy przez chwilę pojawił się dziwny spokój, ale potem… coś pękło.

— Wynoś się.

Powiedział to szeptem, ledwie słyszalnym, ale rozbrzmiewało w nim niebezpieczeństwo i tak wiele, wiele bólu.

— A-ale to było… — zaczął z niedowierzaniem Harry, zdezorientowany bardziej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej.

 _To było piękne._

— WYNOŚ SIĘ! – ryknął Snape i ruszył stanowczo w jego stronę, więc Harry uciekł, spanikowany.

Wybiegł z pokoju, nie zawracając sobie nawet głowy wzięciem swoich rzeczy. Dostrzegł, że Tobias mknie po swoją torbę i również wybiega za nim z klasy, mimo że gniew Snape'a skierowany był głównie na Harry'ego.

Połączeni jakimś niewypowiedzianym porozumieniem uciekli korytarzem i w dół po schodach, nie zatrzymując się, póki nie dzieliły ich od Snape'a dwa piętra.

Obaj dyszeli ciężko, gdy w końcu przystanęli w miejscu.

— Co… — sapnął Harry. – _Co_ to było?

— Nie wiem – powiedział wciąż pozbawiony tchu Tobias. – Ja… on nigdy nie tańczy. Widziałem, jak pokazywał nam kiedyś jedną lub dwie pozycje, ale… on nigdy nie tańczy.

— To on zaczął! – wykrzyknął Harry.

— Wiem, widziałem, ja… — Tobias wziął głęboki oddech, odzyskując nad sobą panowanie. – Gdybym był tobą, trzymałbym się od niego z daleka.

— Trzymał się od niego z daleka? – powtórzył Harry. – Mam z nim jutro zajęcia z samego rana!

— Ach… No cóż, w takim razie powodzenia.

Tobias pośpiesznie wepchnął swoje rzeczy głębiej do torby i niepewnie się odwrócił. Wyraźnie widać było, że jest równie wstrząśnięty, co Harry, ale… do diabła, przynajmniej będzie mógł trzymać się od tego z dala.

Harry natomiast, znów pozostawiony sam sobie, nie miał pojęcia, co robić.

Jakby tego było mało, wszystkie jego rzeczy były teraz zamknięte w jednej sali z potworem.

Ostatecznie zrobił jedyną sensowną rzecz, jaka przychodziła mu w tej chwili do głowy – skierował się ku akademikom.

Uczniowie, których mijał na zewnątrz, nawet nie spojrzeli na jego treningowy strój. Wokół budynku Hogwartu takie rzeczy były na porządku dziennym.

Tom sprawiał wrażenie tylko nieznacznie zaskoczonego, gdy Harry wszedł do ich pokoju.

Siedział przy biurku, zagłębiając się w książkę o pasjonującym tytule: „Anatomia stawu biodrowego i czynniki wpływające na jego wydajność".

— Harry! Jak dobrze cię…

— Co się stało Snape'owi? – zapytał Harry, nie przejmując się nawet tym, że niegrzecznie jest komuś przerywać. Wciąż nie potrafił zebrać myśli.

Tom uniósł brew.

— Pytasz mnie o to, bo…?

Harry wzruszył ramionami i opadł na swoje łóżko.

— Wiesz wszystko.

Tom przyglądał się mu przez chwilę, dając sobie trochę czasu, aby to wszystko przemyśleć.

— Ma jakiś stary uraz – zaczął w końcu Tom. – Mówią, że uniemożliwia mu on taniec, ale tak naprawdę to tylko wymówki.

— Ale ma ten uraz? – zapytał Harry.

— Nie znam szczegółów, ale tak, najwyraźniej. Związany z czymś, co wydarzyło się, zanim jeszcze zaczął tańczyć.

— Więc… nie może już tańczyć?

Nie wydawał się mieć z tym wcześniej żadnych problemów. A co jeśli był jakoś poważnie ranny, a oni po prostu wybiegli? Choć to nie wyjaśniałoby jego gniewu.

— No cóż, w czasie edukacji nigdy mu to nie przeszkadzało, więc myślę, że mogę śmiało powiedzieć, iż może. Ale na początku jego kariery miał miejsce inny wypadek – oznajmił Tom, zamykając książkę i odwracając się na krześle, aby popatrzeć mu prosto w twarz. – W czasie prób jakiegoś ważnego pas de deux. Odezwał się wtedy jego stary uraz i popełnił mały błąd. Mały, ale niosący ze sobą poważne konsekwencje. Upuścił dziewczynę.

Harry nie śmiał złapać nawet oddechu.

— Umarła?

Tom prychnął i spojrzał na niego jak na kompletnego idiotę.

— _Tańczyli_ , a nie przeszywali się mieczami. Oczywiście, że nie umarła.

Harry odetchnął z ulgą. Wolał nie wyciągać zawczasu żadnych pochopnych wniosków. Zbyt wiele już doświadczył podczas _zwyczajnego_ tańca.

— Ale doznała kontuzji. Nieodwracalnej – kontynuował Tom. – Jej kariera runęła w gruzach, zanim się jeszcze rozpoczęła, a wszelkie marzenia poszły w niepamięć. Znienawidziła go, a on znienawidził siebie. Najwyraźniej zaprzestanie tańca jest karą, jaką sam sobie wyznaczył.

Harry spróbował to sobie wyobrazić, ale niezbyt mu się to udało. Taniec był dla niego jak oddychanie, potrzebował go, łaknął go. Nie potrafił pojąć, jak ktoś mógłby z własnej woli z niego zrezygnować.

— Więc co, tak po prostu… przestał? Dla nieznajomej?

Snape również uczył się kiedyś w Hogwarcie i poświęcił tej nauce wszystko, tak samo jak obecni uczniowie. A potem co, najzwyczajniej w świecie to wszystko porzucił?

Tom nie opowiedział, tylko posłał mu długie, znaczące spojrzenie.

I wtedy coś zaskoczyło na swoje miejsce, a Harry zrozumiał.

— On ją kochał.

Stracił osobę i rzecz, którą kochał najbardziej na świecie. Całe dnie spędzał w szkole, otoczony zewsząd tańcem, ciągle za nim tęsknił i nigdy nie pozwolił sobie ulec.

Aż do dzisiaj.

Ta mała demonstracja zamieniła go w prawowitego tancerza. To, przed czym wstrzymywał się od tak dawna, przyciągnęło go znów do siebie niczym nałóg. Złamał złożoną sobie obietnicę.

— On mnie _zabije_ – szepnął z przekonaniem Harry.

Tom przechylił z zaciekawieniem głowę, wyraźnie zastanawiając się, co się takiego wydarzyło.

— Nie martw się. – Chłopak posłał mu niebezpieczny uśmiech. – Ochronię cię.

Nie pocieszyło go to jakoś wyjątkowo, ale przynajmniej sprawiło, że się roześmiał. No i został na noc w akademiku.


	10. W którym słowa stanowią przestrogę

Betowały przecudowne **Disharmonie** oraz **Felly** :).

 **Marley Potter** , **Kasia894311** , **bella03107** , **sleepwalker09** , **Xylone** , **FrejaAleeera1** , **kolosia** , **Martisz** , _**Gościu**_ , **Watari** , **Mary Anders** , **Shailila** i **Michalina31** \- pragnę z całego serca bardzo podziękować wam wszystkim za czas, jaki poświęciliście na napisanie komentarzy pod tym ficiem. Naprawdę zawsze cieszy mnie widok odzewu z waszej strony i jestem wam za niego ogromnie wdzięczna.

 _ **Gościu**_ , ogromnie się cieszę, że przypadł ci do gustu zarówno rozdział, jak i jego tłumaczenie! Co do historii tego, co wydarzyło się w czasach wystawiania "Przepowiedni" z Grindelwaldem - myślę, że istnieje duża szansa, że ją poznamy. Zwłaszcza że wygląda na to, iż być może znajdziemy w niej jakąś odpowiedź na to, co dzieje się teraz z Harrym i Tomem. Gratulacje co do sprytności z pewnością autorce przekażę :). A konfrontacja Snape-Harry już w poniższym rozdziale, więc, no, zapraszam :). I jeszcze raz dziękuję za komentarz ;). **Watari** , miło mi ogromnie, że moje tłumaczenie sprawia ci radość! I że udało mi się zachęcić cię do oryginału - bo że do niego zerknęłaś, całkowicie rozumiem, ja też nigdy nie mogę się przed tym powstrzymać, gdy czytam jakieś niedokończone tłumaczenie ;).

To w obecnej chwili ostatni opublikowany w oryginale rozdział tego fica - ale autorka w miarę regularnie ten fic aktualizuje i ogólnie jest całkiem aktywna, więc nie musicie martwić się o jego porzucenie. Uprzedzam jednak, że nie wiem, kiedy pojawi się kolejny rozdział. Aczkolwiek zachęcam z całego serca do zerkania w najbliższym czasie do "Motylego serca" i "Gracza Przeszłości" (a może również "Wybrańca Przeznaczenia", kto wie?) - w każdym razie nie pozostanę bezczynna :).

Poza tym Disharmonie, którą zapewne znacie z betowania moich rozdziałów, we współpracy z drrream rozpoczęła ostatnio tłumaczenie drugiego fica Terrific Lunacy ("Rebuilt"), to jest autorki właśnie między innymi "Niknącej rzeczywistości". Jeśli więc ktoś zainteresowany jest poznaniem również innej twórczości Terrific Lunacy, zachęcam was do zerknięcia do profilu Disharmonie (link znajdziecie gdzieś w moim profilu w "Favorite Stories"). No i, oczywiście, do profilu Terrific Lunacy, jeśli znacie język angielski, bo a nóż widelec coś wam z reszty jej twórczości przypasuje :).

Miłego czytania!

* * *

 **Niknąca rzeczywistość**

 **Rozdział dziesiąty**

 **W którym słowa stanowią przestrogę**

Albus Dumbledore poranki zwykle spędzał w swoim gabinecie, sącząc ulubioną herbatę, która dla wszystkich innych była zbyt słodka i czytając najnowszą gazetę. W zależności od tego, na ile interesujące były zawarte w niej informacje, zajmowało mu to więcej lub mniej czasu. Następnie przechodził do odpowiadania na nadesłane listy.

Tego ranka jednak nie dane my było nawet dotarcie do końca pierwszej strony, nim do jego biura bezceremonialnie wtargnął kipiący cicho ze złości Snape.

Choć, co prawda, nigdy nie sprawiał on wrażenia jakoś szczególnie wypoczętego, tym razem wyjątkowo oczywistym było, że nawet na chwilę nie zmrużył zeszłej nocy oka.

— Mam dość.

Albus westchnął ciężko i złożył gazetę.

— Może herbaty, mój chłopcze? Z pewnością złagodziłaby nieco twoje zesztywniałe mięśnie…

— Wiedziałeś – warknął oskarżycielsko Severus. – Wiedziałeś, co się stanie, a jednak nakazałeś mi prowadzenie tych dodatkowych lekcji i… Wiedziałeś, że…

— Że zatańczysz? – zapytał łagodnie Albus. Nieczęsto zdarzało się, aby jego towarzyszowi brakowało słów. – Severusie, wiem, że ze wszystkich sił starasz się o tym zapomnieć, ale to nie zmienia faktu, że _jesteś_ tancerzem. – Spokojnie przyglądał się, jak młodszy mężczyzna zaczyna przechadzać się nerwowo przed jego biurkiem. – I masz rację, nie jestem jakoś szczególnie zdziwiony tym, że to akurat Harry'emu udało się w końcu na nowo cię zainspirować. Ten chłopak wydaje się mieć tendencję do wyciągania z ludzi ich talentów, zupełnie w ten sam sposób, w jaki sam dzięki nim rozkwita.

— Potter nie ma z tym nic wspólnego! – zaprzeczył stanowczo Severus.

— A więc co?

Severus zatrzymał się i utkwił w swoim pracodawcy mordercze spojrzenie.

— Przestań udawać, dyrektorze. Wybrałeś tę sztukę nie bez przyczyny. Po prostu nie wiem jeszcze, co dokładnie tobą kierowało.

Albus mruknął w zamyśleniu.

— A zatem zainspirowała cię ta historia? Zatraciłeś się w „Przepowiedni". To bardzo poruszająca sztuka, dlatego ją wybrałem.

— Ach tak? – zapytał zjadliwie Severus.

Sięgnął do kieszeni i po chwili wyjął z niej dokumenty, które udało mu się wydrukować zeszłej nocy. Rzucił je na biurko Albusa.

Dyrektor uniósł tylko brew i spojrzał sceptycznie na ten mały stos papierów.

— A to jest…?

— Spis obsady nieudanej produkcji „Przepowiedni".

— Ach – mruknął Dumbledore, ale nie poruszył się, aby go podnieść. – Zawsze zastanawiałem się, jak ci się udaje takie rzeczy znaleźć, Severusie.

— A ja zastanawiałem się, dlaczego tak trudno jest się do nich dostać. Kiedy jednak przejrzałem te nazwiska, w mig zrozumiałem, dlaczego ich właściciele mogliby nie chcieć, aby je rozgłaszano. Czy to również była twoja robota?

Albus spokojnie wziął łyk swojej herbaty.

— Obawiam się, że nie mam pojęcia, o czym mówisz, mój chłopcze.

Severus, zrobiwszy krok do przodu, kartkował przez chwilę dokumenty, po czym, kiedy znalazł interesującą go stronę, rzucił je z powrotem na biurko przed Dumbledore'em.

— Możesz mi wyjaśnić, dyrektorze – powiedział na pozór spokojnie – dlaczego nasza szkoła zamierza wystawić sztukę, która doprowadziła do śmierci twojej siostry?

* * *

— Mam już dość – jęknął Harry, próbując wyrwać się z żelaznego uścisku bliźniaków.

— Do boju, młody bohaterze!

— Obowiązki czekają!

— W tej chwili czeka na mnie jedynie _śmierć_ – oznajmił sucho Harry. – Jeśli mi się poszczęści. Jeśli nie, najpewniej długotrwałe tortury.

— Po co tak się ograniczać, skoro nasza szkoła może ci zagwarantować i to, i to?

Harry spojrzał na nich żałośnie, gdy bez litości ciągnęli go dalej korytarzem ku klasie, w której odbywały się dziś zajęcia siódmego poziomu.

— Nie widzieliście go, on… to było… Nie żartuję, chłopaki, on mnie naprawdę zabije!

— Jesteśmy na miejscu! – wykrzyknął radośnie Fred, zupełnie ignorując jego atak paniki.

Popchnęli go w stronę otwartych drzwi.

George poklepał go pocieszająco po plecach.

— Powodzenia.

— To wasza wina! – krzyknął za nimi Harry, jednak w odpowiedzi pomachali mu niedbale rękami.

Harry westchnął i wszedł do klasy, po czym stanął w najdalszym kącie, mając cichą nadzieję, że nauczyciel po prostu go zignoruje.

Miał przed sobą cztery godziny zajęć ze Snape'em. I całe popołudnie prób. _Nie było mowy_ , aby po tym, co się wczoraj stało, przetrwał dzisiejszy dzień.

Tom rozgrzewał się już przy drążku przymocowanym do tylnej ściany. Posłał Harry'emu zaciekawione spojrzenie.

— Naprawdę żałuję, że nie powiedziałeś mi, co zaszło między tobą a profesorem Snape'em. Myślałem, że wasz stosunek wobec siebie nie może być już gorszy.

— No to jest nas dwóch – mruknął Harry.

Choć, jeśli miałby być szczery, jego zdaniem ostatnimi czasy ten złośliwy instruktor zaczął go nawet trochę lubić – a przynajmniej gdy już pogodził się z faktem, że Harry zagra Bohatera. Teraz już jednak nigdy nie dowie się, na ile miał w tym racji, bo… no cóż.

Snape wszedł do sali.

I był wściekły.

— Nie no, serio – szepnął niemal ze zgrozą stojący za nim Tom na widok ich nauczyciela. – Coś ty mu zrobił?

Harry skurczył się w swoim kącie, opierając się z trudem pokusie zamknięcia oczu i udawania, że jest niewidzialny.

— Potter!

Pełen strachu pisk, który uciekł z ust Harry'ego, mógł być równie dobrze potwierdzeniem, przeprosinami, jak i desperackim wezwaniem o pomoc.

— Do przodu!

Harry był w pełni przekonany co do tego, że wolałby już stawić czoła Voldemortowi niż stojącemu teraz przed klasą mężczyźnie. Snape był cholernie przerażający.

Wysunął się do przodu, przekonany, że idzie na rzeź. Jednak, ku jego ogromnemu zdziwieniu, uwaga Snape'a przeniosła się na resztę klasy, kiedy ruszył w stronę pianisty, aby podać mu nuty.

— Dobierzcie się w pary, ćwiczymy dalej pas de deux. No już, do roboty! – warknął.

Uczniowie poruszyli się szybko, aby wykonać jego polecenie, nie chcąc skupić na sobie jego gniewu.

Tom podszedł do niego spokojnie, sprawiając wrażenie niemal tym wszystkim rozbawionego.

— Nie powiedział nam nawet, którą scenę mamy ćwiczyć – szepnął Harry. – Co mamy robić? Naprawdę nie chcę jeszcze bardziej go rozwścieczyć.

— Nie sądzę, by było to możliwe – mruknął Tom, po czym wzruszył ramionami. – Zajmijmy się aktem piątym. Nie wykonywaliśmy go od czasu przesłuchań.

Harry prychnął.

— Chcesz mnie zabić? To najtrudniejsza technicznie choreografia w mojej roli!

— No dobra… w takim razie drugim.

Harry chciał się kłócić, że nie ćwiczyli tej sceny od czasu katastrofy, jaka wydarzyła się w czasie prób i że jest to naprawdę beznadziejny pomysł, ale naprawdę musieli się szybko za coś zabrać, bo inaczej Snape bez wątpienia by się go przyczepił.

Większość tego układu wymagała, oczywiście, obecności węża, ale to nie oznaczało, że nie mogli ćwiczyć swojego duetu.

Szło im całkiem dobrze. Bez towarzystwa pełnej emocji muzyki i innych uczniów, znacznie łatwej przychodziło mu skupienie się na tańcu i niezatracenie się w nim.

No i całkiem pomocne było również to, że Tom w końcu trzymał się swoich pieprzonych kroków.

Albo przynajmniej myślał, że idzie im całkiem nieźle…

— Potter!

Uch.

— Tak, proszę pana?

Zamarli w pozycji, którą właśnie przyjęli, czekając, aż nauczyciel przedrze się do nich przez całe pomieszczenie.

— Twoja noga wykrzywiona jest na zaledwie dziewięćdziesiąt stopni, mimo że powinna tworzyć całkowicie _prostą linię_. Podnieś ją!

Harry posłusznie wygiął plecy, aby nie stracić równowagi, gdy podniesie wyżej nogę. Jego mięśnie zadrżały z wysiłku.

Snape burknął pod nosem.

— Od początku!

Wykonali jego polecenie.

— Skacz wyżej, Potter!

Harry zacisnął zęby i włożył w swoje skoki więcej siły. Zanim przyszedł Snape, wykonali już ten układ dwa razy i jego mięśnie zaczynały protestować z wysiłku.

Kiedy skończyli, Harry był całkowicie wycieńczony. Scena przedstawiała głównie Bohatera próbującego uciec przed niebezpieczeństwem. Była szybka i męcząca. Możliwa do wykonania, gdy wykonywało się ją raz, ale zdecydowanie nie stworzona do tego, aby ją bez przerwy powtarzać.

Snape zmrużył jedynie oczy.

— Jeszcze raz.

Harry ugryzł się w język, aby powstrzymać zgryźliwy komentarz. Znów zaczęli tańczyć.

— Obracaj się szybciej! Wygnij ramiona! Trzymaj. Nogi. Prosto. Jeszcze raz!

Zaczęli od początku. I jeszcze raz, i jeszcze raz. Aż w końcu każdy mięsień w jego ciele drżał z wyczerpania, a w płucach go paliło. Mokre od potu włosy przylepiły mu się do czoła, zaczynał też tracić koncentrację.

— Jeszcze raz!

Nie było mowy, aby byli w tej chwili w stanie naprawiać popełniane błędy, o czym Snape z pewnością musiał wiedzieć. Teraz była to już tylko bitwa o to, który z nich pierwszy się złamie. I Harry nie miał zamiaru jej przegrać. Snape tylko czekał na kolejną okazję do wyrażenia swojego niezadowolenia z obsadzenia go w roli Bohatera.

— Jeszcze raz! – krzyknął Snape, zanim jeszcze w pełni skończyli tańczyć.

Harry drżał na całym ciele. Wyłącznie mocne ramiona Toma powstrzymywały go przed upadkiem.

Nogi miał jak z waty, gdy przybrał ponownie pozycję wyjściową.

Większość uczniów przestała już tańczyć, również zmęczona po swoich duetach, jako że Snape nie ogłosił do tej pory żadnej przerwy.

Harry tańczył już teraz automatycznie, a każdy ruch wywoływał u niego ostre ukłucie bólu. Skończyło się na tym, że Tom właściwie przez większość tańca utrzymywał go w pozycji pionowej.

Ale Harry i tak nie upadł na ziemię po zakończeniu choreografii, jedynie oparł ręce na kolanach i pochylił się do przodu, oddychając ciężko. Kręciło mu się w głowie.

— Jeszcze raz!

Nie był w stanie, ledwo stał na nogach. Zawrzały w nim rezygnacja i wściekłość, a w oczach zapiekły łzy wściekłości.

— Potter – warknął Snape, gdy Harry nie zareagował. – Powiedziałem: _jeszcze raz_.

 _Nie dam rady, nie dam rady, nie…_

— Nie dam rady.

W pokoju rozbrzmiała cisza, gdy wszyscy wstrzymali oddech.

Harry uniósł wzrok, zastanawiając się, czy się aby nie przesłyszał lub przypadkowo nie powiedział tego na głos.

Tom stał obok niego, wyprostowany i spokojny. Nie drżał, nie wyglądał na wyczerpanego. Nie miał nawet zadyszki.

Ostatecznie to Snape złamał ciszę.

— Słucham?

— Nie dam rady, panie profesorze – powtórzył beznamiętnie Tom. – Obawiam się, że osiągnąłem limit moich możliwości.

— Panie Riddle, widywałem już, jak tańczy pan bez przerwy całymi godzinami…

— Przepraszam, profesorze – przerwał mu Tom. – Musiałem się wczoraj przetrenować.

To było jawne _kłamstwo_.

Harry wiedział, że Tom był naprawdę świetnym kłamcą, ale tym razem nie próbował nawet udawać. Każdy w pokoju wiedział, który z nich tak naprawdę dotarł do granicy swoich możliwości. A mimo to Snape nie mógł pozwolić sobie na oskarżenie o kłamstwo największej gwiazdy tej szkoły.

Obaj patrzyli na siebie zawzięcie bez zmrużenia oka. To nauczyciel jako pierwszy odwrócił wzrok.

— Dobrze – warknął, po czym spojrzał na Harry'ego. – Twoje popołudniowe zajęcia są chwilowo anulowane.

Harry wyprostował się.

— Mogę…

— Nie wszystko kręci się wokół ciebie, Potter – syknął Snape. – Zajęcia zakończone!

Następnie nauczyciel wypadł z pokoju, zostawiając za sobą zdezorientowanych uczniów. Minęły dopiero dwie godziny ich porannych zajęć, a Snape _nigdy_ nie puszczał ich przed czasem.

Uczniowie zaczęli powoli zbierać swoje rzeczy i wychodzić niepewnie z sali.

— Nie musiałeś tego robić – mruknął Harry, unikając wzroku Toma. – Nic mi nie było.

Tom zmierzył go wzrokiem, zaciskając mocno usta w łagodnym niezadowoleniu.

— Uważaj, bo ci uwierzę. Dlaczego nie przestałeś?

— Co, miałbym pozwolić mu wygrać? Moje niedoczekanie – odparł zapalczywie.

— Jesteś stanowczo zbyt uparty. Mówię ci, kiedyś się to na tobie odbije. Nie było mowy, abyś zwyciężył tę walkę. Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że on mógłby tak cały dzień?

Harry prychnął gniewnie.

— No cóż, musiałem _spróbować_.

— Dureń. – Tom roześmiał się cicho. Szybko jednak spoważniał, dostrzegłszy jego drżące nogi. – Powinieneś przez resztę dnia odpoczywać.

Harry wiedział, że Tom ma rację. Jeśli tego nie zrobi, jutro będzie zupełnie nie do życia. Ale choć jego ciało było wyczerpane, jego zapał tylko jeszcze mocniej się rozpalił.

Skrzyżował ręce na piersi, zdeterminowany.

— Nie, pieprzyć go. Jeśli się teraz poddam, udowodnię mu tylko, że ma rację.

— A co takiego udowodnisz mu, ćwicząc do granic możliwości? – Harry milczał, spoglądając ponuro na wiszące przed nim lustro. – Ledwo trzymasz się na nogach – próbował przemówić mu do rozumu Tom.

— Nic mi nie jest.

Tom westchnął z rozdrażnieniem.

— Jak chcesz. Zarezerwuję ci na jutro wizytę u fizjoterapeuty.

— Nie będzie mi potrzebna – mruknął Harry.

— Nie ma sprawy, podziękujesz mi później – oznajmił Tom, pakując swoje rzeczy, po czym skierował się do wyjścia.

Drzwi zamknęły się za nim, pozostawiając Harry'ego samego przed ogromny lustrem.

Harry westchnął, próbując ignorować cichy głosik, który mówił mu, że to wyjątkowo głupi pomysł. Podejrzanie przypominał Toma.

Strzepnął kończyny, mając nadzieję rozluźnić nieco zmęczone mięśnie. A potem zaczął ćwiczyć, napędzany czystą determinacją.

Zabrał się za choreografię z samego początku sztuki, zanim jeszcze Bohater odkrywa, że posiada umiejętności magiczne i idzie do szkoły.

Był to jedyny moment sztuki, którego Harry nie lubił. Za bardzo przypominał mu o jego własnym życiu, przywodził na myśl bolesne wspomnienia o doświadczonej przez niego samotności.

Bał się chwili, w której będzie musiał ćwiczyć ten fragment ze Snape'em. Ale na chwilę obecną był zdeterminowany: nauczy się go do perfekcji, zanim będzie musiał komukolwiek go pokazać. I wzruszy nawet najbardziej zatwardziałe serca.

— O cholera, myślałem, że Riddle żartuje.

Niespodziewany gość sprawił, że Harry potknął się, a jako że wydarzenia z zajęć spowodowały, że był całkowicie wyczerpany, ledwo uchronił się przed spektakularnym upadkiem.

— Uch, to było straszne – wycedził Draco, patrząc na niego sceptycznie. – Nie możesz tak wyglądać, jeśli kiedykolwiek potkniesz się na scenie. A to, jak zapewne wiesz, zdarza się całkiem często. Cały myk polega na tym, aby opanować się, zanim ktokolwiek to zauważy.

— Draco? – zapytał zakłopotany Harry. – Co ty tutaj robisz?

Blondyn wzruszył ramionami.

— Tom powiedział mi, że zostałeś w klasie, aby trochę poćwiczyć. Nie uwierzyłem mu.

— Snape odwołał moje popołudniowe zajęcia. Jeśli myśli, że powstrzyma mnie to od tańczenia…

— Zrobił to, bo to jedyne rozsądne posunięcie. Zniszczysz sobie ciało, jeśli go nie posłuchasz.

— Tak, tak, Tom już o tym wspomniał. – Harry przewrócił oczami. – Słuchaj, poćwiczę tylko do obiadu, dobra? Czy to cię uspokaja?

— No cóż, prawie, ale twoje wykonanie tego fragmentu boleśnie rani moje oczy. Znasz w ogóle jego choreografię, Potter? Środkowa część twojego tańca wyglądała na, łagodnie mówiąc, luźną interpretację.

— Och, tak strasznie mi przykro, że mój taniec cię rani, Draco. Dasz sobie chyba radę samemu znaleźć drogę do wyjścia?

Przyjął ponownie pozycję i już miał zacząć tańczyć, ale Draco nie ruszył się z miejsca.

Harry westchnął ciężko i odwrócił się.

— Co?

Draco znów sprawiał wrażenie, jakby walczył z samym sobą. Oczywistym było, że chce, ale zarazem nie chce czegoś powiedzieć.

— Twoje stopy nie są w piątej pozycji ułożone równolegle, a podczas drugiego skoku trzymasz ramiona nie tak, jak trzeba. Cały czas patrzysz pod nogi. Nie mówiąc już o twoich piruetach.

Harry zamrugał.

— Um… Ty… ty mi pomagasz?

— Ćwiczę balet odkąd skończyłem _trzy lata_ , Potter. A to, jak siłujesz się z tą choreografią, jest odrażające. Chcę tylko upewnić się, że zatańczysz to porządnie.

— A więc mi pomagasz – powtórzył powoli Harry. – _Dlaczego_? Myślałem…

— Że zazdroszczę ci roli? – Draco skrzywił się. – Jesteś drugim tancerzem w historii, który zatańczy główną rolę w „Przepowiedni". Wszyscy ci jej zazdroszczą, idioto.

Harry spojrzał na niego, zdezorientowany. To dalej nie odpowiadało na jego pytanie.

Draco prychnął i odrzucił głowę.

— Rola Rywala nie jest wcale taka zła, a do tego dość znacząca. Planuję zaraz po ukończeniu szkoły podpisać jakiś kontrakt, co będzie możliwe, bez konieczności chodzenia na przesłuchania, wyłącznie dzięki naszemu przedstawieniu. Jeśli zostanie zrobione dobrze, doskonale w nim wypadnę, więc lepiej tego nie spieprz. – Na jego twarzy pojawił się zarozumiały uśmieszek. – Poza tym, gdybym tańczył Bohatera i nie zrobił tego _doskonale_ , krytycy zjedliby mnie żywcem. A to oznaczałoby koniec mojej kariery.

— Twoja troska o mnie jest wzruszająca – oznajmił z kamienną twarzą Harry.

Draco wzruszył lekceważąco ramionami.

— Mniej gadania, więcej tańczenia, Potter. Mamy trochę do zrobienia.

Harry pokręcił głową, zastanawiając się, co takiego zrobił losowi, że zastąpił mu on jednego niegrzecznego nauczyciela drugim. Choć, od czasu wizyty Draco w skrzydle szpitalnym, był to pierwszy raz, gdy rozmawiali. I Harry cieszył się, że blondyn w końcu pogodził się z takim a nie innym obsadzeniem ról w sztuce.

— Co do tego, o czym mi ostatnio powiedziałeś… o twojej matce…

Coś niesprecyzowanego błysnęło w oczach Draco – zbyt szybko, aby Harry był w stanie to nazwać. Jego twarz przez kilka sekund nie okazywała żadnych emocji.

— Eee, chodzi mi o to, że…

— Chciałem cię tylko przestraszyć, Potter – przerwał mu wyniośle Draco. – To dziwny zbieg okoliczności, nic więcej. Bo, no serio, kto o zdrowych zmysłach, by mi uwierzył?

Harry nie próbował ciągnąć tego tematu, ale bez chwili wątpienia był w stanie powiedzieć, że Draco nie był teraz równie szczery, co ostatnim razem. Czy był wtedy zbyt wstrząśnięty tym, co wydarzyło się podczas próby akty drugiego, że nie przemyślał tego, co mu powie? A może bał się, że Harry go teraz wyśmieje? Albo powie o tym innym?

Draco klasnął energicznie w ręce, bardzo przypominając mu tym Snape'a.

— A teraz tańcz! I przestań tak machać rękami, bo widownia weźmie cię za sowę.

Nie miał pojęcia, że jeżeli istniał ktoś, kto gotów był mu uwierzyć, był to właśnie Harry.

* * *

Popołudnie spędził w akademiku, posłusznie dając swojemu ciału odpocząć. Posunął się nawet do tego, by wykonać kilka zalecanych przez nauczycieli ćwiczeń i zabrać z maszyny na korytarzu trochę lodu.

Zastanawiał się, czy Snape wznowi jutro ich lekcje, czy może już do końca roku będzie wzbraniał się przed tym, aby go nauczać.

A to przecież nawet nie była jego wina! Snape tak naprawdę był zły na samego siebie, a on tylko stanowił dogodny przedmiot skupienia jego gniewu. To było tak bardzo niesprawiedliwe! No bo co miał w tej sytuacji zrobić?

Nie mógł nawet ze Snape'em pogadać. W końcu nikt nie powinien wiedzieć, co zdarzyło się w jego przeszłości. Snape zapewne tylko jeszcze bardziej by się wściekł, gdyby dowiedział się, że Harry o tym wszystkim wie.

Westchnął żałośnie, podczas gdy drzwi do jego pokoju otworzyły się z niepotrzebnym hukiem.

— O, widzę, że masz świetny humor!

Harry przewrócił się na łóżku, aby posłać bliźniakom mordercze spojrzenie.

— To wasza wina. To wszystko wasza wina.

Fred wyszczerzył się do niego.

— Codziennie nosimy na barkach przytłaczający ciężar poczucia winy…

— Nie wierzę wam.

— …ale z tego, co słyszeliśmy, ktoś wystawił się na tortury wyłącznie ze względu na własny upór – skończył George.

— Uch, przysięgam, zabiję Toma – jęknął Harry.

— Właściwie to powiedział nam o tym Malfoy.

— No i cała reszta szkoły.

Harry podniósł się z ociąganiem do pozycji siedzącej.

— Jak znosicie co roku całe to szaleństwo?

— Jesteśmy wyjątkowo dobrze przysposobieni do funkcjonowania w opanowanych przez chaos warunkach.

Harry prychnął.

— No co wy nie powiecie…

George złapał go za ramię i spróbował postawić na nogi.

— Przestaniesz tak nas nienawidzić, gdy się najesz.

— Próby trwają bardzo długo, więc też zjemy w Hogwarcie. No chodź!

Siłą zmusili go do wstania i niechętnego podążenia za nimi. Zeszli po schodach i już mieli opuścić budynek, gdy drzwi wejściowe otworzyły się i pojawił się w nich Tom.

Nawet po kilku godzinach prób nie wyglądał on na bardziej zmęczonego niż rano.

— Znów uciekasz? – zapytał Harry'ego.

Harry zarumienił się, przypomniawszy sobie o swoich ucieczkach, w tym jednej mającej miejsce w samym środku nocy.

— Idę tylko na kolację – wymamrotał.

Nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że nigdy nie widział na niej Toma, mimo że jasne było, iż starszy uczeń, podobnie jak on, nie ma gdzie indziej pójść. Harry zastanawiał się przez chwilę, czy było to zamierzone, czy może nie miał po prostu nikogo, z kim mógłby usiąść. On sam jadł w końcu zawsze z Weasleyami.

Nie za bardzo miał ochotę proponować mu, aby się do nich przyłączył, bo Tom bez wątpienia zgadałby się z bliźniakami i wraz z nimi bezustannie się nad nim pastwił, ale z drugiej strony nie zapominał o tym, że wstawił się on za nim tego ranka.

Dla kogoś, kto miał fioła na punkcie zachowywania się jak należy, sprzeciwianie się nauczycielowi z pewnością nie mogło być łatwe. Jak do tej pory Tom pomagał mu wyłącznie z egoistycznych pobudek, ale dzisiaj zrobił coś tylko po to, by oszczędzić Harry'emu cierpienia.

— Umm… — zaczął niepewnie Harry. – Może chcesz się do nas przyłączyć?

Oczy Toma nieco się rozszerzyły. Bliźniacy, na całe szczęście, chociaż ten jeden raz trzymali gęby na kłódkę.

Tom posłał mu olśniewający uśmiech, który zawsze wytrącał Harry'ego z równowagi. O czym Riddle z pewnością doskonale wiedział.

— Z wielką chęcią, Harry – powiedział Tom, po czym westchnął ze smutkiem – ale niestety muszę się czymś teraz zajęć. Może jutro?

Harry stłumił dreszcz. Bliźniacy nie zostaną jutro po zajęciach w Hogwarcie, więc to pozostawiłoby go sam na sam z Tomem.

— Jasne – zgodził się niepewnie.

Bliźniacy uśmiechnęli się do niego ze zrozumieniem i Harry nabrał ochoty pozabijania wszystkich, którzy teraz obok niego stali.

Zadowolony Tom zniknął na szycie schodów.

Harry posłał bliźniakom mordercze spojrzenie.

— Ani słowa.

— Och, Harry, nigdy nie będziemy przeszkadzać ci w nawiązywaniu nowych przyjaź…

— Zamknijcie się – burknął Harry i ruszył szybko do przodu, aby umknąć ich kpinom.

Dogonili go, gdy ustawił się w kolejce do bufetu. Z niepokojem spostrzegł, że panująca w Wielkiej Sali atmosfera, znów była ździebko depresyjna.

— Błagam, powiedzcie mi, że tym razem to nie jest moja wina – mruknął do bliźniaków.

George pokręcił głową.

— Nie, spójrz, tylko szósty poziom zachowuje się dziwnie.

Harry rozejrzał się ponownie i spostrzegł, że mają racje. Uczniowie z szóstego poziomu rzeczywiście wyglądali na szczególnie przygnębionych.

— Co się stało? Ma to jakiś związek z próbami?

— Nie, choć dowiedzieliśmy się o tym po południu – powiedział Fred, chwytając tacę na jedzenie.

— Znasz Colina Creeveya? To taki mały chłopiec z szóstego poziomu, gra Niewybranego.

Harry nie przypominał sobie, aby go kiedykolwiek wcześniej spotkał.

— Cóż, w każdym razie nie pojawił się rano na zajęciach. Wtedy jednak nikogo to nie zaniepokoiło.

Harry odebrał swoje jedzenie i wraz z bliźniakami skierował się w głąb sali, aby poszukać miejsca.

— Znalazł go po obiedzie w akademiku jego współlokator. Colin miał jakieś załamanie nerwowe lub coś w tym stylu. Mówią, że popadł w katatonię* — kontynuował George, siadając na zwykle zajmowanym przez nich miejscu.

Harry zmarszczył brwi. Wyglądało to na coś naprawdę poważnego.

— Tak po prostu, bez ostrzeżenia?

— Byłbyś zaskoczony, jaki niepokój ogarnia większość tutejszych uczniów. Ciąży na nas duża presja. A dla niego, choć znajdował się na szóstym poziome, był to pierwszy rok w Hogwarcie – wyjaśnił Fred.

— Pierwszy rok bywa trudny, zwłaszcza jeśli nie rozpoczyna się od niższych poziomów. No i na dodatek miał odegrać całkiem dużą rolę w sztuce… Biedak.

Harry, oczywiście, był tego świadomy. Pod piękną atmosferą, jaką roztaczała wokół siebie szkoła, zawsze kryła się przytłaczająca nerwowość. Co nie zmieniało faktu, że złapanie katatonii w jedną noc nie wydawało się raczej normalne.

— Jest w skrzydle szpitalnym?

— Nie, rodzice zabrali go rano do domu. Będzie najpewniej wymagał specjalistycznego leczenia.

Siedzieli przez chwilę w ciszy. Harry grzebał bezwiednie w swoim jedzeniu.

George westchnął dramatycznie.

— Jakby tego było mało, stary, poczciwy Dumbledore zrzucił na nas kolejną bombę.

Widząc pytające spojrzenie Harry'ego, Fred wyjaśnił słowa brata:

— Zamiast dać rolę Colina któremuś z uczniów, chce, aby przejął ją jeden z tancerzy, którzy pojawili się na przesłuchaniu.

— To będzie już trzecia ważna rola, której nie zatańczy uczeń Hogwartu. Ludzie nie są z tego zbyt zadowoleni.

— Choć chyba powinni się już do tego przyzwyczaić – zażartował Fred.

— Zastanawiam się, co… — zaczął George, ale głośny hałas przerwał nagle wszystkie rozbrzmiewające w sali rozmowy.

Harry zamarł, zaniepokojony.

— Co…?

Fred machnął lekceważąco widelcem.

— Nie martw się, to tylko dyrektor próbuje włączyć mikrofon.

— Czasami używa go dla własnej rozrywki. – George roześmiał się. – Pamiętasz, jak raz w czasie zajęć śpiewał przez niego tę bzdurną piosenkę? Wyraz twarzy Snape'a był bezcenny!

Serce Harry'ego właśnie się uspokoiło, gdy głos Dumbledore'a zabrzmiał w końcu przez głośniki. Nie słychać w nim było jednak ani radości, ani nawet szczypty lekkości. Brzmiał bardziej poważnie i groźnie, niż Harry kiedykolwiek słyszał.

— Proszę o uwagę. Każdy uczeń natychmiast uda się do swojego akademika i pozostanie tam do odwołania. Pod żadnym pozorem nie zezwala się na wędrowanie samotnie po szkole.

Sądząc po wyrazach na twarzy uczniów, wszyscy byli równie zdezorientowani i przestraszeni, co Harry.

— To nie są ćwiczenia. – Mocny głos Dumbledore'a rozbrzmiał głośno w całej szkole. – Marta Warren została znaleziona martwa w damskiej toalecie.

* * *

— Tom? Tom! – krzyknął zdyszany Harry, otwierając drzwi do ich pokoju.

Bliźniacy odprowadzili go do budynku akademiku i powrócili do swojego domu. Próbowali przekonać go, aby poszedł z nimi, ale Harry chciał upewnić się, że Tom siedzi bezpiecznie w ich pokoju.

Tom _zawsze_ chodził po szkole sam. I Harry nie potrafił pozbyć się okropnego uścisku w żołądku, który pojawił się u niego po ogłoszeniu dyrektora.

Toma nie było w ich pokoju.

Harry zaklął i już miał wyjść, aby go poszukać, kiedy jego oczy spoczęły na biurku Riddle'a.

Zupełnie normalne było, by leżało na nim kilka ksiąg, ale zwykle wszystko było starannie poukładane i pochowane.

Tym razem jednak jedna z oprawionych w skórę książek była otwarta i porzucona na samym środku blatu. Jej strony nie były zapisane.

Zaciekawiony Harry podszedł nieco bliżej, aby lepiej się jej przyjrzeć. Czyżby był to dziennik?

Skórzana książka otwarta była mniej więcej w środku, ale jej strony były puste. Chociaż nie, nie miał racji. Na samym dole prawej kartki eleganckim pismem Toma zapisane były dwie linijki.

Wnętrzności Harry'ego ścisnęły się i chłopak zamarł całkowicie, a jego ciało ogarnęło wszechogarniające… zdziwienie? Przerażenie? Zdezorientowanie? Przeczucie?

Na kartce starannie zapisane zostały dwa imiona, których litery łączyły się ze sobą cienkimi liniami, tworząc zupełnie nowe znaczenie.

 _TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE_

 _I AM LORD VOLDEMORT_

* * *

* katatonia – zaburzenia objawiające się różnorodnymi zmianami aktywności ruchowej, na przykład stanami bezruchu, po których występują okresy nadmiernej ruchliwości.


	11. W którym majaki są przyczyną zależności

Betowały przecudowne **Disharmonie** oraz **Felly** :).

Bardzo dziękuję **lohrelain** , **Xylone** , **Martisz** , **Kasi894311** , **Nie do koca fanowi** , **sleepwalker09** , **Michalinie31** oraz **Echnaton** za komentarze. Odzew z waszej strony jest dla mnie, jak zawsze, niezwykle ważny i naprawę nie wiem, jak wam za niego dziękować. Jest to zdecydowanie coś niezastąpionego :).

 **Nie do końca fan** , niestety osobiście nie mam żadnego wpływu na fabułę - ja tu tylko tłumaczę ;). Ale oczywiście jak najbardziej ma prawo coś ci w niej nie pasować - szkoda mi tylko trochę, że nie udało mi się trafić w twoje gusta. I bardzo żałuję, że nie jestem w stanie podać ci linku do jakiegoś innego fica o tej tematyce w tym pairingu. Niemniej i tak bardzo dziękuję za komentarz.

Tak się złożyło, że kilka dni po dodaniu przeze mnie ostatniego rozdziału Terrific Lunacy wrzuciła nowy, tak więc mimo że kierowałam was poprzednio do innych moich tłumaczeń, jeszcze tym razem uaktualniam „Niknącą…". Nie jestem w stanie powiedzieć, kiedy pojawi się nowy rozdział – jeśli gdzieś w najbliższym miesiącu, szybko go wam przetłumaczę. Jeśli nie, zerkajcie (jeśli chcecie) na „Motyle…", „Gracza…", „Wybrańca…" i w ogóle to wszystko, co już dawno powinno zostać u mnie aktualizowane ;).

* * *

 **Niknąca rzeczywistość**

 **Rozdział jedenasty**

 **W którym majaki są przyczyną zależności**

— Musimy zamknąć szkołę.

Rezygnacja pobrzmiewająca w głosie dyrektora spowodowała, że Severus zmarszczył brwi. Takie pesymistyczne podejście nie było do niego podobne.

— Podobno to było samobójstwo.

— A czy to cokolwiek zmienia?

— Samobójstwa są, oczywiście, tragiczne, ale też nie takie niespotykane wśród młodych artystów.

— Widzę, że jak zwykle podchodzisz do wszystkiego rzeczowo. – Dumbledore zachichotał ze zmęczeniem. – A byłem przekonany, że wpadniesz tu i zrugasz mnie od góry do dołu.

I taki właśnie był pierwotny plan Severusa. Jego zapał efektywnie ostudziło jednak wyraźne przygnębienie Dumbledore'a.

— A ja byłem przekonany, że znów to zlekceważysz.

Dyrektor sprawiał wrażenie zdruzgotanego.

— A więc aż do tego doszło? Że myślisz, iż nie przejmę się śmiercią swojej własnej uczennicy?

Severus przestąpił niespokojnie z nogi na nogę – jakie to zachowanie był w stanie wywołać u niego wyłącznie Albus.

— Istnieją szkoły artystyczne, które doświadczają tego typu sytuacji całkiem często…

— Ale nie Hogwart – przerwał mu mocnym głosem Dumbledore. – To nigdy nie był Hogwart.

— Wątpię, aby całkowite zamknięcie szkoły komukolwiek pomogło. Choć może zrezygnowanie z wystawienia sztuki pod koniec roku… — Urwał, ujrzawszy blednącą twarz Dumbledore'a.

— Nie… nie możemy.

Coś w sposobie, w jaki wypowiedział te słowa, wydało się Severusowi bardzo dziwne.

— Jak to „nie możemy"? Jeszcze przed chwilą zastanawiałeś się nad _zamknięciem_ całej szkoły!

Wyglądało na to, że Dumbledore wziął się w końcu w garść, bo zniknęły wszelkie ślady jego wcześniejszego wyczerpania.

— Nie możemy się teraz wycofać.

— Dyrektorze, gdybyśmy odciążyli uczniów z wywoływanego przez to przedstawienie stresu…

— Ściągniemy fachową pomoc – kontynuował Dumbledore. – Psychologa. On będzie wiedział, co robić. Te dzieciaki są silniejsze, niż myślisz.

— Albo możemy też powstrzymać to, co – jak obaj wiemy – jest przyczyną tego całego szaleństwa! – nalegał Severus. – Pomyśl tylko o studiu, które próbowało przed nami wystawić „Przepowiednię"! Pięciu tamtejszych tancerzy zmarło – najpewniej, choć są co do tego wątpliwości, popełniwszy samobójstwo – kilkunastu oszalało, kilkoro wciąż przechodzi leczenie…

— Źle się do tego zabrali.

— To _sztuka baletowa_. Jedyne, co można zrobić źle, to niewłaściwie ją zatańczyć!

— A co do tego Longbottoma, potrzebujemy go – kontynuował Dumbledore, jak gdyby nie słyszał wybuchu Snape'a. – Colin nie będzie mógł w najbliższym czasie wrócić do tańca.

— Zgodziłeś się, że jeszcze o tym porozmawiamy! Albusie, podejmowane przez ciebie decyzje w sprawie tego przedstawienia nie mają żadnego sensu!

— Przypomnij mi, kto gra Siostrzyczkę? – zagadnął Dumbledore, wciąż go ignorując.

— A co? – spytał podejrzliwie Snape.

— Harry przyjaźni się z Weasleyami. Słyszałem, że mają młodszą siostrę. Jeśli posiada choć połowę talentu swoich braci, z pewnością się nada.

Wzburzony Snape skoczył na równe nogi.

— Och, a więc teraz losowo wymieniamy naszych uczniów na obcych ludzi z zewnątrz? To skandaliczne!

— Nie rozumiesz, jak blisko już jesteśmy? – powiedział naglącym głosem Dumbledore. – Niemal o włos.

Snape przywykł już do radzenia sobie ze stresem. Przywykł do kontrolowania swojego gniewu w obliczu jawnej niekompetencji. Niczym nowym nie było dla niego panowanie nad swoim wybuchowym charakterem, gdy żądano od niego rzeczy niemożliwych. Jednak poziom frustracji, jaki wywoływał u niego dyrektor, rósł powoli od dnia przesłuchań do roli Bohatera i osiągnął poziom, jakiego nigdy wcześniej Snape nie doświadczył.

— O czym ty mówisz?

— Tym razem… tym razem na pewno uda nam się go pokonać – wyszeptał Dumbledore, wyglądając przez okno na sączący się z nieba lekki deszczyk.

— _Kogo_? – zapytał nieco desperacko Snape, bo miał podejrzenia, że nie chce poznać odpowiedzi.

Dyrektor nie patrzył na niego, wciąż kierując wzrok w stronę okna, ale wyraźnie będąc myślami gdzieś daleko.

— Voldemorta.

* * *

Harry nie wiedział, jak długo już stał bezczynnie i tylko tępo wpatrywał się w te słowa. W którymś momencie wyciągnął w ich stronę rękę, ale cofnął ją, nim jego palce mogłyby wejść w kontakt z kartką. Jakaś część niego śmiertelnie bała się dotknąć tych prostych słów.

 _I am Lord Voldemort._ Jestem Lordem Voldemortem.

Miało to, poniekąd, przeraźliwy sens. Biorąc uwagę to wszystko, o czym Tom zawsze mówił – o staniu się rolą, poświęcaniu wszystkiego dla zwykłej, szkolnej produkcji i robieniu wszystkiego, co tylko umożliwi zgromadzenie idealnej obsady.

Co jeśli Tom, podobnie jak Harry, zatracił się w tańcu, ale nie znalazł z niego drogi powrotnej? Na ile to wszystko było dla Toma prawdziwe?

Nie można było bowiem zaprzeczyć, że było w nim coś dziwnego, coś, co Harry wyczuł już na samym początku ich znajomości. A mimo wszystko w jego aroganckim zachowaniu dało się też znaleźć niezaprzeczalny urok osobisty oraz niemal irytującą opiekuńczość.

Harry zaczął ostatecznie myśleć o nim niemal jak o przyjacielu – wprawdzie dziwnym, niemniej przyjacielu – mimo że ich osobowości zdecydowanie się ze sobą zderzały. Nie mógł też zaprzeczyć temu, że tańczenie z Tomem różniło się od wszystkiego, czego kiedykolwiek wcześniej doświadczył. Najzwyczajniej w świecie do siebie _pasowali_. Ale teraz…

Nie mógł mu ufać. Jak w ogóle mógł być wcześniej taki naiwny?

 _Będę doskonały_. Czy to nie tak powiedział właśnie Tom? Ale zbytnia doskonałość, zbytnia obsesja były niebezpieczne. Jak daleko był skłonny się posunąć? Co jeśli naprawdę zaczął krzywdzić innych ludzi?

Harry musiał natychmiast kogoś ostrzec.

— Harry?

Chłopak podskoczył.

— T-tom.

Jego głos brzmiał dziwnie, chrapliwe. Czyżby gdzieś w międzyczasie zaczął wstrzymywać oddech? Ważne było, by nie stracił teraz pewności siebie.

Spojrzał w spokojną twarz Toma. Wyglądała tak _normalnie_. To tylko sprawiło, że poczuł się jeszcze gorzej.

Chwilę później zagotowało się w nim coś podobnego do gniewu. Nagle zdał sobie sprawę, czym było to wszechogarniające, tłamszące go uczucie. Czuł się zdradzony.

Wcześniej nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że aż tak bardzo zaczął ufać Tomowi. Ale to tylko on doświadczył tego samego, co Harry, tylko on rozumiał go, gdy Harry myślał, że zaczyna świrować. To z nim właśnie Harry powinien móc porozmawiać, gdy całkowicie pochłonie go taniec. To on mu wierzył i już w pierwszym ich tańcu dostrzegł w nim coś więcej.

— Zabiłeś ją? – zapytał cicho. Wiedział, że nie powinien, że było to szalone i całkowicie niestosowne, ale trudno mu było zebrać myśli.

Tom, który właśnie zamykał za sobą drzwi, zamarł i spojrzał na niego bez zrozumienia. Och, i jakże to było przekonujące, z jaką łatwością przychodziło mu przybieranie maski niewinności. Jednak Harry widział już kilkakrotnie, jak te delikatnie zdezorientowane, niebieskie oczy zmieniają się w krwistoczerwone.

— Słucham?

— Bo zaczynam myśleć, że to nie mnie pochłania całkowicie moja rola. Dlaczego coś takiego napisałeś? I zostawiłeś to na widoku? Chciałeś, abym to znalazł? Co masz na myśli przez to, że jesteś Voldemortem? – Trząsł się na całym ciele, zmuszając się z trudem do powstrzymania od bezmyślnego wrzeszczenia na Toma.

— O czym ty mówisz?

Harry roześmiał się szyderczo.

— Możesz już porzucić tę maskę niewinności, Tom. Naprawdę myślisz, że po tym, jak po twojej długiej nieobecności _znaleziono w szkole martwą uczennicę_ , uwierzę w cokolwiek, co powiesz?

— Martwą… Kto…? Czekaj, myślisz, że kogoś _zabiłem_?

— Czyż nie była jedną z pierwszych ofiar Voldemorta? Do tego znaleziono ją w łazience, zupełnie jak postać, którą odgrywała. A ta biedna dziewczyna z aktu drugiego… to również była twoja sprawka? Widziałem to wtedy na własne oczy, ale zdołałeś wybić mi to z głowy. Bogowie, musiałeś śmiać się z tego, jak łatwo mną manipulować!

Tom zamrugał kilkukrotnie.

— Tańczyłeś ostatnio?

Zapytał o to tak, jak gdyby Harry był jakimś pieprzonym narkomanem.

— Przestań mnie zbywać, sam się praktycznie przyznałeś!

— Och tak? – Cierpliwość zniknęła z głosu Toma, zastąpiona przez ostrą pogardę. – Niby w jaki sposób?

Harry wskazał wściekle palcem na jego biurko.

— Napisałeś to, o tut…

Umilkł, gdy jego oczy skierowały się w skazywany przez palec punkt i wylądowały na niepozornie pustym blacie.

W jego głowie pojawiło się nagle tak wiele myśli, że momentalnie zamarł w miejscu. Podszedł tępo do biurka, wpatrując się w jego pustą powierzchnię.

— Ja… Ale… T-to tu przed chwilą leżało! Ja…

Zaczął szperać między leżącymi na biurku stosami książek i papierów, ale bez względu na to, jak gorliwie szukał, nigdzie nie znalazł widzianej wcześniej małej książeczki.

Tom przyglądał się mu z dezaprobatą.

— Jeśli skończyłeś już przeszukiwać moje rzeczy…

— _Przysięgam_ , że wcześniej był tu dziennik…

— Dziennik – powtórzył Tom i niedowierzanie w jego głosie dotknęło Harry'ego głębiej, niż powinno. – Nie posiadam żadnego dziennika. A nawet gdybym jakiś miał, z pewnością nie zostawiłbym go na widoku.

— Ale…

— Co tu się, u diaska, stało? Nie było mnie w szkole, a gdy wróciłem, nagle cały budynek jest opuszczony, a ty zachowujesz się jak wariat.

— Bo… bo znaleziono ciało jednej z uczennic. Marty Warren. A… a tu zapisane było twoje imię, ale prowadziły od niego linie, które… które układały się w imię Voldemorta i…

Wypowiedziawszy to na głos, Harry zdał sobie sprawę, że brzmi jak kompletny szaleniec. Urwał, pogrążając ich w niezręcznej ciszy.

— Rozumiem – oznajmił stanowczo Tom.

— O mój Boże, czy ja wariuję? – wykrzyknął przerażony Harry. Opadł bezradnie na podłogę obok łóżka i ukrył twarz w dłoniach. – To nie jest normalne, tylko naprawdę, naprawdę niebezpieczne. Myślę… myślę, że potrzebuję pomocy. – Roześmiał się, czując zawroty głowy.

Tym razem Tom sprawiał wrażenie lekko zaniepokojonego.

— Co w tym takiego śmiesznego?

— Nic. Po prostu czuję ulgę – wyjaśnił Harry, uśmiechając się lekko mimo kotłującej się w nim paniki. – To nie twoja sprawka. To ze mną jest coś nie tak. Nie z tobą.

— No cóż… — mruknął Tom, ruszając się w końcu spod drzwi. Po krótkiej chwili wahania ostrożnie usiadł na podłodze obok Harry'ego. – Nauczyciele powiedzieliby ci pewnie, że to z powodu ciążącej na tobie presji.

Harry zjeżył się.

— Nie wariuję z powodu…

— Wiem.

Harry miał ochotę zaszlochać. Najpierw obłąkańcze oskarżenia, a teraz upokarzająca słabość, a to wszystko na oczach Toma Riddle'a. Który, nawiasem mówiąc, siedział teraz obok niego, doskonale go _rozumiejąc_. Reszta jego przyjaciół, mimo że byli to naprawdę cudowni ludzie, już dawno zaciągnęłaby go do szpitala.

Uderzyła w niego kolejna przerażająca myśl i odwrócił się sztywno w stronę Toma.

— A co jeśli to byłem ja? Co jeśli to ja ją zabiłem? Co jeśli krzywdzę ludzi?

— Harry…

— Muszę powiedzieć Dumbledore'owi!

Spróbował wstać, ale Tom pociągnął go z powrotem na ziemię i stanowczo owinął wokół niego ramię, co w bardzo niepokojący sposób przypominało przytulenie go.

— Histeryzujesz. – Normalnie Harry czułby się takimi oskarżeniami urażony, ale w tej chwili chłodna racjonalność Toma była ulgą dla jego rozgorączkowanych myśli. – Uspokój się.

Przez długi czas siedzieli razem na ziemi. Harry spróbował wykręcić się raz z uścisku Toma, ale ten go tylko wtedy wzmocnił, co go, paradoksalnie, uspokoiło. Doprawdy żenujące było to, jak kojąca stała się dla niego obecność Toma.

— Jestem porządnie stuknięty, Tom – szepnął po dłuższej chwili. – Jak mam dać sobie z tym wszystkim radę, skoro nawet nie wiem już, co jest prawdziwe, a co nie?

— Będę ci mówił – oznajmił prosto Tom. – Będę ci mówił, co jest prawdziwe.

Harry w końcu podniósł głowę i odwrócił ją powoli w stronę chłopaka.

Podziwiał Toma. Nienawidził go i potrzebował, i lubił. Po jego twarzy najpewniej spływały teraz łzy. Był w totalnej rozsypce. Ale Tom tylko się uśmiechnął.

— Ufasz mi, Harry?

* * *

Podczas śniadania panowała cisza, przerywana wyłącznie tłumionymi tu i ówdzie szlochami.

Dziewczyny czuły się winne całej tej sytuacji. Wychodziło na to, że Marta nie miała zbyt wielu przyjaciół.

Choć ciężki i wymagający program nauczania nie pozostawiał uczniom zbyt wiele czasu na typowe dla szkół średnich nękanie innych rówieśników, nie powstrzymywał niemiłych komentarzy oraz wykluczania niektórych osób. Jeśli dodać do tego fakt, że gorsze wyniki Marty zmusiły ją do powtarzania roku, wierzono, że brak solidnej grupy przyjaciół, na których mogłaby polegać, doprowadził ją do ostateczności.

I tak oto, po raz pierwszy w historii tej prestiżowej szkoły, jeden z uczniów zupełnie nie wytrzymał ciążącej na nim presji.

Dumbledore wygłosił krótką mowę.

Otępiały Harry nawet jej nie słuchał. Otaczający go świat balansował pomiędzy niewyraźną, szarą nicością a dezorientującymi, jasnymi kolorami.

Tego ranka Tom usiadł obok niego, zupełnie jakby od zawsze jedli razem posiłki. Uważnie słuchał słów dyrektora i Harry nie wątpił, że będzie mu je w stanie później dokładnie powtórzyć.

— Powiedział, że uczniowie powinni, jeśli to możliwe, zrezygnować z mieszkania w akademikach i ulokować się u przyjaciół lub rodziny. Wydaje mi się, że chce, abyśmy spędzali na terenie szkoły możliwie jak najmniej czasu – oznajmił Tom i naprawdę niepokojące było to, jak wyraźnie Harry słyszał jego słowa, chociaż wszystkie inne otaczające go dźwięki mieszały się ze sobą w ledwo zrozumiały szum.

— Gdzie się zatrzymasz?

— Myślę, że zostanę tutaj. A ty zamieszkasz z Weasleyami?

Harry pokręcił głową. Nie było mowy, aby znów tak się im narzucał. No i, szczerze mówiąc, wciąż miał wątpliwości, czy nie stanowił dla innych jakiegoś zagrożenia.

Wkrótce przybyli również uczniowie mieszkający poza szkołą. Także i oni nie wyglądali na zbyt szczęśliwych.

W taki oto sposób Harry i reszta siódmego poziomu znalazła się w zajmowanej przez nich zwykle sali, kontynuując swoją naukę, jak gdyby nic się nie stało.

Gdy czekali na rozpoczęcie zajęć, z plotek rozpoczętych w czasie śniadania dowiedzieli się, że chociaż szósty i siódmy poziom wydawały się być w komplecie, większość młodszych uczniów się dziś nie pojawiła.

Podczas gdy wszyscy z przejęciem rozmawiali o tych ponurych wieściach i ich konsekwencjach, Harry zerknął na zegarek i ze zdziwieniem stwierdził, że kogoś brakuje. Zajęcia powinny rozpocząć się już dziesięć minut temu, a Snape'a dalej nigdzie nie było widać.

— Czy on kiedykolwiek…?

— Nie, nigdy – odpowiedział natychmiast Tom, podobnie jak Harry obserwujący mijające sekundy.

Minęło kolejnych pięć minut, zanim również reszta uczniów spostrzegła spóźnienie Snape'a, a także niemal kolejnych dziesięć, nim ten się w końcu pojawił. I to nie sam, co wydawało się jeszcze bardziej pogorszyć jego nastrój.

Stojący za nim mężczyzna zdecydowanie wyróżniał się w tłumie wyprostowanych i poruszających się z gracją tancerzy. W porównaniu do nich wypadał naprawdę blado. Ubrania, które nosił, były na niego wyraźnie zbyt duże, co kontrastowało mocno z obcisłymi strojami do tańca, które miała na sobie cała reszta. Poruszał się powoli i z rozwagą, czego Harry nie widział już od dawna, otoczony cięgle przez będących wiecznie w pośpiechu uczniów i nauczycieli Hogwartu.

Oczywiste więc było, że mężczyzna nie jest tancerzem. Jakimś cudem – najpewniej niezasłużenie – rodził też w Snapie gniew. Co go, wydawałoby się, zupełnie nie ruszało, sądząc po małym, rozbawionym uśmiechu, jaki widniał na jego twarzy, gdy patrzył, jak naburmuszony mężczyzna zwraca się do klasy.

— Uwaga – powiedział zirytowany Snape, wskazując na swojego towarzysza. – To jest Remus Lupin. Jest tu, by wpychać nos w wasze osobiste sprawy i wedrzeć się wam do głów, póki nie rozbolą was one niebotycznie z powodu…

— Doradztwa – wtrącił Lupin. – Dyskusji, rozmów, wsparcia w czymkolwiek, co was kłopocze… Ogólnie jakiejkolwiek pomocy, jakiej jestem w stanie wam udzielić.

Grymas Snape'a pogłębił się.

— To właśnie mówiłem.

— Nie wszyscy są temu tak niechętni co ty, Severusie – odparł spokojnie Remus. – Właściwie to wątpię, by ktokolwiek posiadał w sobie tyle niechęci, co ty. Może powinniśmy umówić się na sesję? Moja oferta obejmuje również grono pedagogiczne.

James i Syriusz zagwizdali aprobująco za plecami Harry'ego.

— A może przestałbyś marnować nasz czas? – warknął Snape.

— Jeśli dobrze rozumiem, twoja klasa jest najbardziej zaangażowana w wystawianą pod koniec roku produkcję i jako że znajdujący się w niej uczniowie mają przed sobą niepewną przyszłość, ciąży na nich największy stres. – Lupin odwrócił się ostentacyjnie od Snape'a i zwrócił bezpośrednio do uczniów. – Mój gabinet do końca roku znajdować się będzie zaraz obok biura dyrektora. Proszę, byście nie wahali się do niego podejść, jeśli kiedykolwiek będziecie mieli ku temu jakiś powód. A nawet bez powodu, jeśli tylko poczujecie taką potrzebę.

Jego wzrok przesunął się po zgromadzonych przed nim uczniach i Harry mógłby przysiąść, że zatrzymał się na nim przez nieco dłuższą chwilę. Przełknął nerwowo ślinę.

Lekcja, którą następnie odbyli, okazała się… ciekawym doświadczeniem. Uczniowie dawali z siebie wszystko, próbując znaleźć pocieszenie w powrocie do rutyny, ale byli też rozkojarzeni i nieco podupadli na duchu.

Co ciekawe, Snape nie wykazywał chęci do tego, aby ich poprawiać. Stał na przedzie klasy, jak zwykle się im przyglądając, ale myślami znajdował się gdzieś daleko. Jak na kogoś, kogo opisać można było wyłącznie na podstawie jego szyderstwa i przenikliwości, brak tych obu cech okazał się dość niepokojący.

Ich apatyczny trening przerwało nagłe i gwałtowne otwarcie się drzwi. Pojawienie się Remusa Lupina musiało sprawić, że Snape zapomniał o zamknięciu ich na czas zajęć na klucz. To spowodowało, że teraz, podobnie jak jego uczniowie, skrzywił się na ten niespodziewany dźwięk.

Chwilę zajęło Harry'emu zrozumienie, że wrzeszcząca i zawodząca wichura, która wpadła do ich klasy, to kobieta.

Praktycznie rzuciła się ona na Draco, przewracając przy tym jego partnerkę, i zacisnęła mocno wokół niego swoje chude ramiona. Twarz chłopaka nie wyrażała absolutnie żadnych emocji, ignorował on też spoczywające na nim spojrzenia rówieśników.

To Snape jako pierwszy otrząsnął się z szoku.

— Pani Malfoy…?

Oczy Harry'ego rozszerzyły się. Matka Draco… Zupełnie szalona, jak twierdziła jej rodzina, a także przez większość czasu przekonana, że jej syn nie żyje. Draco wyjawił mu to niedawno, mimo że jej stan psychiczny był starannie ukrywany przed resztą świata. Co ona tu robiła?

Kobieta zaszlochała głośniej.

— Narcyzo – spróbował ponownie Snape.

Pociągnęła nosem i niechętnie odwróciła się od Draco, aby spojrzeć spod byka na Snape'a.

— Miałeś chronić go przed krzywdą! _Obiecałeś_!

Snape wydawał się niewzruszony, ale uważnie się jej przyglądał.

— Nie dzieje mu się krzywda.

— Dzieje! Jak możesz twierdzić inaczej? – Była niska i koścista, ale opanowująca ją wściekłość sprawiała, że, ruszywszy w stronę Snape'a, wydawała się znacznie większa. – Obiecałeś! – zawołała ponownie, wbijając palec wskazujący w jego klatkę piersiową. Następnie zupełnie przestała się ograniczać i zaczęła uderzać w nią mocno pięściami. – Po której stoisz stronie!?

Dość niepokojące było to, że Snape nie próbował się nawet bronić, gdy na niego wrzeszczała.

— Draco, pójdź po ojca – rozkazał cicho i blondyn natychmiast wypadł z pokoju.

Reszta uczniów zamarła, obserwując w milczeniu, jak kobieta wciąż nie przestaje uderzać pięściami w ich nauczyciela. Niezachwiany spokój, z jakim przyjmował to Snape, sugerował, że nie było to dla niego nic nowego.

Kilka chwil później zawisła na nim bez siły i nawet jej szloch nieco ucichł.

Słuchanie, jak opowiada o niej Draco było jednym, ale ujrzenie tego na własne oczy… dogłębnie Harry'ego poruszyło. _To_ właśnie przypominał Draco, gdy ten na niego patrzył? Przeraziła go ta myśl.

Nagle Narcyza odwróciła głowę i spojrzała prosto na niego, a Harry zapomniał na chwilę, jak się oddycha. Spodziewał się obłędu, ale w jej oczach ujrzał tylko smutek i ból.

Zrobiła krok w jego stronę i Snape, uniósłszy wzrok, by zobaczyć, co zwróciło jej uwagę, spróbował ją przed tym powstrzymać, ale wyrwała się z jego uścisku.

— Proszę, ocal go – szepnęła, zbliżając się do niego szybko i Harry zrobił mimowolny krok do tyłu. – Nie obchodzi mnie, że wszyscy myślą, że oszalałam. Proszę.

— Narcyzo – powiedział ostrzegawczo Snape, robiąc kilka niepewnych kroków w ich kierunku. – Odsuń się od niego.

Natychmiast wróciła jej wściekłość, jak gdyby ktoś przełączył światło. Jedna z jej rąk chwyciła mocno Harry'ego, a druga wskazała dziko na Snape'a. Jej dłonie były lodowate.

— Nie wiesz, kogo zabił? – krzyknęła, wbijając w Harry'ego wzrok, błagając, by zrozumiał to, czego nie udało się jej przekazać słowami. – Nie wiesz, że nas wszystkich zdradził? Widziałeś to na własne oczy! Nie można mu ufać!

Wydawała się wściekła na Snape'a, a nie Harry'ego, ale sam fakt, że krzyczała mu w twarz ani trochę go nie uspokajał.

Zrobił kolejny krok do tyłu, próbując się od niej osunąć. Zanim mogłaby znów przekroczyć dystans, który go od niej dzielił, między nich nagle wkroczył Tom, osłaniając go.

Narcyza cofnęła się gwałtownie.

— A więc już do tego doszło? W takim razie przegraliśmy – oznajmiła tym razem cicho. Jej wzrok przesuwał się pomiędzy Tomem a Harrym. Z jej twarzy zniknęły wszystkie wcześniejsze emocje, a jej ramiona opadły. Ciche łzy napłynęły jej do oczu, gdy skierowała je na Toma. – Zabiłeś mojego syna.

Harry zerknął na niego, ale chłopak wydawał się niewzruszony.

Wtedy też przybył Lucjusz Malfoy, ale jego delikatne próby uspokojenia żony spełzły na niczym. Wydawało się, że Narcyza w ogóle nie dostrzega niczego, co ją otacza. Ostatecznie wziął ją po prostu za rękę i wyprowadził z pomieszczenia.

— Niech nikt stąd nie wychodzi – rozkazał Snape, po czym szybko za nimi ruszył.

Drzwi zamknęły się i w pomieszczeniu rozległy się pełne podekscytowania szepty.

— Co to, u diaska, było?

— Czy to matka Draco? Co się jej stało?

— Widziałaś twarz Snape'a?

— Twierdziła, że kogoś zabił.

— Nawet by mnie to jakoś bardzo nie zdziwiło.

— Szczerze mówiąc, rodzice poważnie zastanawiali się, czy pozwolić mi tu wrócić. A tu jeszcze to!

— Wszystko w porządku? – To ostatnie skierowane zostało do niego i Harry uniósł wzrok, dostrzegając wpatrującego się w niego Toma.

— Czy wszystko w porządku? – powtórzył z niedowierzaniem Harry. – A u _ciebie_? Właśnie oskarżyła cię o zamordowanie jej syna i w ogóle.

— Taaa, to ostatnio dość częste.

— Och. _Och_ – mruknął Harry, przypominając sobie, jak sam niedawno oskarżał go o zabicie Marty. – Przepraszam.

— Gram przesiąkniętego złem geniusza. Ludzie często mają problemy z oddzieleniem aktora od roli. To tak właściwie nic nowego.

I naprawdę wyglądał, jakby to wszystko nie zrobiło na nim żadnego wrażenia. Harry musiał przypomnieć sobie, że pomimo iż Tom był naprawdę ambitny, nigdy nie szukał niczyjej aprobaty. Po prostu wiedział, że jest dobry. Można by rzec, że to aroganckie, gdyby nie było też przy okazji tak niezaprzeczalnie prawdziwe.

— Powiedziałeś mi kiedyś, że aby dobrze odegrać swoją rolę, trzeba się nią stać, że nie wystarczy trzymać się choreografii – zaczął ostrożnie Harry. – Jak… jak ci się to udaje? Stawanie się nim? Reprezentowanie kogoś takiego jak Voldemort?

 _Kogoś, kto pozostawia nutkę szaleństwa w każdym, na kogo się natknie._

Tom spojrzał na niego uważnie i przez moment wydawało się, że odpowie szczerze.

Potem jednak tylko wzruszył bezradnie ramionami.

— Jestem po prostu utalentowany.

Harry mimowolnie się roześmiał.

— Jesteś niemożliwy.

— Nie martw się, tak się składa, że mam wysokie mniemanie również o twoim talencie – oznajmił Tom, posyłając mu swój najbardziej czarujący uśmiech.

Harry zmrużył oczy.

— Pochlebstwa donikąd cię nie doprowadzą.

— Jesteś pewien? Próbowałem ci już grozić i to również niezbyt działało.

Harry prychnął.

— Może jestem po prostu odporny na twoje sztuczki.

— Nie ma mowy.

— A więc bardziej się staraj – zażartował Harry.

Nastąpiła krótka chwila milczenia i spojrzenie, jakie posłał mu Tom, sprawiło, że uświadomił sobie, iż prawdopodobnie nie powinien tego powiedzieć.

— Hmmm. Może spróbuję.

Harry'emu zaschło momentalnie w ustach.

Drzwi ponownie się otworzyły, tym razem jednak tylko odrobinę. Co i tak, mimo że wszyscy byli tacy poruszeni, zostało natychmiast zauważone. Uczniowie odwrócili w ich stronę swoje głowy.

Chłopak, który chwilę później się przez nie wychylił, zarumienił się mocno pod wpływem ich spojrzeń. Nastąpiła chwila niezręcznej ciszy, podczas której nikt nie wiedział, co się tak właściwie dzieje.

— Ja… — zaczął w końcu lekko piskliwym od paniki głosem, wciąż na wpół ukrywając się za drzwiami. – Jestem N-Neville? – Zabrzmiało to jak pytanie, ale, oczywiście, nikt nie wiedział, co mu odpowiedzieć. – Przyszedłem odgrywać rolę Niewybranego? – kontynuował, przeszukując wzrokiem pomieszczenie i najwyraźniej zauważając, że nie ma w nim żadnego nauczyciela i że nikt niczego nie ćwiczy, mimo że powinna trwać właśnie lekcja.

Po korytarzach szkoły rozległ się krzyk dobiegający z jakiegoś miejsca kilka pięter pod zajmowaną przez nich klasą.

Neville przełknął z trudem ślinę.

— Czy, um, trafiłem na nieodpowiedni moment?


End file.
